Secrets
by NegaDot
Summary: A virus that feeds on magic has been unleashed and the dragon slayers are target number one. The only person who can stop it hides her past, but what is it she doesn't want Natsu to know? Team Natsu joins Serpent Wing against the virus and a group mage hunters calling themselves the Order of Noctis. Can Fiore be saved before the dragon slayers are wiped out?
1. Chapter 1

Secrets, part 1

Months had passed since the visit to Van's home town. Things at the guild seemed to be back to normal. He and Yona caused trouble for Kavi while Blythe tried to keep their leader calm. Jobs were flowing freely and everyone seemed to be improving. Appearances and abilities had changed a little, but it was still the same Serpent Wing that Fairy Tail had met. Their master, Veda, had unexpected effects from the liquid team one had retrieved from the ruins. It seemed to rejuvenate her, even reversing some the effects from all the years of imbibing dragon's blood. Her horns had flaked away and eventually fell off and her hair had a strong streak of her natural red color. Over all, she was glad for the changes. Puck tried to hide his concern. There was no telling what else might happen. Everyone else just accepted the changes. Some of the guild members had changed for the better, after all.

Out back, Kavi watched his guild mates spar with mild amusement. Yona had sent Jasper flying once again. "Stop going easy on me, damn it! I know you're stronger than this!", she spat, annoyed. Jasper grinned sheepishly as he wiped the sea water from his face. He always held back. Everyone could see it. It annoyed Yona, but she knew why he did it. Nearby Ronen and Blythe were also at it. The exceed had taken it upon himself to learn something more than aera. Van had agreed to show him a few tricks using enhancement magic and Yung-Li managed to find a sword about his size, giving pointers where he could. Rani watched nervously beside Kavi. He offered a gentle smile and placed a soft hand on her tiny head in assurance. Blythe wouldn't harm Ronen, but he wouldn't necessarily go easy on him, either.

The blood mage dodged every attack with ease. Granted his longer stride gave him an unfair advantage, but Ronen had created his own trick with what he'd learned from Van. He figured out a way to enlarge the strike zone of his weapon. A few minor cuts hissed as they sealed on Blythe's pale skin. He didn't really need to concentrate to heal small wounds any more. He'd worked hard to master his new-found power. A swift sweeping kick knocked the exceed onto his hind side. He could boost his speed a little, but he still had to learn to control that and the strike expansion at the same time. He struggled a little, but he was making good progress. Blythe offered a hand with a wide smile. "You're doing really well", he beamed with pride. Ronen smirked as he accepted the gesture to rise. Yona stepped over and scruffed his ears. "Don't worry. You'll be kicking his ass in no time", she grinned.

Setting down his cup of tea, Kavi smiled to himself. "I think that's enough play time, don't you?", he said. "Bring it", taunted Yona, taking a defensive stance. Everyone else stepped back, giving the dragon slayers a wide berth. "Try not to damage the guild this time", teased Jasper. "I make no such promises", grinned Kavi. Blythe smiled. It was good to see Kavi cut loose once in a while. Having Jasper home again seemed to do wonders against the darkness that haunted him. Yona struck first, sending several water darts toward her opponent. Kavi stepped aside as if bored. They whizzed mere inches from his head, but his eyes were settled firmly on Yona. "Is that the best you've got?", he teased. Annoyed, she summoned a huge wave, hurling it with all her strength.

The others watched as Kavi stayed coolly on defense. "He's just toying with her", observed Ronen. "And he's having fun doing it", smirked Jasper. He shared Blythe's sentiments. Kavi had come a long way in the last several months. "That's it!", shouted Yona, dusting herself off as she got off the ground. Kavi cocked an eyebrow at her. He knew that stance. She was going unleash her roar. At least she was facing away from the guild this time. Deciding he'd amused her long enough, he got a serious look on his face. Yona's roar was canceled out by his own. Kavi deflected the mass of water skyward with deafening sound. Salty rain fell over the city for the next several minutes. Yona glared at him. "You just can't take a hit, can you?", she sighed. "What fun would it be if I let you win?", replied Kavi with a grin.

Ronen covered his sister's ears, sacrificing his own. He stumbled to catch his balance from the assault on his sense of hearing. Blythe beamed proudly. "You held back today. Only half of the windows shattered", he grinned. Kavi blushed faintly. He was usually the one yelling at anyone else who broke something. Jasper hid a small laugh at Yona's frustration. "Maybe next time", he ventured. She sent an evil glare at him like flying knives, but her annoyance never lasted long. From the second floor, Van popped his head out one of the broken windows. "Aw, man! I missed it again?! You were supposed to tell me this time!", he shouted down. "Sorry! Next time for sure! Then you can watch me kick his noisy ass!", yelled Yona.

-

That night, Blythe watched his lover with interest. Kavi was up to something. He'd been in such a good mood lately, Blythe didn't want to disturb him with questions, so he simply smiled as he stared. Kavi set down the guild log with a sigh of relief. "Finally", he said. "Well, that expense report wasn't entirely Yona-chan's fault this time...Entirely", offered Blythe. Kavi grinned, "I know." He straightened his desk for the next day and sat beside his love on the edge of the bed. "You're done early tonight", observed Blythe. Trying to hide a smirk, the dragon slayer said, "I got an early start. Ready to go out?". Blythe smiled wide. It was so rare to actually have a date night. He nodded with anticipation.

As they left the room, Teresa seemed troubled. She was waiting for them in the hall. "Kavi, a moment?", she ventured. He glanced at Blythe who gave him the 'go ahead'. Stepping aside, she kept her tone low. "Something's not right", she began. "Can you be more specific?", inquired Kavi, anxious to get on with his plans. "My vision is clouded...That's never happened before. Something must be interfering with my magic, something powerful", she explained. Kavi sighed. Not the news he wanted tonight. "Any ideas?", he asked. She shook her head. "I already spoke with the master. She's not aware of anything out of the usual, either...But be careful tonight", she said. Kavi was glad she couldn't see his red cheeks. Had she seen his agenda? "I don't know what or when, but something's coming, something bad. Be on your guard...And try to have a nice evening. You need to get out more", she added. "All right. I'll look into things in the morning. Good night", he said, rejoining his lover. Her sightless eyes stared after them, hoping she was wrong.

-

The pair had a wonderful evening on the town despite Teresa's cryptic warning. Blythe was amazed that Kavi was comfortable enough to hold his hand as they walked the streets for a change. It wasn't that Kavi was ashamed of their love and Blythe understood that; It was merely a matter of respect and boundaries. Tonight, however, it was a welcome change to see the dragon slayer relax the rules. After dinner and visiting Blythe's favorite bakery, they made their way to the shore where they could walk home more privately. Kavi held Blythe against his chest as they stared out to sea. "It's beautiful, isn't it?", sighed Blythe, content. Kavi grinned faintly. "Without someone throwing it at you, yes", he teased. Blythe chuckled at his taunt. Yona could be a handful. He was sure Kavi enjoyed their time away from her. Leaning his head against his lover's, Kavi relaxed beneath the stars and hoped everything else would go according to plan that night.

-

Hours later, the two were finally turning in for the night, or so Blythe thought. Things took an interesting turn when the lights went out. Kavi surprised Blythe with a few more 'changes to the rules'. Once the activities ceased, they cuddled close. Blythe was lost to his bliss, but he still wondered what prompted so many changes. Idle conversation went on for a while until Kavi called his curiosity. "Am I not entitled to treat you once in a while?", asked Kavi shyly. Blythe blushed. "You just surprised me is all...Not that I'm complaining!...I just never expected that", he replied. Kavi had that sneaky grin on his face again. Blythe sent him a skeptical look. "What are you up to?" The dragon slayer turned a deep hue of red. It seemed he'd been caught. He sighed deeply. "I guess I just wanted to prove I could put you first", he stated, staring away into the night. "But why? I already know you love me, silly", teased the blood mage. Kavi nodded softly. "I know I don't say it enough", he uttered. Blythe hugged him tightly as if to assure him everything was all right.

Kavi was tense in his arms. "Is something wrong?", asked Blythe, worried. "Just thinking", replied Kavi, avoiding his gaze. "About?", ventured Blythe, his huge amber eyes staring for an answer. "Do you remember what I told you about Avalon?", inquired Kavi distantly. Blythe nodded, unsure of what this meant. "Would you be willing to follow Oberon's laws?...If it meant something important, I mean..." Blythe lilted his head. After such a romantic night, why were laws coming up as a topic? It slowly dawned on him.

-

Elsewhere, deep under the guild, Veda and Puck sat with hopeful grins. "Do you think it will go well?", asked Veda anxiously. Puck smiled serenely at her. "I don't see why not. I can't think of reason he'd say 'no'. Can you?" She shook her head with a wide grin. "I can't wait to see them tomorrow!", she beamed. Puck chuckled at her sparkling eyes. She was so excited when Kavi told them of his plans. With luck, she would soon have one more person to call 'son'.

-

Back in Kavi's room, Blythe squeezed him as close as he possibly could. "Of course I will!" Kavi nearly laughed at himself as a massive burden lifted. He held his lover tightly. Life was finally starting to treat him well. First he'd met the most wonderful person he could possibly ask for, then his brother came home. Now, that sweet, amazing angel that saved him so many times had actually agreed to his proposal. Tears formed as a sincere smile crossed his lips. "Do you think the royal army will give us any trouble?", asked Blythe nervously. "So long as we don't cause trouble with the festivities, I don't see why they should...Try not to worry about that. Puck said he'd arrange everything", said Kavi. Blythe pulled away to meet his eyes. "I knew you were planning something", stated Blythe. "Guilty as charged", grinned Kavi. It seemed Puck and Veda were in on the secret. Was Jasper, too? Who else knew? It didn't matter. Blythe was just overcome with joy at the prospect of being officially claimed. Just wait until he told Jeel-kun!

-

The next day, an announcement was made. Jasper smiled at Yona's shock, but she support the lovers wholeheartedly. The entire guild rejoiced. Just for fun, Van stepped close to Yona and teased, "Anyone else want to get married? I'm game." Laughing, she playfully shoved him away. "You're hopeless", she chuckled. Jasper simply shook his head. It was all harmless fun, after all. Veda was simply ecstatic, squeezing both Kavi and Blythe in a massive hug. Puck was more reserved and offered his congratulations, but he was truly happy for them. He'd watched Kavi grow up lost in the darkness and now he had finally found his light. He hoped Jasper, too, would find his path one day soon.

-

The celebrations died down over the next few days. Teresa still seemed troubled, but she was occupied looking after Dalia while Puck was away. The elf had received an urgent summons to his king's court. He even donned his official royal uniform. The sight of those clothes always troubled Veda. It usually meant something big was about to happy and she may not see her beloved husband for a few days up to a few months. She saw him off with a loving smile nonetheless. Jasper tried to be there for her, but an odd blight was sinking its claws into someone close unbeknownst to the guild.

Up in the guild hall, Kavi leaned heavily onto his desk. He was gasping for air. Staring at his hand, he grimaced at the sight of the blood he'd coughed up. He was doing well to hide his symptoms the last several days, but how long could he keep it up? Blythe was so happy for their engagement, he didn't want to worry him. Still, it was only a matter of time until he found out. Kavi reached into a drawer and took a long sip of tonic from a bottle he kept hidden. He'd never had the best constitution when it came to germs. That elixir was his secret weapon. Puck was the only one who knew of its existence. It was a secret even to Veda and Jasper.

He shoved the bottle back into its hiding place as his door opened. "Kavi-kuuuun, I brought snacks!", beamed Blythe, holding up a pink box from the bakery. "Take a break. You work too hard. The papers will still be there after you eat", he chided. Kavi gave in and thrust his bloodied hand into his pocket as he rose. He watched his lover closely. Blythe didn't seem to notice anything off. He tried to relax as he sat across from Blythe, but as soon as he looked up, he immediately saw the look on his love's face. Blythe stared with slight horror. "Kavi...", he uttered, worried. Reaching forward, he wiped some blood from the corner of the dragon slayer's mouth. "You're bleeding." Kavi gently grasped his hand and sighed. "It's nothing...I just bit my lip. That's all", he assured. Blythe wasn't buying it. He stared him down a look that said he wasn't backing off.

Ignoring the box of sweets, Blythe looked Kavi directly in the eye. "You're unwell again, aren't you?...Why don't you tell me these things?! I can't help if you won't let me", he said, tears forming. He was angry, true, but he was also hurt. "Why don't you trust me?" That question struck Kavi deeply. "You know I do. I just didn't want you to worry...Besides, it's probably a mild cold. It'll pass on its own." Blythe sat back and shied his gaze. He felt so useless when Kavi got sick. His magic could seal a wound, but it had no power over any illness. The one time he'd tried, it only caused his love pain.

Kavi took Blythe's hand and waited for him to look up. "I'm sorry. I'll be more open in the future, okay?" Blythe was already starting to give in, but he tried his best to look mad. It didn't work; It only made him cuter. Kavi smiled at him warmly. "I promise - No more secrets." Blythe peered over with one eye. "Promise?", he repeated. Kavi nodded. Blythe sighed and dropped the angry act. "All right, but at least go to bed early tonight. Please?", he pleaded. "All right", agreed the dragon slayer.

-

Days passed and Kavi only seemed to get worse. He kept assuring Blythe that he'd improve soon, but things didn't look good. He had a high fever and he felt so weak. Veda ordered he be moved back to the sanctum where she could watch over him. Jasper and Blythe helped him down late one night so no one else would see how bad off he really was. Yona watched him with silent worry as Rani fretted and Ronen remained stoic. Once they had him settled back into his old room, Jasper and Yona sat out int the sanctum quietly. Blythe opted to stay behind with the twins.

"He'll be all right, won't he? You look like he's gonna die", teased Yona. Jasper sent her a gloomy look. "You haven't seen just how bad he can get", he said sullenly. She shifted her weight uneasily. The atmosphere was awfully heavy. Even Veda seemed concerned more than usual. "He'll be fine. He's got all of you looking after him, right?", she said, trying to be more cheerful. Jasper grinned lightly. "I hope so...He really knows how to hold onto a fever. I've seen it before", he sighed. "Try not to worry so much. It's probably the flu or something", she ventured. She had no idea how bad things actually were.

Back down the hall, Veda stared over her ill son. Blythe held Rani nearby with worried, yet hopeful expressions. "What do you think?", inquired Ronen. Veda's expression was grim. "Kavi, I know you're tired, but can you hear me?", she asked softly. He nodded, weak and exhausted. "Can you speak?", she asked, wiping the sweat form his brow. He managed to get out, "I'll be fine. It's juknhjksr - ", before he lost control. She grimaced, but shied her eyes. "It's not just attacking his body. It's attacking his magic", she stated darkly. Blythe could feel his soul drop. "But magic power is everything to a mage!", fretted Rani. "I know", said Veda. She turned back to Kavi with a forced smile. "Try to rest. Don't talk anymore. Save your magic." She kissed his forehead before leaving him to sleep.

Hours later, Blythe clutched Kavi's hand while the twins rested nearby. "Kavi-kun, please get better...I can't help with this...My magic can't save you...", he wept, talking to himself. He glanced up in surprise after Kavi gripped his fingers. He was awake. "Don't...(static)...be fine...", he wheezed. Blythe kissed his fingers and clenched his eyes shut. "You heard Veda. Don't talk..." He felt awful being of no help. He wanted desperately to do something, anything, to ease Kavi's pain. Having one's magic eaten from the inside had to be agony.

-

Many miles away, another guild was oblivious to the woes of Serpent Wing. Wendy and Lucy reread the letter in the young dragon slayer's hands. "That's wonderful!", beamed Wendy, "I'm so happy for niisan and Kavi-san." Natsu grinned beside him. It was odd news, but if they were happy, he was happy and he couldn't wait to see Gajeel's face. "Juvia can't wait until she gets married", said the water mage, fangirling beside Gray. Ignoring her, he said, "When's the wedding?". "It doesn't say. I don't think they set a date yet", replied Lucy. Happy tried not to laugh as he pictured Blythe in a dress. Charle hid a grin, too, knowing what he was thinking. "We should still drop by and see them or something", ventured Natsu. He was always glad to go on a trip as long as no trains were involved. Serpent Wing could be walked to. It would take several days, but it could be done.

"It'll be nice to see everyone again", said Lucy. She had ended her rivalry with Yona some time ago. She knew nothing about Jasper, but at least she knew Natsu was safe. "Lucy-san, are you going to bring the book?", inquired Wendy. She looked as if she'd forgotten, then suddenly remembered something. "You're right! The eclipse is coming up!", she exclaimed. "I bet Yona will be happy to help", offered Gray. Before anything more could be said, Erza stepped close and firmly said, "No one's going anywhere." Natsu gaped before haughtily asking, "Why not?!". A thump over the head from Makarov's staff caught his attention. "Master, is something wrong?", asked Lucy. He didn't look pleased. "I'm afraid there's something strange going on. No one is to leave the guild until we learn it's safe", he said. Glances were exchanged amongst the group.

"What is it?", inquired Gray. "Some foreign illness is on the wind. It feeds on magic and hits dragon slayers hardest of all. We've gotten several reports from across the country", said the old man. Lucy felt a shiver go down her spine. "Feeds on magic? That's awful!", she said. "It's terrifying", stated Erza. "So what? We're just gonna hide in the guild?", spat Natsu. "You are forbidden to leave and don't try to sneak out", ordered the master. Erza sent Natsu a steely glare. Apparently she was on guard duty. "Pfft, I'm not scared", he said stubbornly. "You should be. Both Sting and Rogue are in critical condition", said Mira, approaching the group. Everyone stared in awe. Could that really be true? She handed Makarov the newest letter. He read it grimly. Lucy stared at Natsu with worry. Wendy would likely stay put and be fine, but him?

"What about Gajeel?", asked Juvia. "He's not back from his current contract yet, but I spoke with him yesterday. I told him to bed down where he was until this blows over", replied the master. "And you think he'll listen?", scoffed Natsu. Annoyed, Lucy smacked him over the head. "Would you listen for once? It's for your own good!", she chided. "Ow! What was that for?! I was just asking!", he argued. "He'll be fine", said Erza. It was true. He did take orders better than Natsu did, at least. "How bad are the others?", asked Gray. "You said critical?", added Wendy, concerned. Makarov sighed. He glanced at the letter before handing it to the ice mage. Gray's expression fell as he read. "Is it really that bad?", inquired Happy. "Rogue's getting help to breathe", said Gray grimly. "And Sting?", asked Charle. "Unconscious, but slowly improving. It says they've been fighting it for around two weeks."

Juvia stepped closer to read over Gray's shoulder. "Shouldn't they be getting better soon?", she uttered. "We can hope. Until we find out how this virus runs, no one is to leave - Especially dragon slayers", said the master, staring directly at Natsu. "Is everyone else all right?", asked Wendy with hope. "A few other mages have been infected, but it seems to be harder to beat the stronger you are", explained Mira. That was bad news indeed. "I expect everyone to stay put. You'll be staying here at the guild until further notice", said Makarov. Lucy hung her head. So much for her own bed. "It'll be like a big sleep over", offered Happy, trying to lighten the mood. Charle grinned lightly at his enthusiasm. "I guess it can't be helped", she sighed.

As everyone settled in, Lucy stared out the window toward the moon. What was this strange virus? Would she be able to get to Yona in time for the eclipse? She wondered if it was simply a bad omen. Maybe Valentine wasn't meant to be set free just yet. No, that couldn't be right. Shaking the thought from her head, she renewed her resolve to help him. If anyone deserved a chance at happiness, it was him. Besides, there was no way Natsu would stay in one place for long and someone would have to go after rim, right?

-

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets, part 2

It had been more than a week since Kavi fell ill. The trouble was, this was no ordinary flu. He wasn't getting any better. In fact, he was getting worse. Whatever this was, it seemed to be feeding off his magic and that could be potentially deadly to a mage. Puck was away at the court of Avalon. If only he were home, he'd know what to do. At least that's how Jasper felt. He felt so helpless watching his brother slip a little further away each day. Blythe never left Kavi's side. Even when they brought him down to his old room in the sanctum, Blythe came with him. Once Veda deduced the nature of the illness, Kavi wanted to be quarantined from the rest of the guild. If Serpent Wing fell again because of a virus he'd introduced, he would never forgive himself. He told Blythe to leave, but the blood mage refused. He didn't care if he got sick. There was simply no way he would abandon his lover.

Out in the sanctum, Jasper stared into the floor. He leaned heavily on his knees as he sat in thought. What was happening? When Kavi first got sick, he'd been worried. He always was when his brother fell ill. Kavi had barely survived a horrid fever when they were younger, something Jasper never forgot. Most people assumed dragon slayers would be immune to such petty things as germs, but this was not the case. Kavi was actually quite frail in his health. He just chose not to show it. After all, he was the guild leader just under Veda. If he faltered, who would his friends believe in? He'd worked so hard to rebuild after Tanya slayed everyone he cared about. If not for Blythe, he was certain he would have ended his life. Jasper knew all about that, too. Kavi's emotional health had always been rocky at best, something the brothers shared. Now the incubus was fighting off his own demons as he worried for his beloved brother.

A familiar voice pulled him from his thoughts. "You don't look so good. Did you catch it?", asked Yona, placing her hand over his forehead. "Hmm, you don't have a fever. Maybe you just finally baked your brain from over-thinking", she teased, trying to lighten the mood. Jasper offered a faint smile to ease her worries. "I'm all right", he assured. "Then what's got you so gloomy?", she inquired, sitting beside him. He sighed heavily, a bad sign. "It's Mom", he said with a shaky voice. Yona tried to hide her concern. She hadn't considered that a virus could jump species, but if it fed on magic, the fey races would be an easy target and that meant Jasper was next.

"Does she have a fever?", she asked carefully. Jasper nodded sullenly. "But I don't think it's what Kavi has", he added, only confusing her. "What do you mean?", asked Yona. Jasper struggled to find the words. It wasn't something he was comfortable talking about. "It's happened before...When we were kids...I remember she was in a lot of pain and got very sick...Dad knew just what to do. Kavi and I were so scared for Mom, but within two days, she was fine again", he said. "So, what was it then? Did he tell you how to fix it?", asked Yona. He shook his head. "No, he didn't give details...We were just kids...", he trailed. Yona was starting to get an idea of what was wrong. "They called it a 'rotten egg'...", said Jasper shyly. Yona wasn't sure how to 'fix' the issue, but as least she knew what the problem was. "Won't it pass on its own?", she offered. Jasper looked worried again. "She said it would, but it's been three days. She can't even get out of bed", he said sadly.

His moping was cut short by a hard pat on the back. Yona grinned wide. "So, let's call your dad then", she beamed. Jasper gaped momentarily. It was true, there was a way to summon Puck from his homeland, but it was only meant to be used in dire emergencies. She stared at him blankly. She had no idea about that. "Well?", she ventured. Jasper shied his gaze. "He's not in Earthland right now. He had to go home to see the king", he stated. "I thought this was his home", she said flatly. Jasper grinned slightly. She had a point. "I mean where he came from. He's in Avalon", he clarified. He watched as Yona thought hard to recall where she'd heard of that place before. Then it hit her. Kavi had mentioned it once when he was trying to explain his family. "A different country?", she guessed. Jasper shook his head. "Avalon isn't exactly a country...", he began. How could he explain this? Before he could come up with an answer, Rani came running from Kavi's room, crying and panicked.

"What's wrong?!", asked Yona, worried. "He's not breathing!", cried Rani, tears flowing down her face. Both Jasper and Yona ran as fast they could. Slamming the door open, Yona stared as Blythe tried resuscitate Kavi with everything he had. "Come on, damn it! Don't you dare give up on me!", he shouted, beginning a new round of chest compressions. Jasper's heart sank. This couldn't be real. He darted forward and took over for Blythe's hands. "I've got this. You breathe for him", he ordered. Blythe nodded and the two worked in sync. Finally a deep gasp emanated from their patient and everyone breathed a small sigh of relief with it. Blythe cradled Kavi's face in his hands and stared mere inches from his face. "Kavi-kun?", he ventured, his tears dripping onto his lover below. Kavi's magic power was weak. All he could muster to 'say' was a raspy, "What?". He wanted to know what happened.

Blythe fought his instinct to hug him, knowing he needed air. Jasper set a soft hand on his shoulder with an encouraging nod. Yona stepped forward, the twins at her heels. "Dude, don't scare us like that!", she chided. A faint smirk crossed Kavi's lips. Even though she'd never admit it, she really did care deeply for her team mates. Garbled sound almost like static, filled the air. "Shh! Don't try to talk! Your magic can't handle it right now", said Blythe, still fretting beside the fallen dragon slayer. "He's right", said Jasper, offering a pen and pad, "Here." Kavi sighed. He hated being stuck in silence. He'd gotten so used to 'speaking' with his magic and so good at synching his lips that no one would ever be able to tell if they weren't in on his secret. His hand shook as he grasped the pen, but he managed to scrawl out, "I'm sorry I scared you." Blythe held his free hand tightly, glad he was still alive. Jasper offered a kind smile. "Don't worry about that. Just try to get better", he said. "Yeah, and don't pull that crap again", added Yona.

Rani climbed back onto the bed and sat beside Kavi with worry in her eyes. He gave her a weak grin as she reclaimed her place by his pillow. Placing a cool rag on his forehead, she sighed. Would he really be okay? Her brother, Ronen, stood on the nightstand on the far side of the bed. He wasn't going to leave again without good reason. "Are you all right?", whispered Jasper, leaning down to Blythe. He was clearly shaken pretty badly, but he nodded. As long as Kavi was breathing, Blythe would be okay. Yona sent the incubus a look that said, "Call him!". He gave her a low nod. He had no choice. Jasper set his hand on Blythe's shoulder and looked Kavi in the eyes. "Try to get some rest. I'll be back in a few minutes", he said. Kavi sent him a pleading look. He knew what his brother was up to and he didn't want to bother their father, but Jasper's resolve stared back at him without wavering. After a brief stare down, Kavi caved and nodded.

Taking Yona by the hand, Jasper led her to Veda's room. The naga was sound asleep thanks to her hooka. Sweet smoke hung in the air. Yona covered her sensitive nose. "What is that?!", she asked, nearly overwhelmed by the smell. Jasper motioned for her to keep her voice down as he started rummaging through drawers. Yona tiptoed beside him. "What are we looking for?", she whispered. "A talisman. It's about the size of my hand and made of an odd wood", he replied in hushed tones. She nodded and made her way to the far side of the bedroom. This room was huge, but considering its occupant, it had to be. Both searched for several minutes. Finally Yona waved Jasper down and held something up. He smiled in relief. She'd found it. Sneaking back out, they closed the door behind them.

Staring at the talisman, Yona couldn't place what exactly it was made of. It was covered in strange symbols and seemed to change color depending on how the light hit it. "What is this thing?", she asked, turning it over in her hand. "That's how we call Dad", said Jasper, grasping the object. "Okay, so how does it work?", she asked as they made their way away from the bedrooms. "I've only seen this done once...", he trailed, unsure of his ability to use it properly. "...Do you want me to try?", offered Yona. Shaking his head, he said, "No. It has to be one of us. It won't work if anyone else tries", he replied. Yona shrugged. That made sense. Arcane artifacts usually had some kind safety device or death trap attached. Considering it was meant for family, the first one seemed to apply here.

The duo walked out into the open where the sun shone through a massive crevice overhead. This was where Fairy Tail had met Veda. It was also where Puck usually entered when coming home. Yona watched in silence as Jasper tried to concentrate. He seemed to almost meditate for a moment with his eyes closed. When they opened, he bit his thumb open and pressed it onto the talisman. As his blood seeped over the wood, it was pulled into the grain, again shifting the color. His eyes took on their characteristic glow as he simply pleaded, "Please." A narrow beam of light shot out through the open cavern roof, parting the clouds and possibly escaping the atmosphere. "One hell of a calling card", uttered Yona in awe. Jasper stared at the light with hope. "Don't worry. Only fey and those with the guild mark can see it", he stated. She sent him an odd look. Did that mean anyone else who wasn't human could follow it to the source? Couldn't that be a problem? Her concern faded as she stared at him. He peered up at that beam with such hope. It seemed the slightest determent would crush him.

Finally, the light came crashing back into the talisman, sending a nasty jolt through Jasper's blood into his hand. It made an audible 'zap'. "Give me that thing!", said Yona, snatching it away. She set it aside and waited for Jasper to show her his hand. He clutched it close. "That must have hurt", she offered. He nodded, not wanting to add to it. "Come on, let me see", she sighed, prying his arm loose. His thumb was no longer bleeding. The wound had been burned shut. A strange mark ran down it into his palm. Faint light pulsed through it. "What the hell?!", she spat, looking close. Gently pulling free, he assured, "I'll be fine. It'll fade...Mom's did." Damn artifacts always had a price, she thought. "So, now what?", she asked, shaking the mark from her mind. "We wait", stated Jasper, staring skyward. Would Puck return home in time?

-

Somewhere far from the guild, two strangers stepped off a ship. "Did you see that, Tepin?", said a woman with mismatched eyes. "What do you think it means?", asked the younger woman. "It means an old friend of mine will be on his way home. Let's go", said the first, walking toward the signal. "Okay!", beamed the girl, almost skipping behind her. It seemed Jasper was right. Any fey would see the light, but who were these strangers?

-

Even further away, somewhere completely separated by space and time, the court of Avalon glanced up at the sky. Chatter arose before the king demanded silence. "What is the meaning of such a beacon being used in Earthland?", demanded Oberon. "Husband, it was a boon to your loyal servant when he got his family, remember dear?", replied Titania. "Of course I do. I only meant to ask the nature of what probable cause they would have to use it", he corrected. Puck kneeled on one knee. "Forgive me, my lord. I'm sure it's very important", he stated respectfully. "Do you wish to call off the duel, Sire?", asked another man. He stood several paces behind Puck with some form of ancient weapon in each hand. Puck ignored the minor wounds on his body. His mind was consumed with worry for his loved ones.

"Puck, step forward", ordered the queen. He obeyed, stepping beyond the shimmering veil that separated the thrones from the court. On the far side, it made the king and queen look hundreds of feet tall. In truth, it simply an illusion, a show of power. Very few people were permitted to even get close to the barrier, let alone step through it. Puck bowed low as he reached the throne. "Yes, my lady?" She stared at her husband with sympathetic eyes. "He must return home", she said softly. Oberon was tense. "You expect me to just call off this duel? Such an act could cause war in several planes", he said stiffly. "I am honor-bound to complete the task assigned to me, my lord. I ask only that I may leave as soon as everything is over", said Puck humbly. "So be it", stated Oberon, waving him off. Titania offered him a kind smile. "Then hurry in your duty. It would seem your family needs you", she grinned.

-

Back in Fiore, a certain group of mages walked through the countryside. Since they broke their master's rule and left the guild, the least they could do was avoid the cities where the virus was thought to lurk. "But won't we get in trouble when the master finds out?", fretted Wendy. "Undoubtedly", said Charle. Lucy smiled gently. "Try not to worry. Natsu does this all of the time", she sighed. "Don't expect me to protect you three when Erza comes after you", stated Gray, trying desperately to ignore Juvia. "Why'd you even come?!", spat Natsu, annoyed. He didn't need protection, especially not from Gray! "What about us?", asked Happy, sad he hadn't been counted. Charle ignored the sleight. She had only come along for Wendy. Gray smirked back at the dragon slayer, "Somebody has to babysit".

The two simmered, exchanging smart remarks, as they went on. Once they'd camped for the night, everyone was tired. They were pushing their pace, but they were making very good time. Lucy stretched her legs before her and placed her sore feet near the fire. "Remind me why we're going so fast again", she whined. "Less time in the open means a smaller chance of getting that virus, right?", grinned Natsu, proud of his flawed logic. Charle simply glared at him as if to say, "If Wendy gets sick, you're going to pay for it." Juvia looked over the map they'd brought along. It looked like they'd reach the coast soon, maybe even the next day.

"Do you think exceeds can catch it?", inquired Happy, somewhat concerned. Gray seemed amused by the thought of Happy ditching Natsu when he inevitably caught the bug. "Don't be ridiculous", said Charle, "There have been no such reports." Wendy sent a soft smile his way and added, "It's true. Lector and Frosch are just fine." Natsu hooked his arm around her neck without warning and pulled her in with a wide grin. "Besides, even if we get sick, we've got Wendy! She's our secret weapon", he beamed. No one really knew if her magic would be helpful or not. At any rate, no one was anxious to find out, especially since she herself was a dragon slayer, she was more prone to catch whatever that horrid germ was.

After idle banter and a simple meal, everyone turned in. Lucy couldn't sleep. She stared at the stars and wondered about Valentine's fate. Would she be able to help him? Besides, if it were possible to make him human again, what he ever do with himself? Did he have a plan? "Don't worry so much", said Natsu, nearby. She turned to look at him, a little surprised he was still awake. He grinned, trying to assure her things would work out. After all, it was Lucy. She'd worked wonders before.

-

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets, part 3

In the caverns beneath Serpent Wing, Jasper stared into nothing, exhausted. He hadn't slept in days, especially since almost losing his brother. Yona tried everything short of physically knocking him out, but nothing worked. She leaned against his shoulder, slumbering peacefully. He grinned lightly as he glanced at her sleeping face. With luck, she wouldn't get sick, too. They remained in the sanctum as not to infect the rest of the guild, but there was no guarantee they were safe. Now, the incubus waited patiently for his father.

He let out a deep sigh as he fought himself to stay awake. "Please hurry", he thought. Veda was in no better shape than she had been and Kavi was barely clinging to life. If Yona fell ill, Jasper was certain he'd lose all hope. What could he do in the face or a microscopic foe? Finally, the familiar sound of wing beats drifted in from above. A white falcon dove through the crevice in the roof and landed in a flurry of mixed energies. The dust settled and Puck stood to his full height. "Dad", uttered Jasper with relief. Yona sat up and quickly said, "I wasn't sleeping!" Looking forward, she noticed the elf. Coming back to reality, she grinned. "About time you got here", she smirked.

Puck ignored her banter. Swiftly stepping toward his son, he looked the boy over with worry. "What's happened?", he inquired sternly. So much for a happy reunion. Jasper filled in as many details as quickly as he could. The situation left time for him to question his father's injuries. Puck didn't bother asking why Jasper seemed so ragged. It was obvious, considering what had transpired in his absence. Puck let out a deep breath as he stared at the sand. Things were bad, indeed. Meeting his son's gaze, he set a firm hand on his shoulder and said, "You were right to call me. Where are they?" Jasper seemed to relax a little at that statement, glad he hadn't over-reacted. "Mom's in your room. Kavi's in his down here. No one else from the guild has been down and none of us have left since we moved him", explained Jasper. Puck nodded in approval.

"Good. Let's keep it that way", he said, striding a few paces away from his son. Yona watched without question. She knew Puck would only give her the evil eye if she interrupted. He cast a barrier that separated the main sanctum from the area that led to the staircase to the surface. "Once someone passes in, they won't be able to pass through again", he explained. Without missing a beat, he stepped back toward the teens with a determined look. "You may already be harboring the virus, but this will at least slow it down. Hold still", he said, grasping Yona's shoulders. He stared her firmly in the eyes as he uttered some lost language. Her body went numb. Jasper rushed to catch her as she collapsed.

He lowered her gently to her knees. "What the hell did you do to me?", demanded Yona, dazed. Puck's expression softened. "I sealed your magic", he stated. With an encouraging nod, Jasper rose and received the same 'treatment'. Puck let him down carefully. "Take a few minutes to get used to it. I'll be right back." With that, Puck took off toward the bedrooms. Yona held her head in her hands. It felt like her brain was going to implode. Slowly coming to terms with it, she glanced at her hands. She couldn't feel any trace of her magic. Her connection to the sea had been severed. Somewhat devastated, somewhat angry, and even partially relieved, she shook her concern and turned to the incubus beside her.

"You okay, Boo?", she asked. He never liked being called that, but if nothing else, it would at least tease a smile out of him. He looked up with a faint grin. "You know I hate that", he sighed. "Well, you really hated 'Spooky'...", she taunted. Then something caught her eye. She got very close to his face without warning, prompting his reflex to blush to kick in. "Wh-what is it?", he stuttered. "You have a moon on your face", she stated flatly. He reached toward his forehead where she stared without thought. Of course, a mark was there. It was the only thing sealing his magic from the virus. A small, black crescent moon sat centered over his brow. The look on his face when he realized everything made Yona reach for her own forehead. "What kind of stupid symbol did I get?", she asked. Jasper smiled gently, "A wave." She blushed faintly at the look in his eye. He obviously thought it was cute. She hated 'cute'.

Their banter was interrupted by swift footfalls. Puck stared at them as if waiting for them to join him. They got to their feet a little shakily, but managed to find their balance quick enough. Hurrying to him, Jasper asked what he could do to help. "I've sealed the others", stated Puck, a little distracted. "What is it?", asked Jasper, reading his father's expression. The elf clenched his eyes shut and drew a deep breath. "Kavi's very weak...I'm not sure he can be saved." Yona darted her eyes toward her lover at that statement. He looked as if part of his soul had just been ripped out. He was so horrified by the thought, he didn't seem to even be breathing. She put a hand on his arm to bring back to reality. He took a few breaths as he wrapped his mind around the possibility that maybe his father wasn't as powerful as he thought. He'd always seen him as some sort of god, but he really was mortal like the rest of them.

Puck set his hand on Jasper's opposing shoulder with a heartfelt look that said more than words ever could. Finally he said, "Go to him. I'll tend to your mother. That, at least, I can fix." Jasper nodded slowly, still numb. "Yona, come with me. I need your help", ordered Puck. She glanced between them and sighed. "All right. Just a minute." Puck turned and headed for his wife. Yona stepped in front of Jasper and tilted his face in her hands to look him in the eye. "Kavi will be fine. You know him better than any of us, right?" He nodded, unsure. "Your brother's a tough bastard. Give him a chance", she teased. Her way of saying things somehow made things seem a little better. "Go on and help Mom. I'll be waiting when you're done." She kissed him softly and hurried after Puck. Jasper took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Yona was right. Kavi would be fine, wouldn't he? Either way, Jasper didn't feel he could face Blythe with doubt in his eyes. Pulling himself together, he strode on.

-

Almost an hour later, Yona stepped into Kavi's room. Ignoring the searching gazes around her, she stumbled to a seat and uttered, "I can't unsee what I've just seen." Jasper sent her a thankful grin. "Is the master better now?", inquired Blythe, his face red from crying. "Puck says she'll be fine in a few days", replied Yona. She noticed the red droplet marking her team mate's forehead - blood, that made sense. The twins each bore a single wing. When she stepped close to the bed to get a look at Kavi, his mark was barely visible, a sure sign of how weak his magic had become. She leaned close to figure out what it was. "A music note", she smirked. She made her way around the other side of the bed and sat beside Jasper. He took her hand with a strong grip. He was worried sick for Kavi, but also very grateful that she assisted his father with Veda. Blythe's worried gaze lightened faintly at the sight or their intertwined fingers. They rarely showed any contact. Then he turned his eyes back to Kavi. Would he feel the dragon slayer grip his hand ever again?

Everyone sat in silence, listening to the wheezing, shallow breaths emanating from the bed. Kavi didn't look well at well. He was pale and drenched in sweat. They'd managed to bring him back once, but would they be able to do it again? Where was Puck and why wasn't he doing anything? Those questions only lingered briefly. The elf strode into the room and offered Blythe a kind smile. "You've done well to look after him", he ventured. Blythe nodded, but shied his gaze. Done well? He'd nearly died. Puck could see every thought on his pale face. "Blythe, don't blame yourself. Your magic isn't made for this...No one's is." Tears started falling once more. Blythe looked up in mild surprise; He was sure he'd run out. "I'm sorry", he uttered, his voice cracking. Puck gently pulled the lad's head to his chest in a gentle hug. "You need to rest. What will Kavi say when he wakes up and sees you like this?", he said softly.

After some proverbial nudging, Blythe agreed to at least put his head down, but he never left Kavi's side, simply leaning onto the bed, the dragon slayer's hand still tightly held in his own. Rani cuddled up beside his arms, leaning onto him, trying to rest, too. Ronen grinned to himself, glad they were finally looking after themselves. He simply crossed his arms and leaned his back against the wall, nodding off while sitting up. Puck stared at his son as if to say, "You, too." Jasper really didn't want to, but he had little choice. Puck was more than capable of handling things from that point and he knew if anything happened, he'd be notified immediately. So, with little argument, he conceded and went to his own room.

Puck stopped Yona in the hall after closing Kavi's door. "Thank you for your help. I know its not how you planned on spending your afternoon", he grinned. Yona smirked, amazed the elf had a sense of humor in the current circumstances. After a moment, he asked, "Aren't you going with Jasper?". She shook her head. "Nah. He'll sleep better by himself. I'll crash out here somewhere." Puck simply nodded. As he stepped passed her toward his own room and his wife, he whispered, "Is it wise to leave him alone?". Yona turned to face him, but he didn't stop for an answer. He knew she'd gotten the point. Yona sighed and took a deep stretch. She was pretty tired, too.

Making her way down the labyrinth of halls, she slowly opened Jasper's door. He was already in bed. He smiled gently as he caught sight of her. Without harassing him for a change, she climbed in beside him and snuggled up. One arm wrapped around her waist with a grateful cuddle. Sneaking a glance, she was pleased to see he wasn't turning colors. After all, he knew they were both far too tired for her to try something. She leaned against his chest and listened as his heartbeat slowed. Finally, he was asleep for the first time in days. He had a vice grip on her, making it impossible to roll over, but she didn't care. After a while she drifted off just as she was.

-

A day's walk away, team Natsu was glad to be reaching the end of their journey. No doubt Erza would soon be hot on their heels, but they tried not to worry about that. They were close to seeing their friends again and that was incentive enough. As they walked, Wendy kept pulling her eyes from Lucy's pack. Was Valentine's book really made from his flesh? She had no idea how the spirit mage planned to use the tome when the eclipse came, but hoped things would go smoothly. She tried to focus on seeing Blythe's bright smile again, completely oblivious to Serpent Wing's current predicament. The report that included Kavi as one of the virus's victims came in after they had made their escape. She had no idea they were walking into the den of the germ they were supposed to be avoiding.

-

Several miles away, a small group of people gathered in a darkened room. They all wore thick coats or cloaks. Their clothing underneath was covered in strange markings. Some could be recognized as fallen guilds. Others seemed to be an arcane from of writing. "She's here. There's no denying that", said an older man. "But what can we do about it? She's no ordinary mage", said a woman. "I'll take care of her", offered a middle aged man across the room. He sat comfortably with his boots propped onto a nearby crate. His hat shadowed his eyes, but the order knew him just the same. "Can you, Judd? The last time you went after someone half of her caliber, you came back with your tail between your legs", smirked a younger man. Judd set his feet on the floor and tipped his hat to glare at his comrade. "I can handle her, make no mistake, Boy." The eldest of them all stepped forward. "See that you do. Magic must be eradicated. That is our purpose - to extinguish the lives of mages, those who defile the name of humanity with unnatural ways." Everyone chanted in agreement. "I reckon I'll be just fine", said Judd, adjusting his coat. Even in the low light, the shine of metallic weaponry could be seen against his body. Spinning a gun around his trigger finger, he smirked at the group around him. "Don't forget. I've got the fire power", he smirked. No one said anything more as he made his way out of the clandestine order's hideout. As he stepped into the sun, he said, "Get ready, Nechual."

-

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets, part 4

The next day, things seemed a little better. Everyone had finally gotten some rest for a change. Though still haggard, at least they could keep their eyes open now. Jasper spent some time at the barrier explaining things to his guild mates. Yona and the twins made rounds while Blythe stayed firmly at Kavi's side. Puck spent his time in equal shares between his beloved wife and adopted sons. Veda was on the mend, but something was still off. With Yona's help, Puck had managed to pass the rogue egg from her body. Normally, such a thing would be disposed of, but this one was different. It had an aura of magic to it.

"I still don't understand why you drank that odd liquid without letting me test it first. It could have been anything", sighed Puck. Veda grinned sheepishly. "But they went through so much trouble to get it for me", she muttered, fiddling with her nails. Her husband shook his head with a slight grin. She was hopeless. He'd long known of her past when she drank Gita's blood. It was a feeble attempt to lengthen her life so she wouldn't leave him lonely again so soon; All her idea, of course. When they married, several facts were presented that simply had to be accepted. First, Puck would likely outlive Veda by their natural lifespans. Second, their DNA simply wasn't compatible; They would never have children of their own. Third, Puck's life hung in the balance on a daily basis. If Oberon decided he'd outlived his usefulness, he could easily be replaced. Puck's sheer loyalty to the crown is what had sustained him for more than 700 years.

"Still, it was foolish", he chided. Veda nodded sadly. She knew it was risky, but the side effects seemed to be good things, mostly. She'd gotten ill for a while after imbibing the potion, but once recovered, her draconian features began to lessen. Her horns had flaked away and eventually fallen off and even her hair was trying to turn back to its natural color. Most assumed her silver hue was from age when it was actually from Gita's blood. Her wing, the guild's namesake, however, remained in tact. Her sudden egg trouble could be a natural hiccup, but it could also have something do to with that strange blue liquid, a suspicion that consumed Puck's thoughts as he peered at the egg. Veda, too, had sensed something different about this one. Then, Puck recalled something unusual. When he'd excused himself from Avalon's court, Titania had whispered something in passing, "A gift awaits you." Could this unusual ovum be it?

Veda stroked its shell in thought. "It almost feels alive", she sighed sadly, knowing that could never be. With a deep breath, Puck cradled her head to his chest in sympathy. She was right, though. Not only did the egg smell of magic, it held a very faint aura. As he inhaled and closed his eyes, a vision of his queen's smile crept into his mind. Was she trying to tell him something? He felt silly having such thoughts. There was no sense in getting Veda's hopes up, so he said nothing. After all, it was impossible, wasn't it?

-

Elsewhere in the sanctum, Jasper sat down with a heavy sigh. Despite Yona's assurances, he could see her struggling to keep up the act. When the two had awoken that morning, she had a low fever. She swore it was nothing, just from the lack of sleep, but his heart sank every time he thought of the alternative. Was the virus already in her blood? He could feel his father keeping a close eye on the dragon slayer, as well, but neither spoke of it near the exceeds. Rani was already so worried over Kavi, she was barely able to contain herself. Jasper had an inkling that Ronen could see it, too. The feline acted strong and kept his feelings mostly to himself, but his eyes showed worry for his lifelong friend.

Yona had stretched out in Jasper's bed after being stared down about it. She finally gave in to his fussing and took a nap, just to shut him up, really, but maybe he was right. She didn't feel well and as hard as she tried to hide it, even she was getting a little worried. Would she get as weak as Kavi? She hated that thought. There was no way something as insignificant as a germ would knock her down. Jasper was trying to mind his own business, but she could feel him watching her. She rolled over to face the far side of the room. At least then, she could grimace in pain without worrying him. Her stomach felt like it was turning inside out and her head was throbbing. Puck had sealed her magic, though, so that should keep her safe, right?

"Stop trying to hide it. Just admit you're sick." Her eyes widened at those words. "Damn!", she thought. Even without his magic, Jasper's natural gift for sensing fears and weakness was as strong as ever. Hoping he'd believe she was asleep, she said nothing in response. He let it drop, knowing full well she was pretending, but he didn't want to think too deeply of the possibilities ahead. "Please, don't take them", was all he could he think, praying an answer would show itself soon. It felt like he'd only just gotten home, gotten his life back...Gotten himself back... Now this. He was confident his mother would recover without incident, but his brother? He felt a pit in his stomach just thinking about it. Even his father had warned him just how sick Kavi was. What would happen if he actually died this time? "No! Stop thinking like that!", his mind screamed...But then again, there was a chance it could happen. What then? What would happen to everyone?

His eyes and thoughts turned back to Yona. He prayed she would fare better than Kavi against this virulent agent. They were both strong, but Kavi's health had always been questionable. Yona, however, seemed healthy as a horse. Was she really that much better off or was it all an illusion crafted to preserve her image? "You're staring again", she sighed. Jasper blushed to himself and mumbled, "Sorry." Shying his gaze, he sighed. He was consumed with worry. Even worse, no one knew where the virus had come from. At first, he thought maybe it was something implanted in him as a host by the witches, making it all his fault. Then, reports started filtering in from across Fiore. Serpent Wing was not alone in their woes. The news didn't make him feel any better. At least if it was him, the incident would be contained, he thought.

Yona rolled over once more and looked at him with sorrowful eyes. He was a nervous wreck and there nothing she could do to help. Everyone seemed powerless against this ailment. She wondered about the other guilds. Had it reached Fairy Tail? "Making yourself sick from worry isn't helping anyone", she stated. Jasper nodded sullenly. He knew that, but he couldn't pull himself out of the darkness. Trying to move the focus off himself, he said, "Aren't you supposed to be resting?". Yona smirked at the question, another of his diversion tactics. "Sorry, but the overwhelming pity parade is kind of suffocating", she stated. Her callous sense of humor only made things worse. He stared at the floor in complete misery. It seemed he was making things even harder on everyone again. "Come here", she sighed, her hand outstretched. He obeyed in silence. Sitting beside her, he stared into nothing, afraid he'd only say something else depressing. A tiny smile crept over his lips as he felt her arms wrap snugly around him. She leaned into his shoulder in silent apology. She didn't mean to make him feel worse.

For a brief moment, it felt things were going to be okay. Then, it happened. Jasper sat in horror at the blood now splattered across his shoulder. Yona covered her mouth, trying to contain her coughing. He turned in panic, unsure how to help. Gently tucking her hair behind her ears, he offered her something to wipe her mouth on. "I knew you were sick", he said, still taking in what was happening. The spasm passed and she shyly said, "I'll be fine...Might as well go tell your dad. I'm not going anywhere." He stared with deep worry. "Go on", she said, annoyed at her own weakness. He kissed her forehead gently before leaving the room.

-

Back in Veda's room, a knock at the door pulled her and Puck from their hushed conversation. "Come in", she called. Jasper slowly entered the room. He was glad to see Veda recovering, but the gloom in his face spoke volumes. "What's wrong?", fretted his mother, beckoning him closer. "It's Yona, isn't it? How far has is progressed?", asked Puck, keenly. Jasper told them of his observations and what had just happened. Eventually, Puck left to check her over. Veda assured her son everything would be all right. She felt awful for being unable to support him earlier. When the elf returned, his expression was serious, but calm. "I sealed her magic just in time", he stated. A collective sigh of relief was let loose. "It shouldn't affect her more than a bad cold", assured Puck.

After a brief silence, Jasper asked the inevitable. "Will Kavi be all right?" Veda clutched her son close, unsure of the answer. Jasper knew his father would never lie to him, no matter how dire the news. Finally, the elf said, "With luck." Jasper tensed, trying to keep his emotions in check. "Why is this happening?", he thought aloud. "I wish I knew", replied Puck, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. "I heard nothing of this in Avalon; It seems to be a human malady. The three of us are unlikely to be infected, but the rest of the guild is vulnerable." Veda felt so helpless at the thought of losing the guild once more. "From the reports, it seems the dragon slayers are getting it worse than anyone else", she ventured. Puck nodded in agreement. He'd gone over the documents since he'd returned home. Her observation did bother him, though. He'd picked up on an odd energy since coming back to Earthland, Fiore to be exact. It was familiar, but it couldn't be that person...Could it?

He sighed deeply, troubled by the prospects. "I need to investigate something", he stated, taking up a thick tome. Veda and Jasper exchanged glances, unsure of what had popped into the elf's mind. As he read, Veda hugged her son once more. "Go back to her. I'm all right", she said with a soft grin. He nodded and left his parents alone, completely oblivious to the large egg in the room. "What is it, my love?", inquired Veda, scared by the look in his eye. Puck poured over the book in haste. "This virus, it's surfaced in the past...A long time ago...In time, it was eradicated here. It would seem it's found a way back", he uttered. "How long ago?", she asked with interest. He paused in his reading as he thought. "Before my time", he stated, "It was mentioned in the diaries of my predecessor. He served the crown for nearly a thousand years...It's mentioned, but when it came and how it was cleansed are unclear." She glanced at the tome with suspicion. She knew that book was no ordinary tome, but to think it held records stretching so far back was truly astounding. She'd looked at it many times, but it was written in an ancient script, taught only in Avalon. Puck was forbidden to teach it to anyone in Earthland. "What does it all mean?", she inquired. "Something's on the move, something big. I just pray we find answers before magic dies all together."

-

Later that day, just outside of town, another group of mages made their way toward the guild. As they walked, a few odd glances passed over them. It was strange to see mages from another guild this far from the capital. The streets weren't looking familiar, but then again, they had only been here once before. Lucy looked over their map while Gray asked the locals for directions. Hushed whispers surrounded the fairies. It seemed Serpent Wing was also on lock-down. Eventually, they got the information they needed and headed toward their destination.

Entering the guild, few faces greeted them. Four mages occupied the main hall- two boys and two girls - team 4. Grem and Hantu were arm wrestling in the background while Ahiru and Acheron were discussing a novel. The blonde guy with the glasses stepped forward and greeted them. "Welcome to Serpent Wing. My name is Acheron. What bring you so far from home?", he said, clearly recognizing their marks. "We're here to see some friends", stated Lucy politely. Natsu was already looking for ways to get in trouble when a man with deep red hair shouted, "New kitties!" and charged full-speed toward the fairies. He managed to sweep Happy and Charle into a bear hug without warning. "So fluffy!", he beamed. "Grem, please put them down. They can't breathe", sighed a girl in black, adjusting her glasses. He pouted, but let them go only to content himself by hugging her instead. "Forgive him. He's very affectionate", she said, blushing. Charle adjusted her clothing with a 'hmph'.

Glancing around the building, Gray asked, "Where is everyone?". "Around the guild. We've been instructed to maintain a quarantine, but I suppose it's pointless if we leave the doors unlocked", sighed Acheron. "Cheer up, Achie! Look at it as new friends", grinned Grem, finally releasing Ahiru. Acheron introduced the rest of his team. When it was clear who their visitors had come to see, the mood dropped from polite greetings to dark secrets. "What, are they sick?", asked Natsu, his smile fading. Acheron simply said, "Come with me", and lead them out back. Lucy and Wendy jumped at a small explosion emanating from the building as they walked the sandy path behind it. "Don't pay Hantu any heed. You'll only encourage her", said Acheron. Natsu smirked to himself. Sounded like someone he could have fun with. They watched as the mage opened the stone pathway the same as Kavi had before.

Trailing down the dark stairwell, Acheron bid them to stay close. Juvia was more than happy to oblige, practically holding Gray's elbow betwixt her bosom. Everyone was anxious to see their friends again. As they headed ever downward, Acheron explained the situation. "So, Kavi-san has it, too?", said Wendy, saddened by the news. The guild hadn't yet been updated about Yona. Acheron chose his words carefully as he spoke of Kavi's condition. "I'm sure Jasper will answer your questions", he stated. "Who's Jasper?", asked Natsu. "Kavi's brother", replied Acheron calmly. "He has a brother?", uttered Gray. "Yes, though he may not be what you expect. If nothing else, Master Veda or her husband, Puck will explain everything", replied Acheron. "She's married?", spat Lucy, somewhat shocked. "He's seldom here, but you're in luck right now. Listen", he replied.

The sound of a zanfir drifted over them, getting louder as they approached. "How lovely", said Charle, enjoying the flute. Natsu sniffed the air, unsure of what it was he smelled. He could smell team one and Veda, but there were other scents, inhuman scents. "Juvia didn't think there were any other naga left", said the water mage. "You'll see", grinned Acheron. They group stepped off the stairs and headed for the light ahead. As their eyes adjusted, a pointy earred man with light blue hair and an eye patch could be seen sitting on a large stone. Veda sunned herself nearby. "Company", she grinned, adjusting herself to a sitting position.

The group stopped just short of the barrier. The fairies glanced at the shimmering air before them. "Stay on this side until told otherwise", said Acheron, turning passed them to return to the surface. "Friendly", teased Natsu. Puck leapt down gracefully and approached the barrier. "An elf?", uttered Lucy in shock. Puck grinned faintly. Adjusting his appearance to human ears, he smiled kindly. "Is this better?", he ventured. "A shape shifter!", cried Happy in awe. Puck looked the group over. "Fairy Tail. You must be here for my son and the others", he ventured. "What, you're Kavi's dad?", inquired Natsu skeptically. "In a way...But I'm afraid you've come at a bad time. Both Kavi and Yona are sick", he replied. Nervous glances passed around. "Yona's got it, too?", ventured Gray. "She only just came down with it", stated Puck.

Veda slithered up beside him and offered a kind smile. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay with the main guild until they're better. We don't want to risk spreading the infection." Lucy sighed, disappointed, but understanding. Before she could speak, she dropped her jaw at the sight of Natsu and Happy on the wrong side of the barrier, blissfully looking around the sanctum. "Oh dear", sighed Veda. Slightly annoyed, Puck strode to them and quickly sealed their magic. Seeing their comrades faint at his touch unnerved the rest of the fairies. "What did you do?!", demanded Gray, unsure of this shape shifting stranger. Veda quickly explained everything, diffusing the situation.

"I see. So he's stuck on that side now", sighed Lucy. Why was he always such an idiot?! Getting to his feet, Natsu was pissed. "Why'd the hell you do that?!", he shouted, annoyed he wasn't yelling with flame. "For your own good. The virus feeds on magic and as a dragon slayer, you are particularly susceptible", stated Puck coolly. "I supposed the rest of you might as well come in then", said Veda. Gray and Juvia opted to stay on the safe side in case news needed to be taken home, while the others stepped through the barrier one at a time and had their power sealed. Natsu made fun of the key now decorating Lucy's forehead. She blushed and told him to shut up. Gray simply smirked and said, "I always knew you were a flame brain." It was only then that the dragon slayer realized he had a symbol, too.

A shadow approached from the deeper parts of the sanctum. Stepping into the daylight, Jasper sent his parents a curious look. "What's with all of the commotion?", he asked. Then he realized a group of strangers were in his home and staring at his unusual looks. Blushing brightly, he bowed and apologized for his rudeness. Relaxing, Puck returned his ears to normal and introduced his son. "These are members of Fairy Tail, friends come to see our patients. This is my son, Jasper." Happy stared with wide eyes. "What are you?", he asked in wonder. "Happy!", chided Lucy, scooping him up and apologizing profusely. "It's all right", said Jasper with red cheeks. "He's an incubus", stated Veda, taking his hand warmly. Natsu grinned wide. Why was this family so cool?

"Please forgive me. I was...away..when you last visited", said Jasper politely. "As was I", added Puck, "But I suppose you're more interested in Kavi and Yona. Yona can take visitors, but I'm afraid Kavi's very weak right now." The tension in the air rose as the worry became evident. "I'll let her know you're here", said Jasper, excusing himself. "Is he really that sick?", asked Lucy, concerned. "Very", said Puck grimly. "Maybe I can help", offered Wendy. Puck kneeled to eye level and smiled gently. "The sky dragon. I can sense Grandine in you", he said. Wendy nodded with a surprised smile. "How'd you know?", smirked Natsu. "I have my ways", replied Puck. His expression shifted as he took a closer look at the boy. Natsu stared back blankly, wondering what the deal was. "Forgive me. You have Igneel's presence", said Puck, pushing the conversation forward. Veda could tell her was hiding something, but let it go. She didn't want to question him in front of their guests.

Turning his attention to Lucy, Puck eyed her keys. "You have something unusual in your arsenal", he observed. She quickly pulled the book from her pack and said, "Valentine. Yona said she'd help us." He didn't have to touch the book to sense the death that clinged to it. "The eclipse", uttered Veda as if she just recalled something important. Puck sent her a questioning glance, but moved passed the subject. "I'm not sure she'll be well enough to assist you", he stated. "Don't be silly. They can conduct the ceremony here in the sanctum!", offered Veda, "You'll be able to see the eclipse from here." Lucy glanced up at the huge crevice in the ceiling. That made sense enough.

After some minor conversation, the group followed Puck to Jasper's room. "Yona's inside. The twins are with Blythe and Kavi. I'll inform them of your arrival", he said before making his exit. Jasper opened the door shyly. "Welcome to my room", he said, grinning sheepishly. Realizing his fangs were showing, he quickly retreated to make room in the doorway. Yona looked a little ragged, but sat up with a smile anyway. "Hey, guys! Long time no see!" She hugged them each in turn. "Where's Popsicle?", she teased. "Outside the barrier", replied Lucy. Wendy seemed a little confused, but assumed it was Gray in reference to ice. "Juvia's out there, too", added Happy. Natsu looked the room over with interest. It didn't seem Yona's style. "I didn't know you had a room down here", he grinned. "I don't. It's Jasper's. He's only sharing 'cause he's my Boo", she beamed. The incubus blushed deeply at the title. "You?...And you?", ventured Lucy. Smiling warmly, she added, "That's wonderful!". Finally, Natsu was off Yona's menu.

The humor was interrupted by another coughing spasm. Yona glared at the red droplets in her palm and muttered, "Damn it." Noting the worried looks around her, she said, "Don't worry, old man Puck said I'll be fine." Natsu smirked at the assigned title. "Old man?", asked Wendy. "He can't be that old", said Charle. He did look fairly young all things considered. "M-my dad's older than you think", stuttered Jasper. "How old is he?", inquired Natsu. Jasper fought his instinct to shrink from view as all eyes settled over him. "Chill out. It's your room", teased Yona. A faint grin crept over his face as he sat beside her. "726." Everyone gawked in surprise. "Seven hundred?!", gasped Lucy. "Looks pretty sprightly for his age", grinned Natsu. "How is that even possible?!", asked Happy, still reeling. "He's an elf. You saw the pointy ears, didn't you?", replied Yona. Unexpectedly grabbing Jasper's arm, she playfully said, "I love some pointy ears." Again, he turned red and everyone tried not to laugh. At least Yona was still in good spirits despite the virus. That left hope for the others, right?

-

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets, part 5

Friendly conversation and mild banter went on for some time between the fairies and their hosts. Eventually, Yona needed to rest as her fever took hold. It was time to see just what the virus could do. Lucy took a deep breath and knocked on Kavi's door. "Come in", said Blythe. He sounded exhausted, but that much could be expected. The group stepped in quietly as not to disturb the fallen. Little did they know, it didn't matter how much noise they made. Blythe forced a smile for his friends, but his eyes seemed almost hollow. "I'm glad you could make it", he offered. Lucy and Wendy hugged him warmly, trying to help him feel a little better. Natsu stood at the foo of the bed and eyed his comrade. Kavi was unconscious. "Just like Sting", he thought. Rani hugged Happy and Wendy while Ronen nodded in greeting.

"How's Yona?", asked Blythe, turning his eyes back over his lover. "You heard?", inquired Lucy carefully. Blythe sighed and nodded. He didn't look so good, either. "She'll be all right. It's Yona", assured Natsu with a broad grin. Blythe smiled faintly for the first time in days. "Puck said she'd only experience bad flu symptoms. Something about sealing her magic before it took hold", ventured Lucy. "That's good...", trailed Blythe. he was clearly distraught over Kavi. "You don't look like you've been sleeping, niisan", said Wendy with concern. While touched at his earned title, he was also sad that his face showed so much of his exhaustion. "A few hours here and there", he said. A heavy quiet fell over the room as everyone wondered about Kavi's health.

Eventually, Lucy set a hand on Blythe's shoulder and asked for them all, "How is he?". She could feel Blythe tremble at the question. He put on a brave face, but he was obviously not handling things well. "He hasn't woken up in three days", he stated sullenly. Natsu's posture stiffened as he listened. He also noted how faded the ark on Kavi's forehead was, a bad sign. "Kavi-kun's always been fragile, but I've never seen him this bad...Jasper said he did once...He almost died back then...", said Blythe, his voice starting to crack. "He...almost died the other day, too", he uttered, tears pouring forth. He covered his mouth with hands and turned his face downward, trying not to concern the others. It didn't work. Even the usually detached Charle felt bad for him. Wendy embraced him and held on while he let it out. He'd been trying to be strong, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. Ronen shied his gaze and said nothing, but he was glad Blythe finally had an outlet. Rani, ever empathetic, cried with him.

Natsu walked to the far side of the bed and stared into Kavi's sweat-licked face. "Look what you're doing. You have to wake up", he said grimly. "Natsu", chided Lucy. She sent him a look that begged for him not make things worse. Natsu leaned close to Kavi's ear and whispered something only Wendy could pick up on with her sharpened senses. She started to fight her own tears in response. "Niisan, please let me help. Tell Puck to unseal my magic!", she pleaded. Sliding free from her arms, Blythe looked at her with mixed emotions. Part of him thought it sweet of her to offer, but another part was horrified at what could happen to her without the seal. "I won't", he stated firmly. With a softer tone, he said, "I can't loose both of you. Your magic will be like candy to this virus. I won't let you risk it." Charle grinned faintly to herself, glad he was being sensible.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help?", asked Lucy. Blythe wiped his face and shook his head. He apologized for his actions even though no one thought anything of them. Calming down, he took a deep breath. "I guess you got my letter", he ventured, trying to lighten the mood. "We were happy to hear the news", said Lucy. Blythe grinned lightly as he studied Kavi's face. "What did Jeel-kun say?" The fairies glanced among themselves. "He was out on a job when we got it. We left it at the guild for him", supplied Natsu. "The master put us all on lock-down that same day", he added. "Quarantine", nodded Blythe. "You've heard about the other guilds then?", inquired Lucy. Blythe sighed deeply, wondering if they knew about their own. "Yes...How long have you guys been gone?", he asked carefully. Lucy didn't like the dark undertone. She glanced at a letter that sat beside the blood mage on the night stand. "The virus hit Fairy Tail, didn't it?", she said grimly. All eyes settled on her in shock. It seemed no one really thought about that.

Natsu reached over Kavi and snatched the letter before Lucy could get her hands on it. The girls watched him anxiously as he read. Clenching the note in his fist, he wished he could burn it and the words it held, but his magic wouldn't respond thanks to Puck's seal. "Well?!", demanded Lucy. Wendy clutched Charle to her chest with worry. How bad was it? Natsu took a deep breath and held it in. Finally, he sighed. "Laxus, Erza, and Mira are all sick", he stated. "Oh no!", uttered Wendy. Lucy pressed her hands together, praying everyone would be all right. "There's more", said Natsu. Meeting Lucy's eyes, he said, "They got wind of Guildarts having it, too." Happy stared in panic. "Where is he?", asked the exceed. "It doesn't say, but he's not going anywhere for a while", said Natsu, both annoyed and depressed.

"I'm sorry", said Blythe sullenly. Lucy turned to his fallen face. Even with all of his own troubles, he was still able to feel the pain of others. "That explains why no one's followed us yet", ventured Charle. "I wish I could help", said Blythe sadly. "Your magic didn't work?", asked Natsu bluntly. Blythe shook his head. "Puck said it wasn't meant to...I tried once, but it just caused Kavi-kun more pain...I can only heal wounds...I feel so useless!" Wendy could barely stand seeing him this way. She wanted to help so badly. She doubted she could completely remove the virus, but at least she could ease the fever. If only she could use her magic!

-

In another part of the sanctum, Veda studied her egg with interest. "There's something special about this one. I just know it", she said. Puck could sense it, too, but he really didn't want to see her get her hopes up only to be crushed. He watched his wife carefully. He could no longer sense any trace of the strange blue potion in her body. Gently grasping her shoulders, he sighed. She already knew what he was going to say, but she didn't care. She really wanted to be right this time. "Please", she prayed.

-

Above ground, in the main guild, Van was getting bored. He didn't see the point in being quarantined. It hadn't done anyone else any good. Besides, he missed Yona and was worried she might have caught that damn virus, too. It wasn't long before Acheron confirmed his fears. "Damn it!", snapped Van. Acheron said nothing. After all, he was only the messenger. Yung-Li thanked him for his time and sent him on his way. "Try not to worry too much. You know better than the rest of us how stubborn that girl is. There's no way she'll give in to something like germs", he said, trying to make his friend feel better. In an attempt to draw out a smile, Koko created an illusion of a tiny Yona karate kicking giant germs. It worked well enough. Van smirked to himself. They were right; Yona would definitely beat this thing.

"Isn't there some kind of medicine we can get? There has to be something we can do besides sit around and wait", said Van. "You know what Master Veda said", chided Yung-Li, knowing he was being promptly ignored. Koko pointed to the doors and crossed her arms in an 'x'. "I know!", sighed Van. Glancing around, eh noticed a few less faces in the hall. Nearby Acheron was chewing out Grem for not stopping Hantu's escape. Van grinned. "See? We let a group of people in and we already have one out. What's the harm in someone going to look for her?", he asked innocently. Acheron sent him a glare like flying daggers. He was trying to maintain some level of control, but he was no mach for Kavi. Ahiru sighed, "Can you stop being so angry, please? It's giving me a headache." Acheron apologized. Ahiru and Teresa shared a common problem. Neither of them could 'turn off' their powers. So, as an empath, Ahiru felt everyone's emotions, only amplified, all of the time. She was struggling between Van's worry and annoyance and Acheron's anger at his missing cousin.

Speaking of the seeress, she sat silently across the hall, boredly listening to Dalia ramble about the coven. How did she get stuck baby sitting anyway? That only added to Ahiru getting overloaded. Finally, the empath stated she was going to lie down and headed upstairs, away from the raging emotional storm or the guild hall. She paused halfway up the stairs. Darting a look toward Teresa, she confirmed her suspicions. "Did you feel that?", inquired Teresa. "Yes, but who is it?", replied Ahiru. "Either of you two going to let the rest of us in on it?", asked Van flatly. "Someone very powerful is approaching the city", stated Teresa. "A friend?", ventured Yung-Li. "I'm not sure. I've never felt this presence before...I can't see their fate threads, either", said the seeress. All eyes turned to Ahiru. She was holding onto the railing, trying to steady herself. Rushing to her aid, Grem asked if she was all right. "This person...whoever it is...I've never felt so much sadness", she said, clutching her chest. "Come on. You need to rest", said the chaos mage, assisting his love to her room.

"See? You can't tell me that we can just ignore that! It could be Zeref for all we know!", argued Van, dying to get some fresh air. Teresa called his name almost angrily. "What?!" She concentrated deeply as she sorted out the possible paths of the future. "You can't go. You must stay here", she stated. "She's always right, Van", said Yung-Li. Acheron nodded in agreement. "I can always enhance my luck while I'm out. I'll be fine", sighed Van. "I'm uncertain that will be enough this time", stated Teresa. Dalia seemed to smirk. She had such a dark sense of humor. The thought of one of her new guild mates falling to ill luck amused her, especially one as annoying as Van. "I say we let him go. It's not like you can stop him. Just like the blonde, he'll sneak out in time", said the sassy child. Acheron looked at her skeptically. "You saw Hantu leave?", he inquired. Dalia sat with a smug grin. "What if I did? It's not she would have listened to me even I told her not to go", she replied. Everyone wondered why Puck ever brought the kid home. She was always a pest. It seemed only he and Teresa knew the reason. After all, the seeress almost seemed to guard the girl in his absence.

"Fine. Go, but please be careful", said Acheron. "Yes!", said Van with a fist pump of victory. "You can't be serious", argued Yung-Li, "You heard what Teresa said." Van's victory jig was cut short by his wiser team mate. "So what happens if I leave the guild, then? Go ahead. Tell me", he said. Teresa shook her head. "You know I can't give you exact details. Doing so could only make you change your fate to something worse trying to avoid it", she replied. "You mean you don't know. Your spidey senses tell you something bad will befall me, but you don't really know, do you?", said Van, somewhat cocky. Dalia grinned as she listened to the older mages argue. Eventually, Acheron's decision stuck and Van headed out. He needed to get his mind off Yona, find Hantu, and see if he could something about this powerhouse that headed straight toward them. Who knew? Maybe enhancing his luck would be just enough to thwart fate's plans.

-

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Secrets, part 6

Lucy sat beside Yona, trying to ease the pain. Yona was doubled over on her side, visibly shaking. The virus had a full hold of her now. Setting a cool rag on her friend's forehead, Lucy sighed, wondering how her guild mates were faring. A sweaty hand suddenly grasped her wrist. "Where's Jasper?", wheezed the fallen dragon slayer. "He went to see Puck", replied Lucy. Yona seemed to grin faintly at the reply. "Good...He can't see me like this", she uttered. It was quite obvious that Yona hid her soft side and any weakness from the world, but why? "He left a few minutes ago while you were sleeping. He'll be back soon", said Lucy, offering some water. Yona gulped it down gratefully. "Don't let him in", she said. Lucy shook her head. It was his room; She couldn't exactly deny him entry.

The door opened and Yona froze stiffly. "How's she doing?", inquired Natsu, Happy one shoulder and Rani on the other. "Go away", said Yona. She sent Lucy a pleading look. She didn't want anyone to see her so weak. "Still in good spirits then", smirked Natsu. Rani hopped down and went to her friend's side. "Yona-chan, it's okay if you're sick. No one thinks any less of you", she said softly. "Like I'm taking advice from a cat", teased Yona. Rani sent Natsu a small smile, assuring him Yona would be fine. "Lucy, you got a minute?", he asked. She glanced at her patient before excusing herself.

Out in the hall, she wondered what could possibly be so important. The grin Natsu had put on their sick friend was gone. "What's wrong?", asked Lucy nervously. Natsu had another letter clutched in his hand. His expression was serious and even Happy said nothing, a bad sign. He handed her the paper slowly. Her eyes widened as she read its contents, worry consuming her. "The master", she uttered softly. It seemed Makarov was the newest victim. He was an old man. What chance did he have if this virus could send a dragon slayer into a coma? She glanced down the corridor toward Kavi's room. He'd been out cold for days even had a few more breathing scares.

Natsu stared into nothing, avoiding eye contact. What could he possibly say to make things better? "There's talk of someone strong approaching town", he said absently. "I can't smell anything down here", he added, in thought, hoping that would answer Lucy's next question. "Who is it?" So much for hoping. "Nobody really knows. Puck went to check it out. Jasper said he thinks they know who it could be, but they won't be sure until find him", he explained. "Or her", chimed Happy. The dragon slayer couldn't take the silence anymore. Everyone was so worried and depressed, the atmosphere was almost suffocating. Looking for any words to fill the air, he asked, "How is she really?". Lucy looked at him with sympathy. He stared at Jasper's door. They were all worried, but as a fellow dragon slayer, it made sense he would have deeper concern. After all, he could be next. His blunder with the barrier put them at risk.

Lucy sighed heavily. "She's in a lot of pain. It's consuming her magic...I wish there was something we could do", she stated sullenly. "But she'll be okay, right?", asked Happy nervously. She offered a kind smile and nodded. "I'm sure she will. It is Yona", she grinned. Natsu fought off a faint grin of his own at that sentiment. Getting more serious, Lucy inquired about Kavi. "No change. He's still out", replied Natsu. "Anything else about the guild?", asked the spirit mage. Natsu shook his head. He hoped their friends weren't suffering, but he knew what the virus could do. Before more information could be exchanged, Jasper approached them with something in hand. "Is she awake?", he asked. "Yes. Rani's with her", nodded Lucy. He thanked her for her help and slipped inside the door.

Inside, Jasper's eyes settled over the shivering form in his bed. He walked quietly, not wanting to disturb her in case she'd fallen back asleep. Rani's huge, worried eyes greeted him as he sat beside Yona. Gently brushing the loose strands from her face, he tried to smile for her. "How are you feeling?", he inquired. She glanced up, clearly embarrassed to be seen in that sorry state. "Like I got hit by a yacht", she teased. Carefully scooping her into his arms, he helped her to sit up against him. "Here, I brought you some medicine." She eyed the bottle with caution, knowing it was going to taste awful. Rani watched the incubus care for their common friend with warmth in her heart. She was glad someone as gentle as Jasper had found his way into Yona's heart.

Just like a toddler, Yona tried everything to avoid taking her medicine. "Come on, open up", sighed Jasper, exhausted. She shook her head with her mouth firmly closed. Getting annoyed, he said, "It's going in one way or another." Yona twisted to glare at him. "You would da-", she began. The last word was cut of by the bottle being jammed into her mouth. Jasper let her go and tried not laugh at the awful faces she was making. "Oh my god! What the hell is that?! Liquid nasty?!", she fussed, frantically reaching for her water. "It's a special blend of rare herbs from the higher realms of Yggdrasil...You're welcome", he replied. Yona downed every last ounce of water. She sent him a horrible look. "And you're positive that crap isn't going to kill me?", she snapped. Jasper nodded, ignoring her spiteful tone. "Apparently my brother's been taking a diluted form for years", he stated, looking to the distance. It seemed his talk with his father revealed a few things he didn't know about Kavi.

Seeing his troubled stare, Yona ventured, "Don't take his secrets personally. It's Kavi; He probably didn't want you to worry." Jasper nodded with a soft sigh. She was right, but he was still uneasy. "Now then", said Yona, putting on her bravado act. "Fair's fair. Drink up", she said, pointing to the bottle. Jasper sent her an odd look. "Come on. You owe me", she stated smugly. "But Yona-chan, it might not be such a good idea", said Rani, trying to smooth things over. Before Yona could harass him further, she felt strange. Everything got really blurry. She fainted right into Jasper's arms. Rani stared with concern. "Don't worry. It's supposed to help her sleep", assured the incubus. Rani nodded, staying firmly by Yona's side and hoped the tonic would help.

Yona had pinned Jasper's leg when she passed out, so he wasn't going anywhere. He didn't mind holding her in silence. He smiled softly to himself as he watched her sleep. If was strange to see her so peaceful. Rani snoozed beside them, glad her friend's pain had eased. It still bothered Jasper that Kavi had been hiding his health problems, but then again, he'd always known on some level. He tried to focus on his brother, but his eyes dragged his thoughts back to Yona. She looked so beautiful, laying there lost to her dreams. He wished he could join her, but his magic was still sealed. Puck had stated it was highly unlikely that they would get infected, but precautions were in place just in case. In time, Jasper nodded off, as well. When he next opened his eyes, he wasn't alone.

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy all lounged nearby in the bedroom. Natsu and Happy were sound asleep. Lucy smiled gently toward the incubus as he glanced over. He blushed and shied his gaze. He barely knew these people and know one of them was watching him sleep with Yona in his arms. "She's lucky to have you", ventured Lucy. Fighting off his blushing reflex, Jasper tried to smile. He was just glad no one had asked about his tail. It had wrapped around Yona in their slumber and he know shyly slid it out of sight. "Your guild sure is interesting", sighed Lucy, homesick. "We do what we can", replied Jasper in a low tone. He knew what she meant, but didn't feel the need to expand on it.

His vision settled over Yona once more. She was still fevered. Her face was red as she slept in his arms. He blushed faintly at the sight. "You two seem happy together...I'm glad", said Lucy. Jasper looked to her in question. "When I met Yona, I wasn't sure she'd ever settle into a relationship...You must be really special", she ventured with a kind grin. Jasper grinned, too, despite his red cheeks. "She likes to tease that no 'mere human' could handle her", he quoted shyly. Lucy chuckled at the sentiment. It definitely sounded like something Yona would say.

"Do you love her?" The question shocked him. It was so straight-forward and came from an unexpected source. Natsu stared blankly, waiting for an answer. Both Jasper and Lucy blushed at his sudden intrusion. "N-Natsu! That's none of our business!", chided Lucy, embarrassed. Jasper managed to smile genuinely even though he was bright red. "Yeah, I do", he uttered. Natsu grinned wide, glad to hear it. "Make sure you tell her when she wakes up", was the only thing the dragon slayer said before casually going back to sleep. An awkward silence filled the room. Lucy stared at her slumbering team mate, surprised by his inquiry. Who knew Natsu actually thought about things like love?

-

In another chamber, Kavi was still unconscious and showed no sign of improvement. Puck refused to unseal Wendy's magic, thus rendering her no help. Instead, she stayed with Blythe, trying to cheer him up. Charle and Ronen played chess in the corner while Wendy watched over the worried blood mage. He'd finally gone to sleep, huddled over the side of Kavi's bed. She was glad to see him rest for a change. He'd been singing a sad tune for hours. His voice had gone raw by the time he stopped. He said he knew Kavi could hear it and it would lead him home. The dragon slayer had once told him that his voice was the best sound he'd tasted, something he'd neglected to tell Wendy. Then again, she was too young to know all of the details anyway.

"Finally asleep?", asked Charle. Wendy nodded with a sigh of relief. Blythe was in shambles to the point he was no longer even trying to hide it. Ronen grinned to himself, glad the girl was able to ease his team mate's worries. He'd spent little time with the young dragon slayer in the past, but knew Blythe simply adored the girl. He was beginning to see why. "Thank you", he ceded. Wendy smiled kindly at the exceed as if to say, "No trouble". Rising, she pulled a blanket over her adopted big brother's shoulders. Sitting beside the felines, she tried to keep a pleasant expression. Knowing her well, Charle sighed, "Stop worrying. With your magic sealed, there's nothing you can do." Ronen glanced between them, inferring the shared thought. "Try not to let it get to you. Blythe's unable to help Kavi, too, and it's eaten him alive...Don't let that happen to yourself", he said, moving his rook. "It's gotten to all of us", he added sullenly.

Attempting to move to lighter topics, Charle asked questions about the guild. Ronen was happy to answer. The subject took the immediate darkness of his mind for a while. "Everyone seems very nice", ventured Wendy. Ronen smirked faintly, "Most of them, yes." Eventually, the subject turned closer to home. Ronen explained what had happened to Jasper and why they hadn't met him before. Such a tale hit Wendy deeply. She could only imagine what he was feeling now. Charle had her doubts about Dalia, but it seemed that was the general census. "It seems strange to have so many fey in one place, assuming everything I've heard is true", stated Charle. "It's all centered around Puck", explained Ronen, "If it weren't for his presence, not even Master Veda would be here." Wendy watched the chess match come to an end. "I didn't know elves and fairy folk were real", she said shyly. Ronen glanced her guild mark curiously. "Yet you belong to Fairy Tail", he stated. She smiled to herself, seeing his point.

"Do you think he'll tell us?", asked the girl. "If you ask", replied Charle. Ronen waited for a hint at their topic. "Master Makarov told us that the guild was named so by the first master because no one had seen fairies in so long, nobody remembers if they had tails or not", explained Wendy. "I'm sure he'd answer you if you asked. Puck is more approachable than he looks", said Ronen. "He's actually very nice", said Rani, perched upon Lucy's shoulder. The spirit mage smiled gently at her sleeping friend and asked, "How is he?". "Resting for a change. We have Wendy to thank for that", stated Ronen. Even in his sleep, Blythe clinged to Kavi's hand. It looked so sweet. Taking her place by her friend, Lucy sat down quietly. "Check mate", said Ronen with a grin. Charle looked over the board in mild surprise. How had she not seen it? Ronen sent a sly glance toward Kavi. It seemed he had a good teacher.

"How's Yona?", asked the exceed, resetting the pieces. Though he didn't show much of his emotion, Ronen cared deeply for his friends. "Jasper brought her some medicine", said Rani with a shy smile. Ronen smirked, imagining how well that went over. "She's resting now", added Lucy. "She'll be okay, won't she?", inquired Wendy. "Don't worry too much. She has a strong constitution", replied Ronen. "We've never seen her sick for more than a few days", assured Rani. Wendy nodded, still feeling helpless to Kavi. "I understand Kavi's never really been well to start with. That's why he's like this...He should wake up soon", added Ronen. A knock on the door stirred Blythe. He was a little confused at first as to why so many people were in the room, but pulled himself together. The door opened, revealing Veda.

"Master? Is everything all right?", he asked hazily. She nodded, though an odd expression fell over her face. "Lucy, your friends outside of the barrier are looking for you", she stated. All three fairies answered the summons. At the barrier, Gray waited anxiously. Juvia was out of sight. "You heard about the master?", ventured Lucy. Gray nodded grimly, but that wasn't why he called her. "I actually have some good news. Juvia went into town to confirm it", he said. "What is it?", asked Wendy, glad to hear something good for a change. "Sabretooth is back to normal. Sting and Rogue are going around the guilds with something that's supposed to help. That's all I know so far", he explained. "They're all better? That wonderful!", said Lucy, relieved. She remembered how bad their status had been not so long ago. "Apparently someone cured them, but the details are sketchy at best", he said. The girls glanced at one another in thought. "But who could do something like that?", inquired Charle. Gray shook his head. "I don't know. Rumors say it was two women", he shrugged. "I hope Juvia gets back soon. I'd be really glad to hear they're on their way to Fairy Tail", uttered Lucy. It was shared sentiment. Finally, there was a cure! With luck, it would exhume everyone from their dark fate.

-

Out in town, Juvia was looking for answers. By chance, a man with an eye patch was walking toward her. He recognized her guild mark. "You must be one of Yona's friends!", he beamed. "Juvia knows her", she said with a polite smile. The man took a broad step back, framing her face in his fingers. "Let me guess...hmm...Juvia!", he said as if he'd figured it out all on his own. She nodded, unsure what this guy's deal was. Shaking her hand firmly, he said, "My name is Van. I'm from the guild." Finally, something that made sense. "Nice to meet you", she said, trying to get her hand back. "Are you close to Yona-chan?", she inquired. He grinned wide. "Close? I'm her fiance!" Juvia froze in shock. Then, Van laughed and let her in the truth. "Actually, she's turned down my proposal thirty-eight times, but you can't blame a guy for trying", he grinned. Seemingly unbothered by his previous statement, Van continued, "You haven't seen seen a girl with blonde, spiky hair that likes to blow things up, have you?". Juvia shook her head just as a loud "BOOM!" went off a few streets over. Van sighed, "Never mind." Hurrying off in that direction, he waved and shouted, "Nice to meet you!". Juvia watched him fade from sight. It seemed Serpent Wing had its own 'Natsu's to deal with.

-

A few miles outside of town, two shadows sat upon the wreckage of a small guild. One was a middle aged man with a beard and mustache, staring steely eyed toward the next city. The other was a much younger man who proudly shined his massive sniper rifle. "Well, that was fun", he teased. The other man ignored the corpses around them. "I thought I told you not to follow me, Winchester", he sighed. "Come on, Judd! You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, did you? Besides, you know my friends call me 'Wink'!", argued the younger man. "I ain't your friend", said Judd sternly. Wink didn't let his brutal honesty bother him. He'd followed Judd of his own accord. They belonged to the same group of mage hunters. Strange symbols decorated their clothes. A new one burned itself into the fabric, the mark of the guild they'd just destroyed. "How does this stuff work, anyway?", asked Wink, watching the shapes appear. "Hell if I know. Probably some kind of magic, but you know as well as I do that these damn things don't come off", grumbled Judd. Every member of their order wore the same bodysuit beneath their choice of clothing. Once they put it on, it didn't come off until their contract was fulfilled.

"Maybe mine won't, but yours should. You completed your body count years ago", stated Wink. Judd smirked to himself. It was a creepy smile, the kind of proud grin that serial killers and psychopaths wore. "I like my work. Nothin' wrong with that", he said. Wink prodded the closest body with the toe of his boot. "Should we bury them?" Judd kept his gaze on the distance. His true target was getting closer. "Let the crows eat 'em. They're nothing, but a bunch of abominations anyway", he said stiffly. Wink nodded in agreement. "To Noctis!", beamed the young man. Judd repeated the phrase under his breath with less enthusiasm. The clandestine Order of Noctis were firm believers that magic was a corruption to the human spirit, a malady that fools embraced. Their creed stated that humans were meant to live by their own hands and not supernatural powers, thus mages were considered weak and less than human.

Judd started walking to the distance without his younger compatriot. "Hey! Wait for me!", cried Wink, rushing to catch up. "You'll just get in my way when Necahual shows", sneered Judd. He'd give anything to be rid of the boy. "I don't get it. What's the big deal about this witch anyway?", asked Wink idly. Judd stopped dead in his steps. "She's no witch. Hell, she was never human to start with. You stay back and let me handle that monster. Her bounty is mine alone, understood?", he said, glaring darkly. Wink nodded nervously. Their stride began anew. Wink sighed and wondered to himself why he came along in the first place. Judd was no fun at all. Then again, this legendary mark he was after had eluded the order for years. "I thought the old man said her name was Nova", he said absently. Judd gripped his collar and threw him to the ground without warning. "Boy, you'd better watch your tongue. You ain't got the experience or respect to call her by her first name", he growled. Wink stared up in shock. "Since when do you 'respect' a a mage?!", he gasped, his throat slowly being crushed. Judd sneered and let go. Wink took several deep breaths before getting back to his feet. "She's no ordinary mage", was all that was said before the older man started off once more. Wink checked over his precious gun before following. "Geez!", he thought. Didn't Judd realize he could have broken it? Then again, Judd really wouldn't have cared. "This Necahual' better worth it", sighed Wink under his breath. He'd find out soon enough.

-

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Secrets, part 7

Somewhere outside of town, two women camped for the night. One stared into the flames of their fire in silence. The other occupied herself chasing various insects and eating a few when the first wasn't looking. "Tepin, haven't you had enough protein for one day?", sighed the older of the two. Looking bashful, the younger replied, "I'm sorry. You know I get hyper at night, Nova-sama." Nova smiled kindly at the girl. "It's only your nature", she grinned. She had vast patience for Tepin's antics, but then again, she had also created the girl, or least her current form. Staring into the stars, Nova sighed deeply. It felt like so long ago she'd last been home. Fiore seemed like such a strange place now. What had happened? Where had the dragons gone? Puck would know, she was sure.

Nova returned her gaze to the flames. Her mismatched eyes watched with mixed emotions as the wood burned to ash. Fire always brought up memories, but now she had nothing else to look at, so it kept her attention. Tepin's primal nocturnal activity kept her busy. Nova never said much about the girl's odd behavior; It would take time to learn how to be human and she'd already made great strides. The girl was excited to meet an actual elf once they reached their destination. They'd made many stops along the way, helping various guilds and mages recover from the awful virus that held the country in its grip. Now that others had been recruited to help, they could go where they intended to from the start. Little did they know that Serpent Wing had guests from Fairy Tail. Had Nova known that, she may have delayed her journey.

-

Far away, in Magnolia, the stricken mages were beginning to recover. Sting grinned to himself as he watched over them. It was good to see the color return to their pallid faces. Too bad Natsu was away. Sting only hoped his friend hadn't fallen ill, as well. Rogue was busy at Blue Pegasus, curing the fallen. Neither dragon slayer could provide the answers everyone wanted, but at least they had a cure. When everything blew over, maybe the guilds could track down their saviors and thank them properly. For now, however, they only needed to recover.

-

Back at Serpent Wing, things were still grim, at best. Van had managed to drag Hantu back home, kicking and screaming, with the bruises to prove it. Little news of the strange approaching power could be found. It was hoped that whoever it was would be a friend, but no one really knew for certain. They were all, but oblivious to the real danger coming toward them. Focused on the strong magical essence nearby, those without magic slipped in under the radar. The agents of Noctis had reached the town. While Wink wasted time on women, Judd was annoyed that the guild had been locked down, but he'd hunted for years. He knew how to wait. Surely this city had something to occupy his time...

-

Far below ground, deep in the sanctum, Jasper watched Yona sleep, nervously waiting for her wake once more. Her fever had peaked, causing mild delirium. She was throwing herself at him every chance she got, but he cared too much for her to take advantage of the circumstances. He prayed morning would come swiftly as his will power began dwindling away, little by little. He was just glad that he'd learned pressure points from his father. Whenever Yona pressed him into a proverbial (or sometimes literal) corner, he'd tap a few spots and she'd fold to gravity, sound asleep once more.

News of a cure had reached his ears. Part of him hoped it was true while part of him denied it was even possible. All he could think of was, "Please hurry", to whoever was coming to help them. Kavi wouldn't hold on much longer. Everyone held their breath as the hours ticked by without the dragon slayer waking. He was critically weak. It had been days since he'd last been conscious and his room was now under special rules. No one was allowed in, but Puck. Blythe stayed inside, ever ready to do anything that could possibly help his love. Ronen, Rani, Jasper, and even Veda had been told to keep out and let the ill rest. The present members of Fairy Tail made themselves as at home as they could. The sanctum was vast, giving lots of room, but the dark tension of the virus clinged to the air.

After some careful research, Puck unsealed his family and the exceeds. The virus seemed to only feed on human magic. This left Veda free to reach out to the fallen. She desperately looked for Kavi in his dreams, but he was nowhere to be found. Was he so far gone that even his dream self had been compromised? She tried time and again with no luck, fearing the alternative. The only thing that kept her hope alive was the mild warmth she could feel from the egg Puck and Yona had dislodged from her body. Surely her prayers couldn't have been answered. After all, combining the DNA of a naga and an elf was impossible...Wasn't it?

Puck had finally told her of Titania's whispered words. It all seemed to make sense. This egg was alive. There was no denying it, but what would come out of it and when was unknown. Veda tended to it carefully, knowing she'd never get another chance. She sang to it at night and talked to it during the day, telling it about its big brothers and how happy they'll be to meet the being inside. She had yet to tell Jasper and there was no way to tell Kavi. Even still, she hoped with all her heart that this egg would survive. Puck had been more than loyal to the crown of Avalon for centuries. For them to give such a gift only to take it away would be both crushing and cruel. Still, she knew Oberon's reputation. Yet, this seemed to be the queen's doing and that gave her hope.

-

The next day, Yona opened her eyes with a feeling of relief. Her fever had finally broken. Looking around the room, she found an exhausted Jasper on one side and the twins on her other. Rani sat up with a yawn. "Yona-chan?", she uttered. The dragon slayer offered a soft smile of assurance. "Hey. Sorry if I worried you", she said. By now Ronen, too, was beginning to stir. "The one you need to apologize to is right there", he said, pointing at the resting incubus. Yona glanced between them. "He worries about everything", she said sheepishly, avoiding the feelings welling up inside her. The exceeds seemed to be hiding something; She could tell by their behavior. "What?", she asked bluntly. Rani blushed and shied her gaze. Ronen sighed. "Make sure you apologize when he wakes up...You need to eat. We'll get you something", said the feline, hopping down and waiting for his sister to join him. As they left, the sound of the door woke Jasper.

Glancing hazily at first, he relaxed at the sight of Yona's complexion. It was back to normal. "How are you feeling?", he inquired, pressing his hand to her forehead. "Fine. I knew I'd kick that germ's ass", she grinned. Jasper seemed to be avoiding eye contact, same as the twins. "So, what's everyone acting so weird about?", she asked bluntly. True to his nature, the incubus turned bright red. Slowly getting control of himself, he uttered, "You really don't remember anything, do you?". Over the next several minutes, he explained Yona's delirious behavior. She tried to laugh it off, but it obviously made an impression. "Did any of it work?", she asked, shyly staring into nothing. She managed to catch a glimpse of Jasper shaking is head. "Of course not. You should know me better than that by now", he sighed. Taking his hand, she smiled warmly. "Well, damn", she teased. He grinned to himself, recalling the night's events and fighting off his reflex to blush.

Getting up, he promptly offered her some water. "You still need to rest. We can talk about it more when you've fully recovered. She stared at him with a sneaky smile. "So, what you're saying is I at least tempted you", she taunted. Turning his pink cheeks away, he said nothing. Yona laughed, "It's about time!". That only made him turn a deeper hue. He was saved from further teasing by relieved faces popping through the door. "You're up!", grinned Natsu. "Are you feeling better?", asked Happy. "You guys can come in. I think the worst is over", said Yona.

Once her friends had entered and the exceeds returned, everyone discussed the news she had missed. "Sure, now there's a cure", she whined. Lucy chuckled, glad to see Yona was returning to her antics. "I didn't need any freaking cure. I kicked its ass!", proclaimed Yona triumphantly. "With help", added Ronen slyly. "I still kicked its ass", said Yona, not ready to give up her victory. "You've always had a strong constitution", beamed Rani. "Unlike my brother", thought Jasper. As if on cue, Yona sent him a concerned look. "How's Kavi?", she inquired sincerely. The smiles from moments before faded from the room. "No change", said Jasper solemnly. "Help's coming, though. He'll be fine in a few days, right?", offered Natsu, trying to lift the group's spirits. "We can hope", sighed the incubus.

Natsu hooked his elbow around Jasper's neck and pulled him down to eye level. "You mope too much", he said flatly. "Natsu!", chided Lucy. "He does", agreed Yona, defending her friend's comment. Jasper forced a small grin as he straightened his back. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to drag you down with me", he said bashfully. "Just try to focus on the good things. You've got Yona back", said the fire dragon slayer. "Aye!", chimed Happy. Jasper nodded and tried to pull himself out of the gloom. Natsu was right. He had to look at the bright side. If he only focused on darkness, it would consume him.

Turning the conversation, Yona said, "Now that I'm better, I can leave the barrier, right? I'm dying for a good swim." Jasper shook his head, but grinned at her enthusiasm. "Sorry. Dad controls that and I don't think he'll be swayed so easily", replied the incubus. Yona glanced around and finally noticed the missing forehead symbols. "Hey...When did he unseal your magic?", she inquired, inadvertently reaching for her own. "We spent some time in the library. He's confident that the virus only infects humans", explained Lucy. Yona rolled her eyes. Leave it to Lucy to stick her nose in a book instead of exploring the caves. "That's good, I guess. That means Veda's fine then, right?", she ventured. "Yes, the master is back to her old self", said Ronen. At least the fey were safe.

-

The rest of the day seemed more cheerful than the previous. Seeing that the virus could be beaten without this 'miracle cure' was comforting. Jasper kept a close on Yona. He was amazed she'd stayed inside the barrier as long as she had and knew it was only a matter of time before she'd try to sneak out. Everyone was still curious about the strangers that had helped the various guilds and wondered if the same two women were who they all sensed coming toward them. Puck said little about it, but it was clear he had his own theories and suspicions as to who it could be. Eventually, he unsealed Yona's magic. His research showed that the virus was something that could only be caught once. If the person survived, they would be immune for the rest of their days.

Natsu was annoyed about his own magic being off limits, but understood the reasons why. Lucy silently accepted it. Besides, if something important happened, Loke would appear on his own. For now, she looked forward to the lunar eclipse. Puck's private library provided some missing pieces to the puzzle of Valentine's transformation. Both Lucy and Yona were eager to restore his humanity, but also wondered where he would go once freed of his curse. It seemed fate had plans for the girls and Valentine alike. For one person who could help and answer all of their questions was just outside of town. Whether or not she was willing to assist in the matter, however, remained to be seen.

Glad to be out of bed, Yona went to the barrier to catch up with her friends. She laughed as Juvia told her about meeting Van and gladly harassed Gray about not asking the water mage on a date yet. Jasper seemed to be slowly becoming more comfortable around the fairies. They seemed like good people and accepted him for what and who he was. No one belittled him for his heritage. In fact, it only seemed to make him more interesting. He was wealth of knowledge that the others hadn't even thought of to ask. Lucy lit up when he told her about the other types of celestial spirits. She'd never really thought about the fact that there was more than one zodiac out there. The ancient lore had been forgotten by most of the world. Still, she was intrigued to find out more about these lost spirits. Luckily, someone who knew them intimately was closing in on Serpent Wing. Fairy Tail was fated to meet the lady Necahual, even if neither knew it at the time...

-

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Secrets, part 8

Puck slept close to his wife. He knew it was only a matter of time until his king would call on him again. Still, he wanted to be home for his family. Kavi was still deathly ill and now this egg needed care. Veda tried not to show how excited she was, but he could see it in her eyes and the lilt of her voice. After more than a century of being told it was impossible, a child of their own seemed reside in the fragile shell. Puck, too, prayed that Titania's gift would remain unharmed. He knew they wouldn't get a second chance. He wondered what Oberon's thoughts were. Clearly he had a hand in this, but was his will yet done? No servant before had been permitted to even have a family. It seemed many things had changed during the last thousand years or so. Perhaps a miracle still had a chance after all.

-

Elsewhere, Yona, Van, and Natsu were hanging out near the barrier. Van couldn't come in, but they could hear each other just fine. Several feet away from the noise, Jasper, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, and Gray held their own conversation. The exceeds had gone to explore the caverns, leaving their partners with some free time. While one group held a happy chat, the other seemed more dour.

"Noctis?", said Lucy. "Yes. They've come to finish what they started", sighed Jasper. "They were the ones that attacked your guild before", ventured Gray. Even though Jasper was lost to stasis during those events, he still heard much about them from his family. The event nearly ended both Serpent Wing and Kavi alike. "But why?", asked Wendy, concerned for her friends. "Mom said its what they do. The order exterminates one guild at a time...They probably didn't realize they failed to get all of us until recently. At least, that's my best guess...I'm just glad Kavi doesn't know about this", said the incubus. "Juvia knows them", uttered the water mage, after a brief silence. All eyes turned toward her. "Phantom Lord thought of using them once...The mages we sent to make the deal never returned", she explained grimly. Gray stared into the distance. "Just what we need - mage hunters", he thought. Things were bad enough with the virus. Now they had to face this threat, as well.

"Don't worry. We'll stand by your guild when they come", offered Lucy with a kind smile. Jasper glanced around. A small smile crept over his face as everyone nodded in agreement. He was beginning to understand why Fairy Tail had become coveted friends with his own guild. The glow lasted only briefly. "But who is everyone sensing? He can't be with Noctis", uttered Gray. Everyone thought a lot about this recently. Puck had told them not to worry. He was fairly certain this person was a friend. If not for his own self-imposed barrier, he would have already confirmed his suspicions. Still, air from the surface made its way through the crevices in the rock into the sanctum. A subtle shift of the wind told him all he needed to know.

"Dad thinks it's an old ally", stated Jasper. "We can hope", added Lucy. "I'm sure it is", beamed Wendy, trying to lighten the mood, "I'm sure that person is on their way here right now to help Kavi-san." Jasper grinned at her kind words and nodded. He was trying hard not to dwell on the grim side of things. A loud noise garnered the group's attention. Yona had Natsu in a very uncomfortable looking hold. "Say uncle!", she demanded. Van seemed to laugh hysterically at whatever had caused the scene. Truth be told, he was likely just glad it was someone else getting beat up this time. Jasper sighed, ready to apologize, but tit looked like Natsu was laughing, too. On that note, he grinned to himself, glad Yona was back to herself. The virus didn't seem to have any lasting effects and that gave him hope for his brother.

As the groups merged, Lucy stared down at the two dragon slayers in their petty squabble. "Luuuuucyyyy, save me", whined Natsu, his neck bent at an unnatural angle. "She can't save you", laughed Yona. It was only after her taunting, that noticed the slender shadow rising behind her. "Yona", chided Jasper. Her laughter ceased. That was the same tone Kavi used and she hated it. Sighing, Jasper eased up. "Please let him go." Annoyed, she did just that. Crossing her arms, she huffed, "You're no fun!". Wendy fretted over her friend, but quickly assured he was fine. It was only horseplay.

Before more could be said, Veda slithered into the moonlight. "Jasper, Yona", she called. As everyone looked up to meet her gaze, she smiled gently. "Your father wants to see you", said the naga. "Why me? I didn't do anything!...Yet...", said Yona. Veda snickered at her response. "You're not in trouble. Now come", she said, leading the way without waiting. Offering his hand, Jasper waited for Yona. "Van, keep the fun going. We'll be back", she said. "On it", grinned Van, evilly eying the fairies. "Just what kind of game were they playing?!", thought Lucy, a shiver running down her spine.

-

Several minutes later, half of team one stared blankly at a large egg. "How is that even possible?!", gaped Yona. Rani inspected it closely and beamed with joy. Ronen said little, just watching his partner's antics take up the time. Jasper hugged his parents, glad things were going their way for once. Once the happy news dissipated, Puck turned to another subject. "Seriously?!", asked Yona, excitedly. "Is it safe to take it down?", inquired Jasper, worried. "The barrier is likely next to useless. Many other guilds tried quarantine and it did little to slow things. With Kavi here in the sanctum, I see no reason to continue holding the rest of you here", explained the elf. Yona seemed lost to her thoughts of swimming in the sea, ignoring the little details. "How much longer?", asked Jasper grimly. The sudden shift in mood pulled Yona back to reality.

"Yeah, how much longer is he going to hole up down here?", she repeated, intrigued. Veda held her husband's hand tightly and stared into the ground. "Yona, that wasn't the question", she said sullenly. The dragon slayer glanced around and got dark expressions from everyone. "...Wait...Do you mean -...You're not seriously asking how long he has to live, are you?!", she spat. "You guys are his family; You can't give up! Give the man a chance! You heard how sick Sabretooth was before their mystery cure! If you're dropping the damned barrier, I'll go fetch it myself, but don't mope like you're just gonna stand around and let Kavi die!", she shouted. Her voice echoed through the large chamber. Rani hid her tears in her brother's shoulder. Veda let hers fall in shock. Puck simply stared at the girl's outburst.

Jasper stood stiffly next to Yona. Grasping his arm, she shook him gently for a response. "Don't be ridiculous", he uttered in a low tone. "What?", she asked, a little surprised by his intensity. Shaking her loose, he stared her dead in the eye with determined look on his face. "Of course we're not giving up, but we have to be realistic...Don't you see that?", he uttered, his voice shaking, tears rolling down his face. "Yona, we're all hoping for the best, but we must still prepare ourselves for the worst", stated Puck, the voice of reason. She looked back at him defiantly. "Drop the barrier. I'll leave tonight", she said. Puck sighed deeply. She didn't seem to get what they were all trying to say. "Tomorrow, you may do whatever you wish. I'll dispel the barrier...Under one condition...", he trailed. Jasper glanced between them. He'd never seen anyone stand up to his father like that before. It showed just how much Yona really cared, though she'd never admit it.

"Condition? Running my ass off to save your son's life isn't enough?", she snapped. "Yona, please listen", pleaded Veda. The dragon slayer took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. "What is it?", she asked, avoiding eye contact with Puck. "Take Blythe with you", was all he said. Yona darted her gaze. Did she hear him right? "And how in the hell do you propose I do that? He'll never agree to leave Kavi's side", she argued. "Leave that to me", stated the elf, cryptic as ever. "Dad...What are you going to do?", inquired Jasper, skeptical. Puck's methods were not always the most ethical when it came to reason. "Don't worry. I'm only going to talk to him", assured the elf. "What about Fairy Tail?", asked Ronen. "They're welcome to stay as long as they wish", replied Veda.

Rani tapped Yona's leg and waited for her to look down. "If you leave town, you'll break your promise to Lucy", she said. Yona cursed under her breath. She'd forgotten all about the eclipse, but surely Lucy would understand, right? "Kavi's more important. Valentine's waited 400 years. He'll wait a little longer", stated Yona. It was true and a lovely sentiment. Jasper only wished Kavi could hear her say that. A faint shriek emanated from the main sanctum, interrupting further conversation. They all ran as fast they could to see the commotion.

-

Once reunited with the fairies, Lucy stared in shock at an intruder. A small, furry animal seemed to be thoroughly sniffing Natsu after landing on him from above. It was no exceed, either. Happy and Charle stood nearby, just as surprised. "What is that?", asked Gray, peering from the far side of the barrier. As if on cue, the energy wall dissipated into nothing. Everyone glanced at their palms and friends as they felt their magic returned to them. Puck strode to the intruding animal without caution. Lifting it to eye level, he examined it briefly. "An opossum?", he thought out loud. "Is that a problem, Shinwa?", asked a nearby voice. A woman was standing among the rocks above. Apparently, she'd entered through the crevice. "Nova? So it was you", he said with a grin.

Dusting himself off, Natsu got to his feet. "Who are you?", he asked bluntly. Nova's previous confidence shattered as the color drained from her face. She stared at him as if she'd seen a ghost. The opossum in Puck's hand wiggled loose and landed lightly on its feet. Without warning, it changed into a person. A girl around fifteen flickered her silver hair out of her eyes. "Thanks for catching me!", she beamed. Pulled from her thoughts, Nova smiled faintly to herself. "That's enough, Tepin", she said calmly. "But Nova-sama, that one smells like - ", began the girl, but an icy stare from her mistress cut her sentence short. "There's a few that smell like dragons here, child. That's why we've come", stated Nova, gracefully leaping down to ground level.

A ring of strange faces stared at her in awe. She was tall and well built. Dark curls framed her face and hung down her back. Her mismatched eyes were only offset by her pointed ears. Puck cleared his throat and introduced their visitor. "This the lady Necahual and her assistant...Tepin, was it?". The girl nodded, "That's me!". Nova stepped close to the elf and met his eyes. "It's been a long time, Puck", she said coolly. "Near twenty years, I'd say. What brings you back to Fiore?", he replied. Everyone else could feel an odd energy in the air. Was it some kind of tension between the two or was it just an overwhelming presence from this new friend? Lucy jumped in surprise as Tepin appeared beside her. "Don't worry. It's just a little magical fallout. It happens when two high level beings face off", she beamed. Wendy stared at Nova in curiosity. High level beings? Was Nova an elf, too? Before she could ask, Tepin surprised her, as well, sniffing her intently. "This one smells like a dragon, too!", observed Tepin with glee.

"Yes, Tepin", sighed Nova. "Tell me, Puck. How many are infected here?", she asked. "So, it was you!", grinned Natsu. "You've been curing all the guilds?", inquired Lucy. "I have, but something tells me the worst case has thus far eluded me. Where is the fallen?", replied the strange woman. "Kavi", uttered Jasper. Nova turned and peered at him with interest. "An incubus? I knew you'd wed a naga, but I was unaware you had taken in other fey into your home. I suppose Oberon must have approved or neither of you wouldn't be standing here." Shaking it from her mind, Nova returned to her focus. "The dragon slayer, where is he?", she asked directly. "This way", replied Puck and the two vanished from sight.

"Okay, will someone tell me what the HELL is going on?!", ranted Yona. "Um...Some furry thing fell on your friend and then a lady showed up. I think she's here to see Kavi", said Van, recapping. Yona glared at him, annoyed. "You asked", he shrugged. "What, where's - ?", began Lucy. Her eyes quickly found Tepin. She seemed to be inspecting the exceeds with interest. "I heard about flying cats that could talk! That's so awesome!", she beamed. "But what about you?", asked Happy. "What exactly is an opossum?", asked Charle, a little coldly. Tepin smiled wide, unbothered by the question. "We're not from around here. We live somewhere across the ocean, in the New World. To be an exact, I'm a marsupial. Nova-sama found me when I was little. Guess I got orphaned...Something must have eaten my mom. I don't really know", she said, thinking it over casually. "..Eaten?...", ventured Rani, unnerved. "Yeah, it's kind of rough for tiny, furry things like us back home", grinned Tepin.

"Mom, who was that?", asked Jasper, taking control of the conversation. "I'm not sure", said Veda, staring after her husband. "Your father never mentioned her by name before", she sighed, curious herself. "Some kind of secret?", asked Yona. Veda smiled politely. "We have no secrets. He likely never had reason to discuss miss Necahual in the past", she said. Tepin stared at Veda with wide eyes. "A winged serpent, like Quetzalcoatl?!...Are you a god?". If her eyes grew any wider, they wouldn't fit in her head. She was in awe. "No, no! I'm no god, just a naga", said Veda, waving nervously. Tepin looked her over skeptically. Having found no feathers, she let it go.

"Don't worry about my mistress. She's only here to help", grinned the girl. "But who is she?", repeated Natsu. Tepin seemed to think about that. "Well, she used to live here in Fiore a long time ago, but some bad stuff happened and she had hide. Then at some point, something really important happened, then she left the continent. She said that one guy would find her if she only switched countries... That's all", said Tepin proudly, as if she'd explained something in great detail. "She came for the virus?", asked Lucy. "How do we know she didn't cause it?", said Gray, weary of these strangers. "Take it back, Snowflake! Nova-sama wouldn't hurt a fly!", shouted the girl. Natsu stifled a laugh at the name. "How did you know Gray-sama is an ice mage?", asked Juvia, intrigued. "It's nothing special. One of my gifts from my mistress let's me get a quick read on people. That guy has some serious ice on his shoulder if you know what I mean", replied Tepin. Again, Natsu hid a laugh from Lucy's glare.

"One of your gifts?", repeated Wendy. "Your mistress must be some kind of mage, but what does she do?", inquired Charle. "Everything!", beamed Tepin. "That's not possible", said Van flatly. "Why? You can enhance any number of attributes. Why should Nova-sama be any different?", retorted the girl. Van blinked plainly. The kid really could read people's abilities. "She's not human, is she?", ventured Jasper. "Nope", chimed Tepin with a twinkle in her sea green eyes. "What is she?", asked Happy. "I'm not telling", teased the girl lyrically. "I don't care who or what she is. If she's been saving everyone from that virus, I'm willing to give her a chance", shrugged Yona. "Can she really cure Kavi?", inquired Rani, with hope. Tepin seemed distracted. She twitched an ear as if listening. "Sorry, my mistress needs me", she said and scurried off toward Kavi's room. Unsure of things, Jasper and Yona followed. "Is it really okay for all of them to go back there?", asked Lucy. "They won't let any harm come to Kavi-kun. All we can do is trust that Lady Necahual is as powerful as we've all been sensing", said Veda. She hoped she really was. She'd give her tail to save her adopted son.

-

In Kavi's room, Puck watched closely as Nova ran her hands over Kavi. She never touched him, just hovered in his aura. "He's in bad shape", she said, sensing the twisted energies. "This is the worst I've seen...I can't promise I can save him", she stated, meeting Puck's hopeful eyes. "Please...We'll do anything", pleaded Blythe. Nova eyed the lad carefully. "You have the same blood type", she observed. Blythe nodded, unsure how she could tell. A small knock on the door let in the trio from the main sanctum. "Tepin, I've given you some of my power. I need you to wield it for me", ordered Nova. "Yes, ma-am!", saluted Tepin. "Wait, what are you going to do?", demanded Yona. "It's not without risk, but you said 'anything', did you not, young blood mage?", said Nova. Blythe nodded resolutely.

"What's happening? Please let us help", said Jasper. "All you can do right now is stand back", said Tepin. Nova stepped close to Blythe as the looked at him with a soft expression. "Your magic has only been unsealed a few minutes. That will make this all the more dangerous. Are you still willing to risk your life for this man?", she asked sincerely. "Yes", replied Blythe without hesitation. "Risk his life? What the hell are going to do?!", snapped Yona, annoyed at being ignored. Nova stood to her full imposing height. "You've been here all along, haven't you? Your magic has shielded you from infection", she explained to Blythe. "But it doesn't work against germs...I tired...", he uttered. "It's only just awakened recently. You have much to learn, but fear not. Your blood will act on its own to protect its host", she stated. Yona's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen.

"Blythe, don't do it! If you give Kavi your blood, you'll lose your immunity. If you get sick like him, then what?! You really think he wants you to die for him?! He'd never forgive himself!", yelled Yona, now being restrained by Jasper. He held her tightly to avoid an attack on Nova, but his heart agreed with what she was saying. "We'll only transfer half. This is your last chance. Do you wish to continue knowing that what you see before you could be your fate?", said Nova, almost as if she didn't want to do it. Blythe glanced at the concerned faces around him, then to Kavi's pallid complexion. He wouldn't last much longer without treatment...

Taking a deep breath, Blythe held Kavi's hand tightly as if asking for forgiveness. "Do it." Yona started thrashing again. "You idiot!", she shouted. A knowing look from Puck sent Jasper into action. A few swift taps and Yona collapsed in his arms. "Damn it", she uttered as she lost consciousness. Lowering her gently to the floor, Jasper whispered, "I'm sorry." Puck nodded to Nova, who in turn sent a look to Tepin. The girl nodded and stepped forward. Pressing her palms together, she closed her eyes to focus. "This may hurt a little...Okay, a lot", she warned. Blythe nodded. He didn't care. If it meant saving Kavi, he'd gladly endure any torture.

Jasper stayed crouched with Yona close to his chest. He watched with anticipation as an odd energy filled the air. He expected to see the blood flow through the air as it did when Blythe controlled it, but that wasn't case. Blythe's expression shifted to one of pain as he held his heart with one hand and tightly onto Kavi with the other. He suddenly looked awful. He grinned faintly, about to pass out. "Thank you", was all he got out before falling into the side of the bed. Tepin breathed deeply and opened her eyes. "It's done, Nova-sama", she said. Glancing at the fallen mage, she added, "I warned him it would hurt." Jasper stared in shock. "What did you do?", he asked, near breathless. Nova scruffed the girl's hair with a peaceful smile. "Tepin's magic is interesting. She can teleport things, essentially, exchanging two objects through space instantaneously. She's never done it with blood before, but it seems to have been successful. Now all we can do is what for them to wake", she explained.

Puck helped Blythe into the bed beside Kavi and covered him up. A mix of worry and gratitude shone from his eyes. "It must be true love to have such a strong bond. Those who find it are the lucky ones", sighed Nova, seemingly lost to painful memories. "I love you, Nova-sama!", beamed Tepin. Nova smiled faintly at the girls sincere enthusiasm. "Let them rest. Bring the girl", she said, nodding toward Yona. Once everyone left the two lovers to rest, Jasper carried Yona to his room. He knew she would be furious with him when she woke back up, but he had little choice. Surely his father knew best...Didn't he?

-

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Secrets, part 9

Deep the void between worlds, where the dying linger, Kavi had been trapped in the darkness for nearly a week. His body was numb, seemingly submerged in water. Far above the shimmering surface, tiny points of light danced - his memories. From where he laid, they looked more like falling stars. The cold liquid that surrounded him had been still until now, but something had changed. The water was flowing. He pondered the meaning of it all. Was he returning to the living or leaving it behind? As the pool that held him shifted and slipped away, his face broke the surface for the first time. It felt good to breathe again. Whatever the fluid was seemed to have put him in stasis. He wondered if that's how Jasper felt for those six long years. Then some of the dancing lights above grew larger; They were descending to his level.

He watched with fascination as a few of them orbited him playfully. He could hear voices, children's voices. They giggled and beckoned him to play, but who were they? "It's time to wake up, big brother. Get to your feet", encouraged the first. "Papa, you'll be late. Wake up", chided the next. The third said nothing, but lingered as if it wanted to. Kavi tried to move, but his limbs were like stone. Even moving a single finger took every ounce of will for just a small twitch. The first orb bounced around him. "Come on! You can do it!", it giggled. The second settled briefly on his chest, emanating a faint warm glow. "Don't leave us yet. Get up!", it pleaded. The third, silent one floated just over his eyes. It seemed to be studying him. "I can't", it finally uttered in the only voice Kavi had ever actually spoken. It sounded just like he did before the incident that led to his current life. "Yes, you can!", argued the first, its light growing stronger. "I'm scared", said the orb with his voice.

"Don't be afraid, Papa. You haven't even met us yet and we still believe in you. You can do it. Just get up", said the second orb in a kind tone. "Who are you?", Kavi managed to force from his throat. His magic was so weak, it was barely in tact. Just that small utterance drained all of his energy. "We can't tell you that yet, but maybe if you follow us, you'll find out", teased the first orb. Again, the weakened dragon slayer fought the stiffness that riddled his body. The strain caused intense agony, but he'd managed to sit up. The lights danced excitedly at the sight. "Come on! You're almost there!", exclaimed the first orb. Kavi looked over himself. He knew this body was only ethereal. He must still be unconscious. His hands trembled as he fought to move them. Then, something dawned on him...Something was different; A foreign energy flowed through his veins. It felt familiar. Staring into his palm, he whispered, "Blythe...What have you done?". He was overcome with concern. There was no telling what was happening in the real world. What had Blythe attempted? Was he all right?

As if reading his thoughts, the trio of lights formed a tight circle and began to rotate quickly. An image of Kavi and Blythe, both wracked with fever, laying side by side, appeared. Veda was tending to them with love while a stranger stood over them, watching intently. The illusion collapsed as the orbs separated. "I don't want him to die!", cried the third orb in Kavi's young voice. It seemed frantic as it drifted without a set direction. "He won't die, Papa, not if you wake up", said the second orb. Kavi stared at the lights in wonder. 'Big brother', 'Papa', and his younger self...What did it all mean? "Come on, big brother! You'll be late!", shouted the first orb, racing into the distance. The other two followed a little slower, allowing Kavi time to get to his feet and stumble along.

He had no idea whee he was headed or even what was really happening, but he followed the strange lights anyway. Maybe it was Jasper or Veda trying to reach him in his dreams or maybe he simply delirious from the virus. Either way, it mattered little. The lights bounced along a river bed, the water that once encapsulated his body. Only now he could see it wasn't really water; It was blood. It smelled like Blythe. Why was his blood this far in Kavi's mind? That could mean it was also in his body. He sighed as she struggled to keep up with the orbs. He only hoped his lover would be there to greet him when he finally conquered this strange place. As he trudged, more lights appeared and joined the odd journey. These new lights never spoke, but they each held a familiar presence. They were the memories of his guild mates. Those who had passed and those still alive intermingled, encouraging him to struggle on.

Finally, the darkness opened to light. Kavi stared breathlessly as the orbs danced around him. Before him laid a dragon, sound asleep. "Mother?", he thought...No, it wasn't her. The color was wrong and so were many other details as he looked closer. The three lights that started everything orbited this sleeping beast, drawing him in. Kavi stepped closer, studying it closely. It definitely wasn't Gita, but then...who was it? Its massive eye opened and peered straight into his soul. "Who are you?", he uttered. The beast vanished. In its place slept a small, furry animal. Kavi kneeled down to inspect it. He gently stroked the opossum's head. As it peered up at him, it, too, vanished. Taking several steps back in surprise, Kavi now faced something new. It took the shape of a woman, but seemed made entirely of shadows. The mark of Tartarus burned brightly on its chest. "A demon?", he wondered. The odd being slowly raised its hand toward him. Pointing, it whispered, "Lazarus".

Kavi shielded his eyes as everything went up in silver flames. The entire realm seemed to be on fire, but it wasn't hot at all. He touched the flames experimentally. They felt warm, soothing, like a bath of heated milk. A small fire stayed on his fingers as he withdrew his hand. Something hissed and fell away, burned, but it wasn't his skin. Feeling eyes upon him, he spun around. Dozens of eyes stared back. These beings, too, seemed made of shadow, only they had small point of light mixed in them in strange patterns. They whispered in a foreign tongue, one Kavi didn't understand. The only thing that seemed to be repeated, was the sound "Wo". Was that one of their names? All chatter ceased as the first shadow being reappeared. She hovered before Kavi with a powerful presence. The other beings shrank away. The lights from before were absorbed into her left eye one by one. With a mixture or their voices, she said, "Wake up."

-

In the physical world, Nova and Veda watched over Blythe and Kavi. Veda sighed with relief as she wiped Blythe's face with a damp cloth. "His fever's broken", she stated. "You were right, Nova-sama! His blood is amazing! Do you think he'll mind if take some?", asked Tepin with a grin. "Hush, child. You've no need for human blood", chided Nova. Tepin sighed and returned to her game with Ronen. He'd never heard of such a game before yesterday, but he was learning quickly. Nova stepped closer to the bed and peered at Kavi intently. "His color is returning. If all goes well, he should wake soon", she said. Veda grinned faintly, glad the worst was over. "It may not be for another day or two, but soon", added Nova. Veda nodded and thanked her for her help. "I was so scared we were really going to lose him this time", she admitted, tears forming. "Understand that he may never recover fully. It all depends on him now. If his will is strong enough, he'll find his way home. However, the virus has taken its toll. He may not be same boy you raised", stated Nova, a hint of sadness in her voice. That tone was unmistakable. Nova had clearly lost someone close to her. Was it the virus?

-

Above ground, in the main guild, Acheron carefully monitored his guild mates. Each was ordered to take the cure Nova had brought just to be safe. He sighed as he wrote in the log books. Grem stayed beside him, trying to lighten the mood. They had grown up together and were best friends, even if their personalities were mismatched. Grem watched his adoptive brother closely. "Those weird visions are still bugging you, aren't they?", he asked. Acheron nodded. "It's strange. The place I see feels like home, but I don't recall ever being there...How could it be? They have no magic. I know mine is nothing special, but - ...", he trailed. Nearby, it was Teresa's turn to be treated. She'd left the troublesome Dalia with team three in meanwhile.

Interjecting, she said, "It's not a strange place; It was your home at one time." Grem sent her a funny look. "How do you know that?", he inquired skeptically. She grinned faintly. "I can see more than you can", she stated. He looked at her lightless eyes as he thought the statement over. "That's awesome!", he beamed. "Do you wish to know more about it?", she asked. Acheron and Grem exchanged glances. Was it wise to pry or wrong to ignore the visions? "They're more like dreams", sighed Acheron, unsure. "Not dreams. Memories", corrected Teresa. "If you find your curiosity wanting, ask Master Puck for a book on a place called 'Edolas'. I'm sure his library will have one", she said. Taking her treatment, she left in silence, letting the boys think it over. "What's an Edolas?", asked Grem with his broken grammar. Acheron sighed, annoyed. "It's a 'where', not a 'what'." Grem shrugged. He thought his question sounded fine. "It's pretty cool, anyway. I mean, I have no idea where I came from. At least you have an answer. Maybe Teresa will tell me my hometown next", he grinned. Having the thought, he wondered off to find Edolas on a map, unaware of its true essence. Acheron felt strangely at peace about the whole thing. He could feel it in his heart that what the seeress had stated was true, but what did it mean?

-

In Jasper's room, he nervously waited for Yona to awaken. Rani sat beside the sleeping dragon slayer and assured him she would help calm the inevitable rage. "Do you think I did the right thing back there?...Dad thinks so, but -...", trailed the incubus, once again mired in his thoughts. "Your father is very wise. If he trusts Lady Necahual, then we should, too. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Kavi or Blythe...Right?", she asked. Jasper sent her a soft smile. "Of course not...I just hope Yona understands that..." As if stirred by her name, Yona slowly sat up. Her head felt unusual. It didn't really hurt, but she felt off, at any rate. "You did that stabby finger trick again, didn't you?", she asked, glaring at Jasper. Seeing him already beginning to buckle, Rani replied, "Yes, he did, but everyone's all right now. Please don't be mad at him."

Yona stared into nothing as she recalled the events. Finally, Jasper asked Rani to leave them alone to talk. Once she was gone, he sighed, trying to find the words that express his intentions. "You always do what your dad says?", teased Yona. He nodded with a sheepish smile. "Ugh, daddy issues", she thought. "I would have done it anyway...You were ready to attack that woman, but you didn't even realize what you up against...I did it to save you from making a mistake. Lady Necahual is a powerful ally. The guild needs her", explained the incubus. "You mean what she is? So, she's fey. Big whoop. What is she anyway?", asked Yona. Jasper shook his head. He couldn't answer that.

An awkward silence lingered for several minutes. Eventually, Yona sighed, giving in to the guilt ridden look on Jasper's face. "What is it?", she sighed. "It's not that I won't tell you...I can't...Even mom doesn't know anything about our visitor...One of dad's secrets, I guess...", he replied. "It really bugs you when people keeps secrets, doesn't it? I guess we have that in common", she grinned, lightening the mood. He grinned with a slight nod. "Speaking of secrets, come here", she said unexpectedly. Nervously, he sat beside her. "What are you hiding?", she inquired, staring at him with interest. With her face so close, he blushed as usual, but she wasn't laughing this time. She really wanted to know something. "What do you mean?", he asked shyly. She sighed, annoyed. Then a grin crept over her face. She knew how to make her point. With on finger, she traced a line from his ear to the center of his throat and downward. Near his belt, he instinctively grasped her wrist, halting further advancement.

"That's what I mean. Maybe you're really just that shy, but I think you're hiding something. What is it? What's so bad that you can't tell me?", she asked. Jasper shied his gaze, struggling to find an answer. Deciding to give him a hard time, she laid on the innuendo thickly. Grasping his tail, she held the forked end up so both could see it. "Does it look like this?", she teased. Bright red, he whipped his tail free and uttered, "N-no!...Stop that...". After a deep breath, he tried to calm his complexion. "Why do you always push so hard?", he uttered in a low tone. Yona sat back and looked at him in earnest. "Because you can't hide forever. You're going to have to trust someone eventually", she replied. Avoiding eye contact, Jasper said, "I do trust you...I-...I love you." This time, the dragon slayer was blushing. "Eh?", she uttered, caught off guard.

Fighting his instinct to retreat, he met her eyes and repeated his last three words. "Why are you saying that now?", asked Yona, mildly flustered. Shying his eyes, Jasper explained, "I guess I just wanted to make sure you knew that...I was scared, you know...When you got sick...All I could think of was what I would do if you ended up like Kavi... and I couldn't find an answer...It felt really wrong, thinking of you so much when he was clearly in worse shape...I couldn't myself..." Sighing, he added, "One of your friends explained it simpler than I ever thought it to be with a single question...When I realized he was right, it all made more sense." Hearing no response, he glanced back at her nervously. She punched his arm hard without warning. "What was that for?!", he panicked, holding his sore arm. "I'm not crying, Stupid!", she shouted, much louder than she meant to. One look at her red face explained her reaction. Yona wasn't good at handling her emotions, at least not the positive ones. Lashing out was all she could think of. Jasper grinned softly as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I didn't see any tears", he said softly. He could feel her tremble in his arms. Somehow, he'd gotten through why he wanted to save her from that mistake with Nova. It wasn't about the guild. He didn't know what or who Nova was, but he clearly sensed that she could crush Yona without trying if threatened. In the end, it turned out he'd merely protected her. "You're cursed now, you know that?", she uttered. She was slowly regaining her composure, but the scars on her heart would give her no peace. "I know", he replied, holding her even tighter. Her words were crystal clear in his memory. "Everyone who ever loved me is gone; They died. It's my curse. Please don't ever say those words to me." He didn't care even if the so called curse was real. He'd say those words as many times as needed to break down her defenses just to build her up again. He saw that now.

"No more curses. No more secrets...I know I tend to hide sometimes...I'm sorry. Let me try harder. Whatever it is you ask...I'll answer." Yona gripped his shirt tightly in her palm. "No more secrets?", she asked coyly. "When this virus blows over, I want to take you somewhere special...It's a secret place only Kavi and I know about. Whatever you want to know, I'll tell you there...So be patient...Okay?" Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself together and pulled free of his grasp. "I'll try", she uttered. He smiled, glad an understanding had formed. Then, another seemingly random jab. "Ow! What was that one for?!" She laughed, "That one was for knocking my ass out." She was hopeless. Shaking his head, he let it go. At least he'd avoided most of her wrath...

-

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Secrets, part 10

Lucy and Yona were taking their turns watching over Blythe and Kavi while Rani read nearby. Blythe had come down with a violent fever after the blood transfer, but that much was expected. The fever had broken the day before and he looked much better now. Even Kavi was getting color back in his cheeks. With hope, they would both wake soon. Wendy had been asked up to the main guild to speak with Dalia. Veda hoped someone closer to her age would have better luck getting through to the girl. The girls spoke idly about the pending eclipse as they sat with the infirm. Finally, one began to stir.

Blythe sat up hazily and glanced around, getting a feel for his surroundings. He was pleased to see he wasn't alone and even more pleased to see Kavi had improved. "Welcome back", smirked Yona. "How long was I out?", he asked sheepishly. "About a day and a half", replied Yona. "How do you feel?", inquired Lucy kindly. Blythe stared at his feet while he thought about that. "A little worse for wear, but I'm all right", he said with an assuring grin. Lucy smiled back, glad he'd recovered. Yona, however, seemed to mildly glare at him. He sent her a nervous grin, knowing what she would say. She had been against the transfusion, but her opinion didn't seem to count at the time.

"That was one of the dumbest, stupidest, most idiotic - ", she began. Blythe winced as he waited for the next part of her comment. "And sweetest things I've ever seen someone do", she sighed, giving in to the sentiment. Blythe blushed lightly, somewhat surprised she wasn't chewing him out. "Kavi-kun would have done the same for me", he uttered bashfully. "At least you're better now", offered Lucy. He nodded, glad the ordeal was seeming to work. His eyes settled over his lover, wondering if his sacrifice would be enough to bring him back to life. "Lady Necahual said you'd probably be a little weak or a while. Taking in so much infected blood was a big risk, but I understand why you did it", chimed Rani. "Funny, I figured you'd be used to having Kavi inside you", teased Yona. She laughed as both he and Lucy blushed brightly.

A sigh at the door notified them of another arrival. Ronen shook his head as he entered. "That mouth of yours will catch up with you one day", he sighed. Yona shrugged as if unworried about it. "I'm just glad Wendy-chan wasn't here to hear that", added Rani. "Where is Wendy?", asked Blythe. "She's with Natsu and Master Veda", replied Ronen. Blythe nodded, glad his precious little sister hadn't been infected. "I hope none of you get sick because of us", he uttered. Lucy smiled kindly, assuring him all was well. "It was strange. I thought the fire dragon would come down with it for sure", said Ronen, thinking aloud. It was true, he'd entered the barrier without though or protection, but he never so much as sneezed throughout the time the fairies had been at the guild. After some idle banter, everyone left Blythe to go back to sleep, knowing he would let them know if Kavi woke.

-

Elsewhere in the city, a man stood on the rooftops, carefully watching the citizens below. Wink yawned, bored. He'd only been staring at the female half of the population during their surveillance, but he was bored now. "Do you even know what you're looking for?", he asked idly. Judd ignored him, keeping his eyes on the street below. "Juuudddd, I'm boooooorrreeeed", he whined. Finally, the older mage hunter turned to glare at him. "I never asked you to come along in the first place. Why don't you just pack up and go home?", he sneered. "You may act like you hate me, but I know better", said Wink in an annoying perky voice. Fighting off an eye twitch, Judd moved his focus back to the city. "There he is again", he uttered. "Who?", asked Wink, joining him at the ledge. Judd pointed down to the streets. A man with green hair and eye patch walked beside two known mages from Fairy Tail. "There. I've seen him come and go from the guild. He ain't got a visible guild mark, but I'm willing to take the shot anyway...Filthy magic spawn", said Judd.

Wink took a good look. "Oh, yeah. I saw him at the bar the other night. Seems like he's a regular there", he stated. Judd grinned faintly an evil smirk on his lips. He had selected his prey and now knew just where to find him when his guard would be down. "What about the fairies?", asked Wink. "You can shoot 'em. I've got no interest in killing women from another city", said Judd, making plans in his head. "Serpent Wing is mine", he said firmly. "You can't hog all the fun", retorted Wink. Without warning, Judd held him by his collar just over the edge of the rooftop. "Look here, you whelp. You youngin's think you know everything. That's how this guild survived last time. I don't trust your generation to do that job right, so stay outta my way or I'll move you myself", he barked. Wink glanced at the pavement three stories below. "Fine, fine. I just wanted to help make up for the mistake, but if you're going to be like that about it, I'll hunt the fairies and the snakes are yours", he sighed. Judd smirked as tossed him to the dusty roof behind himself. "Make sure you don't forget it", he stated.

Wink returned to his pack where the pieces of his sniper rifle were kept. He'd dismantled his beloved gun for easier concealment within the city limits. He grumbled under his breath, but knew better than to complain further. He knew the name of Judd's first mark, but since his comrade hadn't asked, Wink wasn't going to give him anymore information. He just hoped that Judd would make quick work of the guild. He didn't like being in this town. After all, when Noctis last attacked, it was lead by a new member, someone Wink himself had recommended and Tanya had failed. Not only had she failed, she lost her life in the process. That didn't sit well with the young sniper, but it didn't look Judd had any intentions of letting Wink get some revenge.

-

Down in the sanctum, Natsu and Wendy were sharing stories of their dragon parents with Veda. It had been a long time since she'd seen a dragon and was more than happy to speak about Gita in return. Kavi didn't seem like much of a talker on that aspect and the fairies were glad to learn more about their quiet friend. Tepin played with Happy in the background while Nova and Puck spoke away from the group. Charle kept an even expression, simply observing everyone. What were those two fey up to anyway?

"Grandine sounds very nice. Gita was kind, too. I'm sure they got along well in the old days", said Veda with a happy smile. Natsu grinned, reminiscing. He wanted to ask Puck a few questions, sure the elf knew more about the dragons than he let on, but he hadn't gotten the chance yet. All he knew for sure was that Puck and Nova were both hiding something. They seemed uneasy around the dragon slayer when they were at ease with the others. Did they know something about Igneel they didn't want to share?

-

Several yards away, Puck sighed as he glanced back toward the group. "You aren't going to tell him?", he inquired. Nova smiled serenely. "He wouldn't believe me if I did. Besides, it's not my place to stir the past now. He seems happy with his life. That's good enough", she said. "Surely you'll have to eventually", chided the elf. Nova stared off with a sad expression. "Igneel fulfilled his end of the bargain. Now its my turn. If I had known the boy was here - ...", she trailed. Shaking the memories from her mind, she sighed. "None of them would listen anyway. Once Zeref's name came out, I'm sure they'd only view me with anger in their eyes. It's better to leave them ignorant", she stated. Changing the subject, she glanced up at the sunlight that filtered through the crevice above. "There are more urgent problems. Your son isn't out of the woods yet and the Order has arrived", she said solemnly. Puck nodded. He knew Kavi still had a chance of losing the fight against the virus, but he believed in him.

"Noctis...I can feign ignorance, but we both know why they're here. That Sandrunner girl was one of their own. I'm sure they want finish what she started", said Puck grimly. He'd dealt with the Order before and they were not known to give up. "What will you do? If you reveal your presence, they'll only send more agents. People like us are quite the prize...They likely know I'm here, but you may yet be a surprise", said Nova. "Who else knows your whereabouts?", asked Puck slyly. Nova glanced at Tepin and replied, "That's why she's wielding my magic. Besides, he likely knew the moment I set foot back on the continent. Zeref isn't the kind to forgive, is he?", she sighed. Puck only prayed that the immortal dark mage would keep away from the city. they had enough troubles with the virus and Noctis on their doorstep. "And the other demons?", he inquired. "Tatarus believes me dead. I was careful to plan it that way from the beginning. I understand most of the guild was destroyed by Fairy Tail. What's left is no threat", said Nova, pressing her palm over the old guild mark on her chest. It burned every time she thought of the others, but she could not remove the mark from her skin. Zeref had made sure she'd never forget who sealed her true power all those years ago.

"Five hundred years and this mark still hurts. I suppose that's the price for my sins. I never should have given up who I was...I wonder if cursing him with his immortality was the right thing to do...Living seemed the worst Hell for him. I guess I never thought about how it would affect the future...I guess I'll never learn", she said, lost in her sadness. Puck placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, avoiding her hidden arm. "You weren't completely reckless. You shed your true form. I know you miss it...I can't blame you", he said softly. She struggled to keep her composure. Puck was the only one besides Tepin who knew her secrets, who she really was, what she really was. "Still, you put planned your escape well. You essentially cast him into his own Hell and even discarded your etherias form. As long as Zeref can't break the seal I put on that book, Fiore will survive." Nova nodded, regaining her composure.

"I can't help, but wonder, though...You'll never truly understand, Puck. You're a shape shifter. You can can turn into anything you want and never worry about losing the form you were born with. Mine is gone forever. I live as a demon now...My wings will never return. I've literally fallen from grace", she uttered. "Perhaps, but look. The next generation is still forging its path. It seems the stars have sought out fire all over again", he grinned, nodding toward the others. Lucy had joined Natsu. They way they smiled at one another was all the elf needed to see to know their shared path. "Do you think she realizes it yet?", asked Nova, smiling faintly.

Their conversation was cut short by a furry creature landing squarely on Puck's head. Tepin, in her opossum birth form, leaned over his forehead and seemed to grin in his eyes. Happy laughed overhead, glad the bombing was a success. Carefully lifting her into his arms, Puck shook his head. "You, my dear marsupial, are a handful. How does your mistress deal with you?", he teased. Taking advantage of her cuteness, the furry creature rolled onto her back and stared up with pitiful eyes. Nova chuckled lightly at the attempt as the expression on Puck's face clearly said that routine wasn't going to work. He glanced up with interest. That was first time he'd heard Nova laugh...Ever...

Jumping down, Tepin took on her human form once more. "But Nova-sama loves me!", she argued. "Right?", she asked, with huge soulful eyes toward her mistress. Nova patted her head gently. "Yes, Little One. You keep me sane these days." Tepin beamed and seemed to lean into the petting. Puck hid a smile, glad Nova had found a way to move on. She'd punished herself for centuries, especially the last one. It was time she gave herself another chance. Tepin perked up, having suddenly remembered why she came over. "Oh yeah! The blood kid's awake", she reported proudly. "Is he? Thank you for telling me. I think I'll go check on the boys. When Jasper comes back, tell him where he can find me", he said before leaving.

Tepin watched him leave and waited until he was out of sight to drop her goofy grin. "Nova-sama, you're sad again. Did he make you sad? Want me to bite him for you?", she asked. Nova shook her head. "No, child. We were only speaking of the past. I'm all right. I just miss seeing the dragons in the sky. Fiore isn't what it used to be", she sighed. Tepin observed her mistress closely and finally gave in. "Those dragon kids are pretty interesting. You should talk to them. I bet they'd love to hear some of your stories", she beamed. Nova's expression grew dark once more. "No; They don't need to know about the past. What's done is done. There's no changing it. I understand they've already said their goodbyes to their adoptive parents. There's no need to stir up dust. Come now. I could use some fresh air. Will you walk with me?" Tepin gladly agreed. "Yay, Nova-sama all to myself again!", she thought. They slipped from the caverns quietly. Noe on noticed them leave.

-

The next day, Blythe seemed back to his old self physically. He was still worried for Kavi, but Puck and Veda ordered him to get some fresh air. Thus Jasper had dragged him out to town. Promises of a stop at the bakery seemed to help persuade the recovering mage. Yona was going to tag along, but ended up getting dragged into Puck's library by Lucy. They were running out of time until the eclipse and they still needed answers. Blythe didn't want to leave Kavi's side at first, but he eventually gave in after several people expressed their concern for his welfare. Besides, Kavi was looking much better. There was a good chance he'd wake soon. Blythe insisted on being there when he did, but Puck promised to retrieve him if needed, so he agreed to get some air.

As the team mates walked the street, a few odd looks were given, but no one said anything. The town had slowly gotten used to Jasper's appearance. The guild kept them safe and brought revenue into the city coffers, so no one really gave the incubus a hard time. Little did they know that once of the people watching them wasn't a citizen. On a nearby rooftop, someone stared down the scope of an expensive looking sniper rifle. It was trained squarely on Jasper's head. "What have we here?", said Wink to himself, interested. He'd agreed to let Judd exterminate the guild, but no one had said anything about fey being around. Those were trophies he wasn't ready to give up yet. After all, they weren't even close to human as far the Order was concerned. Mages were lower than humanity. Fey were even worse. They had magic woven into the very fabric of their being and that made them both unnatural and unnecessary. "Hold still, you gray skinned bastard", he grinned, ready to take the shot. Judd wasn't around. He was free to do as he pleased. Then he got a good look at the person with the monster. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. There was no way!...Was there? "Blythe?"

He waited patiently until the two mages left the bakery. Wink sighed. It was definitely Blythe. Who else would look that child-like with a package of cake? "Shit", he sighed. Pulling his gun over his shoulder, he descended to the streets. Waiting in an alley, he watched patiently. Jasper paused as they crossed it. He could sense something off. He could feel a sense of fear hiding in the shadows, but who was it and what exactly were they afraid of? His vision allowed clear vision in the dark, so the dim shadows of midday were no challenge. He stared directly at their stalker. Blythe noticed he was alone and doubled back. "What's wrong?", he asked. "Let's step off the street. I don't anyone else getting caught up in this", replied Jasper stoically.

The duo walked to the end of the alley where their watcher stood with smaller hand guns pointed at them. "Freeze, magic scum", ordered Wink. "...Wink?", uttered Blythe in disbelief. "In the flesh", grinned the mage hunter. "Step away from the monster. I don't know what kind spell he put you under, but I'm here now. You don't have to serve him anymore. Look at you! I mean, I'd heard you'd left home and I knew you were a mage sympathizer, but this? I didn't expect to find you licking the boots of some *thing* that think its a person", he said. "Excuse me?", ventured Jasper. Blythe looked between them in panic. "This is awkward...Jasper, this is Winchester...My cousin", he said sheepishly. Jasper looked at him in shock. "Wink's the name. You'll catch a fair bounty for me, so play nice and cooperate...What the hell are you anyway?", said the sniper. Hearing one of the hammers cock, Blythe stepped in front of his friend.

"Wink, stop this. Jasper's done nothing wrong. What are you even doing here?", he asked, exasperated. Wink sighed and shook his head. "How far have you fallen, 'Cos? Don't you know about Tanya? These assholes killed her. She was just fulfilling her duty as an agent of Noctis, purifying the world, and they killed her. Now step aside." Blythe stared at him defiantly. "You've got it wrong, Wink. She killed them. They didn't deserve to die!" Wink's face fell as his eyes settled over the guild mark on Blythe's arm. "You're one of them?", he uttered. "I am", replied Blythe firmly. "Would you kill your kin in cold blood?", asked Jasper. Wink didn't even hesitate. A loud "BANG!" echoed out through the streets.

Nearby, team two heard the shot. "Callie?", ventured Domino. "We can't ignore that. Someone might be hurt. Come on!", said Callie, running toward the sound. Mere seconds later, the girls skidded to a halt at the mouth of the alley. Jasper was shaking where he stood, completely covered in blood. Some of was Blythe's and some of of it was his own. "Damn. I figured it'd go straight through. Must have hit a bone", sighed Wink. Blythe was on the ground in a growing red pool. Without warning, a massive swirl of thorns sprang up from the ground, pinning the sniper to the wall. Domino glared as the guns collapsed in on themselves, leaving nothing, but small, crumbled bits of metal. "Are you all right?", asked Callie, running forward. Jasper nodded slowly. Blythe had taken most of the blow. One shot hit the blood mage squarely in the gut. The second only passed through the incubus's arm. Wink stared at the intruders as he struggled to get free.

"Blythe, are you okay?!", hollered Callie, shaking him. Wink watched in horror as the blood flow began changing direction. A few moments later, Blythe sat up, holding his stomach in pain. "Wink...Why?", he asked, tears streaming. "I had to see if was true...You really are the new Blood Baron...I'll be damned", he grinned. "You knew he'd live?", inquired Domino skeptically. "Of course I did. I wouldn't kill my favorite cousin for no reason", argued Wink. Jasper held his wound and glared at the sniper. He wasn't buying it. "That uniform...What does Noctis want with our guild?!", he demanded. "The virus did most of our work. We're just the clean up crew", smirked the agent. Jasper's eyes glowed with fury. "Noctis was behind that virus?", he asked coldly. Everyone waited for an answer. "Wasn't it obvious?", replied Wink.

Blythe looked upon his cousin in horror. They had somehow engineered the very germ that had nearly killed his beloved and countless others. Wink's coveted rifle had fallen to the ground when he was attacked. He watched Domino struggle to lift it. It was huge and heavy. "Not my baby!", he pleaded as she crushed it with her magic. "So mean!", he cried. Callie was confused. She'd seen that same expression on Blythe's face countless times. They were related, all right, but why was he an enemy then? She didn't know the past the Sandrunner clan. Blythe slowly got his feet as his wound closed. He eyed Wink carefully. "Let him down", he said. "What?", said Callie. "You can't be serious", argued Domino. Blythe sent a pleading look to Jasper. Though riddled with mixed emotions, he nodded. Callie recalled her thorns, but kept her guard up.

Wink hit the ground with a 'thump'. He cradled the mangled remains of the destroyed rifle. "My baby", he whined, cuddling it like a child with his broken favorite toy. Blythe stepped close to him and kneeled down. "Blood Baron?", he asked. Finally looking up from his crushed gun, Wink nodded. "The Order's been waiting for the next one", he explained. "Did you really know it was me?", inquired Blythe carefully. Anyone else in his position would be dead. He had be sure. "Don't ask me how, but..Yeah. I found out a while ago...Sorry I shot you. I hope it didn't hurt too bad", said Wink with a nervous grin. Blythe hung his head and took a deep breath before returning to Jasper and sealing his wound. "What are you doing here, Wink? And don't tell me it's for the Order. Tell me the truth", said Blythe, checking his work on his friend's arm.

"Some big wig fey is here. Another agent came to claim her and I tagged along. Call me curious", sighed Wink. "Her?", thought Blythe. He exchanged glances with his friends, wondering if he meant Veda. "Nova something...I don't know. I just came along for the show. I mean Judd's doomed to fail. I figured it'd be worth a good laugh or two", shrugged the sniper. Jasper relaxed faintly, glad his mother wasn't the target this time. Still, Nova was at the guild and if Noctis reached the sanctum, his entire family would be prized as trophies. Domino glared coldly at the agent. "What are doing with him? Want me to crush his head?", she asked, dead serious. "Have mercy!", shouted Wink, hugging her ankle and trying to grovel. "Get off of me!", she yelled, kicking him with her free leg. He let go once several thorns sprouted into his flesh. Domino smirked at him as Callie's magic faded from her body. This time Callie was glaring. "Touch her again and I'll kill you myself", she scowled. "Yes, ma'am", said Wink, sitting obediently.

All eyes turned to Jasper. He was more or less in charge, but he debated what they should do. Sighing, he said, "We'll take him back to the guild. The teams can take turns guarding him until we decide what to do", he stated. Everyone nodded. He'd clearly avoided mentioning Veda, Puck, or the sanctum for good reason. "What about these things?", asked Domino, idly kicking one of crunched guns. "They're no threat now. Leave them. We need to report back", said Jasper. Turning his focus to Wink, he asked, "How many of you are in the city?". Wink shied his face like a spoiled child with a secret. "I'm not telling you anything", he said stubbornly. "He said one before", stated Blythe. Wink looked at him with huge eyes as if he'd been betrayed. Getting to his feet, he pinched Blythe's cheek hard. With an annoyed expression, he said, "Looks like little Sunshine's all grown up now." Blythe waved his arms frantically. He hated when Wink did that. He'd done it since they were kids. Prying loose and rubbing his face, he looked upon his cousin with pity. He knew Wink would not get the same soft judgment from the guild.

"Wink, try to at least act like an adult", he sighed. "Act like a prisoner", said Domino, a cold fire in her eyes. Wink stepped behind his cousin, using him as a meat shield. "That kid's got issues", he whispered. "I heard that", glared Domino. "Will you come along calmly?", inquired Blythe. The sniper sighed, annoyed. He'd never been caught by his prey before, but then again, no guild had a family member in it before either. He knew Judd would never let him live it down when he found out. As if on cue, several canisters of tear gas fell into the alley. The mages all coughed, trying to cover their breathing and headed for the street. Once the gas cleared, Wink was gone. Van and Yung-Li just happened to be across the street when their friend came into view covered in blood. Running toward them, they made sure everyone was all right and asked what had happened. A brief explanation was given and they headed for home. Veda needed to know about this and what more, Nova needed to give some answers.

-

A few minutes later and few streets way, Wink was on a roof gasping for air. Judd had kicked him hard in the ribs several times. "You idiot! What kind of no brained, soft skulled, greenhorn are you?! They almost took you prisoner!", he yelled. Wink said nothing, letting Judd vent. "It's bad enough your kin failed to wipe out the guild before. Now one of 'em's in the damn guild?! You're a disgrace to the Order. You're goin' back to headquarters right now and telling them everything you done fucked up. I ain't dealing with you anymore. Now get outta my sight before I decide to blow that empty head off your shoulders", he said with an icy glare. Wink slowly got to his feet and spat the blood from his mouth. "Fine...Just don't underestimate them like I did", he said. Shuffling into the distance, it would be a long walk home for him, but Judd was right. Wink really felt he had no business with Order anymore. Maybe the glory days of the Sandrunner clan really were over... Only time would tell.

-

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Secrets, part 11

A thick silence hung in the air as everyone processed what they had heard. Veda hugged both Jasper and Blythe, glad they were all right. Puck said nothing, staring into space as he thought. The members of Fairy Tail were ready to go after these so called agents of Noctis. Their friends had been hurt and that was crossing the line. It was payback time. Still, even though he was ready to tear the town apart looking for those assholes, Natsu kept finding himself staring at Nova. Something about her was bothering him that he couldn't place. Tepin simply smiled at him when their eyes met. Could she know what everyone was hiding?

"There's still one more in the city", sighed Van. "At least", added Domino, annoyed. "What exactly is the Order of Noctis and why are they after you?", inquired Gray, looking for answers. Juvia had told him a little bout the order, but nothing that connected to Serpent Wing directly. Puck sent the boys with Veda to clean up and change from their bloodied state. Once they were out of ear shot, he sighed deeply and explained thus. "It's an old order, though not many know of their presence in Fiore. I've dealt with them before here and elsewhere. As you likely know, most of our guild was wiped out in a single day. That was their work. From what I've heard from Blythe, it seems his sister was in charge of the unit that decimated our ranks and now we know his cousin is still an active member. Noctis was founded on three basic principles...Magic is unnatural and corrupts. Those who choose to use it are less than human...And it must be eradicated to reform a purer world. That being said, mages are their primary targets. Fey like us are considered prized trophies, another reason I've relocated so many."

"What's wrong with magic? If they don't like it, they don't have to deal with it", said Natsu. "They don't see it that way", replied Nova, drawing everyone's attention. "They formed behind the beliefs of a woman named Nocturne shortly after the start of the dragon war. She was raised with an old system of beliefs, like where your friend, Blythe, came from. When a mage killed her husband in cold blood, something inside changed. She became cold and calculating, a far cry from the caring person she once was", explained Nova. "How do you know she just wasn't crazy?", asked Yona bluntly. "I saw the change in her soul. The stars she was born under no longer influenced her behavior. She demanded justice for the other orphans and widows of the war, but no one saw fit to compensate casualties of a war that wasn't their own...Eventually, she turned to the dragon slayers..The very firsts... An early council tried to regulate the flux of immense power that had brought into the hands of men, but they saw her plight no different than anyone else's. In the end, they, too, turned her away."

"But why hate all magic because of one bad person?", asked Wendy. "People fear what they don't understand and that fear breeds hate. All fey know it, even dragons", replied Puck. "In time, she unleashed her hate unto the world and soon gathered followers. At first, it was those who had lost loved ones like herself. Then the fear set in and her ranks grew. She selected the best fighters, warriors, and thieves of her hand and set Noctis into motion. All these years later, they're still trying to finish what she started", sighed Nova. "How do you know all of this?", asked Gray. "You forget - We were alive at the time. We've seen many atrocities throughout the ages. Noctis is only one of the few that have names", stated Puck grimly. Lucy stared at Nova. She'd heard how old Puck was, but so little was known about this woman who could cure the virus. Where did she come from and who was she?

-

Outside of town, Wink glared back toward the city. Judd had ordered him to return to base, but what would happen when he got there? What if he didn't go back? The faint sound of shifting sand nearby caught his attention. "You're still clumsy, Red", he smirked. Seconds later, he was in hand-to-hand combat with someone donning a very similar uniform. She was a few years younger than him, but that didn't matter. She was insanely fast and very skilled. Mere moments later, the two skidded apart from one another. "You're wondering how I knew...You make too much noise when you stalk your prey", he panted. Sheathing her daggers, the girl smirked at him as several cuts burst blood into the air on his skin. "And you're slow as ever. Do even realize how many times you got hit?", she asked. Wink kept his cool despite several more wounds beginning to seep red over his clothing. "Aerona...Of course they sent you. What's the old man want? A report?", he said.

After accepting a tie in their fight, the two sat in the shade and hashed details of what was going on in the world around them. "Judd's a fool. Does he really think he take down a demon?", scoffed Aerona. Wink laughed at her expression. "He's stubborn. You two share that trait", he teased. Cold, sharpened steel pressed against the main artery in his neck as she glared. "Don't ever compere me to him", she growled. Waving nervously, Wink said, "I jest! Relax." Her nimble hands hid her blade without giving away its hiding place. She stared at the city, her large brown eyes filled with thoughts of bloodshed she could be missing. Her red dreadlocks framed her face, making her look almost harmless to anyone who didn't know better.

"Hey, Akachi, what's up? You look like you're thinking again...That's usually bad for my health", taunted Wink. She glared at him. He knew she hated that title, but it was better than some other monikers he'd been known to throw her way. "You think you're cute when you try to sound smart, don't you?", she said annoyed. He grinned widely at her, glad to get under her skin. A quick movement later and she held another knife pointed at his face. He'd caught her wrist and smirked at her. "I'll cut that damn smug look right off your stupid face!", she growled. "Temper, temper, Red. It's bad for your blood pressure, you know", he taunted. Finally, he felt the tension in her arm lessen. "That title's an honor. You should at least give it a fair try. Not everyone earns the right to be called 'the hand of god', you know", he said calmer. Jerking free from his grip, she glared at the dirt beneath them. "I know that, but it's how you say it! You're so...annoying", she seethed.

Tempting fate once more, he leaned close to her face with a confident grin. "You know you love me", he chimed. "I hate you", she said, avoiding eye contact. "Liar", he said flatly. Her fierce gaze met his goofy smile. "You are annoying! You're loud, you're immature, you're...well, just look at you!", she yelled. Wink's smile faded. It looked like she wanted to fight and he wasn't about to be the first to back down. "At least I can reach the top shelves by myself", he teased. "You've got that small dog complex. Short, but feisty", he added smugly. "At least I'm not an idiot! You're nothing but the last of a failed clan of rejects who sucked at their job!", she spat. His gaze narrowed. That was going too far. "Shank skank", he said coldly. Her fury rising, she dropped to his level of insults. "Dinky Winky!" He stared at her agape momentarily before bursting into an unbridled fit of laughter.

"Stop laughing at me! I just insulted your name and your...pride", she said shyly. "I'm sorry!", he snickered, holding his sides. "That's just priceless!", he continued between giggles. Seconds later, Wink laid flat on the ground with Aerona's boot print clearly imprinted on his face. She'd stormed off toward town, cursing his idiocy. He stared up at the clouds with a faint grin, ignoring the pain. "Too easy", he thought. He loved messing with her. Everyone else was too afraid of being stabbed without warning, but he'd spent enough time with her to read her movements. He wasn't afraid of anyone. Judd said that was just him asking for someone to send him to an early grave, but Wink never let it bother him. He didn't really care if he died. He and Blythe were the last of their clan and as it played out, maybe the Sandrunner name wasn't worth saving.

-

Back at the sanctum, Jasper blushed as Yona inspected his arm for any marks. "Blythe does good work", she smirked. He really was trying to become more comfortable around the members of Fairy Tail, but the dragon slayer wasn't making it easy on him. Blythe had returned to Kavi's side and everyone tried to settle in for the night. The exceeds shared stories of their exploits alongside their partners while Wendy listened. Gray had headed above ground to send a message back to Fairy Tail. Hopefully, everyone back home had recovered from the virus that plagued the country.

Elsewhere, Lucy clutched Valentine's book to her chest as she stared up at the moon. The eclipse would occur soon an she was still unsure how to help her newest spirit ally. "You seem worried", said a lush voice nearby. Turning toward the cascading shadows, her eyes settled over Nova. "May I see it?", asked Nova, reaching her hand out. Lucy nervously gave her the book. She watched as the demon gingerly fingered the binding. "This is - ...", she trailed. Lucy nodded glumly. "It's all that's left of his body", she stated. Nova peered at the book in thought. "This spirit...Does he mean that much to you?", she inquired carefully. "He's my friend. They all are", replied Lucy. Nova smiled gently at those words. "Your keys. You've acquired most of the western zodiac", she observed. Lucy lilted her thought, keenly picking up on the words. "You know the others?", she asked. Nova handed Valentine's book over with a nod as she strode into the moonlight beside the girl.

"How are they these days? I trust the spirit king is taking good care of them", said Nova nostalgically. Lucy nodded, still unsure of her new ally. "To answer your question, yes. I know all of the zodiacs. Few even recollect the others exist these days. When the stars shattered, the ended up in different realms", she sighed. "Shattered?", repeated Lucy. Nova met her eyes with interest. "You really don't know about the others, do you?". As if on cue, someone else joined the conversation. "Why would she?", asked Loke smugly. "It's been a long time...Nova-sama" he said, slightly bowing his head. "So it has, Leo... I hear you go by Loke these days. Tell me, did you enjoy your stint as a human mage?", she asked calmly. Loke grinned as he stepped beside Lucy. She had that classic look of "You two know each other?!" shock on her face. "It was fun", he grinned.

"How is everyone?", inquired Loke genuinely. "Ch'en and Yaxk'in are at each other's throats again, but I'm sure that doesn't surprise you" , replied Nova with a soft smile. "And the old jaguar?", he asked. "Pop is well. Our friends in the east are well, too. Ox is still looking after Rat. Closer to your realm, have you spoken to Draco?" Loke shook his head. Lucy's gaping mouth finally closed. "Who are they?", she asked in earnest. "Leo, you've not told your mistress much, have you?", sighed Nova. Placing her hand on Lucy's shoulder, she sighed deeply. "A long time ago, all of the zodiacs lived together. The constellations from east to west intermingled freely. One day, ...something bad happened...They one who cared for them all made a selfish mistake and the one realm broke apart, thus separating the zodiacs forever. That event is referred to as the 'night the stars shattered'", explained Nova. "Very few traces of the olden day remain in the human world. It's no surprise to me that celestial mages are regionalized now. Where Tepin comes from, another zodiac is called upon by mages", she added.

Lucy thought it over and asked, "Then where do you come from?". Loke cleared his throat after an awkward silence. "Nova-sama is originally from Fiore", he stated. "How do you know so much about all of this? Can you teach me?", asked Lucy, her eyes pleading. She wanted to know more. "Perhaps in time", said Nova. "Loke, why are you here?", she inquired, turning the focus from herself. "I got curious about an odd energy near Lucy, so I figured I'd investigate. I gotta say, I never expected to find you...Lady Necahual", he said, smiling smugly at her new name. They shared a strange grin before he shifted his focus onto the book in Lucy's arms. "That it? Valentine's book?", he asked, a serious expression taking over his face. She nodded. "Do you know how to use it?", inquired Nova. Lucy's fingers gripped the tome tightly. She was clearly concerned. "Perhaps I can help", offered Nova in a kind tone. "But - ", started Loke. Between the relief in Lucy's eyes and the single gloved finger pointing from Nova's hand, he held his silence.

"Your friend wasn't born a spirit, was he? I'd heard rumors of such experiments, but I didn't think any of them actually succeeded", said Nova in thought. "You don't need to tell me about him. I can smell the blood already...", she trailed. Lucy nodded shyly. "He's summoned by blood", she said, quietly producing the bone carved key. Nova looked at it with immense pity. "If something goes wrong, you may create a monster", warned Nova cryptically. "I'll do anything. I just want to help him", pleaded Lucy. That look in her eyes couldn't be ignored. The demon capitulated. "I'll try to assist, but I can make no guarantees", she sighed. Lucy thanked her profusely nonetheless. After talk of the eclipse and the impending ritual ceased, Loke returned to the spirit realm to seek guidance from his king. Once he was gone, Nova's tension shifted once again.

"What is it?", inquired Lucy with worry. Watching her carefully, she added, "It's Natsu, isn't it?". Nova tensed visibly. "What is it? Is something going to happen to him?", asked Lucy, awash with concerns. Nova slowly grinned a very sad smile. "You care for him, don't you?", she said softly. "What?! I - I - ", stuttered Lucy. Nova cupped the girls cheek in her palm. "Be at peace, young one. I mean neither or you any harm. I will help you with Valentine if I can. In return, you must do something for me", she said. Lucy slowly nodded, seeing the despair in Nova's mismatched eyes. "You must keep the boy a safe distance from me at all cost", stated Nova. Lucy was confused. It didn't make any sense. If Nova didn't want to hurt him, then why?... "You were meant to guide him from the start. Don't you realize, child? The stars will always be drawn to flame, for fire is what the heavens are from. Keep him safe. It's your destiny", said Nova, a profound sense of fate in her tone.

"I will", said Lucy after a moment. Nova smiled kindly upon the girl and nodded. She turned to leave, but paused as Lucy cried out, "Wait!". Glancing over her shoulder, she paused for the reason. "What is Natsu to you? Why won't you or Puck just say it?...Is it that bad?" Nova held her covered arm with a look of sadness. "Igneel saved him. That's all you need to know", she said distantly. Lucy stared after her her as she disappeared into the night's shadows. What did it all mean?

-

The next day, Blythe sat with rapt attention beside Kavi's bed. His lover was showing signs of improvement. Was that? Could it be?...He was actually starting to stir! Blythe cupped his hands together and stared closely with huge, hopeful eyes. Slowly, Kavi turned his face toward him and his eyes cracked open for the first time in over a week. "Kavi-kun! You're awake!", cried Blythe in sheer joy. An odd static filled the air. It was barely audible, but it could only mean one thing. Kavi was trying to speak. His magic was still sealed, so even the attempt was impressive. Holding his hand tightly, Blythe said, "Shh! Don't try to speak yet. You have to let your magic recover." Kavi began to glance around the room, but his focus never settled. "What is it, Kavi-kun?", asked Blythe.

Quickly thinking, he handed a pen and paper over, but Kavi didn't reach for it. He tried again, this time bumping Kavi's hand with the supplies. Kavi's fingers stumbled, but he managed to write, "Dark". Blythe joyous smile faded. Nova had warned the virus had taken its toll. "Kavi...Can you see?", inquired Blythe near breathless. He watched Kavi grimace at the question. He tried waving a hand in front of his face, but there was no response. Blythe felt sick inside. It just wasn't fair! Taking a deep breath, he composed himself. Holding Kavi's hand in comfort, he uttered, "It's okay...You don't need your eyes. Once your magic is restored, you'll 'see' with it, just like you always do in the dark." Tears were streaming down Blythe's pale face, but he hid them from his voice well. Kavi needed his strength now. He felt Kavi squeeze his hand in response. Glancing toward his face, he saw a faint grin on his lover's lips. Kavi nodded. As long as Blythe was there, everything would be all right.

-

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Secrets, part 12

The following day, spirits were lifted around the guild despite the recent attack. News of Kavi's recovery had spread like wildfire. Only team one was allowed to see him in his weakened state, but the others all sent their best wishes. The dragon slayer was glad to be awake at last, but saddened by his lost vision. Still, if that was the price for his life, he would gladly pay it. Yona was the first to leave his room. She filled in their friends from Fairy Tail on his new condition. Mixed emotions wen through the fairies, but they accepted the cost of his recovery, happy to help any way they could.

"We need to find this other Noctis guy", said Natsu. Yona nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but who knows if they more came in since Blythe's cousin left? Besides that, we have no idea what the dude looks like. He could be creeping up on us riiiight...now!", she said, taunting Happy. The exceed panicked briefly before laughing it off with his friends. "You know we'll help any way we can", offered Lucy. Wendy grinned softly and asked, "Should we just spread out and look for clues?". An unexpected voice replied. "It's too dangerous", said Puck, striding up to the group. "We can take 'em", smirked Natsu. "It's not your fight. I don't expect you to risk your lives for us", replied the elf. "They made it our fight", grinned Gray. Everyone agreed. Their friends had been hurt by the virus and by Wink, as well. They wouldn't stand idly by.

Puck sighed in defeat. There was no use arguing with the fevered determination of youth. "So be it, but please be careful", he said. "Maybe we should track that sniper and see what he knows", ventured Charle. "We could sniff him out, but who knows how far he's gone by now?", replied Yona. Charle smiled faintly. "He'll be back", she stated. Wendy intervened, explaining her friend's foresight before questions were raised. "So between you, Teresa, and our noses, we've got a pretty good shot", grinned Yona. Puck seemed oddly silent during all of this. He knew he what he had to do, but didn't like it. "Yona can go if you take Jasper or Blythe with you. Natsu must stay", he said. "Whaaat? Why?!", whined Yona, looking to have some fun with her buddy. Lucy glanced between the stares as they faced odd. Could it be Nova's will? Where was the woman and why did she even have a say in all of this?

"That's not fair!", argued Natsu, looking to get some action. "It's nothing personal, I assure you. It just must be", said Puck, keeping his cool under his intense gaze. "Princess, you should stay, too. If anything happens to that book before the eclipse, we're screwed", said Yona, giving in. Lucy nodded, keeping her eyes on Natsu. What was so special about him to these fey? Gray smirked, glad to rub it in that he could move freely. "Juvia will go", offered the water mage. "Wendy, would you mind staying behind? I'd like for you examine Kavi's eyes", ventured the elf somewhat shyly. The girl nodded, ready to assist. There was no telling if she could restore his vision, but she was certainly willing to try. After details were hashed, the group went their separate ways. Two pairs of eyes had watched from the shadows the entire time. Once the teens had scattered, Nova stepped forth, Tepin, in her birth form, perched on her shoulder. "Thank you", she said earnestly. Puck said nothing, simply staring after the fairies. "You can't avoid him forever", he stated. "It isn't yet time for him to learn the truth", replied Nova.

Puck nodded. He was tired of arguing the point. "That girl, the young dragon slayer...Do you really think she can restore your son's sight?", asked Nova. "I haven't the faintest idea, just the hope that she can", he said. "What of the blood mage? Has he learned to sculpt flesh yet?", she inquired. Puck shook his head slowly. "Blythe doesn't know much of his heritage just yet. We have to be careful and introduce it all slowly. Rushing it will only drive him to madness like his predecessor", he sighed. "I agree", said Nova. "Still, I would like to let him know just who he is", she added, a hint of hope in her voice. Puck stared at her with mixed emotions. "It's too soon. Blythe just got Kavi back. Let him enjoy it. Bringing up Zeref now can only bring more malady", he said firmly. Nova nodded after a brief silence. "Very well. You've agreed upon my will with Natsu. I'll honor yours in this matter", she said. At least that was settled...for now.

-

A while later, Jasper sat with his parents in their chamber. Veda knew nothing of Nova's past and, though she didn't say much, it was clearly wearing on her mind. Jasper, too had questions that echoed in silence. Thus, Puck decided to tell them the truth. Veda and Jasper watched him pace for a while as he thought. Finally he took a deep breath and sat across from them. "I know you're both concerned about the person I've allowed into our home...Nova's an old friend of sorts. She means no harm", he began. "How do you know her?", asked Jasper, knowing his mother wanted badly to know. Puck grinned to himself as he stared at the floor. "Oberon sent me to study her once...a long time ago", he replied. "Study?", repeated Veda, confused. Her husband nodded as he offered her a kind smile. "Long before we even met, she was considered a person of interest. The court of Avalon had heard rumors of her and needed to know if she was a threat...I followed her every move for fifty years", he stated. Jasper tried not to look shocked. His father's life span was long, but still yet, fifty years was a long time for any given task.

"Why would she be dangerous?", inquired Veda. "She once had ties with the immortal dark mage", replied Puck. "Why?", asked Jasper, now starting to worry about her presence. "It's not my place to tell her story in full detail, but...She was born in a different form than what we see now. Zeref managed to gain her trust and took her original form away, sealing her true power. At that time, she became one of his demons, though not of his full creation. That being said, he never truly had control over her. In time, she realized her mistakes and separated from Tartarus, leaving Mard Greer in charge, instead." His family listened closely, unaware there was another listening nearby. "She tried to return to her people for help, but it was too late. Only one would even let her speak. He vowed to help her for the love they once shared. Eventually, the dragons started their war, derailing any attempt for her to reclaim her natural shape. All fey were thrown into chaos. That's when I started gathering up the remnant populations. Nova fell into silence. Oberon worried and sent me to find her. He wanted to be sure her new intentions were pure."

"What happened?", asked Veda, feeling sorry for their guest. "Her true form is lost now. The only one who could ever restore it is Zeref...I trailed her as ordered. I stalked her every movement, watched every place she made home. She knew I was there, but said nothing. Eventually, she got tired of the silence and approached me", said Puck. "She found you?", asked Jasper, surprised. Nodding, Puck grinned. "She did. We started to talk and she told me everything. At that time, all she really wanted was to die, but she couldn't give up her life. You see, it's her curse that sustains Zeref even now. She knew he wanted death. You could say it learned to avoid him. His magic controlled death itself, keeping it at bay. At first, he reveled in that fact, willing to use it for a nefarious cause. In time, he regretted it. When he decided to let down his guard, Nova stepped in and took her revenge. He'd sealed her true identity, so she would seal his rest. Even her name is lost now. 'Nova' is something she chose to replace it. I wish I could tell you more, but I've already said too much...She's no threat to us. She may, in fact, even need our help."

Jasper watched his mother from the side of his eye. She seemed to relax a little. Perhaps she worried Nova was an old flame of Puck's, but that was impossible. She'd worked hard to earn his love and knew for a fact there were none before her. "If she's hiding from Zeref, then why come back to Fiore?", inquired the naga. "The virus. She knew she could cure it with the magic she now wields, 'Lazarus'. Still, she's taking a huge risk, but some things are worth dying for", replied Puck. "What could be so important?", asked Jasper. Veda smiled softly upon her son. "You mean 'who', dear", she grinned. Then it hit him. He grinned faintly to himself at the realization. He'd seen the odd behavior, same as the others. "Who is she to Natsu?", he ventured. His father shook his head. "I can't tell you that", he said firmly.

Out in the hall, the eavesdropper clenched his fists, annoyed. Dammit! What was the big secret?! Why did everyone keep talking about him like he wasn't even there? The dragon slayer had enough. He was going to confront Nova whether she felt like talking or not.

"That's why you were gone so long back then...", said Veda. Puck nodded shyly. Explaining to Jasper, he said, "I helped Nova with her last transformation. It sapped all of my magic." Jasper looked on in alarm. His father had a vast store of mana. "If that happens, I return to Avalon and my body regenerates in the fairy springs. It takes some time, but I can survive the ordeal that way", said Puck. Veda smiled to herself. She remembered helping him into one of those springs on Earthland during their early days together. He was badly wounded and had no choice but to reveal its location. She waited by that pool for three weeks until the hole in chest closed over and he woke up again, but that's a tale for another time. Jasper was already getting overloaded.

"That's incredible", uttered Jasper, thinking of the implications. "It's a boon from the king. You could say it's his way of making sure I can work", grinned Puck. The family chatted more on various topics, including Kavi. In time, they would find out about their eavesdropper, but for now, they focused on each other.

-

Elsewhere, in Kavi's room, Blythe waited with hope as Wendy tried her magic. Rani was nearly shaking with anticipation beside Charle. Wendy had been at it for several minutes. Finally, she lowered her hands and shied her face to the ground. "It's no use", she uttered sadly. Kavi squeezed her small hand as if to assure it her was all right. "Thanks for trying", said Blythe, a little disappointed. Wendy nodded, avoiding his eyes. When she did look up, there were moist. She wanted so badly to help, but she couldn't undo the damage left in the wake of such a nasty infection. "Don't be too hard on yourself. Kavi can 'see' with his magic. He'll be all right", said Ronen. Rani nodded agreement, trying to ease the girl's sadness. Blythe set his hand gently on her shoulder with a kind smile. "They're right. Kavi's amazing like that", he beamed. Wendy tried to smile,but it was so hard. Why was everyone so nice about her failure? She hugged her adoptive big brother tightly, apologizing again and again. Blythe held her tenderly, letting her get it out. "Don't worry, Imouto-chan. Kavi-kun won't be alone", he said. The exceeds nodded with tiny smiles. Maybe things really would be okay.

-

Back in Veda's room, the subject matter had changed. Jasper sat stiffly, trying not to appear so red, as his mother talked about his relationship with Yona. "It's just that you two have been seeing one another for awhile now and there are some things you need to know", said Veda, trying to soothe her son's anxiety. "There is one very important thing you need to know", said Puck. Jasper peered up in curiosity. Puck darted his gaze elsewhere, eventually settling over the egg. Despite his best efforts, he was beginning to show a tinge of pink across his own cheeks. Veda smiled to herself. She thought their shyness was adorable. "What your father's trying to tell you is that you need to be careful", she stated. Before Jasper could ask what that meant, his mind began racing along with his heart. "Your DNA is compatible, son. That's what we're trying to tell you. Incubus and humans can interbreed freely", said Puck, carefully wording the statement. Jasper froze dead solid. His face couldn't burn any brighter if he tried. "..O-...Okay..", he managed to utter. Veda chuckled at his reaction. Hugging him tightly, she she whispered something else, "I'd love to see it happen one day, but be careful for now. You two are still young." Eventually, Jasper was released to his own thoughts. He'd promised Yona a special night soon and now he had to sit on this information. Why did the universe hate him so?

-

That night, Lucy and Yona were talking about the eclipse again. Wendy was happy to learn more, but Natsu was bored. He'd heard enough. Besides, he had bigger fish to fry. Sneaking off, he managed to leave Happy behind, but someone else wasn't so easily dislodged. He was so focused on confronting Nova, he didn't even notice the footsteps trailing him. It took some time to track the strange mage, but he finally found her in the far reaches of the sanctum. She stood alone in the moon light, staring sadly at the starry heavens above through the crevice overhead. She didn't bother to turn when as approached. She knew he'd come sooner or later. She'd only hoped it would be later.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?", she said distantly, a sad smile across her lips. "The stars are ever intertwined with fire...Lucy said she'd keep you safe", she ventured, finally glancing over. Natsu blushed faintly. He got the gist of what she meant. "Why would I need Lucy to save me? From what? Just who are you and don't run away this time!", he said. "I'd like to know that, too", smirked Gray, a few feet away. Natsu tensed, angry he hadn't realized he was being followed. "Gray, go away. This doesn't concern you", he growled. Ignoring him, the ice mage strode forward. "Since when do I need your permission to go somewhere?", he shrugged. Nova seemed to grin at their rivalry. "You have good friends, Natsu. Don't chase them away...I made that mistake once. It's difficult to undo", she uttered. Frustrated, Natsu glared mildly. "Just tell me who you are. Why do you keep staring at me? Why do I recognize your smell?!"

Nova stood in shock briefly. "...You...remember me?", she asked carefully. "Not entirely, but something's familiar. What is it? Tell me!", replied the dragon slayer. Gray watched with interest. "Why the secrets?...Are you his mom or something?", teased the ice mage. Nova clenched her eyes shut before giving him a stare that would chill death itself. "Don't be ridiculous!...I knew Igneel...I can tell you that much...Perhaps you met me once a long time ago", she said nostalgically. "You knew my dad?", asked Natsu, skeptically. Nova nodded slowly. "I did. He was...a good friend a long, long time ago." Gray dropped the taunting. Something serious as brewing here, but what? "Whatever it is, just tell him. I know this bonehead. He's not going to give up", he ventured. Something scurried through shadows nearby. Tepin somersaulted between the fairies and her mistress. "Nova-sama's had enough questions. Leave her alone!", she fussed. Nova's strength was failing. Tears welled up in her eyes. Tepin could feel them and it hurt. "Can't you see what you're doing? You're making her cry! Just let her be!", she shouted.

Taking a deep breath, Nova pulled herself together. "That's enough, Tepin. I don't need you to protect me", she said. The girl looked back with pleading eyes. "But Nova-sama!", she argued. Turning her eyes onto Gray, Nova said, "Leave us." Her young friend glared at the ice mage until he gave in. "Fine, but don't be long", he said, passing Natsu back toward camp. "You, too, Tepin", said Nova. The girl tensed, but obeyed. She sent Natsu a look as she left that pleaded with him to drop the issue. Once Gray and Tepin were gone, Nova stepped down from her perch and approached the dragon slayer. "You've grown strong. Igneel raised you well", she said, fighting the urge to reach out. As she got closer, her right arm grew ever more painful. It was screaming for her to back away. With little choice, she ceased her movement and stared at him from several yards away.

"Tell me the truth...How did you know my dad?", said Natsu, trying to relax. "I already told you, we were good friends once. As you know, Igneel had no problem making friends with humans", replied Nova calmly. "But you're not human", observed Natsu. She grinned faintly. "It's the ears that give me away, isn't it?", she sighed. Natsu peered at her in question. "You smell like them...Tartarus...Are you one of his demons?", he inquired. "Would you hate me if I said yes?", she replied. They stared at one another in complex silence. "That depends", he said stiffly. Nova glanced back toward the skies with a heavy sigh. "I was once. I left them long ago, before the dragon war", she stated. Natsu relaxed slightly. "So you have no ties with them now?", he asked. Nova shook her head. "I will always have a connection with Zeref, but never again with Tartarus", she said, placing a hand over her burning guild mark. There was that name again. Why did Zeref seem to haunt Natsu?

"What's the connection?", he demanded. Nova smiled lightly. "You want to know if I'm a threat to your friends...I admire that...But I assure you, I'm not", she said. He stared, waiting for her to answer his question. "You're as stubborn as your father", she grinned. "Zeref and I knew each other, it's true. You could even say we were close once...I guess I just wanted to believe he was good deep down or maybe I was just foolish. Either way, we're forever connected now...He cursed me into this form. In return, I cursed him with immortality." Natsu glared intensely. He was livid inside. It was all her fault that Zeref was still around! "Why?! Why would you do that? Do you even know what he's done?!", he shouted. Nova shied her gaze as the harshness of his voice. "I do...But it was the only", she said in a low tone. "Why didn't you just kill him if he wronged you so badly? What were you before?" Drawing a deep breath, she met his fiery gaze. "Zeref is awful, but if he's allowed to reincarnate, you cannot even imagine the hells he will unleash", she stated firmly. Natsu seemed to back down a bit. "What do you mean?"

"Zeref has mastered death magic. Is it such a surprise that he could then manipulate the cycle of reincarnation? If he's this strong as a human, just think what he'd be like if he chose a stronger form. Yes, I sealed his life in perpetual motion and yes, part of my reason was selfish, but part of it wasn't. I knew his plans. You don't want to know what he would have done in those days...There's a reason he gave me lazarus magic...He needed someone to help reopen the portal on the side of the living for him to come back as a true demon...He trusted me and I used that against him...I know you've faced Tartarus and I know Zeref has given you hardships, but trust me, you are strong enough to beat him and I'm glad that guild was destroyed."

He stared nearly agape. He was strong enough to defeat Zeref? Igneel had said something similar. What did it all mean? "There is still hope of sealing his power once and for all...When I defected from his ranks, I did something that forever tied me to his name...I alone had the power in those days, but I was selfish and fool hardy. I spent centuries looking for a way to reclaim my true form. He sealed it along with my birth magic and my name. What and who you see were forged in Tartarus...One day, I decided to leave this land and try to run away, I suppose...With some help, I shed my etherias form and sealed in the the book of E.N.D...I was once Nova Draconi. I left that name behind, as well, and chose Necahual to replace it...Did you know Necahual means, 'Left behind; survivor'..I'm the last of my kind now and I can't even show it...I lost this war a long time ago..." Tears streamed down her face now. Natsu wasn't really sure how to react. She'd told him the truth as he asked, but it still didn't answer his main question. What did all have to do with him?

-

Several years ago, in the not so distant past, three fey gathered on a hill top. Nova, Puck, and Igneel had agreed to meet. Nova could no longer bare her shame in Fiore. She wanted to leave, but before she could do that, she needed to ensure that her homeland had a weapon against the tyrant, Zeref. "It's been many years, 'Nova Draconi'...Are you sure this is what you want?", said Igneel, his voice filling the area. She nodded, staring at the dirt. She couldn't bring herself to truly face him. It was only with Puck's help that she even appeared before the dragon she once shared so much with. "I'll do it..for Fiore...I'm no savior...I caused this mess. I should at least give the world a chance to fix it", she uttered with shame. "Pulling your etherias form out won't be easy", stated Puck. "I don't care how much it hurts. Just do it...I can't take this anymore...", said Nova, tears beginning to fall. Puck glanced at the dragon who seemed to nod.

Massive amounts of magic were needed. Every fiber of Puck's being screamed out in strain as he wrangled the demon out of Nova. It was deeply rooted, clinging to her for dear life. Finally, it was done. The elf fell to his knees, out of breath. Nova, too, hit the ground. Igneel watched over them both as they recovered. A dark book marked "E.N.D." laid beside them. The magic had to be forcefully pulled from Nova's body. Its last hold was her right arm. Her skin cracked and bled. Her flesh stated falling off the bone. Igneel had seen enough. Nova had made many mistakes, but he still loved her and couldn't watch her suffer such agony. He managed to create a new arm for her, one of stone and fire. Her new limb smelled strongly of ash as it took form. Lava now replaced blood and stone now replaced flesh. She tearfully smiled at her former lover, grateful for his sympathy.

Puck stared at the dragon's work. It was truly astounding, but his work was not yet done. Puck got into a comfortable sitting position. The melted flesh of Nova's arm laid in a small heap beside him. "Are you sure you have the strength for this?", inquired Igneel with concern. "We've come this far. I have to finish it", said the elf. Nova looked on him with concern. His mana was greatly depleted already. "Don't worry. If I lose the last ounce of magic in my body, I won't die...I'll just go home", he assured. She nodded. Placing one hand on the book and the other on the remnants of her shed flesh, Nova readied herself. She wanted to make it impossible for Zeref to undo their hard work, thus it was agreed that her etherias form would not only be removed, but split into two and sealed independently from one another. Puck's magic flowed through her body, giving the second half its shape. Blood poured from her left eye, staining it permanently red. Slowly, the flesh on the ground took shape. When the magical fallout settled, a new life cried before them, an infant.

Igneel watched the child with kind eyes. He'd agreed to keep it safe. Puck turned his attention to the book. He cast a complex seal on it, impossible to break unless magic itself ceased to exist. Ignoring her bleeding eye, Nova held the child in her good arm, smiling through tears at his tiny face. In a way, she'd finally given Igneel a son. Puck finished the chant and the book was sealed. He was weak, very weak. Most of his mana was gone. His body trembled from the strain. Despite his fatigue, he smiled gently at the baby. "What will you call him?", he asked. "The spring of my life ended when I lost my wings. Autumn was my time in Tartarus. The rest has been winter ever since...This child is hope for a new start, a summer to warm the hearts of men...I'll call him Natsu", she said, her voice cracking. She thought the hard part was over, but she was wrong. The hardest thing was yet to come - leaving the child behind. Puck offered a kind grin. "A good name", he said. "He will be raised by the great dragon, Igneel...so for his last name, we'll combine the two. Welcome to life, Natsu Dragneel", said Nova, smiling as the infant squeezed her finger in his tiny hand.

"There's only one last thing to do", said Igneel, breaking up the moment. Nova tried not to cry, but she couldn't help it. She wept as she placed the child in the elf's arms. Using the last of his magic, Puck placed a seal over the boy, preventing him from reviving memories of his former body and allowing him to survive without a mother's milk. Wearily, Puck handed the boy back to Nova as his body started to fade from view. He panted, exhausted, as he glanced as at his hands, now disappearing. "Looks like I over did it...", he wheezed, the light dimming from his eyes. "Thank you, Puck. I hope your wife will understand you being gone so long", said Igneel. The elf nodded. "Veda will...She'll wait for me...I'll regenerate once I'm back in Avalon...in time...", he said. He smiled at the child one last time before vaporizing into ethernano.

Once he was gone, Nova clutched the child closely and stared at the tome nearby. "Nova, it's done. Once you regain your strength, you must go. We have a deal. I'll look after the boy. Hide the book and yourself. That is your duty now. Zeref will have undoubtedly sensed the change in you. He won't be far behind", said Igneel. "Yes...Where will you take him?", she asked. "Away from this site. We can leave no traces. I'll settle down near a town where he can get the things he needs...It's been a long time since I trained a dragon slayer...Do you think I can still do it?", teased the dragon. Nova grinned faintly. "Of course you can; You're the flame king", she said. "You were royalty once", he said, a hint of regret in his voice. You could almost see the darkness settle over the poor demon. "That was a long time ago. The spirits are on their own now. They have new leaders", she uttered. "Still, it's a pity they'll never be together again", sighed Igneel, eying the infant. "Leo has a king now. He'll keep the zodiac together. While the others are scattered, they can least remember one another...", trailed Nova, missing her true form.

Silence fell over them. Nova cradled her son as he slept. She was weak, but she would have no choice, but to move soon. "Lani-", began Igneel. "Don't say that name!..I don't deserve it anymore...", said Nova, startling the child. "I'll take good care of him. Take the book and go. We're running out of time. She slowly rose and handed the boy over. "I will never again fly beside you nor will I ever again be Laniakea...My name is Nova now...Nova Necahual, a demon cast aside and forgotten. The world has already moved on and the rest will forget soon enough...including you, Natsu..."

She kissed the baby's brow and watched her former love take the child somewhere safely away form her. She wept whole-heartedly. She knew she couldn't linger. Her former comrades would be on her trail. She knew they would also sense the change in their fallen queen. Trudging toward the sea, she lamented for her losses. She'd lost her royal title twice, once as the queen of the stars and again as the demon queen. She would give anything to become herself once more, but it was impossible now. In time, she would leave Fiore behind, but not before being assailed and losing the book to Sayla. Still, she knew Igneel would keep the boy safe and that was enough.

-

Back in the present, Natsu wasn't getting anything else out of Nova. She had clearly said all she would. "Now go. You're friends will be looking for you. Tell them what I am if you must, but I promise you I mean no harm. I'm through with Zeref", she said. He lingered a moment, staring, wondering what she was still hiding, but it seemed he wasn't going to find out any time soon. With a deep breath, he turned to leave. It was better this way, she thought. Natsu would face Zeref one day and learn the truth, but for now, he was simply a dragon slayer, a mage of Fairy Tail, and someone with friends and a future. That was good enough for now. Watching him disappear into the shadows, Gray's words rang in her head. "His mother?...Don't be ridiculous!" Taking a deep breath, she sighed. "I don't deserve such a title or recognition..Just go and please be happy."

-

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Secrets, part 13

Jasper was still concerned for his brother. Was Kavi truly blind now? Knocking on the door, he overheard Blythe pleading his case for something. Entering slowly, he seemed to be interrupting an argument. "But, Kavi-kun, please think it over! It'll be easy if you just let me help!", begged the blood mage. Kavi's dead eyes stared angrily into the distance. He firmly shook his head. "But - !" Before Blythe could go on, Kavi raised his hand for silence. They weren't alone. Jasper cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence. Blythe turned to face him, his face red from crying once again.

"Is everything all right?", ventured the incubus. Blythe shied his gaze with a plaintive sigh. Jasper made his way to the far side of the bed before taking a seat. "How are you feeling?", he asked quietly. Kavi shook one hand in the 'so-so' fashion. "Forgive me for interrupting...", trailed Jasper. He was clearly interested in what the fuss was about, but too polite to ask. "It's all right...Kavi won't agree in a hundred years, anyway", said Blythe sadly. "Agree to what?", inquired Jasper carefully. Blythe took a steely look in his eyes. "Tepin, the girl that -...helped before...She can give one of my eyes to Kavi-kun so he could see, but he let me do it", explained the blood mage, carefully avoiding the details of her earlier help.

Now that his brother was present, Kavi could communicate more complex thoughts. They both knew sign language, which was useful with Koko, but Blythe had not yet learned it. Kavi signaled several things with his hands as Jasper paid close attention. "I see", he sighed. Blythe stared at him with huge eyes wanting to know Kavi had said. "It's okay, Blythe. He knows about the transfusion", explained the incubus. Another complex series of finger motions. "Something about a dream with your blood", translated Jasper. Blythe blushed abashed. "I know you're mad...I'm sorry, but I couldn't lose you!", stated Blythe, filled with emotion. Kavi grinned softly and took his hand tightly. With his free hand, he signaled his brother once more. Jasper smiled, too, at the message. "He says he understands, but please don't do anything like that again." Blythe set his other hand over Kavi's and squeezed hard. He'd been forgiven.

Another knock at the door broke up the sentiment. Puck entered. He nodded toward Jasper, glad to see him visiting. "You're looking better today, Son", said the elf, looking over the dragon slayer. Kavi blushed faintly. Though he didn't call Puck his father, the feeling was known well enough. The small music note on Kavi's forehead had begun to darken, a good sign of his magic returning. With a relieved smile, Puck unsealed his spell. Kavi instantly felt the difference. Garbled static filled the air. "Take it easy now. You still need to recover", said Puck. Kavi sighed and nodded. "You'll need to restore your mana", added Jasper. Blythe lit up. That was easily understood. That just meant Kavi needed sound to eat.

Blythe began to sing a song he'd learned from gypsies back home. "Music grows in the rose, rock, and rain, and the blowing sandstorm. Everything seems to sing, everywhere I go..." The next verses disappeared from the air as Kavi inhaled deeply. The final line, "Let me be your song", was the only audible bit left. Puck grinned faintly to himself. It was an old song and one he very much loved. Everyone stared at their patient, waiting for his first words. "Thank you", creaked into their ears in broken tones. Blythe beamed, happy to help. After all, his voice was delicious according to Kavi and everyone else agreed he sang like an angel. "Save your magic", chided Jasper. Kavi nodded with a small smile. He'd been silent for going on two weeks now and was glad to have his voice back, weak as it may be.

Once more, Kavi signaled with his fingers. Both Jasper and Puck nodded. "I understand", said Puck. Turning his focus, he placed a hand on Blythe's shoulder. "Come with me. We have things to discuss", he said softly. "Go ahead. I'll wait with Kavi", assured Jasper. Kavi sent Blythe a gentle grin, telling him it was okay to go. Once he and Puck left, the brothers were alone. "He refused to leave your side the entire time you were sick, you know", uttered Jasper. Kavi nodded. He'd guessed as much. "I'm very lucky", he signaled, blushing lightly. Jasper grinned wide. "You really are", he agreed.

Elsewhere, Blythe and Puck held their conversation. "Is this about Wink?", asked the blood mage. Puck offered him a kind smile. "No, I have other things to tell you", he said. Blythe's senses had been sharpened over a lifetime of bounty hunting. He knew they weren't alone. Slowly, Nova stepped forward. She smiled softly upon him. "I'm glad your current incarnation is so gentle", she stated in a kind tone. Blythe was a little confused at first, but he put it together quick enough. "Wink called me the 'Blood Baron'...You know more, don't you?", he ventured. Nova nodded as Puck sent her an encouraging look. "We can tell you more, but you must not hate who you once were", she said. Blythe glanced at Puck, afraid of the answer.

"Blythe, your magic hasn't been awakened long, has it? Still, you're doing well to learn it", began Nova. "Lives have been saved because of your quick mastery", said Puck. "However, you have much more potential than you know", added Nova. Blythe looked between them, wondering what this was all about. "When you've fully realized and mastered your skills, you will be a truly powerful mage. One day, you not only control blood, but mold flesh itself", said the demon. Blythe thought it over briefly, then smiled brightly. "Does that mean I can fix Kavi's eyes?!", he asked excitedly. "Maybe one day", replied Puck, grinning at his enthusiasm. Blythe deflated some, knowing that meant it would be a long while before he could even try. "I know you have questions. I can answer a few, but don't probe too deeply just yet", warned Nova.

"Why the title?", inquired Blythe. Nova cast her eyes downward with a deep sigh. "Your first incarnation earned that name. A few more followed the same path. Others, like yourself, were not so callous", she said. Blythe's gaze narrowed at her last word. "The original mage crafted your magic for good. Like so many before and after, he was corrupted by the power he wielded. In time, he turned villainous, striking fear into the hearts of everyone he encountered...Still, you are not that same person. You can use the power you've given for its original intended purpose - saving and improving lives." It was a lot to take in. Blythe now understood her previous statement. He accepted it all well enough. "I know I can't be held responsible for the actions I didn't commit...It's still heavy, though...", he said, placing a hand over his heart. "You have a good soul, Blythe. We're telling you this to help you move forward, not hold you back", offered Puck. Blythe nodded. "I understand."

After a few more questions were answered, he returned to Kavi. Nova was impressed with his capacity to handle the information. Still, the darkest part was kept secret for now. Blythe had no reason to burden himself with ties to Zeref. "Are you sure that was the right thing to do?", asked Nova, staring after him. Puck took a deep breath, a sure sign of his thoughts. "He'll learn the rest eventually...To be honest, I didn't even want to tell him this much just yet, but his cousin's interference left little choice", sighed the elf. Knowledge of the past was a wonderful thing, but sometimes, it was also a heavy burden.

Out in town, someone stared at the guild with hate in his heart. Judd was finally rid of Wink, but he still had a job to do. Nova would not slip by this time. Besides that, the guild had rebuilt and that was shameful to the Order, something he would have to remedy. He knew well that some of the fairies were visiting. It was a thorn in his side. He would be glad to slay them, as well, but then he would have the wrath of Fairy Tail to deal with in a swift manner. He didn't really have time for that right now. His primary target, the demon, Nova Necahual, was here. His honor was riding on this mission. Finishing off Serpent Wing in the wake of Tanya's failure as just for fun. He glanced over his shoulder toward an approaching presence.

"If it isn't the hand of god", he smirked. Aerona scowled at him from she stood. She really couldn't stand the man, but she had orders of her own to carry out. "Don't be jealous of my title. It's not my fault you never earned it", she scoffed. Judd turned to glare at her. "You spunky harlot", he sneered. Avoiding his eyes, she stared toward the guild, too. "I saw you kicked Wink around again", she said absently. "Don't think I won't do the same to you if you get in my way", he stated coldly. "You may be older and more experienced, but I'm faster and crazier than you. Remember?", she taunted. Shirking his anger, he watched for his current target. "I know you're plum crazy. I ain't looking for a fight. Just stay out of my way", he said.

Eventually, Yona emerged from the building with some of her visiting friends. "What's Fairy Tail doing here?", asked Aerona, her interest piqued. "I reckon they're friends or some other kinda nonsense along that line", replied Judd. "Any sign of the demon?", she inquired. "She's hiding somewhere close. I figure I'll draw her out and have a little fun at the same time", grinned Judd, spitting his tobacco at his ally's feet. Aerona curled his lip in disgust. She really hated Judd and his filthy habits. "Cleaning up after the recruit?", she asked. Judd smirked. "Her failure is my duck shoot." Aerona rolled her eyes. "You mean snake shoot?", she corrected. "Doesn't matter. There's blood to be spilt and I aim to be the one to spill it. Damn mages are like an infestation these days", he replied.

They watched as team three exited and headed the opposite direction from Yona. "There, the one with the eye patch. I've got him marked, so don't touch. You can kill his friends if you want", stated Judd, pointing at Van. "Why that one in particular?", asked Aerona. "He reminds me of someone I used to know...Someone I hated...and gutted like a pig...Besides, I've been watching him. I know his habits. When he runs the next poker game, he's mine. All I gotta do is catch him cheating and I'll have a reason to shoot", he explained. "Since when have you ever needed a reason?", she teased. Judd grinned at her words. "Figure of speech, girl", he said. "Whatever...How often does he play?", she asked, killing time. "Often. I plan to catch him tonight at the bar there. Fool has no clue he's on borrowed time", said Judd, gripping his pistol anxiously. Aerona looked him over. He wasn't one to play with prey like this. "Must remind you of someone special, all right", she sighed. Judd's eyes burned into the back of Van's head as his team walked the street. He even glanced around nervously once or twice. "You're mine, Patch", grinned Judd.

A few streets over, Yona, Wendy, and Charle were looking for traces of Noctis. Yona sniffed the air here and there, searching for the scent of strangers, but the streets were busy and it was difficult to pick out one scent among the hundreds. "Blue uniforms with red symbols", said Charle, concentrating on her thoughts. She hoped to pick up something in her visions, but all she was getting was the same image of Wink again and again. "My nose is good, but I can't smell colors. Got anything else?", said Yona. Giving up, Charle shook her head. "What did you see?", inquired Wendy. "That man with the blue hair...He was at some kind of fountain...," trailed the exceed. "Why didn't you say so?", beamed Yona. All eyes turned toward her. "There's a big ass fountain at the edge of town!", she stated triumphantly. Wendy smiled nervously, hoping that was just a figure of speech. Still, she wouldn't put anything passed Yona.

Back at the sanctum, Lucy poured over the books in Puck's private library. The eclipse was tomorrow and she was running out of time. Nova promised to help, but still, what could they really hope to do for Valentine? Even if they unsealed his book, and someone could read the language inside, was it even possibly to give the poor spirit his humanity back? What he do if they did? She sighed heavily, her mind overrun with questions. Jasper helped as much as he could. He could read many of the languages within these strange tomes, but there was only so much he could do. He'd asked Lucy about the eclipse and genuinely wanted to help her. Still, translating the books was about all he could do for now.

Elsewhere in sanctum, Gray, Natsu, and Happy were working with Puck to prepare for the ceremony. Puck instructed them carefully. The site had to be where the moonlight would fall from the crevice above or it wouldn't work. Gray and Happy were busy, so the elf took the opportunity to pull the young dragon slayer aside. "What's up?", asked Natsu cheerfully. "I know of your meeting with Nova", stated Puck. Natsu's smile faded. "How's that your business? Besides, it's not like she really told me much", said Natsu. Puck took a deep breath. "I know you're curious, but I'm asking you not to bother her...At least until the eclipse passes...", said Puck. Natsu looked him over. Where did he get off telling him what to do? Shying his gaze, Natsu sighed. "I know her from somewhere, don't I?", he asked. Puck maintained his silence. Annoyed, Natsu glanced up. "I don't know what the big secret is...and maybe I'll never find out...But I know her scent and it's bugging me, okay?"

The elf's expression softened. "I understand your frustration...Her scent?...I see...You smell Igneel on her", said Puck. That caught Natsu's attention. It almost made sense. "How is that possible?", he asked. "You've seen how she keeps one arm covered", began Puck. Natsu nodded. "That arm is not of her flesh. It was lost and replaced...By your father. He used his magic to make her a new limb...I've already said too much...So please...Let that be enough for now." Natsu thought it over. She did smell like Igneel. Maybe that was it. A simple answer for a question his curiosity had blown out of proportion. "...Does that mean her arm's made of fire?", asked Natsu, wondering what it tasted like. "No", said Puck, shaking his head with smile, "It's more like ash...Still, I hope you'll give her some breathing room now." Giving in, Natsu sighed, "All right. I won't bug her." Puck smiled genuinely upon him. "Thank you."

From a few yards away, Gray hollered, "Are you helping or slacking off, flame brain?!". "I'm doing my part!", snapped Natsu, instantly defensive. Puck hid a grin as he watched the boys line the stones as he'd told them. It was good to see friends being themselves despite the situation. It almost reminded him of someone he knew a long time ago back in Avalon, before things turned sour. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he concentrated on placing runes and barriers. He hoped the ceremony would go well. Nova was taking a risk offering to help, but without her, Lucy stood little chance of success. Still, there was always a chance of things going wrong. With Nova's celestial spirit powers sealed, what would happen if the balance shifted? Nova has warned Lucy about creating a monster. For the girl's sake and the sake of the spirit she was trying to help, Puck prayed that fate was on their side. It wouldn't be, but a day until the eclipse. "May Oberon have mercy on us all", he thought.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Secrets, part 14

Blythe leaned back against Kavi's chest, wrapped in his lover's arms. They had been talking for some time and though Blythe wanted so badly to help, it was clear that Kavi would never accept another sacrifice on his behalf. "But why?", sighed Blythe, staring sadly into the distance. Kavi's grip tightened around him. "You could have died giving up that much blood...You could have died from taking on so much infection...I can't let you give up your vision, not even half, for me...You need your depth perception for your knives and even if you didn't - ...It's too much to ask", explained the dragon slayer. His regained voice was soft and weak, but audible. Grasping Kavi's wrists, Blythe nuzzled into his arms deeper. He was trying so hard not to cry again. He would do anything for Kavi, but not being able to was hard to accept.

Kavi leaned his head against his lover's skull. "Don't cry. I've accepted my blindness...Besides, haven't you shed enough tears for me lately?". That was the last fracture the blood mage's heart could take. Why was Kavi so kind? He'd lost his sight and here he was, worried about Blythe's well being instead. Twisting his body to face Kavi, Blythe launched himself into a tight embrace. The dragon slayer held him gently, but firmly. "You said it yourself, remember? Once my mana recovers, I won't need my eyes", said Kavi with a faint grin. With his magic, he could navigate pure darkness easily. Sitting back, Blythe wiped his face. He knew Kavi couldn't see his tears, but he could hear them and that was enough to weigh on his mind. "But what about your books?", asked Blythe in a low tone. Kavi's supportive smile faded. He sighed deeply, "Not you, too." Before Blythe could ask, the answer was already forming in the ambient sound waves. "Everyone keeps saying that...I guess it's only logical to think I'd miss reading and I probably will, but to be honest...The thing I'll miss seeing the most is your smile." It took everything he had for Blythe not to burst into tears at that point. His chest hurt with those words. He'd gladly give his eye if Kavi would only accept it.

A knock on the door prevented further speech. Jasper slowly peered in. Observing the blushing faces inside, he shied his gaze. "I hope I'm not interrupting", he said shyly. Blythe shook his head, once more drying his eyes. Another familiar face appeared in the doorway. Peering around Jasper, Yona smirked. "Interrupting? You guys getting busy again already?", she teased. Bright red, Kavi furrowed his brow in frustration. "Did you want something?", he asked stiffly. Jasper had come for a reason, but Yona's shameless taunting had left him speechless and agape. A small form stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Blythe, Wink is upstairs waiting for you", said Ronen, giving Yona a chideful eye. Kavi's expression shifted as he thought. "What's your cousin doing here?", he asked. Blythe looked to Jasper with pleading eyes. Kavi had missed much while he slept. Shaking his red cheeks, Jasper urged Blythe to go on ahead and promised to explain everything.

Once Yona, Ronen, and Blythe had gone, Jasper sat by his brother with a deep breath. "Sorry about Yona...", he trailed. Kavi grinned lightly. "What have you gotten yourself into?", he teased. It was a rather interesting match to say the least. Jasper laughed it off before resuming a darker tone. "About Blythe's cousin...", he began. "Yes?", replied Kavi, waiting for answers. "It's no social call. Yona and Wendy brought him...I suppose you could he's given himself up", said the incubus carefully. Kavi's eyes narrowed. "What aren't you telling me?", he asked calmly. Jasper sighed. His brother was always able to read him. "He's not alone...Noctis...They're back..." Jasper watched his brother's face grimace in simmering rage. "Before you get any angrier, Wink had nothing to do with last attack on the guild...I think he actually wants to help", said the incubus, trying to smooth things over. "Go on", said Kavi stiffly. As details were hashed, Wink waited patiently upstairs for his beloved kin.

Above ground, in the main guild hall, all eyes settled firmly over Blythe as he entered the building. "Hey, cous'. Took you long enough", greeted Wink. Wendy, Charle, and the members of team three surrounded their captive. As Blythe approached, his mind was racing. What did this all mean? "What are you doing here?", he finally inquired. Making himself as home, Wink leaned back in his chair and placed his heels on the table. Annoyed, Van glared mildly. "What's wrong, Patch? Just making myself comfortable", teased the sniper. Yona knocked him over the back of the head with a playful fist. "Knock it off", she said. She didn't like having an enemy so relaxed either. "Oww! Why'd you do that, Mint? I came along quietly, didn't I?", he whined. Yona crossed her arms, upset she didn't get a decent tussle out of it all. Blythe had asked her on the way up if there had been a fight, but she assured him Wink was unharmed. Looking at him, Blythe was pretty sure where the black eye had come from anyway.

"Make your friends play nice, Blythe", said Wink, rubbing his head. "It would help if you stopped with the nicknames", replied the blood mage. Wink shrugged, uninterested in his annoying habits. Yona leaned in and glared Wink in the eye. He stared back nervously. She wasn't entirely predictable. "My name isn't 'Mint', it's Yona", she stated. "Miss Yona to you", mumbled Van. "Pfft, what do you care? You her dad or something?", taunted Wink. He'd observed the guild enough to know better. He was just having fun now. Yung-Li held his furious friend back from attacking the cocky captive. Koko waved her hands and conjured the image of a heart, trying to explain things. Wink cocked an eyebrow at the shimmering illusion. "Wait, she's dating an old fart like you?", he asked. That only made Van angrier. "Old fart?! I'll show you old! Let me go! I'll rip his a new one!", he shouted, struggling. Blythe sighed heavily. It seemed his cousin had yet to grow up. "For your information, asshole, no, we're not dating, but we are good friends. It's none of your damned business, but I'm seeing - ", said Yona, her last words muffled by Blythe's hand.

Normally, she would take swift revenge for such an action, but the cold aura pouring off her team mate caught her attention. Slowly lowering his had, Blythe send her a chilling glare. Something was wrong. Blythe never acted that way...NEVER. Then in dawned on her. His look wasn't a threat. It was a plea not to mention the fey of the guild or the sanctum. It was unclear which side Wink was on and if he got loose with such information, all of Noctis would be on their doorstep in days. Ignoring the fuss, Wink was staring at the exceeds. Absently picking at his ear, he asked, "What's with the mutant cats?". An odd silence fell over the room. Yung-Li had dragged Van outside and the sniper's question caught the others off guard. "We're exceeds", stated Rani, trying to be polite. Intervening, Blythe stepped close to his kin. "Wink, why are you here?", he asked again. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to warn you", he replied nonchalantly. Nervous glances were exchanged amongst the mages. "About what?", asked Blythe carefully. Wink smirked as he sat forward. Resting his arms over his knees, he seemed to consider how much information he was willing to share. While he thought it over, the rest of team three re-entered the room. Van was flustered, but held his tongue.

"Well, I don't want to see my favorite cousin get killed", said Wink absently. "You shot him, remember?", said Van flatly. Waving him off, Wink said, "That was just a test." "What kind of test is that?!", scoffed Yona. "I know Blythe. If he was in any real danger, he would have dodged", said the sniper. "Not if I were protecting a friend", said Blythe solemnly. Everything came back in Wink's mind. "Where's the gray guy and what hell is he? What all are you hiding here, cous'?", he asked keenly. Thinking quickly, Blythe calmly replied, "He's a celestial spirit. One of friends from Fairy Tail is a spirit mage." Wink shrugged, not really interested anyway. After all, he had no idea what an incubus looked like. To him Jasper was just a monster - flesh or spirit.

"Look, now that I'm here, you guys have to help protect me", stated Wink, drawing mixed responses from his captors. "From what?", inquired Wendy, Charle tightly held in her arms. "Likely his friends", said the exceed, hitting the nail on the head. Wink smirked. "Smart cat...You already know I'm not the only agent in town. The Order's been watching the guild for a while now. There's no doubt in my mind they know I'm here. If you kick me out, I'll be dead in the first step I take out that door", explained Wink. Blythe's heart sank. It was cold, hard fact that Noctis did NOT tolerate traitors. "It's not like I can really defend myself out there since that demon-spawn with pigtails destroyed my guns", added the sniper. Yona smirked at the term. She'd heard what happened from Jasper. It seemed Wink had Domino pegged.

"What are you trying to warn us about?", inquired Ronen, trying to steer the conversation back on track. "Akachi", stated Wink. A chill ran down Blythe's spine. He knew that title. Even though he was the black sheep of his family, he knew all about Noctis. Generations of Sandrunners had joined, his father included. "What's that mean?", asked Van. Wink smiled to himself. He didn't feel like spoiling Judd's fun by warning the mage of his stalker just yet. "The Hand of God", said Blythe, staring at the floor. "So you do remember?", grinned Wink. "It's a high ranking agent within Noctis...A hard title to earn...Bad news", said Blythe, trying not to scare his friends. Wink laughed, "Yeah, she's pretty crazy...Man, if she caught me in here, you don't even wanna know what she'd cut of first." Van sent him an odd look. "You know her?", inquired Yung-Li. Wink's demeanor shifted yet again. "I might tell you a few things...", he trailed. "If?", asked Blythe. "Guarantee me safe passage from the city and somewhere to stay until I can leave", said Wink. His terms were on the table.

"That may be possible", said a voice entering the room. Everyone turned in surprise to see Puck in his human form approaching. They only had to keep their mouths shut. Wink would never guess he was really an elf. "Who the hell are you?", snorted Wink, unimpressed by the respect being paid from the mages. "You could say I'm the acting guild master... Are those your only conditions to assisting us?", replied Puck. "They're a start", grinned the sniper. "You don't exactly have room to be making bargains", said Van, still annoyed by the earlier remarks. "Who's to say? I'm here on my own accord", said the cocky sniper. "I see...Blythe, I'll leave you two alone. I expect you to talk some sense into him", said Puck. Blythe nodded. Wendy sent him a very worried look as everyone left the room. He offered an assuring smile. Even with everyone outside, Wink had little to gain from trying anything. Besides, Puck's hearing would pick up on anything he said or did even outside.

"That kid's taken a shining to you", grinned Wink. Sitting beside him, Blythe nodded. He didn't want to give too much information. After all, their relationship was the only thing holding this precarious peace together. If Wendy was known to be important to him, she could easily become a target to make Blythe do as the Order wanted. "So, 'Baron'..what's it like betraying everything you were ever taught?", asked Wink somewhat coldly. "Being a mage?...This guild is the best family I've ever had", said Blythe. That brutal honesty caught Wink off balance. "What about me?", he asked, somewhat offended. Blythe grinned faintly. "You were nice to me, but you were still one of them...Don't act like you've never drawn my blood, Wink..." The sniper shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Their clan had deeply rooted problems that couldn't be solved in one conversation. "I'm here now, aren't I?", he said, serious for once. He sat stiffly in a surprise hug. "Still a hugger, I see", he teased. Blythe slowly let go and stared his kin squarely in the face. "Akachi...Who is she?", he asked.

Outside, the mages were getting restless. "Are you sure it's safe to show yourself?", inquired Charle. Puck grinned softy. "He only sees what I want him to", he stated with confidence. "Pointy ears aside, should we really leave them alone? I mean...Really?", said Yona. "Has he shown any physical aggression since arriving?", asked Puck. "No...", trailed Yona, irritated by his logic. "But he shot a hole in Blythe's stomach!", argued Van. Puck took a deep breath. "You have a valid point, but we won't learn anything from him if we don't first offer a little trust", said Puck. "How do we know he won't lie?", asked Yung-Li, speaking for Koko. "We don't", replied Puck calmly. Silence fell over the group as he listened to the conversation inside.

Inside the guild, Blythe stared into his clenched hands upon his lap. "Why?", he said, his voice shaking. "It wasn't my call. you know that", said Wink. "But you could have warned people! Lives were lost!", shouted Blythe, his emotions getting the best of him. Wink stared at him in thought. "Who did you lose?", he inquired. "I almost lost someone very close...but this isn't about me...Innocent people died because Noctis sent out that virus. How did you do it? Where did it come from?!", he demanded. Wink sat back in mild shock. He'd never seen his cousin act this way before. "Don't play dumb...You know the Order is just a cover...We hate magic, but we're still guilty of using it...Even our uniforms are proof of that", said Wink, smirking at the irony. "How many more until yours comes off?", asked Blythe grimly. "I'm not sure", replied Wink. He knew Blythe was disgusted by his affiliation with Noctis and that the blood mage knew all too well that spilled blood was the only way to get the uniforms off once worn.

"This is bigger than you and me, Blythe...They're after the demon Necahual and until they get her, the Order won't rest", stated Wink, dead serious. Blythe tried not let his reaction to that name say too much. Nova? But why her? Why now? "Uppers say she's been on another continent for years. The virus was just a plot to lure her out. Hell if I know why she'd come back because of it, but it worked", said Wink. "I'm actually kind of amazed the Order let you live as much as you know...Outsiders like you are pretty rare...I'd say Uncle Yavuz is the only thing that saved you back then." Blythe shuddered at his father's name. Was it really possible that a man that treated him so poorly could have actually saved his life even after trying to kill him before?

Wink sighed deeply. "Look...Once the demon's caught, this will be over. I can't promise your guild will survive everything...It shouldn't even exist...I won't fight against Noctis, but I don't want to fight you either. I told you what I know. Now it's your turn to follow through and get me out of here...I want to live, Blythe. You know as well as I do that if I'm caught, my comrades won't hesitate to end me." It was a lot to take in. Was it all even true? It would be up to Puck to decide Wink's fate. Blythe knew that. He only hoped for the best in the elf's pending decision.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Secrets, part 15

Jasper listened keenly as his brother related his unusual dream prior to waking from his fever. Kavi now knew about their pending little brother or sister, and that explained one orb, but what about the other two? "I think one just represented your fear. Maybe it was there to help you get passed whatever was holding you back", offered the incubus in thought. "Perhaps, but the third...", trailed the dragon slayer. "It called me 'Papa'...", sighed Kavi, unsure of the meaning. Jasper shifted with his nerves. "Well, that seems simple enough, I guess", he ventured. Kavi's brow furrowed. "That doesn't present any immediate problems to you?", asked Kavi carefully. Getting the meaning, Jasper sighed, "You can always adopt, you know...What does Blythe think of all this?" Kavi seemed uneasy with that question. "I haven't told him yet...I can picture his face lighting up with hope and I don't want to let him down...After all, I did have a high fever at the time. The orb that called me brother could have been a coincidence."

Jasper had to cede that point. He, too, could imagine Blythe's joy at the thought of children down the road, but there was plenty of time for the lovers to figure those things out later on. Turning the focus, Kavi calmly inquired, "Have you told Yona yet?". Jasper fought his blushing. What a question! "N-not yet", he replied lamely. Kavi smiled faintly at his brother's nervousness. "You'll have to tell her eventually...If you don't, you know who will and she won't be so tactful about it", grinned the dragon slayer. "Mom", sighed Jasper. Kavi was right. Veda would have no problem telling Yona about the genetic compatibility with her son and who knew what else? Jasper released a deep breath, trying to relax. "I know." The brothers chatted idly, unaware someone else was listening. Kavi's magic was still too weak to pick up on individual heart beats, so this stranger and his magic both went unnoticed...For now.

Elsewhere, Veda lovingly tended to her precious egg. Tepin and Nova sat in silence nearby. Nova stared into the air, deep in thought, pensive about the coming eclipse. Tepin Nervously watched her mistress, feeling the same anxiety. Nova hadn't wielded celestial magic in centuries. Even if she succeeds, it will immediately alert Zeref to her whereabouts. Nova seemed unconcerned with the dark mage finding her; She'd stated he already knew exactly where she once the moment she set foot on the sands of Fiore's coast. Wanting to help, but unsure how to, Veda simply let them be.

Above ground, in the main guild, the members of team two were now in charge of watching the guild's 'guest'. Wink shifted uncomfortably under Domino's cold stare. How could she crush his baby like that? He'd had that specialized rifle for years! Still, he was also interested in the hushed conversation across the room. It seemed like Blythe was stating Wink's case to Puck, but he couldn't be sure. After all, he had put a large hole through his cousin not very long ago. Van stood close by them, silently simmering over the previous spat. He didn't trust Wink to start with. His smart remarks only made him all the more annoying.

"Our main concern here is the safety of the guild and the townspeople. We don't want anyone getting hurt in this skirmish", stated Puck firmly. Blythe nodded. "I agree, but I don't think Wink's all that dangerous without his guns", he replied. "Well, I can't babysit. I promised Lucy I'd help with Valentine", said Yona. "It isn't the sniper I'm worried about", said Puck. "Eh?" She was confused. "If this 'Akachi' is truly in town, it already may be too late", said the elf grimly. "So who the hell is she? I'll kick her ass!", said Yona, ignoring the tension present. Blythe stared at his boots solemnly. "You don't get it...Very few people get that title...She's dangerous", he stated. "What did she do then? Tell me why we should be afraid", said Yona, crossing her arms. She preferred punching over politics. Blythe expression flickered as his fingers curled tightly. Intervening, Puck explained. "Yona, 'Akachi' means 'the hand of god'. It's a very high rank within Noctis. Only someone supremely skilled, filled with hate, and a little mad can achieve the title. In all of the Order's history, only three members have ever done it...To get that name, a person has to prove their resolve upon entering the Order with ultimate bias against magic."

"...English?", said Yona, lost in the lengthy answer. "It means she's already killed over 5,000 mages and at least three fey as an agent", blurted Blythe, annoyed by Yona's ignorance. "Whhaaatt?!", gaped the dragon slayer. "How is that even possible?!", she gasped, still floored. "Simply put? She's cold, calculating, and unfeeling in her work", replied Puck. "If she's that dangerous, why hasn't the council done anything? Or Oberon?", asked Yona, demanding answers. Puck's gaze gained an icy element at the name of his king. "Hold your tongue! Don't speak of things you know nothing about", he said, a little harshly. Yona took a step back, bumping into Van, who was just as surprised by the elf's outburst.

Wink cocked an eyebrow with interest at the sudden racket. Taking a deep breath, Puck collected himself into his usual stoic demeanor. "There are rules you never even knew existed that keep the realms in relative balance. Avalon has very limited direct interaction in the affairs of men. The fact any fey are still in this world is nothing short of a miracle...", he trailed, obviously hiding his vast knowledge once more. "Rules were made to be broken", smirked Yona. Reading her leader's look, she added, "Or at least bent." Puck grinned subtly at her words. It was true, he had bent the rules many times over the years when it came to his family, but the queen was able to soothe the court's wrath over such minor infractions. Taking on Noctis would be something completely different.

"What's your decision?", inquired Blythe in a low tone. True, Veda was the guild master, but Puck's word was generally accepted as her own. The elf glanced back at their captive. Wink waved with an irritating smile. "No one mentions the sanctum or my family", stated Puck. Then he answered what Blythe really wanted to know. "Your cousin may take refuge here, but he is to be supervised at all times. The teams can take turns while Kavi finishes recovering." Setting a hand on Blythe's shoulder, Puck added, "I know you want to be with him. I wouldn't have it any other way. Go back to the sanctum. We'll take care of things up here." Blythe nodded. With a quick glance of assurance to his cousin, he disappeared out the back door.

Callie stood aside as Puck approached their prisoner. "So, what'd you decide? Am I mage fodder or are you letting me live?", asked Wink, almost too comfortably. "You may stay so long as you provide pertinent information, but you will have supervision", replied Puck. "Fair enough", grinned the sniper. Puck headed back tot he sanctum, as well, deep in thought. What had he gotten the guild into?

"Where's everyone keep going out there?", asked Wink, leaning his chair back to peek. "That isn't your business", said Domino, her icy glare keeping the mage hunter in check. Callie hid a grin at her sister's behavior. "We can go where we want. you can't. So deal with it", taunted Yona, heading out back, herself. Wink glanced at he girls from team two, then his eyes settled onto Van. "Great, stuck with you three", he said flatly. Apparently, he had no real hesitation in speaking his mind.

A while later, deep below the city, Puck spoke frankly with Nova. "It seems I fell right into their hands", she ceded, taking it all in. "We still don't know who's pulling the strings", stated Puck, thinking aloud. Nova glanced around to locate her opossum companion. Seeing her out of hearing range, she stepped closer to the elf. "Puck, I know I've asked a lot of you these few decades, but there's one more thing I must beseech", she said, her voice hushed. Whispering her request, Puck understood. Keeping his expression even, he nodded. "I understand."

Blythe had returned to Kavi's side, glad to see him trying to move around. It seemed Jasper was a good influence to have around. The lovers spoke of many things. Kavi told Blythe about his dream, leaving out a few details. Blythe found it amazing that Kavi's new sibling had reached out to him like that. Apparently, whoever resided in that shell, took after its mother's dream magic. Knowing that elves were basically pure magic, it only made sense that the child would also wield its father's power even before hatching. The orb with Kavi's young voice led Blythe to imagine what Kavi looked like back then and going on about how adorable he must have been and smiling at his lover's red face.

They also spoke of Wink's surrender and what he had to say about Noctis. Kavi was tense during that part of their speaking, but understandably so. Blythe confirmed what Jasper had already said. Wink was not part of the force that previously attacked the guild. It was entirely possible, though, that Akachi was. Wink had only given her title, never her name. He said he didn't want to take sides in this conflict, but he clearly either had loyalty to or fear of the Order. Still, one of the agents had been neutralized and Blythe was glad no one had to die to do it. Kavi was deeply shaken by the injuries inflicted by the sniper, but silently praised Blythe's magic for saving him once again. Blythe was happy to show there were no marks left from the shot. His power was really quite incredible.

The last thing they discussed was the approaching eclipse. So many people had mobilized to help Valentine and most of them had never even met the spirit. Still, Yona and Lucy shared his tragic tale and that was more than enough to rally their friends. Blythe was surprised when his presence was requested for the ceremony, but when Puck explained that his magic might be needed, he readily agreed. It seemed the roster was set. Lucy, Yona, Puck, Nova, and Blythe would be the main players at the eclipse. At first, Blythe didn't notice Jasper's absence from the preparations. When he finally did, he asked Kavi about it. "I thought your brother loved the moon", said Blythe. Grinning lightly, Kavi nodded. "He does, but the lunar eclipse - ... Well, sometimes such events can affect the fey", he said somewhat distantly. Blythe wasn't sure what exactly that meant, but it seemed that Kavi wasn't too keen to talk about it, either. He merely said that it wasn't his place to talk about his brother like he wasn't there and if Blythe wanted to know more, he should ask Jasper. It seemed logical enough...

Elsewhere, Yona and Jasper had sneaked out onto the beach, managing to leave the exceeds behind. It was twilight now and they both seemed keen to get some fresh air. It didn't take long for Yona to make her way into the waves. After some taunting, Jasper joined in the fun. After while, the two climbed out, tired and soaked. Laying on his back, the incubus stared at the moon with a hesitant look on his face. Wringing out her hair, Yona sat beside him. "What's up, Boo?", she teased. She knew he hated that nickname, but that just made it more fun. He sighed deeply, almost apologetically. Yona leaned over him with a questioning glare. "This isn't another one of those 'tell yo later' things, is it? I'm running out of places to write those down", she said.

Sitting up, Jasper glanced out to sea. He had a lot of things to explain still and while he had promised to do so soon, he knew she was getting flustered by his secrecy. "I can't help with the ceremony tomorrow night...I know Valentine means a lot to you...I'm sorry..." She lilted her head in question. "Okay...", she ventured. Jasper eyes glowed faintly as he turned to face her. "I can't be around you during an eclipse...It isn't safe...and I'll only be distraction...Valentine needs you to concentrate. Try to understand", he said, near pleading. Yona sighed in annoyance as she leaned back into the sand. "Again with all that 'I don't want to hurt you' crap. Just spill it. Whatever it is, I can take it, you know", she said, avoiding eye contact.

An awkward silence drifted in. Finally, she said, "It's an incubus thing, isn't it?...You go crazy under the blood moon or something?" She peeked from the corner of her eye for his reaction. He grinned faintly. "Something like that", he ceded. "Dad usually helps, but he'll be with you tomorrow, so I'll be in the deeper caverns with Mom for the night...I don't think Kavi's ready to move around that much just yet." He chanced a glance at the dragon slayer. She was tense, clearly annoyed, but trying to hide it for some reason. "Please just yell or something and get it over with", he said, smiling lightly. He knew she hated secrets. "Why? Then you'll just be all sorry for being you and say, 'I'll tell you later', like you always do", she said, staring at the stars.

Taking her hand, he waited for her to meet his eyes. "What's with the face?", she asked, carefully avoiding falling for his cute pout. Relaxing into a calm grin, Jasper stared helplessly into her eyes. "Come with me", he said, rising to his feet. "Where?", inquired Yona, caught off guard. "I promised you a visit to my secret place, didn't I?", he replied. Fighting off a faint blush, Yona got up and let him lead her into the caverns.

As they traveled, it got darker and darker, until it became pitch black. "I can't see a damned thing!", she complained. "Just hold my hand. I won't let you fall", he assured. "Easy for you to say. You can see in the dark, asshole", she taunted. "Don't you trust me?", he teased back. Smirking, she finally said, "Fine, but if I trip, I yanking your tail as pay-back." It was difficult to judge how far they had gone in the blackness of the tunnels. Eventually, a faint blue light started to permeate the dark. "What is that?", asked Yona, surprised. "Bio-luminescent fungus. It grows wild down here...and it means we're close", replied Jasper. A few minutes later, they stepped into a wide cavern, strewn with glowing mushrooms. Condensation clinged to the rocks, reflecting the pale light.

Seeing Yona's pink cheeks, Jasper gently nudged her forward. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She took a few steps about taking in the scenery. Realizing Jasper's coy stare, she shyly said, "If you like this sort of thing...I guess it's all right." Noticing a blanket on the ground, she smirked to herself. "You dog; You had all this planned!" Stepping close, she playfully traced his face with her fingers. "You bring all the pretty girls down here, huh?", she teased. Loosely wrapping his arms around her waist, he smiled and tried not to blush too brightly. The light was dim, but Yona's eyes would adjust quickly. After all, she was used to low light from diving. "I told you, you're only the third person ever set foot here", he replied calmly. "Go ahead and stick to that story", she taunted, pulling him into a kiss. When their lips finally parted, Yona smiled to herself. "I guess this means no more secrets", she ventured, a hint of hope in her voice.

Taking her hands, Jasper led her to sit on the blanket, off the moist sands. "No more secrets", he repeated. She peered at him with a playful expression. As if to test him, she asked, "Why are you hiding from the eclipse?". Surprisingly, he answered, "The blood moon has a long history with my people. It's mostly regarded as superstition within the guild, but I think Kavi started that so our friends wouldn't worry...The truth is, the lunar eclipse causes a change in me, one I don't want others to see." A little surprised, Yona leaned back to listen. "Go on", she prompted. Shying his gaze, Jasper added, "It causes great pain...My scars feel like they're on fire, like the injuries are being re-rendered over and over again...It usually fades pretty quickly as the moon exits the earth's shadow, but it isn't easy to watch...That's why, even if you weren't busy with Lucy, I wouldn't want you to see...Dad says it's horrible...Kavi's usually around to negate my screams...I guess I should be ashamed of my weakness, but -...Pain can't be avoided..."

Yona scooted closer, laying her hand over his. "Your wings?", she ventured. "That's part of it", said Jasper darkly. Tilting his face in her palm, she stared into his wavering eyes. "What other scars?", she inquired. Jasper took a deep breath, holding it in. He really didn't want to bring all of this up, but he promised answers. "Don't get too excited", he teased. Before she could ask what he meant, she watched as he loosened his belt. "Wait a minute...", she taunted. "This is hard enough", he chided, his face turning deeper red. Finally, he pulled his clothing aside to show his hip. It took everything he had not to back away as Yona leaned in to see in the dim light. She managed to withhold her touch. "I've seen this mark before...", she observed. "It's a scar? It doesn't look like a tattoo...Wait...Is this...a burn?"

Jasper sighed, "It's the same mark I was wearing when we met...The symbol of the Nightmare Regiment." Yona looked closely. It was much smaller than the embroidery she remembered, but it was definitely the same symbol. "Did the witches do this, too?", she asked, trying to piece it all together. Finally stepping back, he replaced his clothing and sat, avoiding eye contact. "No. By the time they found me, it was already an old wound...Dad thinks my parents...my incubus parents...He thinks they did it." Thinking it over a second, Yona looked almost angry. "Wait...Your birth parents?...They branded you?! Who in their right minds would burn a mark onto their own child?! And if it was that old, you would've been a baby, right?! That's messed up!" Jasper said nothing as Yona's shout faded into silence. He knew she'd be mad. "No one knows anything about them, so I can't really give you an answer...", he trailed.

High above them, an unobserved presence watched and listened. A pair of glowing green eyes stared at the teens with pity, wishing to call out. Instead, they vanished, moist with tears.

"If you're the last incubus and your race was already dying out, why would they possibly need to mark you? It doesn't make sense!", shouted Yona, taking her anger out on the innocent victim. "I wish I knew", sighed Jasper. Finally, Yona realized what she was doing. Climbing onto his lap, she cradled his head against her bosom. "I'm sorry", she said in a low tone. "I guess now I know why you kept hiding..." Jasper relaxed in her arms. "That's half of it", he stated. Yona smiled to herself, knowing the other half was merely his shyness. Releasing him, she waited for him to meet her eyes. A coy smile awaited him. "Now that I've caught you with your pants down, you're out of excuses to hide from me", she taunted. Blushing once again, he averted his gaze. "You incorrigible", he sighed.

Back in the sanctum, the members of Fairy Tail discussed their roles in the events of Serpent Wing. They had come for the eclipse, for Valentine, for Kavi and Blythe...Now they were trapped in a standoff with the Order of Noctis. Still, the mage hunters would have to wait. One of the agents had been captured and that good enough for now. It was getting late and Lucy need her rest for the ceremony the following night.

Wendy stared at Valentine's book, afraid to handle it. "Do you really think you can open it?", ventured Charle. "Of course she can!", beamed Natsu, glad to offer his support. "Aye!", added Happy. Picking up the tome, Lucy clutched it tightly to her chest. "I sure hope so...He deserves another chance", she said. "He'll get it", offered a familiar voice. "Loke!", grinned Lucy. "Everything's set. I spoke to the king...and Valentine", he said with a smirk. "You finally met him?", inquired Wendy. "Seems nice enough. I'm just glad Nova-sama's here to help", said the spirit. "What do you mean?", asked Natsu, stuffing his face. "With the other zodiacs represented, our combined power should be enough", smirked Loke. Natsu looked confused while the spirit shared a sneaky smile with Lucy. "Other zodiacs?", asked Gray, waking from his nap. Nodding, Lucy explained, "According to Jasper, there are more zodiacs out there. Nova-sama confirmed it for me. I don't know who she'll bring...I'm just excited to meet them."

Natsu's expression shifted at the repeated name. Gray sent him a questioning glance. Interrupting, Loke said, "Try not to worry about it right now. Lucy's got plenty of time to learn." He smiled before returning to his world to gather his strength. Nova had promised Lucy assistance and apparently, that meant the other zodiac leaders were coming. Who they were and how many of them would be there was still a mystery, but the spirit mage was more than happy to meet them all. Other zodiacs...Who knew?

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Secrets, part 16

The next day finally dawned, the fated day of the ceremony that just might save Valentine. Everyone was eager to see if it could be done. Yona had spent the night deep in the caverns beneath Serpent Wing, leaving Lucy to wonder where she was that morning. Eventually, the dragon slayer made her presence known. She had much to tell her friend about her sneaky smile, but it would have to wait. After all, today was about Valentine, not Jasper, though Yona did worry for his coming torment. Still, she wondered what exactly they were going to do the spirit she considered a big brother.

"Seriously, though, what happens when we open the book?", she asked. Lucy shook her head, tired and worried. She didn't rightly know, herself. "Think Nova knows?", ventured the dragon slayer. "Nova-sama knows everything!", beamed Tepin, hanging upside down nearby. "Nobody asked you, rodent", teased Yona. Tepin didn't seem bothered by the banter. Her mind was fixed on her mistress. Had Nova finally found a way to unseal her magic? And would Zeref crash the party?

Natsu had finally been convinced to behave himself and helped Puck with the final preparations for the night's events. "How do you think he managed that?", asked Charle, watching them work. She had been discussing Natsu's remarkable behavior with her exceed companions. Happy seemed to know the answer, thus Rani stared at him waiting. "Oh, that's easy. He promised Natsu a fight when this is over", replied Happy, oblivious to the implications. Ronen sighed deeply. "Just like Yona...", he trailed. Rani chuckled at the sentiment. Both teens were hopeless. They sought trouble and reveled in it when found. Neither of the twins had particularly fretted over their missing companion during the night. It was common for Yona to sleep in places other than her room, especially since Jasper showed up.

To everyone's surprise, Blythe was checking in on everything and he wasn't alone. Kavi kept a firm hand on his shoulder, being led until his magic recovered. Still, it was a great relief to finally see him out of his room again. Rani smiled to herself at the sight of them. "Of course Kavi was too shy to hold his hand", she thought. "Kavi-san!", beamed Wendy, "How are you feeling today?". It didn't take long for the others to take note. He grinned politely. "Much better, thank you", he said. Blythe smiled brightly, pleased to be helping Kavi move about. "I wondered when you'd come out", teased Yona. Making it worse, she grinned evilly and playfully added, "I wasn't about to peek in on you two. God knows I don't wanna see that." She laughed as the boys blushed. Getting used to her antics, Lucy simply sighed and shook her head.

Puck approached his son with hope in his eye. "Glad to see you moving about", he grinned. "It's nice to be up", replied Kavi. Puck could see it in his son's face that the loss of his vision still weighed heavily on his mind. He was just putting on a brave face for everyone else. Glancing around, Puck asked to be excused, hinting for the others to leave them. Once it was just himself, Kavi, and Blythe, his tone became more serious. "Are you well enough to be walking so far?", he asked with concern. "I'm all right. Blythe won't let me fall", replied Kavi, a faint grin on his lips. Puck sent the blood mage a questioning look. He trusted him to keep Kavi safe, but he wanted a real status report on his son. Blythe nodded with a shy smile, letting him know Kavi was okay or at least going to be. Now it was Kavi's turn to lower his tone. "The eclipse is tonight, isn't it?", he asked. With a deep breath, Puck affirmed it. "Yes, but don't worry yourself. Jasper won't be alone."

Kavi nodded, figuring that meant Veda. "Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?", inquired Blythe. "I already told you I'll be fine", assured the dragon slayer. "We'll get him back to you as soon as we can", said Puck with a soft smile. "Why do you even need me? I don't know anything about spirits", said Blythe, still confused. Puck maintained a level expression, but something in his eye seemed foreboding. "Valentine can only be summoned with blood. If something goes wrong, Lucy may need you", he stated calmly. "It's all right, Blythe", assured Kavi. After some idle conversation, the boys headed back to Kavi's room. He was getting stronger, but he still had a long way to go and needed his rest. Blythe promised himself they'd spend the day together. He really didn't want his lover to be alone.

Hours passed and day eventually faded to twilight. In the main guild hall, Wink knew something was up. Everyone seemed to be on edge without explanation. Hushed conversations kept him interested. Maybe he could still learn something interesting from the guild before leaving. He did like to have the advantage, after all.

Deep in the sanctum, Nova sat in complete stillness, meditating, gathering her strength. The air around her crackled with concentrated ether particles. Tepin loyally sat by her side despite the discomfort. She'd reverted to her opossum form and her fur stood on end, but she refused to move. Lucy watched from the distance, praying for success. Beneath the ceiling crevice, Yona stood by the altar Puck had placed. Valentine's book sat squarely at its center. She gently fingered the edges of the tome, deep in thought. The twins eyed her with concern. It was rare to see her so deep in her own mind.

The other members of Fairy Tail stood nearby, waiting for things to begin. Finally, Nova opened her eyes and quietly got to her feet. Blythe waited near the altar, hoping his magic wouldn't be needed. Still, no one was sure what was going to happen, but it was clear that both Nova and Puck shared some dark concern. Pulling his thoughts from his sons, Puck asked Nova if she was ready. Nodding, she said, "Yes. The eclipse is upon us." Glancing up, the fairies could see the approaching moon. "It won't be long now", sighed Yona, her own mind torn. Everyone, especially Natsu, watched Nova carefully as she took her place in the moonlight. She held her hand out for Lucy to join her. Yona stepped aside, making room. "Ready, princess?", she grinned. Lucy nodded, a determined look on her face.

A warm breeze began to swirl amongst the cavern as Nova concentrated once more. Mixed emotions stared on as she nearly hovered over the sand. Her magic had been stifled for centuries and was ready to explode. She needed to focus to control it. Still, it nearly tore her asunder as she began to chant. Strange languages rang out from her lips. The area grew dark, then small points of light began to form patterns around her. The seal of Tartarus was burning intensely. It could actually be seen glowing from beneath her clothing. Ignoring the pain, she pressed on. The patterns took shape. They were no random gathering, they were constellations. One by one, an odd light took them over, creating portals. Everyone watched breathlessly. Lucy couldn't bring herself to even blink. She was finally about to see the other zodiacs and she wouldn't miss a second of it.

Shadows came through the miniature constellations, becoming solid as they set feet upon the sand. Gray grinned, easily recognizing Loke. The others would be new faces. Still, Loke wasn't wearing his usual attire. His garments were archaic in style. As the others came through their portals, Nova struggled to keep them open. The guild mark on her chest was now white hot and burning through her clothes. Her chanting ceased, giving way to a retched scream as the long sleeve and glove on her right arm burned into nothing. He ashen limb was bare, for all to see, as she hit the ground. The portals sizzled as they erased from existence. As the light dissipated, five figures stood in a circle around their fallen queen. Lucy watched with wonder as they came into focus.

As older man with a spotted pelt tied over his shoulder lent Nova a hand. "On your feet, Nova-sama. You shouldn't stand lower than us", he grinned, a faint twinkle in his eye. Struggling to her balance, she uttered, "Thank you, Pop." A woman with jet black hair seemed to be debating on what to say. "This is your form now?", she finally asked. "Watch your manners, Bran", said Loke, glaring mildly. She snubbed his chiding remark. Looking her over, her clothing seemed similar to Puck's garb. Wondering if there was some connection, Lucy stepped closer. All turned to see who dared approach their fallen queen so brazenly. Another woman stepped forward. Like her mistress, she had heterochromia, and like Domino, she had mixed hair. White hair and a red eye on side clashed with the light brown hair and a nearly black colored iris on the other. "It's all right, Shŭ. She's a friend...In fact, she's why I've called you all here tonight", said Nova, leaning heavily on both Loke and Pop. A man with dark skin and hair glanced skyward. Rounded bear ears and fangs marked his features. "Calling us to meet under the blood moon...How auspicious", he ventured. "Gee, I really missed your colorful personality, Hania", taunted Bran, her attitude brimming.

"Enough", said Nova firmly. The spirits all withdrew their banter. "It's been centuries since you've been together and I won't have you acting like children", she chided. "Why have you gathered us after all this time, Laniakea?", ventured Hania, the bear warrior. Silence fell over those present. That name seemed to have some deeper meaning. Just who was Nova anyway? The girl with mixed hair bowed low. Her garments were clearly foreign. "Forgive us, empress", she said calmly. "You know of the experiments done some 400 years ago?", began Nova. The spirits nodded. "One succeeded", stated Nova grimly. Gasps and a few looks of rage filled the circle. "I've called you to undo the agony put upon a mortal soul. You served me well in the past. Will you serve me now?" She waited for a response. Glances went back and forth. Eventually, the spirits all nodded, one by one. Before she could go on, a violent cough caused blood to spurt from Nova's lips. Loke quickly took her weight from his old friend and lowered her carefully to the floor. "You overdid it again", he chided. A soft smile made the fallen seem serene. Her exposed false arm emitted a faint glow of heat, lava now replacing her blood.

Stepping closer, the old jaguar, Pop, leaned upon his staff. "Why haven't you reclaimed your true form?", he asked, nearly pleading. "You know I cannot", replied Nova. Tepin had seen enough. Resuming her human shape, she ran to her lady's side. "Nova-sama!" Bran eyed her suspiciously. "You're no spirit", she sneered. "Leave her be. She's precious to me", said Nova, weakly taking the girl's hand. "I need you all to listen. There isn't much time...Follow Leo's lead. He knows what to do. Don't focus on me. Help Lucy..." Hania turned toward the girls standing nearby. "Which of you is Lucy?", he asked stoically. Yona nudged her friend forward. Glancing back to Nova, the bear asked, "Is this your true wish?". The demon nodded, the intense pain taking her voice.

Loke placed a hand on Tepin's arm. "Let her rest. You know what to do", he said. Tepin fought her tears, but nodded. "Nova-sama, just relax. I'll take care of everything, okay?" Squeezing Nova's hand on more time, she hurried to her post before she could change her mind. The spirits stared toward Loke. "Our orders?", inquired Shŭ, obediently. Getting to his feet, Loke quickly explained the situation. AS he finished summing thing up, Yona said, "We're out of time."

All looked to the sky. "The umbra has been breached", observed Hania. "To your places", directed Puck. Bran lingered a moment, seeming to recognize him. Quiet fell over the sanctum. The fairies stood nearby, willing to help. Yona and Lucy each set a hand on Valentine's book. "Begin", said Puck. Lucy took a deep breath and began speaking softly. Her words gradually grew louder. When the moon was dyed blood red, her chant ended. In sync, she lifted the tome's cover with Yona. Blythe stood by Natsu and watched with wonder and worry.

Amazingly, the binding that once refused to move, now obeyed easily. The book's cover peeled back with tendrils of what looked like half rotten blood still clinging to the pages. The scent of death instantly filled the air. Yona and Natsu were hit hardest, both covering their noses and gagging for fresh air. "Dear god, Valentine...What are we getting into?", coughed Yona. Lucy stared in horror. The symbols that filled the page in front of her seemed to move as if crawling about, trying to scratch their way out of the tome. "Lucy, the key!", called Puck. Snapping out of it, she grabbed the bone key and used it on the book like summoning Aquarius to water. The spirits formed a wide circle around her. "Get ready", order Loke. Lucy ran her fingers over the sharp edges of the key. As her blood dripped down it onto the book, the tome itself seemed alive. Coagulated blood sloshed from the pages making an awful sound and smell. Something was happening.

Natsu stepped forward and ran straight into one of Puck's barriers. "What the hell?! Lucy, are you all right?!", he yelled, banging his fist against it. Lucy nodded nervously as she stepped back from the podium. Something was trying to come through the pages. "Why can't we get through?", demanded Gray. Blythe didn't really have answer. "Puck probably set it to separate the area once the eclipse started", he guessed. "Then how are you supposed to help if they need you?!", yelled Natsu, frustrated. Wendy looked on with worry. How would he?

Back at the podium, the five spirits released their own energy, creating a field around the tome. Yona watched with terrified fascination. She'd seen Valentine summoned many times, but never like this. A bloodied hand sprang from the pages. "It's him!", she yelled, running forward. She grabbed the hand and pulled hard. "Come on, princess! He weighs a ton!", she shouted. Jumping in to help, Lucy pulled with all her might. Puck focused hard to keep the barriers stable. "Something's wrong", he thought, "The barrier shouldn't be shaking this violently." Even the fairies could sense something ominous. "That's not him", uttered Natsu, near breathless.

The girls pulled hard and something finally came out of the book. It struggled to take shape and finally settled on something human, but it wasn't Valentine. "Who the hell are you?!", demanded Yona, "Where's Valentine?!". The being seemed to laugh, a rich, dark laughter as he looked over his new body. "After all this time, it's finally happened", it crowed. "The hell is that?!", yelled Bran. Breaking the circle, Loke grabbed the girls by their waists and jumped backward, dragging them to safety. Pop stood to his full height, ready to take on this newcomer. As the blood trickled away, it became clear to all that whatever had sprang from those pages was NOT Valentine. A middle aged man laughed manically as he looked into his hands. "I planned on coming back younger than this, but it's a start. Now then, who do I have to thank?" He looked around, taking in his surroundings. First his eyes settled over Loke and the girls. He peered hard at Yona. "Chesed? No...A relative? How amusing! That girl had no idea of my true intentions!", he laughed. Yona stiffened visibly as she kicked herself loose. "You! How are you here?!" Lucy looked between them. "Lucy, I know it is...It has to be...", said Yona, gritting her teeth. "Xenophon", she spat. "In the flesh thanks to you, girl", grinned the mad man.

Lucy began shaking. "What have we done?", she uttered in shock. Loke tried to pull her focus back, but it was no use. She was distraught beyond reason. She had planned to save Valentine this night and instead she'd raised the hated man that created him, Xenophon. Nearby, Natsu pounded the barrier. "Let us in, damn it!", he yelled. "I can't risk this thing getting loose!", shouted Puck, trying hard to keep his focus. The man flexed his fingers experimentally. "So, this is what it feels like to be a spirit", he ventured. "Chesed was blind not to see that I was mixing my own tissue in with that boy's samples! I've succeeded!...I've become..immortal!", he cackled. Yona ran toward him with fury. Shŭ stepped between them with her arm raised in defiance. "There's no need for that. With the five guardians here, he'll be no trouble", stated the rat. The young dragon slayer was shaking with rage. "Stay out of my way. This is personal", she argued. "Stand down, girl. We'll handle it", assured Pop, proudly.

As the spirits closed in on him, Loke had no choice, but to leave Lucy alone. A concentrated attack left dust swirling in the air. It was too fast to follow with the naked eye. Natsu had enough and was bent on smashing his way through Puck's spells. A blood curdling scream rang out from the fury of movement inside. When the air cleared, Xenophon was gone and the five celestial guardians stood covered in blood. Yona had begrudgingly backed down and was helping Lucy up when the dust settled. "What'd you guys do?", she asked, awed at their combined power. Bran smirked and wiped the blood from her lips. "There's only one way to deal with something like that man", she smiled, clearly showing blood on her teeth as well. Lucy shuddered. Had they really...eaten him? Even Loke?

Nova struggled to sit up and smiled lovingly upon her servants. "He's been destroyed?", she ventured. The spirits all nodded or bowed in acknowledgment. A moment later, the red stains across their bodies vanished as the last of the resurrected Xenophon dissipated into ethernano. Lucy covered her mouth, ready to vomit. Had the others seen it, too? Glancing toward the fairies outside the barrier, shocked faces awaited her. Wendy clinged to Blythe, her faced buried in his shirt. Blythe himself stared in horror. A grim expression was worn by both Natsu and Gray. What had they just witnessed?

"Breaking the silence, Nova looked to the altar where the book remained. "Try again, Lucy. You can do it this time", she said. Seeing the look of disgust on the spirit mage's face, she offered a kind, sympathetic grin. "Do not judge them, Lucy. They were chosen to be leaders of their respective clans for a reason and that title holds responsibility...If I were myself, I would have done it...The only way to kill a spirit is to have another consume it...Try to understand..." Loke sent a pleading gaze to his friend, but she shied her face away. She couldn't face him yet. It was just too much. With a little encouragement from Yona, Lucy went back to the altar. Grasping Valentine's key, she squeezed hard, sinking her flesh into the razor sharp edges. This time, her blood flowed the edges of the tome and down onto the ground. It grew into a large puddle with a shadow deep inside it. Yona grinned faintly to herself. "This time for sure", she said.

Sure enough, Lucy's spilled blood grew and morphed into human form, nearly six feet tall. When it fell away, the pale spirit in white and gold stared back with his silver eyes. It was him this time, but something was off. Leaving Lucy to lean onto the altar, Yona cautiously walked toward him. "Valentine?", she ventured. He forced a smile, but he was clearly in pain. He held his abdomen tightly. Grabbing his arm, Yona helped him lean onto her, taking some of his weight. "What's wrong?", she demanded. "I don't know..I feel weak somehow...My chest hurts, I feel sick to my stomach...What did I just miss? Something's not right here", he replied. "I'll fill you in later. Right now, we're running out of time. Come on", said Yona.

She helped him toward the other spirits. Loke offered a kind smile. "Valentine, are you ready?", he asked. The other guardians looked over him with interest. "You used to be human?", asked Hania calmly. "Do we have to give him back to the humans? He's kind of cute", smirked Bran. "We have a task given to us by our queen", said Pop stoically. Valentine's eyes settled over the weakened Nova. "Thank you", he said, genuinely. She smiled politely, too weak to get up. Shŭ stepped close. "Are you ready? This may not be a pleasant experience", said the rat. Valentine smiled half-heartedly. If only they knew what he'd been through to get here...

"Do it", said Yona, letting him carry his full weight. She stepped back and nodded encouragingly. He glanced back toward Lucy. She grinned at him with tears in her eyes, praying for it not to hurt him. He'd already been through so much pain. Loke led the five spirits to surround him. A warm light filled the area. Lucy took her place beside Yona and they watched with anticipation. Honestly, they had no idea what would happen next. His pain seemed to fade as a tender smile crossed his lips. A whirlwind of celestial power enveloped him. When it ceased, the five guardians faded back to their respective realms. Puck's barrier dropped and everyone moved closer. Yona looked curiously over her brotherly friend. He seemed at peace, just relaxing with his eyes closed.

"Did it work?", she asked, getting closer. Poking him experimentally, she said, "Are you squishy again?". Slowly, he lowered his face from the sky and smiled softly upon her. She didn't like what she just realized. She didn't actually touch him. When she poked his side, she felt something warm, but not alive. Soft lights floated around him almost tenderly. "You don't have to worry about me anymore, Yona. I'm going home now", he said, tears of joy streaming his face. "What? But I thought - !", started Lucy, but the serenity in his eyes negated any arguments she may have had.

Everyone stared as various wounds and scars appeared and disappeared over his body. "What happening?", ventured Wendy, Charle clutched to her chest. Puck helped Nova to her feet and approached Valentine. "It's all right. He's in no pain. It's just time catching up with him", explained the demon. "You mean...he's going to die?", asked Lucy. Stroking a tear from her cheek, Valentine smiled whole-heartedly. "Don't be sad...I died a long time ago. You haven't killed me, Lucy; You set me free." He grinned softly to himself as she launched herself into a hug. "I'm so sorry! We were trying to save you", she wept. When she finally let go and looked up, an aged face awaited her. "Four hundred years is long enough to wait...Don't you think?", he said in a kind tone.

An unexpected sound caught everyone's attention. "Laughter?", ventured Natsu, confused. Yona smiled serenely toward the moon as it passed from the earth's shadow. "It's Kaur", she stated, tears forming. Blythe stepped beside her an set a comforting hand on her shoulder. Valentine glanced around as his vision began to fail. "I hear you, Kaur...Sorry I made you wait so long..." Turning toward Yona, he smiled one last time. "She's be proud to see who you've become." Yona's calm exterior finally broke. Blythe gave her a shoulder to cry on as Valentine burst into hundreds of tiny light orbs. Lucy, too, burst into tears. Natsu puled her close, unable to say anything.

Juvia and the others watched with wonder, reminded of the souls they'd seen when they first met Yona. An overwhelming sense of peace permeated the air as the lights drifted up toward the heavens. "I knew you could", said Nova, blood running from her lips. Puck looked over her with a grim expression. He knew she had made her choice, but what was he to tell Tepin? He tried to sneak her away from the others in silence, but Natsu had a nagging feeling this was his last chance to learn the truth. So, he begrudgingly left his friends behind to follow them. Lucy would be all right without him for a few minutes.

Away from the main group, Puck carefully set Nova down to lean upon some stone. Her hand had been covering her old guild mark and now she pulled it aside. The mark was no longer there. Instead, its shape had burned straight through her flesh into her lungs. She was dying. "You will look after Tepin, won't you?", she asked weakly. Puck nodded. "Of course. I gave you my word, didn't I?" Nova smiled lightly, glad to be free from accursed existence. "What about Zeref?", asked the elf. "The gods will keep him check...My curse only sealed what they began." He sat beside her, ready to hear her last testament. "And Natsu?", he inquired. "It's better this way...", she trailed.

Stepping into the light, Natsu stared them down. "What is?", he asked. He was clearly shaken by all of this even if he couldn't explain why. Nova smiled lovingly toward him. "You should be with your friends", she chided. "And you should have told us helping would kill you", he retorted, slowly striding closer. "Don't tell Lucy..She's troubled enough...I simply left in the night..", said Nova, wheezing heavily. Natsu stared at her exposed ashen limb. It did smell strongly of Igneel. Was Puck right before? Was that all there was to it? Reading the situation, Puck stood with a sigh. "I'll be nearby", he said, stepping into the shadows. They needed to be alone.

"Come closer", said Nova, reaching toward him. "Who are you?", he inquired, taking another step. He looked at her with mixed emotions. Her weak arm fell to her side without her hand being grasped. "I knew your father, isn't that good enough?", she asked, the color draining from her face. Natsu stared firmly at the ground, a dark shadow over his face. "Gray was right wasn't he?...He was just being an ass back then, but...He really was right...", he trailed. Tears rolled down Nova's face, unable to answer him. "Don't be silly...Demons don't birth humans...Human create demons", she said softly. Natsu swallowed hard, internally struggling to find the truth in her words. "I'm sorry...I couldn't..tell you more...", said Nova, her eyes dimming. Natsu finally took her hand. For some strange reason, he felt like he was home as he held her frail fingers. Her arm disintegrated into is ashen components before his eyes. He'd grasped other hand. Being rapt in the emotions, he never noticed their skin beginning to fuse.

"You've grown well...Igneel would be proud...Keep...getting stronger, okay?...And be happy...", she said, her voice barely audible. He nodded, clenching his eyes tightly shut. "I will." He managed to catch the last glimpse of her sorrowful smile as her body began to evaporate. He held her hand tightly until it was gone, still unaware of the previous fusing. When she was gone, Puck returned, placing his hands softly on the dragon slayer's shoulders. "Let's respect her wishes and keep this between us", he said solemnly. Natsu nodded, unable to speak. Puck stayed with him for several minutes. When it became clear he needed some space, the elf retreated.

Natsu was so torn inside. What was that home like feeling? Who was Nova really and why wouldn't she tell him? And what's more, why did his hand feel so strange. It dawned on him that something was hidden in his palm. Turning his hand opening his fingers, he stared in wonder at the object slowly sinking into his flesh. A dragon's scale? It couldn't be!...Could it? It was black as the night and seemed to melt into his skin. He had no idea they were once one in the same. They were many things he couldn't explain about Nova and a lot of them would likely haunt him for a long time, but in a way, he glad to have a piece of her. "The last dragon...", he uttered to himself. "Rest well."

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Secrets, part 17

The eclipse had finally passed. The moon shined brightly, freed from the earth's shadow. Emotions were running high and the gathered mages had a lot to take in. A friend was gone. Though it meant he was free, Valentine would still be missed. Lucy was still deeply shaken, but as she pulled herself together, she noticed her missing team mate. Where was Natsu? Gray, Juvia, Wendy, and the others were fine company, but something wasn't right with the dragon slayer missing. Glancing around, Lucy spotted Yona wiping her face as Blythe offered his support. Her brother was gone now and no doubt memories of Kaur had been stirred. Yona wasn't much for talking about he emotions, but even she was human and needed her friends.

By the time Puck returned, Lucy and Yona stood holding hands, watching Valentine's book burn into nothing. Violet flames had enveloped it upon his release from his bonds. His key had cracked into tiny pieces, nothing more than aging bone shards now, no longer the shining white winged heart that once existed. Puck grinned faintly at the girls. Their friendship and mutual support would be vital in the coming days. Still, he was weary of his role. How would Tepin react?

Once the tome fully perished to ash and the last of the embers died out, both Lucy and Yona offered prayers for peace for their dear friend. "At least he with Kaur now", sighed Yona. Lucy nodded. "I'm sure he's happier", she ventured meekly. Nearby, Gray watched Puck closely. He'd returned alone and Gray had seen Natsu go that same direction. Before he could ask, Tepin landed squarely in his arms. Gray held the small, furry creature in shock. Resuming human form, she smiled and thanked him, prompting Juvia's jealousy at still being held. Setting her on her feet, he made light of the accidental catch. Glancing around, the girl saw no sign of her mistress. Silence took over as Puck strode toward her grimly.

Setting his hands on her shoulders, he waited for her to face him. She stared darkly at the ground. He could feel her tremble beneath his touch. "She really did it, didn't she?", sniffled Tepin. Finally looking up, tears covered her face. "Nova-sama!", she screamed. Collapsing in grief, Puck held the girl close in support. "This is how she wanted it", he said softly. Tepin sobbed and uttered, "That look out post for Zeref was all just a ploy, wasn't it?". The reality set in amongst those present. "She's...gone?", asked Blythe carefully. Puck nodded as Tepin burst into another heart-wrenching motion of grief. He let her cry it out for a moment, then softly tipped her chin and offered a gentle smile. "Your post was no joke. She gave you a duty and you did very well."

The others slowly gathered around the now lonesome opossum. "What will you do now?", inquired Wendy, touched by the scene. "You have a home here if you're willing to take it...It's what your mistress arranged for you", stated Puck. Stepping beside the elf, Yona waited for his attention. He knew what she wanted by the determined look in her eyes. "Lucy, can I leave Tepin to you for now?", asked Puck. The celestial mage nodded and tried to offer comfort. Both in mourning. It seemed misery really did love company. "Where are you going?", asked Gray. "Jasper needs us", said Yona, passing him by. She wasn't waiting for Puck. He'd catch up and lead her through the tunnels soon. The color faded from Blythe's face at that statement. "Do you need me?", he inquired. Puck smiled lightly and assured him that Jasper wasn't injured, merely in pain, and that Blythe's talents would serve no purpose. As the elf strode passed the ice mage, he paused briefly. "Your friend needs you. Go to him", was all he said.

It seemed the eclipse had just ended and already people were mobilizing for the next steps. Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Tepin, and the exceeds all gathered around the altar where Valentine's book had sat and mourned together, offering one another compassion and comfort. Juvia saw Gray head off to the distance and wanted to go with him, but she had heard Puck's words and knew she'd only be in the way.

Moments later, Gray was getting close to his guild mate. Natsu could smell him coming. Pulling himself together, he attempted to appear calm. "There you are", smirked Gray. "I didn't know you missed me", replied Natsu. "My aim's improving", teased Gray, leaning against the stones. He stared up at the stars, amazed they could be seen from this depth. Several minutes of silence passed. Finally gray spoke up. "You okay?" Natsu nodded, keeping his hand firmly closed. He wasn't ready to think about what the scale meant or to try to explain why it was melting into his flesh. "Nova's really gone then...", trailed the ice mage. "Yeah", said Natsu. "Seems like she wanted it that way", ventured Gray, trying to get his friend to open up a little. "Maybe", shrugged the dragon slayer.

Changing the subject, Natsu asked, "How's Lucy?". Gray glanced over, but didn't question the sentiment. "She'll be all right...Yona's pretty shaken, too. I guess Valentine really meant a lot to them", said Gray. "More than you know", stated Natsu solemnly. Another intrusion of silence drifted in. Annoyed, Gray inquired, "You plan on moping out here all night?". Natsu grinned faintly despite himself. "I was just thinking about heading back." Gray let loose a short, scoffing laugh. "Since when do you think?", he teased. The mood was kept light as they headed back toward their friends. Neither of them knew exactly who Nova was or what she truly meant to Natsu, but it was obvious some cryptic nostalgia remained. Letting that beast rest for another day was likely the best route, thought Gray. Besides, there were girls that needed them right now.

Deep beneath the city, Yona grasped Puck's sleeve as he lead her through the darkness. "How can you see down here?", she asked, annoyed at stumbling over another loose stone. "Memory mostly. I've made this trip many times", replied the elf. That answer sat heavily with Yona. How many times did Jasper have to suffer like this? It took nearly half an hour to reach their destination. The air was thin down here, but surely no sound would travel to the surface from this depth. A nauseating scream echoed through the corridor, shaking Yona to her core. "It's not far now", stated Puck grimly. Yona could feel that he'd tensed significantly, but he had to put on a brave face.

Once the chamber was reached, an unnerving calm had replaced the screams. Small crystals decorated the lights, giving off a warm glow. It made sense lacrima would be used down here;. Torches would eat up any ambient oxygen. When Yona's vision focused, she could make out Jasper and Veda. The naga cradled her son's head in her lap, stroking his hair lovingly. He looked unconscious. Veda tried to smile for her husband, glad he'd arrived, but she was obviously upset. She looked as she'd been crying heavily. It only made sense. Someone as gentle as Veda would surely feel completely helpless watching her son suffer so and being able to nothing to calm his suffering.

As they got closer, Yona peered closer at her fallen lover. His entire body was licked with sweat, his breathing was shallow and rapid, and he looked exhausted. Jasper's spent form was cradled gently in his mother's coils. Glaciation around, Yona was horrified at what she saw. Deep scratches ran through solid stone and hand-prints were melted into the rock face seemingly everywhere. "Jasper's corrosion magic", she thought, shuddering. She knew he hated to use it. He must have been in agony to not control it. Puck's hand upon the dragon slayer's arm shook her back into reality. Jolted, she paused to collect herself. Slowly walking forward, Yona reached her hand toward the sleeping incubus. "Is he...okay?", she uttered. "He'll be all right after some rest", assured Puck. He could see the worry in his wife's face. She'd not witnessed the horror of the eclipse in some time. Puck usually took it upon himself, often bringing Kavi, but he simply couldn't be in two places at once. Thus Veda, the dutiful mother, volunteered to be at their son's side.

Veda stroked Jasper's face, wiping away sweat and tears. "Does he always pass out like this?", inquired Yona, almost afraid to touch him. "Yes. It's for the best. He's at peace now", replied Puck. "Just be glad it's over", added Veda solemnly. Puck leaned down and kissed her brow. "Are you all right, my love?", he asked in earnest. Veda nodded, trying to shake the images and sounds from her mind. "I will be", she replied

Above ground, the guild had another problem to deal with. Wink was gone. "What happened?!", asked Blythe, dumbstruck. Several guild mates stood over the fallen with anger and grim hearts. Grem sat in the floor, Ahiru by his side applying pressure to his wound. He'd been stabbed deeply in the shoulder. "Guess I should have watched him closer", grinned Grem, trying to laugh it off. "You're lucky Blythe's here for you", chided Acheron. Blythe worked quickly, sealing Grem's injury. "Did Wink do this?", he asked, concerned. "Nah. It was some chick with dreads, Your cousin was already outside when she showed up. I threw some magic their way, but you know how mine works. We may never know what it did", replied the chaos mage. "Let me go find her. I'll blow her punk ass sky high!", said Hantu. Blythe ignored the banter. His mind was locked on the description of that woman. Could it be the dreaded Akachi?

Elsewhere in the city, an empty apartment was being used a temporary base. "You didn't have to shank that guy", said Wink. he sat against the far wall, watching Aerona's silhouette in the moonlight. "I didn't. I threw a knife. It's not my fault he didn't dodge fast enough", she retorted. Wink smirked to himself. "I was already on my way out when you showed up. You just couldn't keep your fingers out of the candy bowl, could you?", grinned the sniper. Aerona seemed to ignore him. She had her eyes firmly fixed in the direction of the guild. "What did you learn?", she asked calmly. When no answer was received, she turned to peer at Wink. He grinned back at her almost maliciously. "You know I never spy for free", he said, cocky. Fighting off a sneer, Aerona shied her face. "I didn't ask you to do it. you volunteered, remember?"

Wink rose from his spot and crossed the room. Turning her face in his hand, a dark smile awaited her. "Still, you know my price. Same as always", he stated. Smacking his hand away, she haughtily crossed her arms. "You're such a pig!" He only seemed to grin wider at her disgust. "Then again, you're asking me to betray my only kin here...That's going to cost extra", he said, playing with her hair. "Go ahead and act like you can't stand the thought of us together. you know it only makes me want you more", he sad, leaning into her. Gently pushing him back, she shied her reddening face. "You're an idiot...and your choice of payment is crude", she said, feigning anger. Smirking, Wink pulled Aerona against him. His hands wandered as he leaned toward her ear. "Do we have a deal?", he inquired, keenly. She hesitated briefly. "Agreed." Wink laughed darkly as his hand slid down the back of her pants.

"Hey, information first. You know how this deal works", she chided. Withdrawing, Wink sighed, "Of course I do. This isn't exactly our first exchange, now is it?". Aerona stepped back to her place on the balcony. "You're disgusting...Now, what did you learn?" The sniper made his way next her, leaning onto the railing. He stared toward the guild, as well, though his expression wavered. "Just remember - Blythe's off limits, part of the deal - take it or leave it." She nodded, smirking at his concern.

"So?", she prompted. Grinning, he began. "Lots of interesting things. That guild isn't what it seems. They're hiding something - something big. They also have a secondary location, probably where they keep their master. No one ever sees her, so it only makes sense she'd be hiding there. I saw several of them head out back of the building for long periods of time. If I had to guess, I'd say she isn't human." That caught Aerona's attention. Glancing over with interest, she asked, "Fey?". Wink grinned wide. "And she's not the only one. They've got some gray guy. Blythe tried to lie for him, but I'm not stupid. That thing was no spirit." Aerona peered into the distance in thought. "Gray? Tell me more." Wink sighed. "Pointy ears, fangs, glowing green eyes..." Facing him directly, she asked, "Wings? Tail?". Wink shrugged. Not that I saw", he replied. "Could be one of two things then. It's possible he's using some kind of magic to conceal his identity, but why then leave those notable features?", she thought aloud. "So what do you think he is?", asked the sniper, intrigued. "Could be a gargoyle...maybe and incubus. Either way, a lovely prize. What else?"

Wink turned, leaning his hips back against the railing. "There might be more if they're at the secondary locale. Hard to say, really. Either way, they were doing something important tonight. The entire guild was on edge. That fact combined with the lunar eclipse makes me pretty confident that fey were involved." Aerona tapped her fingers as she pondered it over. "Any chance your cousin will help us?", she ventured. Wink's cocky smile faded. "Not likely. He's like a puppy - loyal to a fault. I doubt he'll turn on his friends", he replied. "Pity. He would have made a decent agent. Too bad the old man never convinced him to join the Order. Still, a deal's a deal. He won't be harmed by my hand, but I can't speak for Judd...Does he even know you're still in the city?", said Aerona. Wink shrugged once more, resuming his trademark smirk. "Hell if I know or care for that matter."

His demeanor was shifting again and Aerona could feel his desire in the air. His eyes practically burned into her skin. "I think that's enough for now. I don't give full details until I've been paid. You know that", he grinned. She pretended to ignore him at first, then sighed. "Fine. Just get it over with", she said. He surprised her by grasping her wrist and wrenching her arm. "Too easy, Akachi. I told you this one would cost you extra, Red", he said, a sneer forming on his lips. "Swine!", she spat. Quickly tossing her vast store of knives aside, he smiled wickedly. He knew exactly where she kept them and despite his oafish behavior, he was skilled. "No toys for you. Now be a good girl", he said. Her skin crawled as he took hold of her curves. She hated him, yet she kept agreeing to this type trade. Why? She'll never tell...

Back in the sanctum, tears were beginning to fade. Natsu and Gray rejoined their friends without explanation of their absence. "Gray-sama!", beamed Juvia, hugging him tightly. Natsu sat beside Lucy silently. It wasn't like him to be so quiet. What had happened? As everyone settled back in, Wendy and the exceeds kept Tepin company, leaving their older guild mates alone. Gray stared firmly at his team mate. Annoyed, Natsu glared back. "What's with you two?", asked Lucy. "Juvia, take a walk with me", said Gray, getting back to his feet. She readily agreed, following him into the distance. Natsu felt like he couldn't face Lucy. So, instead, he simply asked, "You okay?". She smiled softly, trying to ease his tensions. "I'm okay. I guess I just wasn't ready to say 'goodbye' just yet...But I'm really glad we ere able to help Valentine. he deserves some peace", she replied.

Several minutes passed. She could see his clenched hand, but he still wasn't looking at her. Setting her hand over his own, she waited for him to meet her gaze. "Are you all right? You went after Nova, didn't you?" He nodded, dropping his eyes. "Yeah...I still don't know who she is...", he trailed. It obviously bothered him. "Maybe I'm wrong, but I think she was someone special, someone I used to know", he ventured. He slowly opened his palm, showing Lucy the scale. "Is that?..", she began. Stopping her words, she sighed. Of course it was a dragon scale. "Laniakea, the celestial dragon...That's who she was", she stated softly. Natsu nodded. He'd reached the same conclusion.

He looked up in surprise when Lucy pulled his hand closer. He blushed faintly as she studied it intently. "Natsu! This is...merging with you?", she uttered. "I guess", he said nervously. Why was she holding on so tightly? Lucy carefully touched the scale with her finger. To both of their shock, it responded, loosening from Natsu's skin. "What the - ?", he said. Amazing, Lucy was was able to pick up the scale with ease. As she stared at it, Natsu watched his skin resume its normal shape. How strange it all was. He couldn't begin to explain it all. Lucy's surprised gasp caught his attention. The scale was crumbling in her fingers. "What'd you do?", asked Natsu, unsure what was happening. He stared as the scale turned to dust, leaving only a sliver behind. Both mages stared in awe. Were they hallucinating? "Nova-sama", uttered Lucy. Her voice was faint, but clear. It called out, "Lucy", again and again. Finally, it said, "For your promise". Then, without warning, the sliver or the remaining scale dove into her hand, piercing her flesh and melting into her body. "Ouch!", she cried, caught off guard.

This time, Natsu grabbed her hand and hauled it close. He examined her palm with scrutiny. No wound remained, but the distinctive black line could be seen below her skin. "What's it mean?", he asked aloud. When Lucy didn't answer, he glanced up. Her left eye was glowing red and she seemed to mumbling some forgotten language. "Lucy?..Lucy!", he called, shaking her shoulders. In Lucy's mind, Nova smiled gently. "Thank you. Keep him safe and never forget your promise", said the demon. As the dreamlike vision faded, Lucy realized she was being shook. Grasping Natsu's arm, she said, "Stop! I'm okay now!". Her eye returned to normal. "What was that?", inquired Natsu, still rattled. Lucy flexed her hand. there was no pain. "I think...she gave me a gift", she ventured. Natsu's expression was clearly confused, but Lucy, too, needed time to figure out what the gift was.

Deeper in the cavern system, Puck had hauled his son onto his back and the group was making its way upward. Veda slithered beside him, quietly reliving the screams. Yona trailed close behind. She watched Jasper's back and wondered what kind of hell he'd been through. Then Puck's words came to her..."Many times"...How often did he have to go through this? As if on cue, Veda turned with a kind smile. "The blood moon can come several times a year, but only a total lunar eclipse causes him this much pain. Due to our location, it's roughly every two or three years...Still, it never gets an easier..." She knew Yona was concerned and who could blame her? In time, Jasper would wake and everything could back to normal.

Once they'd reached the main sanctum, Puck carefully placed Jasper in his own bed. Handing Yona an odd looking herb, he instructed, "If he wakes before morning, give him this. It will help him sleep." Yona nodded and watched the elf help Veda get Jasper settled. Once he was comfortably tucked in, his parents both kissed his brow and left him to rest. Before closing the door, Veda sent Yona one more grin. "You'll watch over him for us, won't you?" The dragon slayer found herself smiling faintly. They really rusted her. "Of course."

Hours later, Yona had been stretched outside beside Jasper, trying to sleep when he began to stir. She woke with a start. Jasper didn't look well. One hand clenched the sheets in a death grip. The other held tightly onto his chest. Quickly sitting up, she brushed the loose strands from his face. "Jasper?...Hey!...Come on, you're starting to scare me...You said you'd be fine once the eclipse was over!" Finally, he opened his eyes with a sharp gasp. Bewildered, he tried to sit up. Catching him at the shoulders, Yona gently pressed him back into the bed. "Take a breath. You're okay now", she said, trying to calm him.

A moment later, he'd collected himself. "I'm sorry...Did you see?..." He turned bashfully, waiting for an answer. She shook her head. "No..but I heard the end of it...Are you really all right?", she replied. Grasping her hand, he forced a smile. "With you here, I am", he said sincerely. His blushing was wearing off. Shaking the heat from her face, Yona smiled back at him. "Don't scare me like that", she chided. He smiled sheepishly, knowing there was nothing he could have done. Eventually, his smile fell as he recalled the evening's events. "Yona...How's Mom?..I mean, did she look okay?", he inquired, shying his gaze. "Typical", sighed Yona, prompting him to look back toward her. "What?", he uttered. "I said, 'Typical'. Look at you; You're such a mess! You probably can't even stand right now and here you are worrying about someone else", she said. Sighing deeply she added, "Still...It is sweet of you...Yeah, she's okay. Probably a little shaken, but she'll be all right. Your dad's with her."

Jasper grinned lightly to himself, glad everything was over. "Isn't there anything you can do about all this?", asked Yona, near emotionally exhausted. The silence caught her attention. "The books mention a few things, but..I don't think they'll actually work", he managed to stutter. "Like what? Don't tell me it's something stupid", she said, eying him suspiciously. "No more secrets, remember?", she teased, poking his ribs. "I remember...", he trailed shyly. It took a moment to gather his nerves, then he slowly began to explain. "My people are known for a few different things, but one is...their sensuality", he uttered nervously. Deciding to barb him, Yona said, "Sensuality or sexuality?", teasing him mercilessly. "Both", he said, turning a deeper hue of red. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "In the olden days, the tomes tell of ceremonies for the blood moon...They were so much religious ceremonies as - ..." Yona stared at him blankly. "Yes?", she prompted. "...Orgies...", he said, nearly inaudible.

Yona blurted out a laugh, making him even more self-conscious. "Is that all? Hell, I can help with that", she said, winking. She stifled her laughter at his embarrassment, but as annoying as his shyness was, it was kind of cute. "That's one way not to focus on pain, I guess", she said, cutting him some slack. He nodded shyly. "Anything else?", she asked, trying to let him relax. "Herbs mostly", he replied. Perking up, Yona said, "Oh yeah! Your dad left this for you", handing him the strange plant. He accepted it graciously. Ingesting it quickly, he sighed, trying to calm his nerves. Yona laid beside him, staring at his face. Eventually, she asked, "Does that really help?". Jasper grinned faintly. "Yeah, it does", he replied. She let him relax, sinking back into the mattress.

Slowly creeping closer, she set her head on his chest. She could everything - his heart, his breathing, even his muscles beginning to let go. She grinned to herself as his heart rate slowly decreased. The herb was working and he was being ushered into sleep. Laying her hand over his heart, she snuggled up close. Covering her hand with his own, he wrapped his free arm around her waist. She chuckled as his tail curled around her leg. It tickled, but she doubted he meant for it to. "Sleep", she said softly. Just like that, the two of them put off the night's stress as they drifted off. Yona was glad Puck had that herb. She no idea what it was, but as long at it helped Jasper, she didn't care. She was just tired of watching those she cared for suffer.

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Secrets, part 18

It would be a long night for the guild. True, the eclipse had finally passed, but with it went a few sparks of life. Valentine was gone forever now, bu at least he had been reunited with Kaur. That thought alone kept Yona from crying through the night. She snuggled close to Jasper, watching him sleep. Grateful for the herb, she sighed. Why did he have to suffer like this? It made no sense that all incubus would go through such agony every blood moon. She wanted to go back and read the infamous tomes of history herself, but they were in a lost language that she couldn't read. It wouldn't be fair to ask Jasper. Puck was far too busy and Kavi...well, the light had left his eyes. That was another thing that bothered her. Would his magic really be enough to keep him an active guild member? How did Teresa do it?

Elsewhere, Veda smiled to herself as she entered her chambers. Her husband, Puck, was lovingly stroking their miracle egg with a soft grin. Upon hearing her enter, he blushed lightly. Slithering up to him, she embraced him from behind. "Amazing, isn't it?", she asked. Twisting in her arms, he cupped her face in his palm. "Yes...I never thought we'd get this chance...I remember how devastated you were when I told you our DNA was incompatible...I'd have given anything to lessen your pain...Now this..", he trailed. Veda snuggled into his embrace. "Your queen is truly kind to grant us this blessing", she said with a content sigh. Her words troubled Puck slightly. What is really Titania's doing or was it that strange liquid etherion she'd ingested? It only made sense that the potion would be harmful. Had the queen saved his beloved wife?

"It'll be months before it hatches", said Veda absently. Kissing her brow gently, Puck said, "I can wait." Looking into his face, she smiled brightly. Kissing him softly, she pulled her massive tail close around his legs. "Are you certain you're all right?", he asked suddenly. Leaning back, Veda peered into his eye. "About Jasper...I know it's a lot to bare", he clarified. Shying her gaze, her smile faded. She nodded briefly. "I just wish they was they was something we could do", she stated. Puck's keen intellect missed nothing. "What aren't you telling me?", he asked. She sighed deeply, searching for the words. Finally she uttered, "I don't think we were alone done there." With her palms on his chest, she instantly felt him stiffen with concern. "It's too soon...", he trailed. Glancing toward his beloved, he saw tears forming in her eyes.

Pulling her near, he held on tightly. "Don't cry, my love. We both knew this day would come." Veda sobbed softly despite his words. "But he just got home", she cried. Puck held on even tighter. "They've no way of knowing that...", he trailed. Forcing himself to relax, he focused on his wife's needs over his own. Tipping her chin, he kissed her warmly. "Don't worry. It will be his choice whether or not he goes with him", he assured. She nodded as he gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I feel like we should warn him", she sniffled. "Let him be, my love. He needs to enjoy what little normality his life holds while he can", said Puck softly. Veda nodded, once more leaning into his arms.

"Enough tears", he said, offering a kind smile. She was trying, but so much ache was pent up in her heart. "About Kavi", began the elf. Veda glanced up with interest. "I have a plan", grinned Puck. She knew better than to ask too many questions. Her husband was full of surprises. She only prayed whatever trick he had up his sleeve was going to work. She simply gave him an appreciative smile with hope their son would soon see again. They retired to bed as they spoke of the night's events. In time, words gave way to motion as their love was reinforced with tender hands and warm embraces. When the passions ceased, Veda curled her coils around her husband as she drifted to sleep in his arms. There was much to worry about still, but at least they could find peace in the night.

Several chambers away, Kavi and Blythe had been up late talking. Blythe told his lover about Wink's escape and the possibility of Akachi coming back. He'd also plead his case one last time for Kavi to consider accepting an eye, but it was no use. The dragon slayer refused to budge on the issue. "For the last time, I won't allow such a sacrifice. You've already given me too much as it is", he said firmly. Blythe sighed. The transfusion had been risky, but without his blood and its healing properties, Kavi may very well have died. "I understand", said the blood mage glumly. He wouldn't bring it up again.

"You know I'm just worried about you", he said, taking Kavi's hand. Grinning lightly, Kavi nodded. "I know, but you also need to look after yourself, okay?", he said. "Okay", agreed Blythe shyly. He sat happily in Kavi's arms; Resting his back against the dragon slayer's chest, he idly played with his lovers fingers. "I'm sorry", he stated. "For what?", inquired Kavi, resting his head against Blythe's. "I don't mean to upset you. I was just trying to help", said Blythe, still saddened by Kavi's blindness. "You're always the first to offer, Blythe, but I'll be all right. Once my mana replenishes, I'll 'see' just fine", assured Kavi. "Your magic's still pretty weak, Kavi-kun. You need to eat more sound if you want to get stronger. Do you want me to sing for you again?", offered the blood mage. Giving in, Kavi agreed. Blythe's angelic voice filled the room only be converted into Kavi's magic. After that, they cuddled contently. Blythe had hoped Kavi had fallen back to sleep, so he'd get better faster, but in time, he realized that was not to be. The dragon slayer's energy had shifted, something the blood mage recognized well.

"You should be resting", chided Blythe. Kavi grinned to himself, tightening his embrace. "I can't", he replied, "I'm still hungry." A faint shiver ran through Blythe at the tone of his voice. Nuzzling gently, Kavi caressed Blythe lovingly. The blood mage smiled with a faint blush as he leaned into the affection. As things got warmer, Blythe's concern for his lover was also increasing. "Are you well enough for this?", he asked between shallow breaths. Nibbling his ear, Kavi softly replied, "This isn't about me. Let me help you. You've been through so much lately all because of me...You need a release." Blythe writhed beneath his fingers, only inviting further motions. "But Kavi-kun - ", he began, his cheeks turning red. As if to set his mind at ease, Kavi decided to act selfish. "But you know how delicious those sounds are to me", he said, laying it on thick. It was true enough.

Feeling Blythe relax against his body, Kavi grinned to himself. He knew just what to say to ease his partner's worries. After all, Blythe would do anything for Kavi, but accepting things on his own behalf was something he needed to work at. Blythe shuddered as Kavi's hands went to all of the right places. Gasps and cries were quickly taken in by Kavi's magic. He may have lost his sight, but as long as he had Blythe, he'd gladly give up his senses.

Out in the city, Wink sat on the empty balcony, staring toward the guild. He could Aerona threatening him from inside, but he didn't care. She wasn't exactly going anywhere. Taking another heavy swig from his bottle of booze, he sighed. "Pipe down in there. I'm trying to think", he called. Annoyed by her incessant pestering, he stepped back inside. Aerona glared at him furiously. He'd bound her, crucified to exposed pipes sticking out from the wall. "Let me go already. I paid you, now unbind me!", she spat, angry as ever. Wink smirked and sat beside her without a care. "I told you this one would cost extra, Red. Drink?", he said, offering the bottle. She snubbed his gesture, haughtily shying her face. "When are you gonna drop that wet cat attitude of yours? You act like you hate me, but you obviously don't", he said, gesturing to her circumstance.

Refusing to face him, she snapped, "It's just business! It isn't my fault you don't accept money like everyone else!". Leaning against the wall, he grinned to himself. "Keep telling yourself that", he smirked. "One of these days you'll regret messing with me", she muttered. He scoffed her laughter. "What are you going to do? Cut something off? Then who's going to keep you happy?", he taunted. Glaring intensely, she poured her fury into the surrounding air. "Despite what you think, I don't need you. It was just easier to send you into the guild since your cousin was there", she argued. "Uh huh, and all the other times?", he asked, cocky as ever. She simmered in silence for a moment before saying, "You're just lucky the old man likes you or I would've killed you ages ago."

Wink stared into his now empty bottle upon those words. "Speaking of the old man, do you think Blythe knows?", he asked. "How should I know! I don't keep track of your idiot cousin! Let alone what he thinks! Besides, if he's anything like you, I doubt he thinks at all!", she spat. Wink grinned at her anger. "Don't let the master hear you say that", he warned. "Or what? He thinks of that thing as a failure anyway. The proof is obvious! He joined a guild! He's a mage now. He doesn't count as family or even as human being. You know that", said Aerona. Idly spinning the bottle on the floor, Wink sighed, "Yeah, Uncle Yavuz always hard on him."

The next day, things at Serpent Wing almost resumed normality. Members were busy with local jobs, though they kept a keen eye for Noctis. Three known agents were in the city and there no telling what their previous captive had achieved while present. Thanks to Blythe's magic, Grem was as good as new. It didn't even look like he'd been wounded. Eager to thank him, the chaos mage volunteered to lead their new guests down to the sanctum. Acheron stood nearby, keeping a close eye out for any signs of spies. If the sanctum entrance was found and breached, it would be disastrous. As Grem lead his newly claimed friends down the long stairwell, he idly chatted. One guest nodded politely while another was annoyed and waiting for him to shut up. Once they reached the bottom of the steps, Grem yelled out.

The fairies were the first to respond. By the time Yona showed up to investigate, he friends were already terror stricken. Erza stared them down menacingly. They had disobeyed Makarov's orders and broke the quarantine, leaving the city all together. Despite what they had recently been through, the fairies weren't about to challenge their guild mate when she was this mad. Behind Erza, Gajeel smirked at Natsu's fear. Moments later, he froze solid at the sound of a cheerfully called, "Jeel-kun!". It was Natsu's turn to smirk as his fellow dragon slayer tried in vain to dislodge Blythe from a tight hug.

"I knew you'd come to see me soon! Did you get my letter? Isn't it exciting?!", beamed the blood mage, taking every opportunity to cuddle with his childhood friend. "Niisan, I'm not sure he can breathe", said Wendy nervously. Finally letting go, Blythe landed gracefully on his feet. He'd gone into full glomp mode at the sight of Gajeel. "Sorry", he grinned. Gajeel sent Natsu a nasty look, warning him to stifle his snickering. "Good to see you again", said Lily. Blythe beamed at the exceed, resisting the urge to squeeze him, as well. "What are you guys doing here?", asked Yona, unintimidated. "Looking for strays", replied Gajeel. Veda and Puck approached their new guests. "Welcome back", said Veda with a smile. "I see you've found your friends", grinned Puck, ignoring the furry creature on his head. "This is my husband, Puck", said Veda, introducing the elf, "I don't think he was home last time you visited."

Introductions and pleasantries were quickly completed. Gajeel watched the odd bundle of fur jump from the elf to Natsu. "Get a new pet, Salamander?", he taunted. "This is Tepin. She's a friend", replied Natsu. "Friend?", repeated Lily. Without warning the opossum transformed into her human shape, nearly smothering Natsu as she curled up against him. "Too bright! So sleepy", she cooed. "Forgive Tepin. She's nocturnal", explained Veda. "What is she?", asked Gajeel bluntly. Yona grinned at his lack of manners. "An opossum, some kind of furry night time thing from across the ocean", she said, trying to sound smart. "She's our newest ward", added Puck. "Natsu, put her down. We need to talk. Now", said Erza, emphasizing the last word. He nervously obeyed. "Gray, Lucy, you, too", said Erza, leading them away from the group. "Looks like you lucked out, squirt", teased Yona, leaning onto Wendy's head. Blythe took the opportunity to get closer to his oldest friend, catching up while the fairies spoke in the distance. Juvia watched her guild mates nervously. There was no way she would get off the hook that easily.

Several yards away, Lucy hurriedly explained about the eclipse and why they had to sneak off. "And Valentine?", asked Erza sharply. "He's free now", said Lucy softly, looking at the sand. "We've got bigger problems", said Gray, interrupting. He quickly explained Noctis and the danger Serpent Wing was in. "So that's why we can't leave yet", he finished explaining. Erza thought it over. There was no doubt they'd been spotted entering the guild. "Anything I say won't change your mind, will it?", she sighed. "No way", grinned Natsu. "All right. We'll help, but once this is over, you're going answer for your crimes", said Erza with an icy glare.

The mages rejoined the main group. There was much to discuss. Over the next few hours, Puck went into detail about the Order. Erza didn't like what she was hearing. Gajeel said nothing, simply watching Blythe for reactions. He remembered enough about Noctis to know it was bad news. In time, they were joined by another familiar face. Kavi smiled politely, standing beside his brother. He kept one hand on Jasper's arm for guidance. "It's been a while", he grinned. Glad to see him up and about, no one argued over his presence. In fact, it felt more appropriate having him there. He was the face of the guild to the outside world for all intents and purposes. Jasper was politely introduced by his mother. Yona grinned, glad to him moving about, as well. It seemed like he was back to normal and that was a good sign.

The group continued to speak of the Order and the revelation that they had spawned the virus that nearly killed so many mages, claiming at least a few lives as it spread. Natsu teased about how he missed the chance to see Sting when the dragon slayer came to Fairy Tail with the cure, but it mattered little. He could also go visit Sabretooth. Everyone was glad to hear that their friends had all recovered from the virus back home. After some time passed, Blythe chided Kavi to get his rest and helped him back to his room. That's when Puck answered the silent questions from their new guests. "Blind?", asked Lily, a little surprised. "Yes, but he'll be all right with his magic", added Jasper, still trying to convince himself. That issues aside, serious plans needed to be made to handle the threat of Noctis. Lily kept a careful eye on his partner when Wink came up. He'd never met the guy, but he knew who he was and cousin or not, he wasn't about to let him lay a hand on Blythe.

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Secrets, part 19

In the city, Judd watched the guild closely. He'd seen Erza and the other enter Serpent Wing. Why were so many fairies showing up in the first place? Maybe the rumors of fey held some truth after all. Either way, his trigger finger was itching something fierce. He'd observed long enough. It was time to get to work. If Fairy Tail got involved, he'd gladly take them on, as well.

That afternoon, Puck, Veda, and Erza held a private meeting. They needed to discuss Fairy Tail's involvement with Noctis and explain just what it meant. "We appreciate that you're willing to help, but the Order will not ignore your presence", stated Puck. "There's a good chance your guild will be next if you engage them", added Veda. Erza took it all in with an even expression. "Even if I dragged Natsu and the others home, he, at least, would find a way back", she smirked. Veda chuckled at the sentiment while her husband simply nodded in agreement. Erza knew nothing of Nova or Natsu's current dilemma. She simply knew that Serpent Wing was an ally and they had friends here. Fairies never abandoned their friends. "If you insist on getting involved, I can't stop you. Your guild mates have already proven that. Make yourselves at home. I'll be leaving to gather information soon. You're welcome to assist if you so chose", said Puck. They spoke a while longer, but it soon became clear that the elf had plans elsewhere. He had business with a different fairy.

Natsu and the others were taking turns playing card games with Yona and Jasper when Puck entered the main chamber. Gajeel and Lily, however, had been pulled to Kavi's room with Blythe. Tepin perched, atop Natsu's head in her birth form. Puck grinned gently to himself at the sight. It was good that she easily accepted. Nova wanted it that way, but he didn't have the heart to tell the teens of an opossum's life span. At least not yet, but they would find out in time. Still, he had pressing matters to tend to. Approaching, he beckoned Lucy from a short distance. Natsu glanced up with a curious look as his partner left the game. What did Puck want with her?

Once out of hearing range, Puck seemed to stare as if he was judging the spirit mage's ability. "What did you need?", asked Lucy nervously. She wasn't particularly shy, but the elf had a presence about him that seemed to intimidate others without trying. "You have most of the local zodiac. Can you summon them easily?", inquired Puck, almost catching her off guard. Clutching her keys without thought, she smiled proudly. "They're all good friends of mine", she said nostalgically, remembering Aquarius. Puck smiled softly. "That's good. I need help and you're the only one who can do it", said the elf. Lucy stared awestruck momentarily. From what Yona and the twins had said, Puck could do just about anything. What on earth did he need her for?

Easing her confusion, he set a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I need a spirit mage", he stated calmly. "What can I do?", she asked meekly, still amazed he needed her help. Becoming more serious, he said, "You remember the other guardians from the eclipse?". She nodded, starting to get it. "But Nova-sama said the zodiacs were separated now. How can I possibly summon one of them?", asked Lucy. A kind smile awaited her nervous question. "The realms were shattered, but that doesn't mean they can't be called away from their homes once in a while", replied the elf. Explaining further, he continued, "The spirits here are all summoned through gates by assigned keys, correct? Not so for all spirits. Each realm made their own path to Earthland. The spirit I need you to call hails from the north. She can summoned without such a key." Lucy's wide eyes stared at him with wonder. What it truly possible? She only recalled two females from the eclipse. That meant it had to be one of them. She thought back and remembered one dressed in the eastern fashions, so that meant the one in black is who Puck wanted, but why?

Pulling her back to reality, Puck asked, "Will you help me?". Lucy nodded, nervous, but eager to try. The elf smiled graciously. "Come with me", he said, leading the way. They walked for some time through the sanctum, finally coming to stop before a tree at the far end of the sun dappled area. "Lucy, this is an Elder tree. The northern spirits are strongly tied to nature. With the help of this plant, you can summon Bran, the raven", stated Puck, staring at the tree with an almost homesick expression. Lucy looked over the gnarled branches in thought. Taking a deep breath, she strengthened her resolve. "Tell me what to do", she said. Feeling an eye upon her, she glanced up to Puck's face. His mixed emotions swirled visibly. "Before we continue, you need to understand two things. First, the reason we are calling Bran is not for me. It's for Kavi", he stated. "She can fix his eyes?", ventured the spirit mage. "It's possible, but only she wants to...She may not even have what we need anymore. There's a chance - ...Never mind. The second thing you need to know is that Bran is not to be trifled with. She's strong willed and may not see us calling her as convenient", said Puck. Lucy's mind wandered back to Aquarius and how many times she'd been caught up in the spirit's attack. Part of her wondered if the two had been friends before the realms shattered.

"Do you understand?", inquired Puck. Lucy nodded. "How do we call her?", she asked. "Hold out your arm", ordered Puck. Unsure of the reason, she nervously watched him move. Taking a small twig from the tree, he snapped it roughly. Pricking her skin on her arm with a splinter, he did the same upon his finger. She stared as his blood quivered into a single drop that quickly mixed with her own. Amazingly, a strange symbol appeared where the wound had been. She studied carefully. Watching her, Puck explained, "Undoubtedly, it's a foreign script to you. Don't worry. It's the Ogham alphabet." Lucy peered up in question. "What does it say?", she inquired. "Raven", grinned Puck. Ushering her forward, he gently placed her palm flat against the tree. "For the northern zodiac, you need a bond beyond a simple key. You've made such a bond by accepting the elder tree into your body. You've forged a bond with the north through my blood. Now you bear the name of the raven. Should you need her again, find a tree like this one and prick your finger. My blood will stay with you...Are you ready?", said Puck.

Resolutely staring into the bark before her, Lucy poured her magic through her palm and into the plant. The odd writing on her arm seemed to flow into the tree, as well. "Open, gate of the raven", she proclaimed. Near breathless, she waited to she had succeeded. The tree quivered beneath her touch, shaking loose leaves from above. A hand reached from inside the tree, grasping her own suddenly. "Pull", said Puck. Lucy heaved and Bran soon stood over her. Puck helped the mage from the ground while the spirit looked over he surroundings. "Fiore again? I thought you looked familiar, elf", smirked the raven. Lucy glanced between them and quickly recognized the symbol from Puck's eye patch on Bran's arm plate. "It's been centuries. I wasn't sure you remembered", grinned Puck politely. "I sure hope your aim's improved", teased Bran. Seeing Lucy lost for words, Puck cleared his throat. "Bran, this is Lucy, the mage who summoned you. We need your help", he introduced.

The spirit stepped forward, looking the girl over as if inspecting a juicy morsel of food. She grabbed Lucy's wrist unexpectedly and turned her palm upward. "You bear a piece of Laniakea. That explains how you called me. What is it you want?", she asked skeptically. Withdrawing her hand, Lucy looked to Puck. Bran grinned wryly at the gesture. "Using humans to meet your ends? That's not the Puck I remember", she said somewhat coldly. "I asked for her help. It's for my son", replied Puck, dead serious. Bran grinned at his resolve. "How's that concern me?", she asked coolly. "It's not your power we called you for. It's something I'm hoping you still have", he said. Bran crossed her arms and leaned back as if thinking it over. "Lucy right? You know I taught this whelp how to fire an arrow a long time ago. Now he acts like I owe him something", she said idly. Puck sighed deeply. "That was over 700 years ago. I need your help", he said, a bit more humbly.

Bran shifted her weight at waited for what he wanted. "Several years ago, you received a boon from the queen, did you not?", began Puck. The spirit narrowed her gaze. "What of it?", she asked. "Do you still have it?", inquired Puck earnestly. "Maybe I ate it. you know how delicious eyes are, especially one as special as yours", she taunted. Lucy stared at their exchange. "Is that what happened?", she thought, peering at the elf's eye patch. "Don't come begging me for something you lost, elf. You've no right", said Bran a little haughtily. "It was a price I was willing to pay for my family. Now my family needs it back. Bran, please. My son is blind. Help me help him", he pleaded. The raven eyed him cautiously. "You gave it to the queen to buy yourself more time here in Earthland. She later gave it to me. What makes you think I still have it?", she asked. Taking a deep breath, Puck sent her a pitiful look. "You were once my instructor. Does that bond mean nothing now?", he inquired. Lucy watched as she saw Bran's "f*ck you" face falter for the first time. The raven stretched in an unnatural way. A dark pocket of iridescent feathers covered her left upper arm. Reaching into it with her right hand, she withdrew several eye balls, each perched on its own fingertip.

"Can't I talk you into taking one of these instead? I was saving yours. An elf's eye is such a delectable treat. You wouldn't rob me of it, would you?" Bran watched Puck with keen interest. Lucy wondered who or what those eyes belonged to, but the thought of eating them made her sick to her stomach. It did make sense, though. Ravens were known scavengers and the first thing plucked from fresh corpses was usually the eyes. "It has to be mine. It's the only one I know will work with my magic", stated Puck firmly. Shrugging, bran put her collection away and drew out a single eye with a purple iris. The feathers faded back to skin as she coveted it in her palm. "What will you give me in return?", she asked, down to business. "You know as well as I that I'll never get another elf's eye to dine on", she added begrudgingly. Puck grinned faintly. "But you will", he said, piquing her interest. "Oh?", inquired the raven. "You know of my deal with our queen...You know how much time I have left...When my body returns to Avalon, you can have it, the whole thing. Eat your fill then, Bran, but please, help my son now." Lucy was in shock. What kind of offer was that? And further more, did that mean Puck was dying? Did Veda know about this?...Did their sons?

Bran thought it over briefly. "A lot to trade for a single eye. Are you sure you want to do this?", she asked skeptically. Puck nodded solemnly. Bran seemed amused by this trade. "Deal", she said, holding the eye out for Puck to take. "You know our laws. You cannot go back on your word. In fact, I think I'll take a down payment", she said, darkly eying he tender morsel in front of her. "Agreed. Lucy, look away. No matter what you hear, don't turn around until I say", said Puck. "But - !", began the mage. The elf stared at her with a look that said he was not to be questioned. She shuddered as Puck placed the rogue eye in her hands. "Please trust me", he whispered. Nodding, she turned her body to stare into the distance. Still, their shadows could be seen. One morphed and attacked the other. The one she knew to be Puck's bent backward with a sickening crunch as something was pulled from his body. Silently fighting her tears, she obeyed his word and screwed eyes shut as tightly as they would go.

When it was over, she jumped at Puck's touch. His hand shakily grasped her arm, letting her know it was okay to look. Blood spattered the ground. Bran smiled what she thought was pleasantly. "You've got potential, kid. Call me again if you ever need to make a deal", she grinned. With that, her body burst into feathers and scattered on the wind. Puck held his bloodied side in agony. "Forgive me, Lucy...It wasn't fair of me...", he said weakly. Quickly helping him to the ground, Lucy frantically tried to help. Trembling, Puck produced a small vial from one of his pockets. "Use this", he said in a low tone. Nodding, Lucy opened it and poured its contents over the wound. Amazingly, it seemed to seal over. Looking him over, she wondered if he was really going to be all right.

"Don't worry about me...I'll be fine...I can live with one kidney...", he said a little distantly. Lucy gaped in horror. Had Bran really taken one of his organs? Would such a spirit even be worth having as an ally? Slowly catching his breath, Puck checked the wound's progress. As if on cue, he explained, "Fairy tears...A quick fix for fey like me. It'll take time for the inside to fully heal, but at least Veda won't worry if she can't see it...Please...Let's keep this between us." Lucy shook her head, tears flowing. "How can you be so calm?! Do you even realize what you just did?!", she cried. Puck grinned sheepishly. "I saved Kavi's sight", he stated, at peace with his choices. "I don't make a habit out of keeping secrets from my family, but this must not come to light...Do you understand?", he asked, pleadingly searching her face. It would be difficult, but she agreed with a swift nod. He thanked her deeply and apologized for once again putting secrets upon her shoulders to bear. First Nova, now Puck. Hopefully, the guild would ask no more.

Hours later, Puck and Lucy returned to the main sanctum. He'd cast a simple illusion to hide the blood on his clothing. Both looked worse for wear. "Where have you been?", asked Natsu. "It's a long story", sighed Lucy, gladly taking a seat beside him. "You look like crap, princess", said Yona blunt as ever. "You don't look so good either, boss", she teased, glancing at Puck. "We had a long lesson on the other zodiacs. Nothing more", was all he said before excusing himself away. Jasper eyed him wearily. Something wasn't right. Grinning mischievously, Yona got to her feet to follow him. "This looks too good to miss. Come on, Boo." Jasper sighed and blushed a the nickname. Why wouldn't she drop such a silly pet name?

Further into the sanctum, Puck now stood over Kavi's bed. Both the dragon slayer and Blythe were sound asleep. "All for the better", he thought. He held the eye over Kavi's head tightly in one hand and softly spoke an ancient language. Slowly, his hand compressed as the eye vaporized. A faint purple ether drifted down over Kavi and was easily inhaled as he slept. Exhausted, Puck smiled gently and stroked his son's head with tender care. "See you in the morning", he whispered.

Back in the hall, Puck was surprised to see Yona and Jasper quickly approaching. "Is something wrong?", he asked innocently. "What are you up to?", inquired Jasper, suspiciously eying his father. "Just checking on your brother. He's at rest now. Let's not bother him", said the elf, ushering the teens away from the door. "Boooo, I was expecting something fun", whined Yona. Annoyed, she turned to go find her friends. Jasper could see the weakness in his father now matter how hard the elf tried to hide it. "What did you do?", he asked, not backing down. "Like I said, I taught Lucy about the northern zodiac", replied Puck, trying maintain a steady walk. His son wasn't about to be shaken off the trail. Following beside him, Jasper stared with concern. "You made some kind of deal again, didn't you?", he finally uttered, just outside his parents' room. Puck grinned faintly. He'd taught his son too well. "No matter. I'll be fine in the morning. Please, stop worrying and go back to your friends", he said, trying to sound reassuring. The two stared off a moment longer before Jasper sighed and gave in. "Please get some rest", he pleaded. "I will", replied Puck.

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Secrets, part 20

Veda watched her husband's fevered rest. He looked unwell, though he insisted he was only tired. She had no idea of the deal made with Bran, the raven. She didn't even know the truth behind Puck's missing eye. How could he possibly explain losing a kidney? She longed for answers, but respected his privacy. Instead of simply viewing his seemingly tormented dreams, she merely held him close, softly stroking his sweat licked face. He looked like he was in pain, but why?

Veda was one of the few to ever see Puck without his trademark bracers. Strange light glowed from a line on each forearm, always dimming over time. Whenever he returned to Avalon, the light always shone brighter upon coming home. She knew it had something to do with maintaining his physical form in Earthland. He'd told her that it was a way of monitoring his time and magic stores once, a long time ago. It made sense enough, so she didn't question it. She glanced at their precious egg with worry. Was it her imagination or had Puck's light grown darker over the last several years?

Out in the sanctum, it had become late. Fairy Tail and some of their serpentine friends camped under the stars, surrounding a small fire. Ever shy, Jasper retreated to his room after it was refused by his newest guests. Yona followed, leaving the twins to their own devices. It would have been a heart warming scene of friendship if not for the sad little opossum that stared into the heavens above, wondering why she'd been left behind.

In Jasper's room, he slept with his arms wrapped around Yona. His hand still bore the mark from summoning his father. He said it would fade, but when? It still looked fresh to the dragon slayer. Yona, herself, couldn't sleep. There was so much happening and she hated not having any control over it. The virus seemed to have passed, but the wakes from it remained. Kavi was steadily improving, though blind. Noctis was somewhere in the city. Not only that, supposed high ranking agents were present. The dragon slayer was itching for a fight, but the guild was still pulling itself out of lock-down. She sighed, trying to shake the thoughts from her mind. At least her friends were near and she promised to go drinking with Van soon. Maybe Natsu would come and liven up the scene. She grinned to herself at the thought. Jasper had come a long way from his shell, but he was no party animal. She watched him sleep, smirking at her thoughts. She wondered how deep of a sleeper he really was. With a dark smile, she reached over to find out.

The next morning was spent with a lot of talking amongst the allied guilds. It was in the middle of discussing tactics that another of the S-class serpents appeared. Kavi stood in the door, seemingly glaring at his adoptive father. Blythe fretted nearby, half amazed and half worried. Silence overtook the group at the sight of his scowl. He stared directly at the elf that had been interrupted. "What did you do?", asked Kavi skeptically. Noting his focused eyes, Veda lit up. She slithered over and gave him a crushing hug in joy. Erza hid a smile. She was glad to see their friend had recovered and was well loved, but the coddling of his guild master did little to accentuate Kavi's fury. "You seem well", said Puck with an innocent grin. Jasper glanced between them. He knew his father had been up to something the night before.

Veda grasped Kavi's face and looked hard into his eyes. He could clearly see her. Slowly, her smile faded as she turned to face her husband. "Puck?", she asked. Puck sighed deeply. "Please excuse us. This is a family matter", said the elf. Taking the cue, Erza gathered her fellow fairies and make a silent exit. Once they were gone, Blythe stood nervously beside his lover. What was going on? "It was you. I know it was", said Kavi, staring straight ahead at Puck. The elf nodded. "It was. Can you see well? Your vision should be something close to what it was", he replied calmly. Kavi had been too shocked to think about his glasses. Blythe sheepishly offered them. Accepting them, Kavi placed the spectacles on his face. "Dad, what did you do?", inquired Jasper, recalling how pale his father had looked.

Puck took a seat and interlaced his fingers on the table. "I found a way to help, so I did. Is it so wrong to help one's own family?", he asked. "At what cost?", asked Kavi. He admittedly knew more of Puck's doings than Veda. "That doesn't matter. Your eyes have been returned to you", said Puck, proverbially standing his ground. Veda returned to her husband's side. Setting her hand on his arm, she looked to him for answers. With his entire family staring him down, he had to come up with an answer. "It's simple. You all know I lost an eye some years ago...I recovered the vision attached to it and transferred it to you, son...My eyes see worlds other than this one, but divided equally for your eyes, it should be about what you had."

Blythe watched Kavi closely. He was starting to lose some of his edge. Taking a deep breath, the dragon slayer began to calm. "Yes...Thank you...It's not that I don't appreciate it. I'm just worried about you. I wouldn't take Blythe's eye. Why would you think yours was any different?", he said. Puck grinned faintly. "I'm used to my current vision. I know you care for all of us, but don't fear for my sake. I know what I did and I'd do it again", said the elf. Jasper eyed his father carefully. he was hiding something. Jasper, too, knew more than his mother. Puck had said he'd given Lucy a lesson in the northern zodiac. Based on how poorly he looked, that could only mean Bran. Of course he made a deal. Getting him to admit it was something different. The incubus sent his brother a knowing look. They would have to discuss this without Veda, lest she worry.

Thirty minutes prior, Kavi awoke to the sound of Blythe singing as he cleaned up around the room. To the dragon slayer's shock, he could see the ceiling overhead.

"Blythe?", he called. The blood mage promptly came to his side. As he approached, he noted Kavi holding his hand over his face. "Everything okay? Sorry if I woke you", he said bashfully. Kavi slowly turned toward him. "I...can see", he uttered breathlessly. Blythe's amber eyes widened. "That's great!", he beamed, happily glomping his beloved. Once he let go, he looked deep into Kavi's eyes. Something was different. Noting the concerned look, Kavi asked, "What's wrong?". Blythe lilted his head to one side as if mildly confused. "Yours eyes...", he trailed. Kavi's flat expression was almost comical as Blythe grasped his face and turned it this way and that. "I could have sworn I saw something", said Blythe.

Pulling his focus back, he chuckled at the look on his lover's face. Apologizing sheepishly, he let go. Kavi grinned despite himself and assured him it was all right. "What did you see?", he inquired. "It's no possible, but...I thought I saw...triangles...", said Blythe, unsure of the meaning. Kavi's eyes narrowed. Of course! "Puck", he sighed. "He did it? But how? I mean, his spells didn't work before", uttered Blythe, trying to piece it together. He shrank back a little as Kavi tensed. He was getting angry. "Kavi-kun?", he ventured. Grabbing a shirt, Kavi got to his feet. "Do you know where he is?", he asked, his tone demanding. Blythe nodded shyly. Even he had no desire to tango with Kavi's temper.

Presently, Puck's serene smile left little to be argued about as he faced his son. "Was it forbidden magic again?", asked Veda in a low tone. She knew his knowledge of the forgotten and that he may face a penalty for using it. The elf grasped her hand gently. "Don't fret, my love. It was just a spell I dug up from the library", he replied soothingly. Jasper and Kavi exchanged glances. He was clearly lying. Veda knew it, too, but knowing what really happened would only strain her sanity. Forcing a smile, she sighed, "That's good. We wouldn't want the king getting cross." Her thoughts were already preoccupied as she glanced at Jasper. It wouldn't be much longer now until he found out his own truths.

The tension broken, each member of the family secluded themselves with their thoughts. When the doors opened, Erza, Natsu, and Gajeel stood in the hall. Kavi paused briefly upon seeing them. "Forgive my intrusion", he said shyly. He hated losing his temper, but it was something he'd learned to deal with. Natsu stared at his glasses with question. Smirking, he said, "Glad to see you back on your feet." The dragon slayers exchanged a sly nod before Kavi departed once more. Blythe sighed deeply, drawing Gajeel's attention. "I know you wanted to ask, but thanks for holding it in", said the blood mage, grinning toward Natsu. Erza grinned to herself upon noting Gajeel's concern. "Natsu, let's check on Yona. She said she had a surprise", she prompted. Natsu went with her without arguing. After all, if Yona was up to something, it was likely to be loud, destructive, and loads of fun.

Once they faded from view, Gajeel cleared his throat, still avoiding eye contact with childhood friend. "I'm all right, Jeel-kun", said Blythe. Faintly blushing, Gajeel stated, "I wasn't worried." Blythe beamed at his friend's notorious attitude. "You're so cute when you lie", he said with a hint of flirt, teasing the dragon slayer in a way only he could get away with. Annoyed, Gajeel began walking after his comrades. "You're an idiot", he grumbled. Blythe chuckled before following Kavi. Some things would never change.

Out in the city, Noctis was getting restless. Aerona was finally free from her bonds and glad of it. She glared harshly every time Wink said something, but over all ignored him, giving him the cold shoulder. Eventually, he took the hint and went into town to find new weapons. Granted he'd never find anything close to what he had, but a simply gun was better than no gun at all. he grumbled to himself about the demon girl, Domino, as he walked from shop to shop. After a few hour, he gave up. Sitting in a shaded alley, he never jumped at the presence that neared him in silence. Smirking, he flicked his cigarette and asked, "What are you doing here?".

A pair of eyes opened from what otherwise appeared to be a shadow on the wall. A cryptic voice laughed darkly. "You always were the only one who could sense me", it chortled. "Yeah, yeah. What'd the old man say?", replied Wink. The ambient shadows began to pull together, forming what looked like a hole. A large case came out of it. As the shadows returned to their natural places, Wink grinned wide. "Eliminate them", said the darkness. The presence left as quickly as it had come. Unshaken, the sniper opened the case and smiled darkly at its contents. He held a brand new scope into the sun. "Nice. Old man didn't spare any expenses this time", he said to himself. In his expert hands, the sniper rifle came together seamlessly within minutes. A note sat in the bottom of the case with a box of specialized bullets. Lifting the paper he read, "You know what to do."

The bullets were wrapped in magic. He could tell even if he couldn't weave a spell himself. "Red thinks she's the upper agent around here. Isn't that cute?", said Wink, inspecting the ammo. It was true as Puck suspected. The Order of Noctis was more than it seemed. In the public eye and the minds of most of its agents, they existed to eradicate all magic, swearing a deep hatred of it. However, a secret ring of upper agents existed that knew the truth. Winchester Sandrunner was one of them. Neither Judd nor Aerona had any inkling that the seemingly useless sniper actually far outranked them both combined. If they did, they'd know why the uppers put up with him.

Carefully loading the bullets, Wink sighed, "Sandrunner curse...I just hope you can forgive me, Blythe." Cocking the massive rifle, he smiled at the sound of clinking metal parts. "This is all for you, Cos'...Or should I say Baron?" Getting to his feet, he slinged the huge weapon across his shoulders with little effort. One of the enhancements in his uniform gave him impressive strength. "Judd, I hope you got Patch because the orders have changed. The snakes are mine now", he smirked.

As if on cue, across town, Judd sneezed seemingly from nowhere. "Damn city air", he grumbled. Still, he focused on other things. He'd watched the tavern all day yet again. He'd learned Van's habits. Undoubtedly the mage would appear in a few hours and gamble with travelers, scamming their money away with his filthy magic. This time, however, a new face would grace the game table. Judd grinned to himself, content that Van had no clue about his impending fate. "I love my job", said Judd, grabbing his gear and heading down from the roof. He could already taste mage's blood.

Back in the sanctum, Lucy excitedly talked about the other spirits she had met. "So, you're going to master all of them?", ventured Gray. "Good luck, princess. It's like some fifty spirits or something", taunted Yona. Having no luck with his parents, Jasper rejoined the group. "That's not likely. No human has ever mastered more than a single zodiac", stated the incubus. "Lucy can do it!", beamed Happy. "Not unless she becomes a god", snorted Yona. "Jasper-san, is that true? Is it impossible?", asked Wendy. The incubus blushed faintly at the girl's polite demeanor. "...Yes...There's a reason the realms separated", he replied. Bored, Yona yawned loudly. "Oh well. At least Valentine's taken care of", she shrugged.

Erza and Natsu finally joined the group. She'd taken him the long way around. Yona perked up at the sight of them. "About time", she teased. "So what's the big surprise?", asked Natsu eagerly. Hopping to her feet, Yona smiled wide. Pointing into the air, she announced, "To the training grounds!". Jasper hung his head. Of course she;d plan a fight. "Let's try not to destroy the guild this time", he sighed. Grabbing his arm, Yona jerked him toward her proud stance. "Buck up, Boo! you can play, too!", she proclaimed. He blushed brightly at the surrounding faces trying not to laugh. Yona began looking about. "Where's that iron guy? I wanna see if he rusts!" Stepping in, Erza said, "I think two dragon slayers can make enough of a mess." Shrugging it off, Yona, Natsu, and their exceed companions were quickly racing to the massive staircase that lead above ground. Gray smirked, amused at the thought of Natsu losing. One by one, the fairies followed suit. Lucy paused and glanced back to Jasper. "Aren't you coming?", she inquired. Shaking his concerns about his family, he conceded. "Sure", he said with a faint grin.

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Secrets, part 21

The main guild shook from the sparring out back. A massive cloud of salty steam covered the area as Yona and Natsu had their fun. "Who's winning?", asked Happy, unable to see. Ronen smirked. "Does it really matter?", he taunted. "As long as they're having fun", beamed Rani, sweet as ever. Lucy wiped the sweat from her brow. The heat was intense. Erza smiled faintly to herself as she watched the two dragon slayers have it out. Jasper seemed lost to his thoughts nearby. Wendy watched him with concern. Suddenly, the steam bubbled in on itself, letting out a rush of hot water and revealing the sparring friends. Juvia diverted it from her precious Gray-sama. After all, he preferred things cold.

Yona and Natsu stared each other down, each wearing a smirk that worried their friends. "Nice trick", teased Natsu. "I have my ways", retorted Yona. The exceeds cheered their companions on. Lucy just hoped nothing would get destroyed. She really didn't feel like rebuilding Serpent Wing's guild hall. "Come on. Show me what you've got!", taunted Yona. Happy to oblige, Natsu ran at her, fists ablaze. Lucy was entranced by the fight and never noticed Loke appearing her beside her. "Fire and water, huh? Bad match", teased the spirit. Lucy jolted at his unexpected words. Calming herself and feeling rather silly about it, the spirit mage turned to him with interest. He was supposed to be doing some recon on Noctis.

"Learn anything that can help us?", inquired Erza, keeping her eyes on the duel. "Puck was right. The Order's definitely hiding something. I managed to sneak into their headquarters and the whole place reeks of magic", replied Loke. "Aren't they sworn to eradicate all magic?", asked Charle, uninterested in the spectacle. "I can't say for sure what they're up to, but this guild seems like their top priority. Even their master's coming this way", stated the spirit. Jasper's keen ears twitched on that note. The incubus glanced over in question. "No one's ever seen their master. How do you know this?", he asked. "Just telling you what I overheard", replied Loke, knowing how troubling the news was. "But why Serpent Wing?", asked Lucy with worry. "Is it because they failed before?", added Wendy. Loke shook his head. "I can't really say, but I don't think it's about their pride. I saw something...strange...", trailed Loke.

At that point, Jasper got to his feet and called off the sparring match. Natsu looked toward him in surprise. He'd never heard the incubus express authority before. "Erza, Loke, Lucy - Will you come with me to my father?", asked Jasper, clearly concerned. Each nodded in turn and the group headed below quickly. "What the hell was that about?", blurted Yona, mad her fun had been interrupted. Gray's cold stare met her inquiry. The look on his face started to worry even Yona. Without looking away, she said, "Ronen, follow them." The exceed nodded and took off in flight. "What happened?", inquired Natsu.

Deep below the guild, Puck and Veda were quickly heeding their summons. The meeting room was fully attended within minutes. Even Kavi sat in, Blythe silently by his side. "Are you certain?", asked Puck almost too calmly. Loke nodded. He told them what he'd reported topside. "What did you see that was so strange?", asked Veda. Loke adjusted his shades, obviously uneasy. The spirit took a deep breath, increasing the tension of the room. Meeting the elf's eye, he told them.

"While I was at their base, a lot of things were going on. Mostly it looked like preparations for an invasion", began Loke. That enough set Kavi on edge. He never wanted to see the guild the way it looked the day Tanya attacked in the name of the Order. Blythe gently grasped his shoulders, silently offering support. It seemed to work. Kavi relaxed faintly, though his expression remained grim. "The deepest parts of the complex not only had traces of magic, but it looked like an entire church had been built underground. Hooded acolytes were chanting. It was an old tongue, but I recognized one word they kept repeating...It meant 'blood'...", said the spirit, solemnly.

All eyes turned to Puck. If Serpent Wing were an army, he would be their general. "What do we do?", asked Blythe meekly. "We stand our ground", stated Veda. She looked very determined. She would not lose her guild a second time. "We need a plan", uttered Kavi, obviously tense at the prospect of another full attack. "Leave that to me", said Puck. Turning, he nodded to Loke and thanked him for the information. The spirit returned to his own world, leaving Lucy and Erza to speak for Fairy Tail. "How can we help?", asked Lucy. Erza's steely gaze faded to a warm smile. "We'll do whatever we can", she assured. "Thank you", uttered Veda. Puck rose from his seat stiffly. "No matter what happens, you two must stay in the sanctum when they come", he ordered, peering at his wife and son.

"What about you?", inquired Jasper, calmly meeting his father's stare. "I'll be fine. I'm a shape shifter; They won't even notice me", assured the elf. "Don't take Noctis lightly. They're trained to find any source of magic", said Blythe, looking upon his friends with concern. Puck grinned softly, glad Blythe was starting to feel comfortable in his presence. "You've told us much these last few days. I thank you for that", said the elf, humbly lowering his head. Blythe fidgeted unused to such respect. "I just hope my intel is still accurate. I haven't heard from the Order in years...I'm not even sure why they let me live knowing as much as I do", he sighed. Kavi grasped his hand with a complex expression. They shared much mixed history, it seemed. "Never mind that. Just don't let them find you here", said Puck.

Blythe tensed at that statement. There was no way he would simply hide while his friends, his guild, his family were under attack. "I want to help fight them off", he stated, defiantly staring down his superior. Veda glanced between them. Slithering beside her soon to be son, she placed a warm hand on his arm. "We know you do. That's why you're going to stay here in the sanctum and help direct our defenses. Isn't that right, husband?", she said, turning toward her beloved. Her eyes left no argument. Ceding the point, Puck sighed. "Very well. Your knowledge of the Order may well be our last hope if things take a turn for the worse", said the elf.

Once the meeting was over, Veda left with Erza to go over their geographic defenses, should the sanctum be breached. Blythe led Lucy back toward their friends, leaving Puck, Jasper, and Kavi alone. Once everyone else was gone, Kavi closed the door and stared upon his adoptive father. Puck's calm expression was infuriating. Jasper was the first to speak. "Dad", he began. Puck raised his hand for silence. "I already know what this is about. I appreciate you boys not involving your mother and further...This is about your eyes, isn't it, Kavi?", said the elf. The dragon slayer took his seat with a wry grin. "Sharp as ever", he sighed. Sounding more serious, Jasper asked once again, "What did you do?". Puck explained what he did with his recovered eye and while admitted to getting it from Bran, he had yet to reveal the cost.

Kavi sighed heavily. "You know better than to trade with her", he said sternly. "What has the world come to when the child reprimands his father?", grinned Puck. "We're worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately", stated Jasper sincerely. "Your mother's aware of it, as well", uttered Puck, seemingly troubled. He slid one of his bracers off, showing his dimmed light to his sons. "I didn't realize it was so bad...", trailed Jasper, sadly looking upon the elf's arm. "You're running out of time, aren't you?", said Kavi, speaking the thoughts his brother was too afraid to utter. Puck offered a sad smile as he met their worried gazes. "Nothing lasts forever", he said. Looking closer, neither of the boys had ever seen him look so wan.

"Then it's time...Avalon is receding...", uttered Jasper, his hands tensing into fists. "You've done well to read so much of my library", said Puck proudly. "The planar shift", sighed Kavi. He, too, had made use of the elf's book. Puck looked over them with both pride and sadness. They had mastered the arcane languages he'd taught them, but because of it, they understood all too well was was happening. "It's true, Avalon will soon fall back into the mists of time and Mu will rise from the ocean once more...We cannot coexist. The laws of magic won't allow it", said Puck. "Is there nothing we can do?", asked Jasper with exasperation. Puck calmly shook his head. "What about Mom?", inquired the incubus softly. "She'll have a choice to make. She can stay here and lead the guild or she can come with me", explained the elf.

Kavi peered over in curiosity. "Are naga allowed in the court? I thought you sent them all into the planes of Nirvana?", he ventured. Nodding faintly, Puck replied, "Yes. The fey are few in this world. It's the way it has to be now." He did his best not to look toward Jasper. He'd have to make his own choice soon enough. The incubus forced himself to relax, trying to put on a smile for his father. "How long will have once you return home?", he asked nervously. The room grew deathly quiet. Both Jasper and Kavi slowly looked toward their silent patriarch. He stared grimly into his palm as he replaced his bracer. "As long as the crown sees fit", he said solemnly. Meeting their worried faces, he smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about me, my sons. I've already lived several lifetimes. I'm really happy you two were part of that...Please...Let me talk to your mother about all of this...Just pretend everything's fine...for her sake."

The boys exchanged glances. That was a reasonable request, but many things were left unanswered. "But everything isn't fine. We're on the brink of war with Noctis and if you insist on fighting, you may not survive long enough to take Veda home with you", stated Kavi darkly. Jasper looked to his brother speechlessly. He had a way of saying what needed to be said. "And if I do nothing, the entire guild will worry, knowing something's wrong. I've lived seven centuries, Kavi-kun. I'm only asking you to trust my judgment for a little while longer", replied Puck. Jasper nervously watched them stare each other down. Their silent argument was interrupted. Puck's eye clouded over as if a storm raged in them. Jasper had seen this before. It meant something important was happening in Avalon. His father was receiving a message. However, something new was also happening. Kavi clenched his eyes as if in pain. Puck was lost during these moments, so Jasper sprang to his brother's side.

Gently jarring him, Jasper called out, "Kavi, Kavi! What's wrong? Are you all right?!". His jaw nearly dropped when his brother met his gaze. Each eye stared back with a glowing triangle deep in his pupils, one gold and one silver. Blood ran from Kavi's eyes like tears. Jasper panicked. What had his father done? "Kavi, just try to stay calm!", he cried, clearly worried. Finally, the storm in the elf's eye passed and Puck blinked as if clearing a mist away. His gaze quickly settled over his sons. Rushing to Kavi's aid, he examined him closely. It seemed Kavi's pain was receding. He blinked several times, even rubbing his eyes, and they appeared normal once more. "Dad?", ventured Jasper. Puck looked grim. He swore in an archaic tongue. Placing his hands over Kavi's eyes, he chanted, emitting a faint light. Static crackled within the magic, a sure sign of resistance. When he let go, he sat heavily in his chair and stared into the floor. "I'm sorry...This is all my fault...", he muttered.

Replacing his glasses, Kavi took a deep breath. It had been enough to shake him, but not take him out again. "What was that?", he asked calmly. He wiped away the blood and and stared at reddened finger tips in thought. "It seems that by transferring my vision to you, something else went with it...It may fade with time and it may not...I'm sorry, son...", uttered Puck solemnly. Jasper watched his brother nervously. "Are you all right?", he inquired. Kavi nodded, "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt now."

Jasper stood between his brother and father, each of them lost to thought. "Did you see anything?", asked Puck, breaking the silence. Kavi thought it over before replying, "I think so, but I'm not sure what." Puck touched two finger's to Kavi's brow and closed his eye. Kavi gasped lightly as images flooded his mind. "That was it! It's just clearer now", said the dragon slayer, amazed. Puck grinned wanly. "It seems you're now somewhat attuned to Avalon's frequency", he explained.

Many questions were answered and theories proposed over the next half hour. Eventually, Kavi seemed satisfied for now and retreated to the library. Jasper nearly followed him before being stopped at the sound of his name. Slowly turning, he eyed his father with question. "Sit down, son. I have some things I need to tell you." It would be nearly an hour before they emerged from the chamber. Veda waited them anxiously in the hall. When the doors opened, Puck's grim expression greeted her. Behind him, she could see Jasper sitting at the meeting table with his hand in his hands. "Gently closing the doors behind himself, Puck sighed. "Just give him some time, my love", he stated in a low tone. Veda nodded. She wanted to hurry to her son's side, but her husband was right. If he'd fully disclosed everything, then their darling incubus indeed had a lot to take in.

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Secrets, part 22

The guild seemed as normal as ever despite current events. Hantu and Grem loudly joked with each other while Acheron and Ahiru played chess nearby. Yung-Li expertly carried a conversation with Koko as she quickly signed with her hands. Bored, Yona and Van had dragged Erza and Natsu to the local bar, never knowing that an agent of Noctis watched their every move. Deep below the city, Jasper retreated to a remote cavern where he wouldn't be bothered. His usual gentle persona had shattered at the revelations his father had shared with him just hours before. Furious, he held a stone in his palm, watching it slowly melt with his corrosion magic. He knew who he was this morning. Why did it have to change?

Blythe had dragged Gajeel, Kavi, and Wendy into town along with their exceed companions. Lily and Charle felt more like chaperones, but at least everyone was getting a break from the crushing tension that was consuming Serpent Wing. "We're here!", beamed Blythe happily. Gajeel sighed, annoyed. It had to be a bakery, didn't it? Wendy asked if she could bring some cake back for Erza as they entered. It was nice having some form of normality. Kavi smiled faintly to himself as he watched Blythe interact with Wendy. Why did he have to be so cute all of the time?

Outside of town, someone was taking his last drag off his cigar. He exhaled the smoke slowly as he stared at the town of Primrose. Snuffing the smoke on a nearby lizard, he smirked to himself. "Seems like it's been years", he sighed. Nearby, a pair of eyes wore a wicked smile at the small creature's distress. Shadows concealed the details, but if one stared long enough, you might make out a human form under the trees. "It has, hasn't it?", cooed the dark being. "You're already showing enthusiasm, Dubhan. I can hear it in your voice...Why don't you come out in the sun for a bit? It's been a long walk", sighed the first man. He dropped his bag and sat against the stone where he'd cruelly killed the defenseless reptile. "You know I detest the light, Master", said the shadow thing called Dubhan. "And it amuses me to watch you squirm. Now shut up and sit down", yawned the seemingly calm leader of Noctis.

Annoyed, Dubhan dispelled his dark cloak. His long ponytail whipped in the wind. It nearly reached the back of his knees when idle. He sat across from his Order's Master with a disgruntled 'hmph'. "You really are twisted", he spat. Noctis' leader grinned to himself. "I created you, didn't I?". Dubhan glared at the encroaching sunlight as clouds drifted overhead. "At least it'll be over soon. Wink's already in position. Aerona and Judd are keeping themselves occupied", he grumbled. Then a creepy low laugh emanated from the mage. "I can already smell the blood", he chuckled in twisted amusement. Sadly, the only two things he ever learned to love in life were death and darkness. Thus, he kept them close and listened to no one other than his Master. Squashing ants with his thumb, he smirked to himself, "You're next, Blythe."

At the town tavern, Erza had happily gambled enough for the day and headed back to the guild to confer with Veda. Natsu and Happy weren't much into cards, so after a while, they headed out to drag Lucy around town and maybe bug Gray for the fun of it. Still the local trouble makers had their fun. Yona slammed down her winning hand. "Take that!", she laughed. The man she and Van were currently working over was a stranger in a long duster. Van could simply 'enhance' their luck and took turns winning to avoid being discovered. As she reached for the chips, the stranger plunged a knife into the table a mere inch from her hands. The barman watched them nervously. Whenever Van and Yona caused trouble, it usually ended up being expensive. The only reason they hadn't been banned was due to the guild paying for the repairs.

"Whoa, what was that for?!", spat Yona. The man across from her glared from beneath the brim of his hat. "Do you think I'm stupid?", he asked stiffly. She exchanged glances with Van. It looked like the gig was up. "Just calm down. I'm sure we can talk this out", offered Van. As he rose to extend a hand in peace, the stranger sent him flying. The bar cleared as he skid across the floor. The man stood up. He was much bigger than anticipated. The light hit his face, revealing an older man with scars and a spiteful look. Yona slammed her hands on the table as she got to her feet. "Hey! There's no need for that! Take your damn money!", she yelled, shoving the chips toward him. "That's not enough", stated the man coldly. "What are you on about? That's more than what you brought to the table. Just take it and get out of here", she argued. Van staggered to his feet and cracked his jaw back into place. He eyed the stranger wearily as he spit out a tooth. "Don't you take that tone with her. If you have a problem, you take it up with me", he growled. Yona sighed. She really didn't need to be rescued.

The man flicked his long coat aside, ready to achieve his goal. He'd waited long enough. His mark was right here. Strange symbols decorated his clothing and, even more worrisome, he was loaded to the teeth with weapons. He pointed a pistol squarely at the dragon slayer. "You see, you've gone and insulted my intelligence. That has a steep price", he said far more calmly than he should. The barman took cover in the back, leaving the mages to defend themselves. He'd seen them brawl before; He was certain they'd be fine. Van stepped in front of the gun. "Didn't you hear me? Your fight is with me", he said with a steely glare. "You mages are all alike. You think you can take whatever you want from the rest of us. Some of us are plum tired of it", said the gunman. He had a thick western accent and he wasn't scared to pull his trigger. Van could see it in his face. "You've got your money, what else do you want?", asked Van, trying the diplomatic route. The man sighed, hiding his eager grin. "You don't get it. You cheated with magic, something I can't prove, but her", he said, nodding toward Yona, "She cheated the old fashioned way and I just can't allow that. Now step outta the way." He'd stalked Van long enough to know his weak point - Yona. Van stood his ground. He wasn't about to move. The gunman raised his other hand. In one swift movement, he'd fired something from a device on his wrist. An electrified dart hit Van in the chest. This stranger had damn good aim. The current ran through the mage's body, causing tics and twitches, but he refused to move.

Yona set her hand on his shoulder once the current ceased. "Just move, Van. I can take him", she assured. "Like Hell", he said across his shoulder. She took a closer look at his face. Something was wrong. His expression was taught and grim. Was there something about this stranger that he sensed that she had missed? Come to think of it, he did smell of blood...a lot of it. "Fine by me, mage. If you won't move, I'll take your life instead of hers. It's all the same to me", said the man, cocking the gun. Yona leaned close to her friend and argued at a whisper. "Are you stupid?! Let's just leave! This guy's crazy!", she hissed. A smug grin crossed Van's face. "Don't worry. Even if he shoots me, I can harden my skin. It won't be fatal. Can you say the same?", he smirked. He had a point. She'd seen him do it before during a fight. He could enhance just about anything, including the toughness of his body. She'd seen a knife break in two upon his torso once, but something didn't feel right. "Still", she argued. "Time's up", said the stranger. Without another word, he fired. Trouble was, that was no ordinary bullet. Yona gaped in horror as blood spattered across her face and body. Van was still standing, but he was trembling violently, as if he could barely hold his stance.

The stranger smirked as he gathered the chips and money on the table. "I guess I forgot to tell you. This here spitfire uses explosive rounds", he said smugly. Tipping his hat politely, he said, "Nice doin' business with ya." As he turned to leave, a sinister smile appeared over his face at the sound of Yona shrieking. She'd seen the left side of Van's chest. A huge hole was dripping sinew and pouring blood all over the floor. Unable to hold his posture, Van fell. She caught him as best as she could and laid him back. He had a serene grin as he looked into her face. "See? That wasn't so bad...", he wheezed. "Stupid!", said Yona, fruitlessly trying to hold her in tears. "Why didn't you just leave like I told you?!", she yelled. Van's breathing was quickly becoming more labored. He glanced at his blood soaked hand. "Does it look that bad?", he asked weakly. "Just shut up and hold still", said Yona, determined to save him. She focused hard, trying to keep his blood inside of his body while people in the street clamored for help. She tried with everything she had, hoping Erza was close enough to get Blythe, but things didn't look good. One lung had been completely obliterated and she could actually see his heart. It had a nasty tear in it. Her hands shook as she tried to hold him together. "Damn it! Why is this so hard?!", she thought. Blythe made it all look so easy. Where was he when she needed him?! She moved her fingers as she'd seen him do and used all her focus to control the water content of the blood.

Still, Van's vitals were plummeting fast. He was barely breathing at all now. His vision was badly blurred. He gazed at the shadow where Yona had been with a soft smile. "When we get this stitched up, let's go to dinner together", he said, reaching toward her. She nodded through her tears, struggling to control the massive pool of blood now surrounding them. "Sure", she said, desperate to keep him conscious. He grinned wide. She actually accepted for once. "In your face, Jasper!", he thought to himself. A light, strained laugh came out. "You know, Mama always said gambling would be the death of me..." As he reached for her face, his arm fell, leaving a wide streak of his blood down her front. "God damn it, hang on!", she screamed, now pressing her hands to the hole in a feeble attempt to stem what little pressure was left. A scuffle at the door and their friends burst in. Gajeel quickly stopped Wendy from entering upon observing the scene. Yona's prayers had been answered. Erza had been caught up in the commotion of the streets and managed to find Blythe in time. "Stand back!", ordered Gajeel, trusting Lily to get Wendy and Charle back to the guild. After all, someone needed to inform the others.

The blood mage reacted quickly, skidding through the fluid soaked floor to his friend's side. He set to work just as Kavi and Erza met each other's gaze. A steely determination was set in their eyes. Yona pressed hard on the wound as Van's blood started to obey her team mate. Blythe worked quickly, reversing the flow of Van's fading life. Yona showed a glimmer of hope in a faint smile. "Thank god", she thought. Just as she started to relax, Yung-Li and Koko burst through the doors. Koko started shaking at the sight. Yung-Li pulled her face to his chest so she wouldn't stare. He shied his own gaze, afraid to find out if they were in time or not. Lily had sounded intense, but they never imagined it would be this bad. Why did it happen? Van was hardly impervious to guns, but still, it should've only been a small hole. Gritting his teeth, the speed mage stared hard at Blythe's focused eyes and prayed for the best.

That's when hope shattered. Blythe frantically moved his fingers they way he always had, but Van's blood had ceased responding. What was left simply seeped over the mages. Blythe tried everything he could think of, but it was no use. The wound was too great and he was too late. "Stop pissing around and do something!", yelled Yona. "I'm trying!", spat Blythe, just as panicked. With a heavy sigh, Kavi stepped forward and placed his hands on Yona's shoulders. Gajeel stepped behind Blythe and likely offered a kind hand. Blythe shook his head. He wasn't ready to give up. "Who here has the same blood type?!", he shouted, not looking up from his failing magic. Everyone clenched shut their eyes. Van had a very rare type. None of them could help him.

"You did what you could", uttered Gajeel softly. The tone caught Kavi off guard, but he knew his fellow dragon slayer had history with Blythe. Besides, he was too busy trying to contain Yona. She fought against him hard as he pulled her back from Van's side. "Don't you dare give up!", snapped Yona. Tears formed as Blythe lowered his hands. He could no longer feel anything from Van's life force. It was just red fluid now; His soul was gone. His magic relied on manipulating both. "I'm sorry", he said, his voice shaking. Yona lowered her face as she began to tremble. "Where is he?", she growled. "Who?", inquired Kavi. "The asshole that did this!", she screamed, her voice echoing through the building. The barman slowly stepped closer. "They've got someone tailing him now, miss Yona", he said meekly. She tensed visibly. Kavi kneeled beside her and in a low voice said, "Leave him to the guild. You still need to process what just happened." She shook him loose and glared intensely at Blythe. "How could you let him die?!", she asked, tears falling freely. "What?", uttered Blythe, shocked and hurt. "It's your fault! You were supposed to be able to save him!", she yelled. Kavi was now physically holding her back. She was lunging with each hate filled word. "Yona, stop this!", yelled Erza, placing her arm between them. Mixed emotions flowed over her face as she meet her eyes. Then, finally, she broke. She sobbed into Kavi's shoulder, soaking him covered in their guild mate's blood. He held her in silence, knowing she needed to get it out. No one noticed Yung-Li and Koko slip from the room through the back door. The guild would certainly handle Van's killer.

A few streets over, Judd walked smugly at a job well done. He'd even managed to cover the 'cause' with the ambient card game. As far as he was concerned, Yona's tortured scream was just a bonus. A certain change in the air stopped him in his tracks. "What do you reckon you're doing in these parts?", he asked stiffly. Several paces ahead, an imposing figure glared at him coldly. "What have you done?", demanded Puck. Judd tilted up the brim of his hat to see the unexpected figure ahead. The elf's furious eye stared back at him. "Just my job", sneered Judd. A shadow stalked the nearby rooftops, unseen by the shooter. "That man did nothing to deserve his fate", stated Puck, barely containing his hate. He'd always avoided conflict with humans as much as possible, but this was simply unacceptable. Judd smirked. "He was a wizard and a cheater. I'm not too fond of either", he stated distastefully. He sense strong magic around Puck, even if he appeared human to the naked eye. "In fact, I'm tired of you mage types thinking you run everything", he sighed. Puck watched his motions closely. "Choose your next step wisely", he warned. Judd grinned as he pulled his trigger once more. Puck stood solidly, staring at the bullet with an eerie calm as it flew toward him, a rather unnatural reaction. Most people would dodge or at least not be able to clearly trace the round's movement in time. Just as the explosive bullet reached the inch in front of his eye, it vanished.

Across from him, Judd fell victim to his own attack. His head was missing. Blood sprayed everywhere as his body collapsed. The sneaking shadow leapt down in from of its new master. "Are you all right, Sir Puck?", asked a girl. She appeared around fourteen, but very capable nonetheless. "Fine, Tepin. Your accuracy was exceptional", replied the elf. A few feet away, Yung-Li and Koko skid to a halt. He'd carried her so he could increase speed without leaving her behind. Quickly taking in the scene, it made little sense. The girl, Tepin, leapt behind Puck in surprise. She was still getting used to the guild members. Koko covered her mouth at the sight of Judd's corpse as her teammate set her down. She'd seen far too much blood for one day.

Puck sighed deeply as he looked over the body and then to his guild mates. "What happened?", asked Yung-Li solemnly. People were starting to gather and the authorities were on their way. Koko clinged to her friend's arm, still in shock. As the civil authorities arrived, they surrounded the mages, spears raised. "What have you done this time?", sneered one of the guards. "It wasn't them", said a young girl. The man turned to see the girl standing peacefully amid the gore. She stared at him with a calm expression. He stared back at the dark crescent moon tattooed over her left eye. The kid really creeped him out. "Dalia, what did you see?", inquired Puck. She sighed and briefly explained what had unfolded. Unamused, the local guards had little to go on to charge the guild. Curious why the young witch was present, Puck kept a close watch over her. Yung-Li didn't pay her any heed, nor did Koko. Within minutes their friend and partner had been lost and avenged with no time to process any of it.

After about an hour, Puck had talked down the guardsmen. He'd ordered everyone back to the guild, team one was still at the bar. Blythe kept staring at his crimson hands, trembling at his failure as Kavi held him tightly from behind in silence. Nothing he said seemed to help. Gajeel was helping Erza divert the public while Yona refused to leave Van's side. He was covered up now, but the local reporter wouldn't leave. The twins cried with Yona while Jasper confronted the seemingly emotionless man. They'd arrived moments after the others. Jasper seldom made himself imposing, but this reporter had to go. A hand firmly grabbed the man's shoulder. "He told you to leave", said Natsu with a deathly glare. The man glanced between him and Jasper's glowing green eyes. Shaken, he finally stumbled from the scene.

Lucy, Juvia, and Gray stood nearby, all eyes sorrowfully on Yona. They'd never seen her like this, so shaken and so frail. Natsu nodded toward their friend, prompting Jasper to try once more to console her. Beside himself, the incubus put his troubles aside. He'd have to tell Yona what he'd learned, but not now. It wasn't about him at the moment. Yona had lost her best friend. He silently crouched beside her, carefully guiding her into his arms. To his surprise, she pushed him away. "Yona?", ventured Ronen. "Just stop...All of you...", uttered Yona, her eyes downcast. "Stop pitying me!...I'm still alive, damn it!..." She was shaking terribly despite Rani trying her best. "I'm still alive", repeated Yona softly. "And that idiot...He's...He...", she broke down into tears all over again. He'd protected her. Why did he have to do that?! And just who was that asshole with the freaky gun?

She had mixed feelings when word reached back that Judd had already been dealt with. Part of her was glad and part of her wished she could have killed him herself. "Noctis", she spat. Kavi's keen eyes met her own. "Are you certain?", he asked. Yona bit her lip, furious at herself for not figuring it out sooner. Those weird symbols were a give away. Jasper felt her body tense as he held her close. She'd accepted his embrace during the last break down. The war had begun and both sides were down one.

Eventually, Puck himself came to gather his guild. Yona had run out of tears, but still refused to move. She sat with her knees curled to her chest, staring at Van's covered corpse. Puck leaned close, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. "Yona, it's dark out now. It's time to take Van home", he whispered softly. Taking a deep, strained breath, she slowly nodded. Across the bar, Gajeel and Kavi had managed to convince Blythe to at least wash up, but he still stared sadly at their fallen friend, feeling completely responsible. Slowly, everyone held a solemn procession as they carried Van back to the guild's undercroft. It was cool there and would at least slow decomposition while plans were made and Camille was notified.

Veda sang a long, sad tune in mourning as the guild gathered. The fairies paid their respects and stood back to let Serpent Wing mourn their own. When team four came for their goodbyes, Grem stared in deep thought. An empath and attuned to her beloved, Ahiru squeezed his hand. "Don't do it", she whispered. "But what if it works?", replied

Grem in a low tone. Wrapping her arms tightly around him, Ahiru sighed. "Chaos can change a lot of things, Grem, but it can't bring back the dead. Even trying your magic could cause a lot unpleasant things...I know you want to help...", she uttered. Weakly, she fell against his chest. He caught her just before she went to the ground. Wan and weak, she forced a small grin, trying assure him she was well, but truth be told, she was completely overloaded. So much sorrow in one place was beyond overwhelming.

One team four stepped aside, Dalia and Teresa took their turn. "I told him not to go out that day, but he did and became a target...If only he weren't so stubborn", muttered Teresa. She sighed heavily, placing her hand on Van's cold forehead. "We'll meet again", she said and gently kissed his eyelids. Dalia stood with arms crossed, uncomfortable. "Why'd you do that? It's creepy...Besides, did you even like him?", she snorted. Teresa's patience were wearing thin with her new ward. "It's an ancient custom, and yes, we were family the moment we joined the guild", she explained. "How'd you know where you were kissing?", asked Dalia, coldly observing the corpse. "My eyes at least work better than your stone heart, child. Now hush", chided the seeress. After some prodding, Dalia stepped close to Van. "Why's everyone so depressed? Just make him a zombie", she shrugged, still used to the coven's ways of doing things.

An ominous presence made the girl shudder. Puck stepped into the small cavern. "We do not practice necromancy, Dalia. One mustn't interfere with the natural laws", he said sternly. Dalia rolled her eyes. "Isn't that what magic is for?", she she retorted. Without warning, Puck placed two finger's against the girl's forehead and focused. Dalia stood dumbfounded as images filled her mind. When Puck stepped back, a single tear escaped the young witch's eyes. "Is that 'family' really means?", she asked meekly. Gently stroking her hair, Puck pulled her into a hug. "Yes, it is", he replied far kinder than expected. Teresa grinned faintly. Maybe there was hope for Dalia yet.

Elsewhere, Tepin did whatever she could to assist Veda. This was her home now, just as Nova wanted. Still, having new masters felt strange. Even stranger, Lucy smelled of her former friend. One wrapped hand was the only visible evidence of the scale imbedded inside. In time, Lucy would learn why it even happened, but for now, such questions would have to wait. Noctis was clearly on the offensive now. The unknown fact that the very master of such a dark order was entering town would only exacerbate the situation. Still, Van and Judd would be only ones to fall before this was over. The war had begun and all too soon the guild would learn Noctis' true purpose.

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

Secrets, part 23

As hours passed, the solemn air clinged all of Serpent Wing. When Jasper found out what had happened, his thoughts immediately went to Yona, but she wasn't in the sanctum. "The beach", he thought, heading through the winding caverns toward the surface. Meanwhile, Yona was not alone. She asked the twins for some space as she often did when upset. They stayed close enough to keep an eye on her without being bother. Their small ears perked at the sight of Lucy approaching.

Silently stepping near her mourning friend, the spirit mage looked for the right thing to say. "Hey, Lucy", sighed Yona glumly. Noting the lack of 'princess', Lucy knew Yona had been badly shaken by the day's events. Stepping closer, Lucy leaned to see her friend's face. "I wouldn't sit there...I threw up", stated Yona in a low tone. Carefully finding a new place in the moonlight, Lucy sat beside the saddened dragon slayer, listening to the waves and waiting for her to open up. "I'm glad it's you and not the guys", said Yona absently. Her face was red and swollen from her tears and she hated to appear to weak, but it would be all right if it was just Lucy.

"I'm so sorry...Are you okay?", uttered Lucy, gently grasping Yona's shoulder. Yona tried to grin weakly, but it barely showed. "I'm not supposed to cause you worry, princess...I just need some time", she replied, clearly fighting a new wave of tears. A few minutes of silence passed as Lucy let Yona gather her nerves. "You and Van were pretty close, huh?", she ventured. Yona nodded slowly. "More than you know", sighed the dragon slayer...More than anyone knows...", she trailed. Lucy lilted her head at that sentiment. It was pretty clear Van's affections had always been one sided. Yona curled even tighter into herself. "He was a great person...and now he's dead...because he insisted on trying to defend me...that idiot...", she said, her voice cracking. "It wasn't anyone's fault. It was Noctis", assured Lucy. "You're saying the whole thing was a set up?", asked Yona stiffly. With no definitive answer, Lucy sighed.

"Can I tell you a secret?", uttered Yona after a long silence. Lucy nodded with a soft smile, glad to trusted. Wiping her eyes, Yona scoffed at herself. "Remember how much we used to hate each other?...Now you're my closest female friend besides Rani...But even she doesn't know what I'm about to tell you", she said. Lucy grinned wryly at the first part of it, but was rather intrigued that Yona kept any secrets from her exceeds companions. Yona took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "Jasper doesn't know either", she said meekly. Now Lucy got a little nervous. Did Van and Yona date or something? With a bitter laugh, she added, "Hell, even Van didn't know...He thought it was all a drunken dream...I just let him keep believing that...We talked about it once, but he was shocked that it really happened...Still, I only let him remember part of it...Selfish, I guess..." Lucy listened closely. "What are you saying?", she asked, confused.

Steeling her nerves, Yona glanced around to make sure the twins were out of ear shot. She mumbled something quick and low. So much so that Lucy didn't catch it. Seeing the 'what?' look on her friend's face, Yona squirmed uncomfortably. "We...kinda got together after we started hanging out...Just once...", said Yona a bit louder. Fighting off a blush, Lucy asked, "You kissed him?". Nervously rubbing her arms, Yona stared into the sands. "More than that...Van...", she began. Another deep breath, she blurted out the truth, the one thing she never told Jasper. "Van was my first", she stated, staring at Lucy with a longing for acceptance or forgiveness, even being yelled out would be something. She just couldn't hold it in anymore. Lucy's eyes shot wide open at the statement. "F-first?! You mean - ...?!", she stammered. Quickly hiding her red face in her knees, Yona sternly said, "You can't tell anybody! Promise me!" Lucy nodded quickly. "Ok, I promise!", she swore, still reeling in shock.

After a moment of absorbing it all, something previously said was bugging Lucy. "What did you mean Van didn't know? Wasn't he...kind of...you know..there?", she asked lamely, bright red and stuttering in her shyness. Yona half sighed and half chuckled. "Yeah, of course he was", she replied. Suddenly meeting Lucy's eyes, she added, "Don't get the wrong idea! It wasn't forced from either side!..A-and he wasn't even drunk!...I just told him he was because I panicked the next day!" Lucy's wide eyes softened a little. Seeing this side of Yona was strange, but it was almost cute seeing her act girlish for a change. It felt like they just deepened their friendship a lot. "It's okay. I'm not going to judge you. I was just...surprised", she offered.

Suddenly mad at herself, Yona send a huge wave into the distance out of frustration. "Damn it!", she yelled at the top of her lungs. Flopping back into the sand, she sighed heavily. "He died thinking I never loved him...Thinking that way, he still gave his life to save mine", she said meekly. The twins had hurried over at her outburst. "Yona!", cried Rani, approaching at full speed. Catching her tiny body, Yona cradled her close to her chest. "It's all right, Rani...I'll be all right...", she said softly. Trying to cover their previous topic, Lucy ventured, "I heard about his magic. He probably didn't think it'd up this way...Still, even if he did, you know Van still would've stood between you...Not to see you cry, but so that you could keep smiling." Rani was nearly crushed by the force of the hug Yona had dragged Lucy into without warning. "Thank you", she whispered, tears streaming. Ronen stood nearby with a soft grin.

The sound of approaching footsteps grabbed the group's attention. Jasper and Natsu were quickly nearing. "What happened?!", asked a panicked Jasper. "You guys okay?", added Natsu. "We heard yelling", added Happy, seemingly appearing from nowhere on his partner's shoulder. At first, Yona and Lucy stared at the boys with reddened faces. Then glanced at each other and ended up laughing as if they shared some kind of inside joke. Wiping her face, Yona put on a brave face. "Just letting some things out. Lucy's got me feeling a little better", she said, getting to her feet. Jasper immediately hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there", he uttered softly. The fact he'd missed such an awful event when she needed him most hurt deeply. He'd selfishly gone into the deeper parts of the caves to vent his own frustrations.

Jasper blushed brightly at the sound of Natsu clearing his throat. He'd forgotten they weren't alone and his shyness came flooding back. Still, he didn't want to let go. Carefully pulling back, the incubus tilted Yona's chin to look her in the eye. "If you need to talk, I'm all yours", he said sincerely, casting his own problems aside. True, he'd have to drop the another bomb onto his love eventually, but for now, she was stressed enough. Yona gently lowered his hand away and nodded softly. Taking a deep breath, she said, Come on. Let's go see him one more time." No one dared argue. Thus the group headed back to the sanctum.

Somewhat a distance away, an eye focused on the mages. Wink sighed to himself as he lowered his gun and scope. "Looks like Judd got Patch after all. Too bad he got nailed, too. Still, it's one less stitch in my side not having the ass-hat around. Damned wannabe cowboy always thought he was better than me. Oh well." Getting to his feet, Wink looked down at the guild hall. "Blythe, get out there while you can. They'll be here sooner than you know...What are you gonna do when you're the last mage standing?" Throwing his spent cigarette, he cursed under his breath. "What'd you have to be baron anyway?!...It should've been the other candidate..." An eerie laugh erupted from a nearby tree. "Candidate? Is that all you think of me as?", asked an off kilter voice. "I wondered when you were going to come out", said Wink wryly.

The shadow overhead solidified and a slim built man gracefully landed on his feet. "You're an agent of Noctis. Discard those ridiculous sentiments. Blythe's not your cousin; He's simply a vessel, a lump of clay to be molded into our messiah", he said coldly. "Always so cheerful, Dubhan. Sure you're not just jealous?", teased the sniper. Dubhan's face contorted into a nasty sneer. "Don't push me, Wink", he warned. Shrugging him off, Wink once again lifted the massive weapon onto his shoulders. "Where's the old man?", he asked with a yawn. "So sorry to keep you from your beauty sleep", spat Dubhan, still annoyed about the jealousy comment. "In town. We attack tomorrow...Why did you spare those mages just now?" Wink shrugged as if uninterested. "Why did you?", he smirked.

After a brief stare down, the tension broke. "Just don't forget the fey are MINE", warned Dubhan. "And don't forget Blythe is off limits", replied Wink. Resuming his shadow shape, Dubhan faded into the night. "Just get to the meeting place. Aerona will be waiting with the master", he said, seemingly evaporating. "Yeah, yeah", sighed Wink, "What a pain.." He glanced at the guild one last time as if lost in thought. "Tomorrow...Damn..."

Deep in the sanctum, Yona a small group of friends stood around Van's remains. He'd been covered for posterity, but it did little to create a calmer scene. Yona grimaced at the sunken space in the sheet where Van's ribs used to be. He'd been so drained of blood, there was none on the shroud. Yona nodded briefly, prompting Ronen to reveal Van's face. Jasper held her hand tightly, in awe at her strength. "Are you sure you're all right?", he asked meekly. Ignoring his concern, Yona studied her fallen friend. "He's so pale", she uttered softly. So many eyes were on Yona, no one paid any attention to Lucy's clenched eyes. For some reason her hand was throbbing badly. She held her bandaged palm close to her body, trying to avoid drawing attention.

"Look at you...Who's going to send money home to Camille now?", ventured Yona. Stepping closer, she released Jasper's hand. The incubus watched in silence as his beloved removed Van's single earring. Clutching it her palm, Yona took a deep breath. Jasper shied his gaze as she gently kissed Van's forehead. "You're such an idiot...a loveable idiot...but an idiot", said Yona. "He was a good guy", offered Natsu. They hadn't known each other long, but what he knew of Van, he liked. "He really was", added Ronen with a wan grin. "Even though you always said 'no', he still kept asking", said Rani, citing the multiple proposals. "Yeah...Fool's with his true fiancee now", replied Yona. Seeing the confused look on Natsu's face, she briefly explained Van's past. Looking to Lucy, her eyes narrowed. "You ok, princess?" Everyone turned at once to look at her. Lucy's bandaged hand was starting to bleed.

"Lucy, let me see!", ordered Natsu. He yanked her by her good hand near Van's body where the light was. Pulling the bandage aside, the dark spot under her skin seemed to pulsate with a strange light. "The Hell is that?!", asked Yona in shock. Collapsing in agony, the only thing Lucy caught herself on was the stone slab in front of her. As she did, she managed to tug Van's sleeve, dropping his hand over the side. "I'm sorry!", cried Lucy, scrambling to right her accident despite the pain. Natsu held her shoulders. trying to steady her stance as Yona reached for Van's limp arm. However, the second both Yona and Lucy touched Van's chilled skin, that strange pulsating light from Lucy's palm flooded into Van. "What's happening?!", cried Rani, looking to Jasper for answers. He was the expert on the supernatural out them. Natsu's nose twitched. "Nova?", he uttered. Yona took a whiff. "That light smells like her", she confirmed. "What does that mean?", inquired Happy.

Gently placing Van's arm back at his side, Yona returned her focus to Lucy. Grabbing her hand, she inspected it carefully. "Where'd that spot go?", she asked aloud. Natsu peeked over her shoulder. "Lucy, the scale...It's gone", he stated. "Scale?", repeated Jasper. There was no real time to explain it, so hurriedly, Natsu said, "Nova was actually a dragon. When she died, that scale went into Lucy's hand." Jasper's face flickered through several expressions as he tried to put the pieces together. "Guys", said Ronen. "Just a minute", snapped Yona. "Yona!", shouted the exceed. Everyone turned to look at him, following his eyes to Van's translucent body. "What the Hell's going on?!", panicked Yona.

As if on cue, Puck bursted into the chamber with Veda close behind him. "What did you do?!", he demanded. Jasper quickly relayed the events. "Laniakea...", trailed Puck. He inspected Lucy briefly. Her hand looked as it always did with no odd marks or strange light. The light seemed to cling to Van like an aura. "What have you done?", asked Puck under breath. "I'm sorry!", cried Lucy. "It's not your fault, dear", assured Veda. "Everyone out. Lucy, you stay", ordered the elf. "Like hell!", spat Yona. Too involved to argue, Puck simply nodded as Veda escorted the others from the small cavern.

"Lucy, I need you to use your magic", said Puck. Reaching for her keys, Lucy was still steadying herself from the ordeal of the scale disappearing. A quick grasp on her wrist caught her attention. "Here", said Puck, motioning toward Van. "What?", gasped Lucy, confused. "Just do it. Hurry!", he snapped. "Just do what he says!", cried Yona, knowing Puck wouldn't steer them wrong. "O-okay!", nodded Lucy, pouring her mana toward the fallen mage. The group outside covered their eyes at a flash of bright light. Peering inside the cavern, everyone was gone - even Van.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. "This is...?", began Yona. "The celestial plane", answered Puck. "I wondered when I'd see you", said a familiar voice. Lucy turned on utter shock to see Nova standing with a soft smile. "N-Nova-sama?!", she gaped. "You've done well to get this far. Let me take it from here", said Nova coolly approaching Van's corpse. Softly stroking his face, her smile widened. "He'll do nicely", she said to herself. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean by that?!", demanded Yona. Puck sighed deeply. "Nova, what have you done?" The demon offered a kind grin. "Just a gift. I know what you've done for me, for your family, and your guild, Puck. I may not be able to help you directly, but I can help your wards", she replied.

Yona suddenly turned pale. Lucy called her name in question. "Okay, I've definitely hit my head or something...", said Yona. A girl looking similar to the dragon slayer was standing with a serene smile. "You've grown so pretty, imouto", said Kaur. Fighting tears, Yona hugged her sister tightly. "I don't have the slightest idea what's going on", she stated. Kaur chuckled gently. "You did great finding someone so nice to look after Valentine. He's really happy now...He's waiting for me. Laniakea asked for my help and after she gave back the love of my life, how I could I turn her away?", said Kaur. Puck's eye narrowed as he let a sigh of relief out. "Are you sure about this?", he asked. Nova grinned toward Yona. "The choice is hers", she replied calmly.

"What?", uttered Yona. She and Lucy were still lost. Kaur held out her cupped hands with a glowing orb of light perched gently inside. "This is Valentine's power. If you wish, we can use it revive your friend. He'll be a spirit just Valentine, but I know you can trust Lucy to look after him. You have to decide", she explained, carefully setting the precious orb into Yona's hands. "You're joking...I can't make that kind of choice for him! You have to ask Van!", replied the dragon slayer. Lucy turned to Puck and Nova. "You mean if we accept, Van will become a spirit with Valentine's power?", she inquired. "Perhaps. The power may manifest differently, but he will become a spirit, a companion, and guardian. He guarded you in life, Yona. What do you choose?", said the demon.

"I don't understand any of this! We watched Valentine cross over! The other spirits consumed his power; This can't be real!", shouted Yona. "The guardians removed the celestial essence from your friend. It wasn't simply consumed. I managed to hold it within myself with the last of my power", explained Nova. "And then you put it in the scale so Natsu could give it me...and ultimately...to you, Yona", uttered Lucy, linking the puzzle pieces. Nova nodded softly. Kaur wrapped her hands around Yona's. "I know you don't want this kind of responsibility, but bringing me here was hard. We can't bring Van, too. You have to decide. Believe in yourself the way we all believe in you", she said. "Valentine asked for this", added Nova. Puck nodded briefly as if confirming it. After all, he did set a lot of runes and enchantments for the ceremony. "You saved Valentine. You defeated Xenophon. I have faith in whatever you choose. Do you want Van back or will you let him rest?", said Kaur encouragingly. "We don't have much time. You must choose", said Nova, her final spells fluxing. "What will it be?"

To be Continued...


	24. Chapter 24

Secrets, part 24

Several mages stood temporarily bound to the celestial plane. Nova stared directly at Yona, awaiting an answer for a near impossible choice. Every memory of Van flashed through the dragon slayer's mind. "Make him a spirit? That isn't fair! He'd be stuck immortal and bound to a world where he'll just have to watch us all die in turn", said Yona, her face creased in deep thought. Despite her best efforts, she was visibly trembling. Puck sighed deeply. "Nova, you can't force such a decision on her. She said it herself - Ask Van", said the elf. That statement dragged Yona's eyes from the floor. She'd seen him manipulate souls before. Was it really possible to summon him? Kaur gently hugged her sister in silence. She'd missed so much of Yona's life. All she could do now was try to ease the pain.

"I'll go. Talk to him, Yona-chan. I know you'll keep getting stronger without me here to guide you. Summon Van. I'll go back to Valentine. Nova-sama's residual magic isn't enough to keep us both here", said Kaur with a soft kindness. "Kaur? Y-you can't leave!", started Yona. Before further arguments could be made, the deceased spirit mage stepped back and cried softly despite her warm smile as she faded into nothingness. Lucy watched her friend stiffen visibly. Do it", said Yona coldly. Nova and Puck exchanged glances and nodded at one another. A wave of magic almost tore the reverse summons apart, fraying the ties to the spirit world. Lucy watched Yona closely as the next few minutes unfolded.

A huge yawn resounded nearby. To Yona and Lucy's amazement, Van, or at least part of him, was sitting up. His physical body remained unmoved, but his soul didn't seem to realize they'd been separated. Feeling like he had the hang over of the century, Van cradled his head. "Damn", he hissed. "Van?!", gasped Lucy. Puck said nothing, merely keeping a keen on the young dragon slayer. She stared steadfastly at her feet, unable to look up. Glancing around, Van laughed to himself. "Did I pass out in front of everyone again?", he asked bashfully. "I had the craziest dream!", he beamed, ignoring the near crushing headache. "That was no dream, Van", stated Puck solemnly. Getting to his feet, Van didn't understand the meaning. Then he saw Nova and it slowly dawned on him. Steeling his nerves with a deep breath, he slowly turned back to look at the stone slab that he'd slumbered on. His corpse was there, a massive hole in his chest. He stared at himself grimly. Finally, he sighed, "Well, damn...". His melancholy quickly dissolved into panic. Grabbing Puck by the shoulders, he demanded to know, "Where's Yona?! Is she all right?!".

Calmly lowering Van's translucent hands, Puck nodded, "Thanks to you." Quickly looking at the present faces, Van released a huge sigh of relief. Rushing passed Lucy, he hugged Yona tightly. "I'm so glad", he said in genuine relief. Unable to bear it, Yona began to shake violently, and pushed him away. "Yona?", he ventured. "You idiot!", she screamed, punching him with everything she had. Lucy flinched at the force. If there was a real jaw there, it would have broken. Rather than shock, Van's expression showed a glum smile. He stared at his see-through essence as he sat in the floor where she'd knocked him. "I knew you'd be mad", he sad sheepishly. "Mad doesn't begin to cover it", stated Yona. Her rage had disappeared. When Van glanced up, tears ran down her face.

Shying her red face, Yona offered a hand to help him up. He grinned faintly as he accepted the gesture. Almost breaking the 'reunion' atmosphere, Puck cleared his throat. "We're running out of time", he said. Sure enough, Nova looked weak. Lucy supported the demon to keep her on her feet. "You must choose now", said Nova, a drop of blood rolling from her lips. Confused, Van turned to Yona. The dragon slayer took a long, pained breath. "Van...Nova can make you a spirit...but only if you want to...No one can force it", she said meekly. "A spirit?", repeated Van. He glanced to Lucy's keys. "Like Valentine?", he thought aloud as he glanced at his translucent hands. Resolutely turning to Nova, he asked a single question. "Will I be with Lucy or can I stay with Yona?"

In the physical world, everyone was getting impatient. "How long has it been?", asked Jasper. "A few hours", replied Veda, soothingly stroking Rani's hair. Natsu sighed. "Time flows different there. Probably only been a few minutes for them", he explained. "Are we certain they're even in the celestial plane?", inquired Ronen. Natsu shrugged. He really couldn't explain how reverse summoning worked. It was simply their best guess with the ambient scent of Nova present and everyone gone. Nova hung heavily in his mind. Was she really - ...No, couldn't be. A dragon sure, but - ...No. He had to focus on his friends right now.

Another hour slipped by in the real world when the small chamber filled with light. Those who'd been waiting rushed in to greet their companions. Jasper embraced Yona with a strength he usually resisted. Noticing the empty stone slab, his heart dropped. "Are you all right?", he asked, concerned. "What happened?", asked Happy. Lucy related what they'd been through as Veda fussed over her husband. When everything settled down, the big question came up. "So what did he choose?", inquired Veda carefully. Yona stood in silence, leaving Lucy the center of everyone's stares. "It's complicated", sighed Puck.

Hours later, it was the dead of night. Yona once again sat on the beach, staring out to sea. In her hand, she held Van's earring as if afraid to drop it. Jasper sat beside her in silence, as did the twins. It had all been a lot to take in. Breaking the dead quiet, Yona sighed, "I told you I was cursed." Jasper glanced over curiously. "It all started with Chesed...Now it's up to me to fix it all...Just when I thought we'd finally saved Valentine, another soul - ..." Her voice broke and Jasper wrapped his arm around her, drawing her near. "It's not your fault", he stated. "Yona-chan, you can't blame yourself for the deeds of someone in the past. Valentine's okay now", said Rani, trying to lighten the mood. "Just think of it as proof how much he loves you", added Ronen. Jasper tensed slightly at the sentiment, but it was true. "I'm not entirely sure how it all works, but if you're safe and happy, I'll accept it", said Jasper, holding Yona close. It had been quite the ordeal.

Not so long ago, in the celestial plane...

"If I can stay with Yona, I'll do it", stated Van. "Like hell you will!", argued the dragon slayer. "Don't you get it?! You'll be stuck living forever!", scream Yona. "Not necessarily", said Nova weakly. Both mages turned at once. "What do you mean?", asked Yona keenly. A faint grin crossed Nova's paling lips. "I can bind you. He'll be attached to you and you alone. When your life force fades, so will his. Such a guardian can only be created through love and the desire to protect", explained the demon. Van glanced back at his unrequited love. "If it means being able to see you again, I'll take any terms", he stated. The sincerity made Lucy's heart ache. He truly did love Yona. "But - ", started Yona. She was cut off at the warm smile upon Van's face. "Let me be useful. You never did agree to marry me, but I guess this is close enough", he said, his trademark grin spread wide across his face. That smile left no room for argument.

Stepping in front of Nova, Van respectfully fell onto one knee. "Do it", he said, bowing deeply. "No!", yelled Yona. Van looked back at her one last time, communicating more in that simple stare than words could ever convey. Yona crumbled. She fell to her knees, drained of the will to fight. "You promise he won't be immortal?...I don't wan him to be alone...", she said meekly. Puck set a warm hand on her shoulder and offered a kind smile. "It's his choice, Yona", he said. "The terms have been accepted", stated Nova, sounding suddenly very official. She steadied her weight upon her own feet as she chanted. "The terms have been struck. I now bind thee. Resurrect, gate of the shield, guardian from the southern skies - Scutum!" Her eyes shot open with intense light pouring from them at the last word. Everything went white and the next the mages knew, they were back in the caves.

Back on the beach, Yona sighed deeply, holding the hand containing Van's earring close to her heart. "I'm no celestial mage...His power came from Valentine, so the summoning conditions are similar...Nova flooded my mind when we got back to our world. She said he's linked to my heart rate. If I feel fear, he'll be there..." Jasper thought hard. That could only mean one thing. The earring was the key. Yona would hold onto it regardless, but it ensured it would never be lost. Jasper's heart sank. Van had sacrificed himself for Yona and now he was coming back from the dead just for her...How could he compete with that?

To be Continued...


	25. Chapter 25

Secrets, part 25

As everyone focused on Yona at Van's loss, only one person saw the devastation of another. The dragon slayer had shrieked at her friend and team mate in the heat of the moment. "Stop pissing around and do something!...How could you let him die?!" Those words had destroyed their target. Blythe was still getting used to magic. It wasn't his fault that he was simply too late. Still, he'd been a wreck since Kavi got him home. He'd cried, he vomited, he'd berated himself, and even had thoughts of dark actions upon himself. Now, Blythe weakly sat in the floor. The bucket beside him had been filled and emptied several times as he emptied his stomach. Kavi had tried everything to soothe his beloved, but his words didn't seem to reach. Thus, he silently sat next to his love and gently wiped the sweat from his brow.

Blythe's amber eyes looked so hollow. He had no energy after so much purging. Every kind word from Kavi was drowned out by the memories of Yona's tears and horrid words. Kavi cradled the blood mage close, softly kissing his hair. It'd been nearly an hour since the vomiting stopped. Maybe he was starting to calm. The dragon slayer softly hummed a calming tune in his lover's ear. "Kavi-kun?", uttered Blythe meekly. "Hmm?" The blood mage glanced at his hands. The blood had been washed away, but he could still feel its presence. "This is all my fault", said Blythe. Nuzzling closer, Kavi asked, "How so?". He'd already told Blythe a hundred times it wasn't. The blood mage let out a deflated sigh. "I failed...and now - ...", he said, his voice starting to quake.

Holding him tightly, Kavi once more reassured his beloved. "You did more than any of us were capable of, Blythe. It wasn't your fault. Van chose his path knowing the consequences and Yona - ... She didn't mean what she said. You know that." Blythe curled tighter into a ball, his stomach making unpleasant sounds. Another soft kiss on top of his head at least lessened his tension. Still, it would be a long night. How could he face the guild after this?

Inside the main guild, Koko and Yung-Li had decided to camp out in Van's room. It was the closest they could be to him now. Neither had the faintest idea about Nova's new contract. They would find out soon enough, but how would Camille take it?

It was the dark hours of morning by the time Jasper managed to talk Yona back into the caverns. She knew he wanted to help, but her emotions were torn. She didn't want to look at him. Those sorrowful eyes, the pity in his voice - It was more than she could bear. Insisting she wanted to be alone, she returned to her room in the guild hall. She'd been sleeping in Jasper's room in the sanctum, but she needed air.

Everyone else had already gone to their rooms by the time she climbed the stairs. She'd told the twins to stay with Jasper. She had her own way of working through her emotions and they understood that. After all, they'd been with her their entire lives. Even Lucy had offered to come stay with the troubled dragon slayer, but again Yona insisted on solitude. Once she got to her room, she fell onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her eyes were swollen, her whole body was sore, and her chest hurt like nothing she'd ever felt. "It's too much", she thought. Losing Van, seeing Kaur, and then Van making yet another sacrifice to become a spirit... Fighting another wave of tears, she rolled over and tried to sleep. Plagued by nightmares, she awoke quickly. Something warm... Was someone holding her hand? Surely Jasper wouldn't be bold enough to monitor her dreams... Would he?

Opening her eyes, she struggled to focus her vision in the dark. A familiar smile awaited her. "You were twitching pretty bad. You all right?" Sitting up abruptly, Yona yanked her hand loose. "Van?! What are you doing here?!", she shrieked, still in shock. "Shh! Do you want to wake the entire guild?", he reprimanded. Taking a deep breath, Yona tried to steel her nerves. "How'd you get here?", she asked quieter. He smirked, tapping his chest over his heart. "Nova didn't explain it well, did she?...I'm tied to you. Your heart beat, your emotions...That's all it takes to call me now", he replied. "So, my dreams called you?...I'm sorry...This is weird", she sighed. He chuckled lightly. "Understandable", he grinned. Turning on a light, Yona stared at him. He looked different somehow. Still half asleep, it took her a moment to piece it together.

Reaching toward him, she stopped her fingers mere inches from his face. "Your eye", she said, still staring. "You can touch me, you know. I'm not cold or anything", he teased. Remembering the warmth of his hand, she traced the tattoo around his once patched eye. It's natural orange hue had returned. While the scars remained, he could clearly see out of it again. "A gift from Nova. Pretty cool, huh? You're even cuter with full depth perception", he taunted. He was trying awfully hard to make things seem normal again. Giving in, Yona sighed with a wry grin. Playfully pushing away with her hand on his face she replied, "Sorry. My sister's the one who dated spirits. Not me." Just as playful, he grasped her wrist and pulled her close. "Too bad. You're married to one", he beamed. Suddenly bright red, she struggled to free herself. "Like hell I am! God, you're an idiot!"

Both laughed briefly. For a single moment, it almost seemed like none of the day's horrible events had actually happened. Yet, here they were. An awkward silence filled the room. Van's new look was taking a moment to sink in. Lucy did say something about the celestial plane having its own style. Still, the new garb looked good enough on him. Yona stared at her grasped wrist. He really was warm to the touch, but not like the living should be. It was more of an assuring glow, a gentle heat that calmed. "That's right...He's made of starlight now", she thought. Noting her expression, Van released her. Trying to lighten the mood, he teased, "Still - we're linked. You can't deny that. We're literally sharing our lifespan. If that's not like being married, I don't know what is."

Yona sighed, shying her gaze. "Van...", she trailed. He smiled gently as she turned to face him. "I know. You're with Jasper. I can respect that. Still, I'm calling you my wife from now on. You'll just have to learn to deal with it", he grinned. To his surprise, she dragged him into a tight embrace. Feeling her tears on the back of his neck, he relaxed and returned the gesture. "Don't go getting soft on me now", he taunted. "You're such an idiot...Thank you", she replied. As he pulled away to question her thanks, she caught him off guard again. At first, his eyes shot wide open in shock, but he easily melted into the unexpected kiss. When their lips parted, he sighed to himself. It was time to make another sacrifice. Gently stroking her face he said, "Yona...You've got a good thing going with Jasper. Don't mess it up just because you're confused right now. I'm already dead. You have to live your life."

Refusing her affections was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, but he was right. He'd expected some kind of 'thank you'. Instead, he got flipped onto the bed and blushed brightly in shock as Yona quickly opened his shirt. "Wh-what are you doing?!", he asked, trying not to get too excited. Placing her fingers over the scars on his chest, she sighed. "Ok, it's really you", she said in relief. He blinked, still unsure what just happened. Then he laughed. "You had me going for a moment there", he teased. Sitting up, he fixed his clothing. Three scars ran over his heart and they were proof of his identity. Still it was also good to see his chest in tact again.

"Hey", said Yona, pulling him from his thoughts. He glanced over in question. "What am I supposed to say to Camille?", asked Yona, staring into the distance. The color drained from Van's face. It seemed he hadn't thought about it. Dropping his gaze to the floor, he grinned wryly. "I don't know...It'll probably be easier to just let think I'm dead..er...still dead...", he trailed. "Being a 'spirit' back home has a different meaning. She'll think I'm wandering the world in despair...It's better to let her think I'm resting." The duo sat in silence for a moment. "And Koko and Yung-Li?", asked Yona. Van shifted his weight uncomfortably. He hadn't thought about that. "They're going to find out eventually. Might as well tell them before they see me and freak out", he replied. He really hadn't thought it all through - what coming back really meant, how would effect everyone. All he wanted was to see Yona and keep her safe. A wan smile crossed his lips. "Love makes you do stupid things", he thought.

"What's with the goofy grin?", asked Yona suspiciously. Sitting up straight, Van grinned sheepishly. Before she could ask again, his expression turned serious. "Yona", he uttered, taking her hand in his. "I overheard you earlier...When you were talking to Lucy...I was watching..." He trailed off as he began to blush. "Of course I remember; I always did. I mean, how could I forget?... I just thought it was easier for you to pretend I didn't", he said bashfully. Yona's face turned red. He was listening?! Fighting her instincts, she let him hold her hand instead of pulling away. "Does it change anything?", she eventually inquired. Raising his fingers to his lips, his gently kissed her skin. "I've always loved you. That's never gonna change", he stated. Meeting her gaze, he smiled sincerely. "You've got your own personal knight to prove that", he said. True enough, he'd become a spirit just for her.

Shyly, pulling her hand back, she glanced about for something else to look at. Anything else! Those puppy eyes were getting to her for some strange reason. Maybe she was just confused with the recent events. Still, she wondered if maybe she'd been good at lying to herself all this time. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she asked, "The shield, huh?". Van glanced at the constellation now marking his clothes. "Yeah...Scutum...It'd be nice if it sounded cooler", he replied. Yona couldn't help, but laugh at that one. "So, what exactly is your power?..Other than stalking me", she asked. He glanced at his palm. He could feel his purpose, but he couldn't describe it. "To protect you", he grinned. They would talk for a while longer before she would fall asleep once more. When she did, Van would smile softly and return to his new home in the celestial plane.

Down in the sanctum, foreign voices spoke, keeping far from earshot of the fairies and serpent mages. "I can't wait much longer, Eadmund. When can we move?", asked a female. She paced, annoyed, flicking her tail in aggravation. "Calm down, Pax. Jasper is here. He is not going anywhere", stated a male. His calm voice and cool expression contrasted his companion. "Once Noctis is dealt with, we will take him home. You cannot expect him to abandon his guild during a crisis." Pax sighed. He was right, of course. He was always right. "But we need him", she said, looking to her partner. "So do they. Can you not feel it? The air has shifted. Something big is coming. I doubt it will be long before a major fight breaks out", said Eadmund. "And you expect me to sit back and watch?", snorted Pax. "It would be the best course of action, concealing our presence, but I have little faith you will stick to the plan", he replied coolly.

Annoyed, Pax turned her back. Why did they have to send HIM with her? Seriously? Gargoyles are so deadpan compared to the lively incubus! "Are you certain it is your home you are concerned with and not Jasper himself? Our data tells us he already has a female", said Eadmund, calm as ever. Pax grinned to herself. That meant nothing back home. Her people were proudly promiscuous. Still, the mission came first. They needed to bring Jasper back to the clan. He had destiny waiting on him. If they waited much longer, there may not be a population worth saving. "Fine, I'll wait...bit if Noctis tries anything against our darling savior, I won't stand idly by", said Pax. "Agreed", replied Eadmund.

To be Continued...


	26. Chapter 26

Secrets, part 26

Dawn had yet to break, yet the mages of Serpent Wing were already beginning to stir. Veda called her family together through their dreams. Jasper had gotten little sleep, worried about Yona. Kavi had a similar story, watching over Blythe. A few brief hours ago, he'd finally gotten his beloved to rest - not through exhaustion or comfort, but through gentle force. Jasper wasn't the only one who knew key pressure points. Still, Blythe's sleep seemed more troubled than usual. Kavi quietly arose and readied himself for the pending meeting. It had to be important to be summoned at such an hour. Brushing the loose strands from Blythe's pale face, Kavi grinned faintly. Sure, he'd be angry, but he needed the rest.

Stepping into the hall, the dragon slayer silently closed the door behind him. He wasn't alone in the corridor. Across from the chamber sat a familiar face. Gajeel sat against the wall, arms crossed, resting lightly. One red eye peered at Kavi in question. "You're worried? I'm glad Blythe has such a good friend", said Kavi quietly. "Hmph. He's always been a handful", replied Gajeel. "He's asleep, but our master's summoned a meeting. Can I leave him to you?", asked Kavi. "Go ahead", replied Gajeel. It was obvious he was trying to hide his concern. It warmed Kavi's heart to see how much Gajeel actually cared. He was always so rough with Blythe in public. Still, Kavi had little room to talk. Nodding, Kavi began to walk away. "Hey." Pausing, he glanced back. "You knocked him out, didn't you?", asked Gajeel, staring him in the eye. Kavi's calm expression faltered. He really had no choice. Gajeel smirked approvingly. "Don't worry. He won't stay mad about it for long", he stated. Taking his leave, Kavi was lost to his thoughts. Still, he knew Blythe was in good hands.

Once the dragon slayer reached the meeting chamber, haggard faces greeted him. "What's happened?", he inquired, taking his place. "It's what's going to happen", sighed Puck. Veda sat with Jasper, clearly distraught. Interestingly, Teresa also sat in the meeting chamber. "What did you see?", asked Kavi carefully. "Many things. Noctis is coming faster than we thought. Their master is already here in Primrose. His eyes are cold, but something tells me they're also familiar", replied the seeress. "When will they attack?", inquired Jasper stiffly. "We have less than twenty four hours", stated Teresa. "Preparations aren't ready yet", said Veda, her voice trembling. She didn't want to lose anyone else. "How long?", asked Kavi. "They won't wait for nightfall", said Teresa. "That gives us little time", stated Puck grimly. "Jasper, assemble the guild. Kavi, get our brethren from Fairy Tail into position", ordered the elf. His sons nodded. Day would break soon and apparently so would war.

Above ground, someone sat in the sands near one of the cave entrances. At peace in the dark, Dubhan released his shadow cloak. He sketched out maps in the moonlight. He'd already infiltrated the sanctum. Now he was marking the path through the winding maze of passages. Only two people in all of Noctis or the world knew his true face. One was Wink Sandrunner. He stood tensely nearby. He sighed deeply. He was out of time and a choice had to be made. Would he live as an empty shell or fall as a hero? Noctis had treated him well, but Blythe was family. Sure his cousin was meant to be sole survivor of the raid, but would he ever smile again once he lost everything? Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Wink glared at Dubhan's creepy laughter. "Having second thoughts, dear sniper?", he taunted. "Shut up. You're just too excited", retorted Wink. Dubhan grinned to himself as he continued drawing. "Of course I am. I've lived my whole life for this day", he stated serenely. Wink's gaze narrowed. Would Dubhan obey orders or was he just waiting for the right moment to kill Blythe, too?

Changing the subject, Wink said, "We're down an agent, but it won't matter with those of us still gathered." Dubhan snapped his charcoal in annoyance. "Judd was a careless fool. I never understood why the master sent him here in the first place. The two of us alone could handle it. Aerona may yet get in my way", he said. A sinister grin crept over his sleep deprived face. "Would you be angry if I killed your little girlfriend? After all, she has no idea who you really are. You're just an idiot sniper with privileges to her. Maybe I should I tell her how far you actually outrank her?", he said with an eerie twinkle in his eyes. Wink knew better than to let Dubhan see him squirm. He simply shrugged as if he didn't care. "I think she's disposable. Just don't cross our master's orders and you can kill whoever else you want", said Wink coldly. Dubhan chuckled delightedly. "Sometimes I wonder who's heart is darker here", he grinned. "Your soul's as black as they come", said Wink flatly. The sentiment did nothing to upset Dubhan. He accepted it as fact and was quite proud of it, really. "Of course. I am darkness incarnate, after all."

A few hours later, both guilds had mobilized. Jasper wanted to tell Yona what he'd recently learned from his father, but it was hardly the time. She was doing her best to explain Van's choice to his former team mates. Yung-Li wore a somber expression as he listened. Koko seemed to be in shock. It was a lot to take in. It wasn't every day someone came back from the dead. Still, Yona's strength was impressive. Maybe she would be all right once things settled down.

The entire sanctum shook with a deafening blast. Kavi quickly nullified the noise before anyone's ear drums could burst. "The hell was that?!", gaped Yona. Kavi's eyes narrowed sharply. "The guild", he said. He took off up the long flight of steps before anyone could stop him. He gracefully grabbed Natsu's arm, dragging him along without warning. The other fairies followed in close pursuit. Once above ground, Kavi's fears had been confirmed. The guild hall was in shambles. Flames would soon consume what was left. Knowing it could potentially spread to the rest of the town, he leapt into action. Natsu ate what fire was nearby. Gray and Juvia put out the surrounding area. Lucy was pulled back from her shock by Erza's commanding voice. "Lucy, let's move!". She and Wendy were already digging for their fellow mages. Even the exceeds helped in the search.

One by one, team four emerged from the rubble. Wendy immediately began healing their wounds. Hantu sat in a daze. Usually it was her fault when things blew up. Kavi did what he could to snap her out of it. Finally blinking in recognition of the face before hers, she said, "I didn't do it!". Kavi grinned wryly. "I know. It must have been Noctis. Can you walk?" She nodded. "Good. Get Acheron to Wendy", he ordered. Realizing her cousin was bleeding beside her, Hantu shook him into consciousness. "Come on, cos'! Wake up!", she yelled. "Why's everything so blurry?", he uttered weakly. "Your glasses broke. Come on. You need medical attention", she replied, lifting him to his feet. He asked what had happened as they made their way to safety. Half their team was still missing.

"Here!", yelled Erza. Natsu finished his proverbial meal and rushed to help, feeling re-energized. "Ahiru!", said Kavi, tapping her face. "Can't you hear their screams?", she said as if in a trance. "We're digging out your friends. Everyone's going to be all right", assured Erza. Ahiru's eyes looked glazed over. Kavi had seen this before. "She's connected to someone's emotions", he explained. Natsu and Erza exchanged glances. "Who?", asked the salamander. Sitting her up, Kavi tried to find out. "Who's screaming, Ahiru? Our friends?", he asked. Tears started to stream down her face. "It's dark and cold... All I wanted was to be loved like you coddled him...Why? Why don't you love me, master?", she uttered. Hantu had come back. Sitting beside her friend, she said, "Block them out. Find Grem. He's always the one to settle your mind. Can you feel him nearby?". Ahiru's expression flickered as she fought the overwhelming sadness that consumed her. "He's too quiet...This sadness...", she uttered, trembling, "It's soul crushing." Hantu glanced to Kavi. "Grem must be out cold. We have to get her away from whoever she's picked up on", she stated. Kavi nodded and helped Ahiru to her feet. "Come on. Let's get some air", said Hantu, leading her near immobile friend.

Within the wreckage, something squirmed. "That bitch. She thinks she can expose me?", hissed a writhing shadow. Sinking into the crevices of the rubble, it zipped faster than could be seen and Ahiru fell face first to the ground. The shadow reared up as a mass of arms and claws at imposing height. "You can't know a heart as black as mine. Now die!", yelled the thing, striking. A fireball knocked it away just in time. "Hey! You're gonna pick on someone already incapacitated?!", snorted Natsu, clearly angry. The shadow beast was now a more reasonable shape and size, but no features could be distinguished. "Lucky shot, dragon slayer, but you won't hit me again. The one thing faster than light is darkness. How else do explain why the black is there first?", it chuckled in a broken voice. It seeped out of sight into the myriad of shadows from the destroyed guild hall. "I have more interesting prey to play with below. The others can finish here. Your fey friends will be much more satisfying", it said. Kavi tensed visibly at that statement. "Go. We've got it here", said Natsu. Nodding gratefully, Kavi took off to the sanctum once more.

Just then a bullet whizzed passed Natsu's face, nicking his ear. He froze in surprise as his blood began to run. "They're here", said Erza, following the trajectory to find the assailant. "Noctis! We know you're here! Come out and fight!", yelled the dragon slayer. Both fairies froze as a kunai lodged itself in Erza's leg. "Wink's getting sloppy. He usually hits a head shot the first time", said a female voice. A girl with dark skin and red dreadlocks stood with a smug look on her face. "Never send an idiot to do an assassin's job", she grinned. "Akachi", said Erza, calmly pulling the knife from her flesh. "My reputation precedes me? Good. Then you know who you're dealing with", said Aerona. She smiled tauntingly as she gracefully flipped out of harm's way.

A trail of ice came up fast where she had been standing, hitting Natsu instead. Gray grimaced at his missed target. "Damn it, Gray! Watch what you're doing!", steamed Natsu. Aerona wore a bemused smile as she glanced between the mages. "This will be even easier than I thought. Making you kill each other will be more fun anyway", she grinned. "Not gonna happen", stated Natsu, sending a huge wave of flame her way. Thus began the battle of the fairies versus Aerona, agent of Noctis.

To be Continued...


	27. Chapter 27

Secrets, part 27

Gajeel's keen senses picked up on the brewing trouble. He was itching for a good fight anyway. Problem was, Blythe was still out cold. Now seated inside the room, the dragon slayer stared at his sleeping friend in thought. "If it is Noctis, the guild's going to need him", said Lily. Sighing deeply in irritation, the dragon slayer decided it best to have all available mages ready for the fight. "Blythe, wake up", he said. The blood mage made no response. Either Kavi really hit those pressure points or Blythe had simply succumbed to his emotional exhaustion. Taking a step closer, Gajeel mildly shook Blythe's shoulder. "Hey", he said, louder than before. Blythe's lips curled into a grin. "Mmm, Jeel-kun", he cooed, snuggling the dragon slayer's arm. "Wake up, stupid!", yelled Gajeel, hitting him over the head with his free hand.

Hazily sitting up, Blythe took a moment to come into reality. "What is it?", he yawned, "Was I sleep walking again?". Gladly free from Blythe cuddle-some grip, Gajeel glared mildly. "Get to your feet. Something's wrong", he stated. Blinking, Blythe glanced around. "Where's Kavi?", he inquired carefully. "Likely above ground. Sounded like an explosion a few minutes ago", replied the dragon slayer. Blythe's peaceful 'just woke up face' turned sour. Quickly pulling on his boots, he headed for the door. A firm hand on his shoulder stopped his tracks. "From what you've told me, it sounds like Kavi can take care of himself. Your guild needs you down here", said Gajeel. With a resolute nod, Blythe took off for Veda. "Are you sure he'll stay in the sanctum?", asked Lily. Gajeel smirked to himself. "He's a hopeless idiot...but he's also reliable. He'll find their master", replied the dragon slayer. With nothing keeping them in the chamber, the duo headed out, as well, never knowing who they would run into in the depths of the cave system.

Above ground, Fairy Tail was going toe to toe with an agent of Noctis. Aerona seemed to dodge magic quite well. Even more unusual, she could hold her ground against Erza's sword with knife collection. Lucy and Hantu hauled Ahiru out of harm's way. She was out cold from Dubhan's attack, but at least she wasn't linked to him anymore. Wendy healed Acheron's wounds and Grem was still missing in the wreckage. Dalia had turned up unharmed in Teresa's care. The seeress was riddled with guilt. She knew they'd come, but she didn't foresee the guild hall's destruction. Was something blocking her skills?

Gray scowled as Aerona gracefully back flipped out of range yet again. "Gray-sama?", uttered Juvia, unsure what was wrong. "She can't dodge forever", smirked Natsu. "Juvia", called Gray. Immediately jumping to attention, she awaited instruction. "Take Lucy and take care of the sniper", he ordered. "B-but Juvia wants to help", she responded. "Taking that asshole out is helping", stated Natsu. The steely look in their eyes left little room for debate. "Okay", she nodded, taking off. After Hantu assured Lucy she wasn't needed to look after Ahiru, the two fairies headed for the bluff that should be hiding their shooter.

Still, Erza grit her teeth in annoyance. Something was wrong. No one had that much natural ability, but Noctis didn't use magic...Did they? Aerona smirked to herself at the mage's confusion. "Don't feel bad. I've attended rigorous training my entire life. I'm sure it isn't something a magic user like yourself would understand", she sneered. She really did hate magic. As Aerona glanced at her surroundings, she'd been pinned in. Gray, Natsu, and Erza had formed a triangle around her. With a scoffing laugh, Aerona seemed to become a slight bit unhinged. "I haven't worked up a good sweat in a long time. Maybe you three will be entertaining after all", she taunted. Twitching her fingers in an inviting gesture, she said, "Come on."

Deep in the sanctum, Veda nervously eyed her precious egg. Puck had confirmed it. Noctis had made their move. She'd waited more than a century for a child of her own. If anything happened to that egg - ... No, she couldn't even think of it. Feeling torn, she kept her coils ready to strike. She really wanted to help the guild. Losing it again would be unbearable, but she was needed here, too. Putting all her faith in her family, she held her position. If Noctis got passed Puck, Kavi, and Jasper, there was little hope for her precious embryo. As she thought that, footsteps were fast approaching. Glaring at the door, flexed her wing in anticipation. "Master Veda?!", called a familiar voice. She released a deep breath. It was Blythe. Meeting him at the doorway, she hugged him tightly. She'd seen his tormented dreams from the previous night and there was nothing she could do to help.

She pulled back and shut the door, locking it tightly once more. Blythe glanced around the room. "Of course she's here", he thought as his eyes settled over the massive egg. "Blythe, they're here", she stated grimly. "Noctis...", he trailed. The organization had haunted him for years. Shaking his regrets, he looked to his master for orders. "What's our status?", he inquired, showing a strength he often hid. "Puck's verified at least three agents, but there may be more. The guild - ..." Her words broke off. Strengthening her resolve, she continued. "The guild hall's been destroyed. Kavi headed up with Fairy Tail a while ago. We have no reported fatalities yet." That last statement sent a chill done Blythe's spine. "Yet", repeated in his mind. Seeing his expression twinge, she pulled him into a loving embrace. "It'll be okay...Blythe, there's something you need to know..about Van", she said, trying to figure out how to break the news.

Breaking from her embrace, Blythe's amber eyes poured a soul crushing sadness as he awaited her next words. Knowing they were pressed for time, Veda simply stated the truth. "He's a celestial spirit now. He's bound to Yona and sworn to protect her as the gate of the southern shield...No one blames you", she said, softly stroking his face. Still, Yona's bitter words rang loudly in his head. Seeming to force himself passed the news, Blythe lowered his master's hand. "Where's Puck?", he asked. She quickly gave him directions and the blood mage took off. His knowledge of Noctis might be the only thing to save the guild.

In one of the tunnels from the beach, a man smoked idly as he walked the dark passages. He wore and emblem on his chest that marked him as the head of Noctis. "Are you really here, Baron?", he grinned. "All those years ago, we identified the wrong person. It's been you along, hasn't Blythe?" It had been years since he'd last laid eyes on the mage now known to be the blood baron. Still, it made sense, looking back. Dubhan had a gift, but not the one Noctis sought. The man sighed as he snuffed his cigar. He cursed them all - Serpent Wing, Blythe, even his own agents. However, the one name he cursed most of all was Tihana Sandrunner. She'd shrewdly outfoxed him long ago, but as far as he concerned, she'd gotten what was coming to her.

Pausing in his tracks, his sneered disgustedly. The entire cave system reeked of magic, a sure sign the fey were here. Glancing at the charcoal map Dubhan had given him, he crumbled it into a ball. He could easily follow the stench of the unnatural from here. A sly grin crossed his scarred face. "I wonder if you beasts have any idea what's coming to you", he said with a faint chuckle, "Or to you, Blythe."

Further into the sanctum, Puck was shouting orders to the various mages around him. Staring briefly in the direction of the approaching threat, Puck's eye narrowed. "Koko, we need you to make a illusory dead end to that tunnel. Yung-Li, be ready in case they see through the glimmer." Both mages nodded. Koko was an expert at lip reading. Her illusions were very convincing, but still yet, Yung-Li's speed was the best back up in case her magic failed. Turning to Yona and the twin exceeds, the elf paused. "Yona, guard the main entrance near the stairwell", he said. She frowned faintly, wanting to get right to the action, but she knew better than to argue with Puck. As she turned, she locked eyes with her team mate. Blythe skid to a halt as he stared back at her. Before either of them could say anything, Puck hollered for the blood mage. Setting his emotions aside, Blythe strode forward. Likewise, Yona took her post near the entrance.

"Are you well?", asked Puck, giving Blythe a discerning once over. Blythe nodded. "I'm fine. Any word from topside?", he replied. As if on cue, Kavi came running down the stairs. Speeding passed Yona, he ran straight for Puck. "It's coming", he panted. "What is?", inquired Blythe. A mass of writhing shadows rose up behind Blythe as he questioned his lover. It stretched nearly eight feet tall. "I am", it cooed in a broken voice. Seemingly out of nowhere, Jasper tackled Blythe to the ground as the thing struck wildly. One red eye opened in the darkness and glared at the incubus. "Give back my prey, monster", it hissed. Jasper glared back with such intensity that his eyes glowed. Giving no time for the men to get off the ground, a voice rang out. "DUBHAN!" Blythe's eyes widened in shock. Not only had he just been saved, but he knew that voice. All eyes turned toward it.

Atop a nearby stalagmite stood Wink. He looked unarmed. "Back off, Dubhan", he spat as he slid to ground level. The shadow seethed hatred as he approached. "And drop the damned cloak already. You only make yourself look that big because you hate being short", snorted the sniper. "What are you doing?!", screeched Dubhan, his fun disrupted. "When our master hears of this - !" Seemingly unimpressed Wink ignored the swirling mass of darkness. Offering a hand to his cousin, he grinned wryly. "You all right?". Blythe nodded, still in shock. Jasper quickly swatted Wink's open hand away. "Don't touch my brother", he said. It wasn't a suggestion; It was a warning. Wink took a step back in confusion. What did that inhuman thing mean by calling Blythe his brother?

Kavi came behind and helped Blythe to his feet. Jasper stood between them and Wink. Puck kept a keen eye on the shadow thing called Dubhan at the same time. Noting the glares from Jasper and Kavi, Wink sighed. "I'm unarmed. I'm here to help", he stated. Jasper's tail twitched in distrust as he slowly lowered his guard. "You can't help them, Wink. They're already gone", said Dubhan, his voice horridly off kilter. Eyes wide, Wink reached forward and shouted, "Don't!", but it was already too late. Dubhan had grasped both Blythe and Kavi with his dark tendrils and the trio disappeared into a portal in the floor.

Puck quickly knelt to the sands, looking for any lingering traces of the magic, hoping to track them. Jasper grabbed Wink by the collar of his shirt. "Where did that thing take them?!", he demanded. Having heard the commotion, Yona and twins returned. Seeing Jasper look so imposing gave her thoughts better left for times of peace, but they were in the middle of a war. Shaking her head, she settled her gaze on Wink. "Oh, it's you again", she snorted. Jasper was furious. He had to be. It was the only time his corrosion magic manifested on its own. Wink's shirt shriveled and crumbled and his skin began to burn as Jasper grasped him firmly by the shoulders. Shaking him once, he shouted again, "Where?!".

Elsewhere, the leader of Noctis stopped dead in his tracks. He could smell magic, all right, but this time it was familiar. Simply waiting, he watching the blackness concentrate into one point in the sands. As it swirled, two men were thrown to the dust. Dubhan crept from his portal, amused at his catch. "You're late", said the man, unimpressed. Kavi struggled to gain his bearings. It'd been on hell of a ride. Adjusting his glasses, he quickly noticed a thick pair of boots just a few feet away. "Blythe, are you all right?", he asked, firmly staring at the man ahead. Holding his head, Blythe, too, came back to reality. "Kavi-kun? Where are we?", he asked still hazed. "It's been a long time", said the head of Noctis. Blythe froze solid. He was so silent, it dragged Kavi's gaze away from the man to check on him. He could hear Blythe's heartbeat drop. He was paralyzed, but he looked all right. Then he saw his lover's expression. The color drained from his face, his eyes trembling in terror. Frozen and near breathless, he uttered, "You!..You're...dead...". The man before him smirked coldly. "Is that what she told you?"

Kavi glanced between them at a startling realization. The man slicked back the loose strands from his face and replaced his hat calmly. "Your sister always was useless when it came to relaying messages", he grinned. Kavi scrambled between them. "Yavuz Sandrunner?", he inquired skeptically. "My reputation precedes me, I see. Tell me, Blythe, what have you told this mage?", he asked. Tears streamed down Blythe's face as he tried to make sense of everything. The shadow behind him resumed human size, but still wore an inky darkness that hid his features. Playfully tracing the mage's face, Dubhan leaned over his shoulder. "If that's all it takes to phase the all powerful blood baron, maybe I should I just take your power. It is a burden, isn't it?", he cooed.

A shock wave sent both Yavuz and Dubhan flying backwards. Quickly turning, Kavi shook Blythe's arms. "Snap out of it!" We have to move!", he said. Blythe's focus slowly settled into Kavi's eyes. They were fierce with his determination to save them, but showed worry deep inside. "I - ...", trailed Blythe. Several yards away, Yavuz, leader of Noctis, got to his feet. "Mages are such troublesome creatures", he stated, striding toward them. "Blythe, we have to go", plead Kavi, trying to get Blythe back to reality. He froze as something lodged itself deep in his shoulder blade. He could hear the agents still approaching. Ignoring the pain, He struggled to get Blythe on his feet. Seeing a trickle of blood from Kavi's lips is all it took. Blythe was back.

"Kavi-kun, you're bleeding!", he panicked. "It's nothing. We have to get back to the others", replied the dragon slayer, idly wiping the blood with his sleeve. "It's a shame so many dragon slayers survived my master piece", said Dubhan, suddenly standing beside them. "Still, it was fun to watch all of you suffer", he said with an eerie grin. Grabbing Kavi by the throat, he showed an unnatural strength as the tossed the mage aside. "Let's see you use that trick again", he said, each word a different pitch. Glaring, Kavi tried to use his magic, but nothing happened. He tried again and again. Staring at his hand, he swore under his breath. "What did you do?", he demanded. "Simple really", said Yavuz, clearly unitimidated. "Dubhan here is quite the prodigy. Not only did he create that virus that ravaged guilds across Fiore, but he also created the device now lodged into your flesh", he smirked.

Dubhan seemed delighted to be praised, though no discernible smile could be seen through his dark cloak. "It's true. In short, that little device is a magic disruptor", he cooed proudly. Blythe unexpectedly grabbed the shadow's clothing and jerked him close. "Get it out!", he demanded. Dubhan laughed, the tone beyond creepy. "Do you see this, Master? You're beloved blood baron is in love with a dragon slayer", he chortled. Yavuz narrowed his eyes as he scowled at Kavi. "Is that so?", he said coldly. Seeming to shift focus, the leader of Noctis stepped beside Blythe and Dubhan. Grasping Them both, he said only, "Take us home." Before Kavi could react, they were gone, just like how they'd traveled through darkness to get where they were. Dubhan's voice echoed delightedly through the cave. "I'll be back to play with you."

To be Continued...


	28. Chapter 28

Secrets, part 28

An agent of Noctis was literally in the guild's hands. Jasper gripped Wink's shoulders with oppressive strength. He demanded an answer. Where were his brothers? Yona pieced the scenario together quickly. Looking at Wink, she said, "I'd tell him if I were you. You don't wanna see him angry." Wink held Jasper's intense glare. He wasn't about to be intimidated by some monster. "Go ahead, beast. Prove Noctis is right. Kill me", he challenged. "Enough", said Puck firmly, rising to his full height. Jasper's gaze didn't falter, but Wink glanced the elf's way. "You look human, but - ...What the hell are you?", said the sniper. With a deep sigh, Puck released his minor transformation, revealing his pointed ears. Wink's eyes quickly locked onto the Avalon crest emblazoned on Puck's eye patch. "Shit", he uttered. Ignoring him, the elf set a hand on his son's arm. "Put him down, Jasper", he said softly. His fathers voice brought him back to reality. He realized he'd hauled Wink clear off his feet. He grit his teeth and dropped him abruptly.

Wink gracefully caught his balance. "Thanks", he muttered under his breath, inspecting his burns. Jasper's fist balled up tightly at his sides, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. Yona wasn't sure what to make of the change in his persona. Rani stepped up and set a soft paw on his leg. It was just enough to make him drop his fierce stare and take a deep breath. "Leave it to me to find the fucking elf", swore Wink. Puck raised an eyebrow at the sentiment. "You know me?", he inquired carefully. Wink continued to swear to himself. Finally, he sighed. "Yeah, the upper agents do. You've been around longer than we have. You're considered quite the prize", he explained. Jasper tensed visibly. As if cutting the tension, Yona stepped in. "Cut the crap! Nobody cares about your stupid shadow organization. What'd you do with our friends?", she snorted.

Wink smirked to himself. Despite everything he was ever taught about mages, he was starting to like Yona. "I didn't do anything. Dubhan did", he replied. "The shadow?", asked Ronen. "Don't let him fool you. He hides in the black because he's scared", sighed Wink. "Of what?", inquired Rani shyly. "Everything", smirked the sniper. "Where did he take my sons?", demanded Puck. Wink fought off an eye twitch. There it was again - that annoying claim to family. Blythe was his cousin, a human! He had no blood ties to these...things! Irritated, Wink sneered faintly. "What're your ties to Blythe?", he asked abruptly. Glances passed around the group. "Everyone here is family", said Puck calmly. For some reason Wink's chest hurt at that statement. His own kin never seemed so attached. He finally dropped his gaze to the sand. "In that case, you aren't gonna like my answer...", he trailed.

Elsewhere, Gajeel and Lily walked down a dark tunnel. "Are you certain he came this way?", questioned Lily. He was positive Blythe had gone the opposite way earlier. "Yeah", replied Gajeel absently. Glancing up to his partner, the exceed could see a solemn expression. "Come on. I smell blood", stated the dragon slayer. Nodding, Lily kept up the increased pace. He knew his friend put on a tough act with Blythe, but he really did care. It wasn't long until a shape in the distance started to look human. Sprinting forward, the smell of blood only got stronger. Gajeel clenched his teeth. He knew the scent of Blythe's essence well from so many injuries growing up.

Finally, the duo skid to a halt. It was very dark, but it was clear the person they'd found wasn't Blythe. Kavi was holding onto the cavern walls for support, trying to make his way back to the others. Without his magic to navigate, it made it all the harder to ignore the intense pain in his shoulder. Meeting each other's gaze, the dragon slayers stood in silence, one barely able to support himself and the other needing to know why. Kavi slid to the dirt, near exhaustion. "Forgive me", he said weakly. Coming to his side, Lily asked, "Where's Blythe?". Gajeel stood several paces away with a stoic expression. He could see how torn inside Kavi was as he fought back tears in his response. "They have him...Noctis...", stated Kavi in a shaking voice.

Without warning, Gajeel lurched forward and dragged Kavi to his feet by his collar. Ignoring the blood dripping from Kavi's lips, Gajeel stared at him fiercely. "What do you mean?", he asked coldly. "Their leader...It's Yavuz", stated Kavi. Gajeel's grip on his shirt only tightened at that name. A firm shake made Kavi meet his angry eyes. "What happened?", asked Gajeel stiffly.

Above ground, Lucy and Juvia had made their way to where the shot had come from. A massive rifle rested against a nearby tree. It looked like it weighed a ton. Lucy glanced around carefully. There was no sign of the shooter. Juvia stared in silence for a moment. Finally, Lucy softly uttered, "He missed on purpose." Turning to face her friend, she said it again. "Wink..He missed on purpose." It was fairly obviously, but what did it mean? "But why?", asked Juvia.

Somewhere several miles away, a large underground chamber lit only by candles had its silence shattered. The dim light seemed to be driven out of the center of a large stone circle as if darkness itself was emerging. A swirl of inky black opened wide and three bodies were launched out. Yavuz glared to the side as he got to his feet. "Could've had a nicer landing", he said roughly. Blythe fought his blurred vision. He could see something slinking behind a large stone altar. Behind a voice said, "Forgiveness, Master...I'm not used to spurring such distances." His eyes narrowed. It had to be Dubhan. Getting to his feet, Yavuz sighed and dusted himself off. "How long are you going to hide?", he inquired. An annoyed 'hmph' emanated from where Dubhan seemed to be lurking. "Your precious Baron has no need to see my face. When I've rested, I'll rejoin the shadows", said Dubhan.

Blythe slowly got up. He had no idea where he was, but he knew he didn't like the company. "Where's Kavi?", he asked carefully. Yavuz settled his golden eyes coldly upon his son. "Did it have to be a dragon slayer? Loving a mage is bad enough", he uttered. A chill ran down Blythe's spine. His father was alive. Not only that, but he was running Noctis, an agency sworn to wipe out magic. On top of that, for some reason, this 'blood baron' legacy seemed to be tied in. It didn't make any sense...But none of that was what grabbed his attention. The last thing Yavuz had said. It sounded...off. Blythe slowly met his father's terrifying gaze. Holding his ground, he raised his head. "You say that like you - ", he began.

A swift fist knocked back onto his back side. "Shut your filthy mouth. You don't know a damned thing" shouted Yavuz. A creepy laughter drifted out from behind the altar. "Just tell him, Master. Tell him the truth - about his mother is where he got his tainted magic blood", said the broken voice belonging to Dubhan. Blythe's eyes widened in shock. Being hit was no surprise. His father had tried to kill him countless times, but that statement. Could it be true? Yavuz sent a threatening glare Dubhan's direction. "Why don't you tell him? You're the expert here...Mage", he spat. With that, he lit a cigar and stalked into the distant darkness.

Several minutes passed in awkward silence. Blythe sat with his knees to his chest, wishing he could just go home. Finally, noise stirred from the altar. A dark figure stood on the other side. Dubhan seemed to catch his second wind. Evenly meeting the shadow's red eyes, Blythe stared resolutely. He needed answers. Dubhan smiled coldly. "You never knew Tihanna was a mage, did you? How little you know of your heritage...It's laughable, really", said the darkness, stepping closer. Grabbing Blythe by his hair, Dubhan pulled his face close. "Look at those sweet amber eyes. Nothing like the cold golden glare of my master...Still, you got your hideous blood from your mother, but at least she protected you." Dropping him unceremoniously, Dubhan turned his back. "I got my magic from my mother, too, you know...But she rejected me."

Though uncomfortable, Blythe listened closely. He was starting to notice the pain in Dubhan's voice. It wasn't off kilter from madness alone. It sounded like it had literally been broken by a thousand screams. Sensing Blythe's perception, Dubhan turned back and quickly lashed out. "Your horrid mother rotted in that well, didn't she? Or at least part of her did. What was it like in that dank stew of her blood? Did you cry?" Grabbing Blythe by his shirt, he shook him violently. "Did you?!", he hissed. Memories of that awful experience flooded Blythe's mind. He was only a child and he'd been discarded down a well with his mother's disembodied head. It was nearly a week before he was able to climb out. The awful sights and horrid smells flashed in his mind so brightly, his stomach turned. Fighting the reflex to vomit, he gently grasped Dubhan's wrists and removed his grip. Staring those at those red eyes adrift in a sea of blackness, he tensely asked, "How do you know all this?".

Dubhan shook Blythe's grip easily. With an eerie smile, he replied, "Master has told me much of you as have the priests." Blythe repeated the last word in question. "Priests?" The shadow being laughed roughly. "You really know nothing...It should have been me, you know. I was groomed to be the baron, but you...", he trailed. "You ruined everything!", he screamed with intense hatred. Without warning, the darkness pounced, tearing and clawing at Blythe's face. Wildly lashing and tearing off bits of skin, he just kept yelling, "It was supposed to me!". After his rage subsided, he sat over the blood mage, straddling his body and gasping for air as he tried to calm down. Blythe stared up at him as his skin sealed over. If that weren't enough to enrage Dubhan further, the pity in those amber eyes did. He raised his arm back, ready to tear out Blythe's throat when a firm hand grabbed ahold.

Blythe looked over Dubhan's shoulder to see Yavuz restraining the shadow agent. "That's enough. Seeing those wounds heal over is proof enough, don't you think?", he said calmly. Slowly rising, Dubhan glared and said, "Take your baron. I'm going back to play with the snakes. There's a certain dragon slayer with my name on him", he said with a crazed grin. Blythe trembled. He could only be referring to Kavi. Before he could even try to stop him, Dubhan had once more disappeared through the floor, leaving Blythe alone with his father. "Get up, boy", he said coldly, not offering the slightest help. "Come on. We have a long walk ahead of us."

Slowly rising, Blythe glared at his father's back. "You just expect me to come with you?", he spat. Yavuz grinned at the tone. Maybe there was hope for brewing hatred in Blythe's heart after all. He glanced back with a faint grin. "Where else can you go, Blythe?", he smirked. True enough, Blythe had no idea where he was and no one seemed to have answers about being the blood baron, or at least no one was willing to supply them. "If you call off the attack on the guild...I'll go with you", stated Blythe firmly. Yavuz turned his body to face his son. "Finally grown a pair? Ready to face your old man?...What makes you think you have any room to negotiate?", he said. Blythe's usually kind expression was stoic. "You need me, don't you?...I don't know why...but Noctis needs me and that's why they never killed me after I turned them down", he replied. Yavuz's cocky attitude seemed a bit shaken. "You have no idea what you are", he said sternly. "So tell me!", shouted Blythe. He was so sick of being referred to as some incarnation and not just himself. Yavuz grinned coldly. "Let me show you", he stated.

It was so fast, Blythe didn't even see him move. His wide eyes trembled as his body shook. Yavuz was standing so close their chests were touching. His hand was firmly inside Blythe's abdomen. He gripped his son's organs with fervor. "Do you know what it means to be invulnerable, Blythe?" He squeezed Blythe's liver harshly in his palm. A blood curdling scream filled the dark chamber. Yavuz grinned as he looked at his son's pale face. "Impressive. You're still awake...Good." A firm yank pulled a few feet of intestines onto the floor. Blythe collapsed in agony, instinctively trying to pull his internal organs back into place with his shaking hands. "You may survive the pain, but it'll eventually turn into madness. Then you'll wake up your true power." Yavuz stomped hard onto the wriggling guts at his feet.

Blythe vomited in both shock, terror, and pain. Still, despite it all, he could see his body trying to heal. The process was getting faster. Is this what it took to master his new abilities? And if it was...would his psyche survive? Tossing his cigar butt aside, Yavuz exhaled a puff of strong smoke over his terrified son. "Glorious...That power will take you far once you harness it, but that's enough for now. After all, I promised Dubhan he could play with you later." He laughed briefly with a scoffing sound. "You should know he plays rougher than I do." Pitiless and cold, the master of Noctis started walking into the distance. "Your guild will fall, Blythe. Even I can't sop it now...Go ahead and put yourself back together. Once you've run out of tears, come find me."

Alone in that candle lit cavern, it felt like hours as Blythe's body undid the trauma. He was back in one piece now, but the experience had scarred his mind. His healing ability was strong enough that he held no physical scar, but the sheer terror...Was it truly only beginning? He stared into the blackness, not in self pity, but worrying fro his friends. He knew exactly what Noctis was capable of and he prayed it would at least be over quickly. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he thought it over. He didn't care what happened to him, but Kavi...He was all alone now. What would happen when Dubhan returned to the guild's sanctum? Would anyone be left even if he made it home?

To be Continued...


	29. Chapter 29

Secrets, part 29

A small group of mages stood dumbfounded surrounding Wink. Not only was he defecting from Noctis, but he was ready to divulge all their secrets. It seemed something in him had changed for the better, but what consequences were lurking?

"You're shitting me!", exclaimed Yona. Jasper pensively stared at the sniper. "Why now?", he asked. "I already told you. Put those damned pointed ears to use", sneered Wink. He may be abandoning his organization, but he still stuck close to their code about fey. "Noctis has Blythe because he's the blood baron, but what do they want with him?", sighed Ronen. Puck stared hard into the distance as he thought. "Yavuz Sandrunner is still alive after all this time...", he uttered, troubled. "I thought what's-her-face offed that asshole", said Yona, referring to Tanya. Wink smirked at her lack of tact. "That's what the old man wanted Blythe to think. It left less loose ends that way", replied Wink.

Wink shuddered as Puck's intense gaze settled over him. "What?", he asked nervously. "Take me there", ordered the elf. Jasper shot his father a glance. He was too weak to take on all of Noctis in their own base. "We'll go. He's our team mate", stated the incubus. Yona nodded in agreement. "Bad idea. You don't know what you're getting into...Besides, I couldn't take you there if I wanted to. It's over a week's walk away from here...and I don't think the Blythe we find will be the one we knew...", trailed Wink darkly. "You're giving up on him?", inquired Rani with wide, moist eyes. She adored Blythe. Seeing the pitiful look, Wink quickly found something else to look at. "I didn't say that. I can't get you in there in time, but Dubhan can", he stated. Silence fell over the group. "You mean the shadow?", asked Jasper skeptically. "Only thing that moves faster than light is darkness. I figured someone of your kind would know that", smirked Wink. "Look, until he comes back, there's nothing we can do", he sighed.

Before anyone could argue the point, the entire sanctum shook with the force of the battle being waged above ground. Wink looked up at the stalactites anxiously. "Can you stop your ally?", asked Puck calmly. He knew the cave system intimately and it was a lot stronger than it looked. Wink laughed aloud in response. After a moment, he paused. "Wait, you're serious?", he said with an odd look on his face. "Aerona can't be stopped once she gets like that. Your friends are just gonna have to kill her", he stated. Looking over the complex expressions staring at him, he crossed his arms. "I'm not spilling Noctis blood. I'll be lucky if the old man lets me live as it is", he muttered. "No one asked you to kill her. Still, I agree that your uncle is both unstable and cruel enough to slay his kin. If you help us, we'll protect you", offered Puck. Jasper shot him a puzzled look. He'd seen Wink shoot Blythe in cold blood. Why would he treat him as a friend now?

"Dad, I don't think - ", began the incubus. Puck raised his palm for silence. "I'm only asking you to trust me a little while longer", said Puck solemnly. Jasper bit his lip with a pang of sorrow. His father had little time left. Taking a deep breath, he forced his body to relax. "So be it", he uttered. Yona scowled at Wink in distrust. "One wrong move and I'll be happy to kill him", she said with a dark grin. Something about the look in her eye told Wink she wasn't joking. "Dubhan won't stay away long. Just give him time to recharge and he'll be back. He's way too excited to miss out on messing with you guys", stated the sniper. Setting the meaning of that aside, Puck sighed. "Yona, take him topside. Get the other agent under control. Jasper, find your brother. Ronen, I need to fly up for recon", said Puck, handing out orders. Each nodded in turn.

Grabbing Wink by the back of his shirt, Yona hauled him up the long staircase. Ronen took off for the crevice overhead while Jasper looked to his father. Puck closed his eye briefly in concentration. Finally, he pointed, "That way." Jasper didn't hesitate. He went into the dark tunnels to find Kavi. Puck had each of their family marked to be tracked by his magic in emergencies. Very few knew about it and Blythe was the only one who knew Kavi's mark. Jasper hadn't let Yona close enough to find his yet. Still, such measures came in handy.

Rani looked up at the elf with pleading eyes. She wanted to help, too. Puck smiled gently at her. "Go to Veda. I'm counting on you to find me if anything happens", he stated. The exceed nodded and headed off. Once she was out of sight, Puck's strong posture faltered. He doubled over in pain. Feeling an odd warmth over his palm, he glanced at his hand. Red. His wound from Bran hadn't healed. Only his magic had kept it hidden so far, but his power was near its limit. Would he be able to save anyone?

Elsewhere, in the winding tunnels, Kavi was relying heavily on Gajeel to keep moving. He knew his mark had been activated by the sensation it caused. A faint glow could be seen if one knew where to look, but Gajeel had his piercing eyes glaring ahead. It would take too much time to get back to the sanctum like this. Pausing, he grunted in irritation. "...What...?", murmured Kavi, static filling the air. The device lodged in his flesh was blocking his magic more than ever. Gajeel sent him a steely look. Sighing, he said, "Shut up and hold still." Kavi couldn't question if he wanted to. He winced as his fellow dragon slayer slung him over his shoulder. Kavi blushed, deeply embarrassed. Gajeel smirked, sensing his discomfort. "I won't tell Blythe if you won't", he grinned. Kavi smiled faintly. It was a deal. Picking up speed, the trio headed on. Lily said nothing, knowing they had to move as quickly as possible.

Several minutes later, footsteps could be heard in the distance as Jasper navigated the pitch black with superb night vision. His glowing eyes caught the faintest light and amplified it hundreds of times over. He could feel his own mark getting warmer, a sure sign he was close. A very dim light was approaching. It had to be Kavi. Increasing the pace, the incubus rounded the wall of stone. Seeing his brother over Gajeel's shoulder made him worry instantly. "Kavi?!", he called. The trio stopped and waited for waited for him to catch up. Gajeel let down the sound dragon slayer gently. He was nearly unconscious. Jasper tapped his brother's face, trying to stir him. "Is he all right?", he asked with concern. "Other than the back of his head glowing?", scoffed Gajeel. It was unusual. Jasper hid a smirk. Puck's mark was working well.

Carefully looking Kavi over, Jasper rolled him to one side. Seeing a foreign object imbedded in the back of his brother's shoulder blade, he grimace. "What is it?", he inquired. "How should I know?", replied Gajeel. "Before his voice went out, he said the shadow stabbed him and it was blocking his magic", supplied Lily. Jasper sighed. That explained it all. Unable to speak and incredibly weak from lack of mana, the signs all made sense. "Kavi, I don't know if you can hear me, but try to stay still, okay?" He rolled his brother forward as if embracing him. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the device and pulled hard. His strength was more than enough to dislodge it. He could feel Kavi shudder in response. Pressing his fingers against the wound, Jasper peered at his brother. "I'm sorry...It's over know. Just relax", he assured.

Jasper wanted more than anything to throw the strange object as far as possible, but he knew they needed it if they were to make plans to defend against another attack. Wiping the blood on his pants, he handed it to Lily. "Can I entrust this to you?", he asked softly. Lily nodded. Gajeel was expecting t have to carry Kavi again, but to his surprise, Jasper gracefully rose from the ground with brother in his arms as if carrying nothing more than a basket of laundry. "You're stronger than you look", smirked the iron dragon slayer. Jasper grinned bashfully. He tried to hide it most of the time. "Come on. I'll guide you back", he stated, turning quickly.

As they walked, it was silent for a while. Eventually, Gajeel broke the quiet. "Either you know every inch of this place or can see exactly where you're going", he smirked. Jasper hid a faint smile. "Both", he replied. Knowing the best routes saved time. Within ten minutes, they'd returned to the sanctum. "Father?", called Jasper. The elf was nowhere in sight. Carefully proceeding, the sunlight filtered through the cracks overhead, revealing a crumpled figure in the sands. Despite the extra weight of his brother, Jasper sprinted forward. He gently placed his brother down and turned to tend to his father. "Dad...Dad?!", he hollered, shaking him. Finally, Puck rolled onto his back with a wan smile. He looked pale. Reading his son's expression, Puck softly stated, "It wasn't the sniper, Jasper...This...is my doing..." Gritting his teeth, Jasper stiffly spoke across his shoulder. "Find Wendy", he ordered. Lily took to the sky as the quickest path. Gajeel silently watched the scene, keeping an eye on Kavi as well.

Jasper stared into his father's face. "You knew better than to trade with her...Why did you do it?", he asked. "Bran was the only one...who could help restore Kavi's eyes...Don't be mad at her...All bargains have their price...", wheezed the elf. Fighting off tears, Jasper took a deep, pained breath. "You didn't have to hide it, you know...We could have helped you this whole time", he uttered. Puck's knowing smile only made it worse. "I'll get mom. Just hang on, okay?", said Jasper with a faint tremor in his voice. Puck closed his eye as if to rest in the meanwhile. Rising, Jasper turned to Gajeel. "I'll be as quick as I can. Can you - ", he began. "Of course I'll watch them. Now quit wasting time", said Gajeel, cutting him off. With a thankful, yet reluctant nod, Jasper took off to his mother's chamber. Staring down at the fallen, Gajeel wondered just how strong Jasper was. His entire family was folding.

Above ground, Natsu, Erza, and Gray were throwing attacks at Aerona from every angle. Somehow she remained unscathed, laughing harshly the entire time. "This is all Fairy Tail has to offer?! You can do better!", she grinned, tossing another barrage of knives at her foes. "What does she keep getting these things?!", exclaimed Natsu, pulling one from his forearm. "It's almost like Erza's magic", noted Gray. His ice wall had saved him any damage. "Why are doing this?!", demanded Erza. Aerona landed gracefully once more. Rising to her feet, she tilted her head to one side. "Magic is unnatural. It has to be eradicated...Simple as that", she replied. "Do you really believe that? Half of your equipment is enchanted", retorted Erza. The twisted grin on Aerona's face fell flat. "That isn't my fault. 'Fight fire with fire', they said. I refused, but in the end, it was the only way to take abominations like you down...Especially the fey...Such creatures have no place in the natural world. Once I've killed you three, I'm going after the snake", she said.

A huge wave narrowly missed her head as she ducked casually. "Like hell you are!", shouted Yona. Seeing Wink reluctantly in tow, Aerona narrowed her gaze. "Deserter", she said colder. "You chose that thing over the order? It's no wonder you never got a decent rank", she sneered. Wink was unmoved by her glare or words. "You're as dumb as ever. Did it ever occur to you that I outranked you and that's why my dear uncle treated me nice? He couldn't give a rat's ass what my last name is", spat Wink. Aerona only glared more intensely. "Lies don't suit you, Wink...but if you're choosing them, I'll just have to kill you, too", she said coldly. "Go ahead and try", smirked Wink.

Before the fairies could process the turn of events, both agents of Noctis blurred into high speed combat. "Can we really trust him?", ventured Gray. Yona shrugged, still unsure herself. Erza blocked a spray of knives with her sword. "Keep your guard up!", she ordered. A distant voice called out as Lily zoomed overhead. "Natsu!", yelled Lucy. She and Juvia had run the whole way back. "The sniper wasn't there", stated Juvia. "We know. He just showed up", replied Gray. A quick ice shield stopped several more knives in mid flight. Juvia blushed bright. Her precious Gray-sama had just saved her. "Natsu...He missed on purpose", panted Lucy. Natsu's gaze narrowed as he watched the blurry fight nearby. "Natsu?", called Lucy. "Maybe he is on our side...", trailed the dragon slayer.

Several yards away, Wendy had done all she could for Serpent Wing's fourth team. The had to rest now. Charle watched keenly as Lily alit nearby. "We need you in the sanctum", stated Lily. "Who's hurt?", inquired Acheron, ignoring his throbbing headache. "Kavi and Puck", replied the exceed. Hantu froze at the statement. Two of their strongest? "How is that even possible?!", she gaped. "Don't worry. Wendy will fix everything", offered Charle, a kind smile toward her friend. Wendy nodded. "I'll do my best", she promised. Then the exceeds grasped her shoulders and flew her away. Watching them go, Hantu sighed. "Think the guild will survive this, cos'?", she uttered. "Don't loose faith yet", replied Acheron.

Deep in one of the chambers below the guild, a dark portal opened wide and an arm wrapped in black cloth reached out. Crawling onto solid ground, Dubhan panted with exhaustion. "Damn it", he wheezed. He wasn't used to traveling so far and it drained his mana. Luckily, no one was here to see his true face. Sitting on the sands, he watched his portal shrink into nothing. His long ponytail rested on the ground as he sat and recovered. It was foolish to make such a trip again so quickly, but he really couldn't stand being around Blythe. The legacy of being the blood baron was everything to Dubhan. He was raised for it and even born for it, but he was robbed. He cursed Blythe's name as he had for last several years. Still, it was only a matter of time before Blythe would offer the power to him and that made the shadow mage smile. Once his soul was broken, he'd give it up. He only needed the right motivation and Dubhan knew exactly what that motivation was - Kavi Drupada.

Many miles away, Blythe walked alone in a dimly lit corridor. It wasn't like the cave system of the sanctum. This underground place had been made by man. Crimson carpets led up to a massive doorway. The doors were already open. He could here talking on the other side. Where exactly was he anyway? Steeling his nerves, he strode forward. The narrow passage way opened into a large domed chamber. Candles lit the path forward while controlled fires burned further into the room. All speech ceased as he entered the room. A few men in hooded robes stood silently watching him. Other people dropped to their knees as he passed. It was all very strange, but the one thing that stood out more than the rest was dead ahead. An ornate throne covered in gilded rose, complete with thorns, sat at the end of the path on a platform. In it sat a familiar face. Yavuz coldly watched his son approach. "You finally made it", he said smugly.

Whispers flared in the distance and we quickly hushed. Getting to his feet, Yavuz stepped toward Blythe. "Welcome to your new home", he said. Blythe glanced about anxiously. "What is this place?", he inquired. Yavuz laughed scoffingly. "Those are your first words to your faithful followers?", he taunted. He gestured to the people gathered. Slowly, the crowd parted as a highly decorated man hobbled through. He was old and in ill shape. His clothing marked him as important. "I've brought your messiah", stated Yavuz, greeting the man with his eyes. The elderly man stepped close to Blythe and looked him over. "Are you certain this time?", inquired the ancient priest. "I'll prove it", said Yavuz calmly.

A gasp ran among the crowd as a dagger plunged into the side of Blythe's neck. "He bleeds, but not long", said Yavuz, casually wiping off his blade. The old man stared as the wound started to close over. "Indeed. This is the one", he said, nodding. Blythe had no idea what was going on. He'd just been stabbed without warning, but already he could feel his skin knitting together. His healing factor had increased since the trauma earlier. He held the wound with shaking fingers. "Who are you?", he managed to utter. The old man turned to address the people. "Faithful, it is time to rejoice! The baron has returned to us!", he proclaimed. Cheers flooded the chamber. Once they died down, the priest shuffled close to Yavuz. "He is not ready", he stated. "He will be", replied the leader of Noctis. Blythe was tired of being talked over and about. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?!", he yelled. His voice echoed through the room.

The priest turned to him and placed an aged hand on Blythe's shoulder. "You are the blood baron reborn. We've been waiting for you for a long time. So long, that we enlisted the help of Noctis. Once you come to full power, your purpose will be become clear." Turning to Yavuz, he added, "Make him awake." Yavuz grinned coldly, sending a chill down Blythe's spine. What exactly was in store for him?

To be Continued...


	30. Chapter 30

Secrets, part 30

The mages watched the blurred fight amongst the agents of Noctis with keen interest. Was it all an elaborate ruse? If not, would Wink win? Lucy glanced at her friend. Yona had said little to her since returning from the celestial plane. Still, Van's earring was clearly suspended on a necklace that now dangled around Yona's neck. "Pay attention, princess", snorted Yona, casually dodging a stray kunai. Pulled back to reality, Lucy quickly refocused.

Everyone waited anxiously as the duo from Noctis suddenly skid to a halt. Wink was down, but not out. He held a pistol to Aerona's forehead with a cold look that dared her to give him a reason to pull the trigger. She glared back, likewise holding one of her knives to his throat. "Why did you defect?", she asked stiffly. "Noctis is a sham. Even you can see that...I just want my cousin back", he replied. Her furious sneer slowly faded into a smirk. "Your cousin, the mage? He uses magic. He should he be spared?", she retorted. Wink smiled calmly. "Magic is a tool just like a gun or knife. It's who wields it that makes it good or bad", he stated. Deep down, his stomach turned, but he knew the words he was suddenly spouting were right. He just didn't know why he'd never seen it that way before.

Aerona could see the doubt in his eyes and she took the opening. A slice and a shot. Fairy Tail stood back to see who had won. When the dust settled from the abrupt movement, both agents were standing. Wink had a nasty cut along the length of his face, but the blood didn't seem to bother him. Aerona held where her ear used to be with her right hand, shaking in a mixture of shock and rage. "You...shot me...", she gaped. Blood poured through her fingers, a clear sign of the damage. Erza watched keenly, both impressed by their matched skills and horrified by their lack of camaraderie. "Look around, Aerona...It's over", said Wink, gesturing to the surrounding mages. "It's not over until I say", she replied with an eerie grin. Wink's eyes went wide as he watched a single pin drop to the dirt. "Get down!", he shrieked, but there was little time to react. Aerona's emergency grenade detonated perfectly, blasting both Yona and her fairy friends back several yards.

Moments later, Yona sat with her ears ringing loudly. She made out a few figures despite her blurred vision. Lucy was lying next to her in Loke's arms. In front of them stood Van. He held his arms spread wide, apparently having absorbed the impact. "You girls all right?", he asked, smiling serenely over his shoulder. "Us?! What about you?!", spat Yona. "I told you they needed us", smirked Loke nearby. A glimmering image of a huge shield faded from view. Turning, Van offered a hand to Yona. "I'm fine. This is what I do now, remember?", he said with a wide grin. Begrudgingly accepting the gesture, Yona got to her feet. "Where's everyone else?", she sighed. The mages laid scattered. Gray had used himself to protect Juvia. The water mage stared up with bright red cheeks and moist eyes as her beloved's face hovered mere inches above her own. A few feet away, Natsu sat up. "What the hell?! The hurt!", he whined. Wiping a trickle of blood from her lips, Erza looked over her friends. She'd managed to stay on one knee with her sword plunged into the ground as support. "Is everyone all right?", she inquired. Following Lucy's pale stare, she looked toward where the agents had been. "Not everyone", said Van, grimacing at a disembodied arm in the soil.

Yona shook her hand free from his and stepped forward. Inspecting it, she was positive. It was Aerona's. "Ok, so where's the other one?", she uttered. Ronen swooped in from above, landing at a run toward his partner. "Yona!", he called. "I'. Fine", she assured, bending down to pat his head. He noted the smirk directed to Van and sighed in relief. "Thank you", said the exceed. "Any time", grinned Van. "Loke...You can put me down now", stated Lucy. The spirit had gotten to his feet, but he sheepishly pretended not to know what she was talking about. "Seriously, Natsu's gonna get jealous", teased Yona, prompting several red faces. The banter ceased as a moan drifted across the rubble. "A little help", called a weak voice. Setting Lucy down, Loke investigated. His stern look was enough to tell his friends it wasn't good. Erza joined him after a moment's hesitation. Kneeling beside Wink, she put on a brave face. "Sorry...the warning...came late...", wheezed the sniper. Noting the looks he was getting, he chuckled roughly to himself. "Is it that bad?", he asked. Erza glanced away as she raised her blade to act as a mirror. "...Damn...", said Wink.

In the under croft of the guild, Gajeel glared toward the small parts of sky he could see from the sanctum. Another explosion. What was going on up there? He was pulled from his thoughts by a green blur speeding passed him. He stepped back in surprise. He had no idea a naga could even move that fast. Veda quickly lifted Kavi's hand and glanced toward Puck with worry. Jasper wasn't far behind. "Mom, Kavi will be okay", said Jasper solemnly. Brushing the loose strands from his face, Veda kissed Kavi's forehead and gently placed his hand on his chest. Turning, she slithered toward her husband. Puck smiled peacefully as their eyes met. Wrapping him in her coils, she carefully hoisted him to eye level. Caressing his pale face, she fought her tears. "I'm sorry", he said weakly. A panged smile crossed her lips. "Don't apologize now...We knew this was coming...", she uttered.

Puck smiled weakly. "You knew all along, didn't you?" He grinned wanly as he used his remaining strength to stroke her cheek. She shivered at his touch, knowing it may well be the last. Jasper stood in silence, watching his parents pour their hearts out. "I never meant to keep things from you...but so many times, I - ...", trailed the elf. Veda's tears ran down her face and over his fingers. "That doesn't matter now. Just rest", she said, softly embracing him. "Rani's watching our precious baby...and I know she'll keep it safe", she said, forcing the words. Puck graciously nuzzled into her shoulder. "The king won't save me...I did this...", he whispered. His pulse was weak and she could barely feel his breath upon her skin.

Unable to stand it, Jasper had been gritting his teeth and balled his hands into fists so tightly, they'd begun to bleed from his nails. "Is this the thanks you give, Oberon?!", he shouted. His voice echoed through the sanctum, unanswered. Staring up to the glimpse of sky above, he yelled once more. "Titania! I know you can hear me!" Cradling Puck's head as near as possible, Veda joined in. "Your loyal servant needs you! He served you for longer than most of us will ever live! Please...Do something!", she cried, her voice cracking. Gajeel clenched his eyes shut, unsure he should even be seeing any of this. As he thought that, the familiar sound of wings drifted down from above. Lily and Charle set Wendy down with care. She instantly ran toward Puck, having heard from Lily how bad each patient was.

Veda looked up in surprise as the girl approached. Wendy looked the fallen elf over briefly. He was bleeding heavily from his abdomen. Seeing her concern, Puck offered a soft grin. "It was just...one kidney...for my son...How could I say 'no'?", he tried to explain. Veda's hold on his body stiffened as the image of Bran came to mind. "Oh, Puck", she uttered, trying to smile for him. Everything made sense now. Veda lowered him back to the ground. Wendy placed her hands over the wound with resolve in her eyes. "Just stay still", said the young dragon slayer. The exceeds stood by Gajeel as they watched, hoping for the best. Jasper stared at the warm glow coming from the girl's palms, praying she wasn't too late.

Everyone gasped as a static shock sent Wendy reeling backward. Ignoring the pain, she tried again. Jasper watched helplessly as the scene played out several times over. Wendy's fingers were starting to blacken from the magical fall out. "Please stop", uttered Puck, softly grasping her hand. "You can heal flesh...not flesh made from magic...Don't hurt yourself on my account...It's my time", he panted through pained breaths. "But - !", she began to argue. Suddenly a loud crack resounded nearby. It looked as if time and space itself had shattered as if it were simple glass. A lithe figure stepped through. A tall and slender woman stared at the scene with sad eyes. Jasper quickly grabbed Gajeel by the back of the head and forced him to the ground as he bowed deeply. "My lady", he said formally. Wendy stared with wide eyes. The fairy queen herself had entered the realm of man. That was how much she loved her druid.

Titania knelt beside Puck and traced a single glowing finger over his gaping wound. "It was foolish to give yourself to the raven, Puck. Look at the worry you have caused your precious family. You broke your oath to have them and now look at what you have done", she said, her voice rich and unnatural, but somehow soothing. "Forgive me, my queen...", said Puck weakly. She smiled softly toward him. Veda instinctively kept her gaze lowered. Still, she had to try. "M-my lady...Please...Can you save him?", she pleaded. The smile on Titania's face fell away in an expression of deep sorrow. "I alone have abated my husband's ire for all the rules our dear druid has bent to live among man so long. Even I cannot refute his right to take away what was given", she said sadly.

Gajeel had shaken Jasper's hand off, but maintained the low bow. Not because he wanted to, but because the fairy queen's power was so overwhelming, he could hardly breathe. "Please, dear lady. We're begging you!", said Jasper, staring firmly at the dirt upon his hands and knees. "The young incubus...Your pleas do not fall on deaf ears. You have given yourself to Oberon's law despite being a child of Zeus. Your loyalty rivals that of your dear father's...Yet, I cannot grant your wish. It is simply time for him to come home. The time of elves has long since passed in this realm. Would you deny him the right to die where he was born?", she asked. Jasper glanced at his parents. Puck was very weak. If he didn't return to Avalon soon, he would certainly perish. "Will you take him to the fairy spring?", he inquired, weighing the options. "I shall", replied the queen. "You may not follow...Not yet. You have a destiny of your own to fulfill before you may be emissary in his place. Do you understand?", she said. Taking a long, pained breath, Jasper nodded. "Yes, my lady", he agreed.

Titania rose to her full imposing height, nearly eight feet tall. She gracefully bundled Puck into her arms. "Do not mourn him, Veda. You are his most beloved. He leaves you a child to take his place by your side. In time, she may bring you to see him. That is Oberon's will", she said with a kind tone. "Yes", uttered Veda completely torn apart inside. She glanced up as a metallic object hit the sands. It was covered in an ancient script. "A boon. Your son will find it most useful. Let him absorb its power", stated Titania, glancing toward Kavi. She smiled faintly toward the exceeds as the air behind her shattered once more. "I will keep him for you", she said, turning to take the elf home. He was too far gone to speak at that point, but the look he sent Veda said more than words ever could.

As the fairy queen vanished and reality returned to normal, Gajeel got to his feet. Brushing the dirt off himself, he looked at the crushed souls around him. Lily stared in silence. Charle ran up to Wendy, calling to her friend. "Wendy!", she cried, shaking her slightly. Slowly rising, Jasper gulped back his emotions. "She'll be all right in a few minutes...Seeing Titania is quite a shock...", he trailed. He stalked passed his mother and retrieved the totem from the sand. Turning, he placed it in her hand and hugged her tightly. Puck was gone, but Kavi was still here. He needed them. "He just went home, mom", he said softly, trying to ease her pain. She wept into his shoulder. "I know", she uttered. He hadn't died; He'd simply lost the ability to manifest a physical form in their world. At least in Avalon, he was safe and that's all they could ask for at the moment.

Elsewhere in the tunnels, Dubhan grimaced. He'd just felt a massive shift of energy. Something was wrong. What were the fey up to? Had they found a way to escape him? He focused his mana as he glared at his palm. The long distances he'd traveled had wiped out most of his energy. Still, darkness loosely swirled around his fingers. "Damn it", he swore. He couldn't risk losing his cloak of darkness in front of the mages. He honestly felt that he would lose their fear if they saw his face. Still, it may increase the shock value, letting him target the fey more readily. He weighed his options in irritation. Smiling to himself, he knew what he had to do.

Laying on his back, he spread his body wide, leaving himself completely open. "I'm here, friend. Take my body...We've made this deal before. Come to me. Don't be afraid." Strange noises began to stir nearby. Dubhan's grin took on a crazed quality. "That's it." The blackest shadows nearby sprang into motion, diving into his flesh. His body convulsed with each entry, but he was ready for the consequences. He'd done this before when necessary. Inviting the blackness inside what sparked his magic in the first place, after all.

Once the last demonic shade had wriggled through his skin, he sighed content. "Welcome back", he grinned. The deepest shades of black enveloped him, giving his cloak added power. Sitting up, he rose to his feet. Flexing his fingers anxiously, he couldn't wait to get his hands on Kavi. "We'll have such fun together", he said to himself. As the image of Blythe's horrified face flashed across his mind, he began laughing darkly. "How I long to see that expression of despair", he cooed. "Don't worry, Baron. I'll take good care of your little love bird." With an eerie chuckle, he faded into the ambient darkness, completely recharged. He had plans and he intended to reap as much fun as possible.

Miles away, Blythe suddenly felt sick to his stomach. A feeling of dread had taken him over. Something felt very, very wrong. "Something wrong?", asked Yavuz coldly. They walked side by side down a network of man made tunnels. "N-nothing", replied Blythe. His father smirked at his discomfort. "If you're worried about the awakening process, don't be. You'll lose all sense of fear before it really starts. You'll just be a shell, a vessel to contain what we need", stated Yavuz in chilling detail. "I see you have no qualms with the baron being your kin...Good. I'd hate to see you stumble now. The church will not accept another failure", said the high priest, hobbling along behind them. "He's never hesitated to harm anyone", said Blythe darkly, his mind flooded with bad memories. "Will you submit? Running will only make things harder", said the old man. Blythe bit his lip, unsure how to respond. He really didn't want any part of this, but he also knew that trying to escape would be pointless. "We thought the last one was our savior, but someone made a mistake", said the priest, barbing Yavuz. "Dubhan's served his purpose", he replied calmly. "Perhaps he will yet help", said the old man. He knew what Dubhan was capable of. Even if he wasn't the baron they'd hoped for, they had still forged him and he would be instrumental in stripping Blythe's soul.

Blythe uncomfortably kept pace with his father. They had reached a chamber with an unpleasant air. The priest watched them both enter before locking a heavy door behind them. The room was strewn with devices Blythe would rather not know the purposes of. "This won't be like the old days", began Yavuz. Blythe listened skeptically. That didn't sound like a good thing. "I won't hold back now", stated the leader of Noctis, grinning maniacally. "Shall we get started?"

To be Continued...


	31. Chapter 31

Secrets, part 31

Puck now rested in Avalon, placed into a healing fairy spring by the queen herself. He worried for his family in Earthland, but he could never return. Both courts had come to see him home, winter and spring, seelie and unseelie, alike. Still, there was one face he could do without. He was submerged to his collarbone and languid stared at amber sky. Footsteps nearby grabbed his attention. They were too heavy to more pixies, but clearly not the king himself. Forcing his head to one side, he spotted the tell tale sign of his rival. Cloven hooves stood at the edge of the spring with a smug air. Glancing up in silence, Puck was still far too weak to speak. The satyr grinned at him almost coldly. "So this is how you come back?"

Back in Primrose, Fiore, the elves surviving kin were devastated. Veda couldn't stop crying and Jasper was helpless to stop it. Trying to do something useful, Gajeel had gotten Titania's boon from the master of Serpent Wing. The totem began to shake as it drew near to Kavi's resting body. Dubhan's device had taken much out of him and he had yet to stir. "What the hell is this thing?", snorted Gajeel, watching it tremble more violently as he approached his fellow dragon slayer. Once he'd knelt beside Kavi, the totem shot from his hand, much to Lily's surprise. It spun wildly over Kavi briefly before settling into a hover over his chest. A light began pulsing. It was faint at first, but grew in intensity. Once the light ceased, the metallic object had somehow lost all of its ancient scripts and fell blank onto the sands.

Nearby, Wendy finally coming back to reality, gasped for air. Charle eagerly looked her over. "Are you all right?", asked the worried exceed. "Wh-what happened?", uttered Wendy, still unsure. She glanced around to find her patient missing and Veda crying upon her son's shoulder. Jasper looked at her with drained eyes. "You met a powerful source of magic. Nothing like her exists in this world...You're lucky to be alive", he stated grimly. Charle sent him a nasty look. He was too exhausted to sugar coat it. "The fairy queen of Avalon, herself, came to take dad home...If you weren't a dragon slayer - ...", he trailed. "Why didn't it affect me?", inquired the haughty exceed. "You're a being of magic. Just like us", he said, glancing to his mourning mother. Charle didn't like his answer. Did that mean that exceeds were counted among the fey?

The light from his brother grabbed Jasper's keen eyes. He sent a puzzled look toward Gajeel. The dragon slayer tossed the blank totem to him in response. Turning it over in his palm, Jasper sighed. Titania may have taken his father, but she had restored his brother's strength. A murmur nearby verified his thoughts. Kavi struggled to sit up, holding his head heavily in one hand. "Where are we?", he uttered hazily. "In the sanctum", replied Lily. Immediately noting Veda and Jasper, Kavi quickly came to his senses. The sad look he received from his brother confirmed his fears. He couldn't hear Puck's vitals anywhere nearby and that could only mean one thing. Still, he had little time to process it. A shrill scream emanated from down one of the winding tunnels. Everyone glanced up, even Veda. Her eyes full of terror, she began trembling. It sounded like Rani.

Seconds later, a mass of pure darkness formed in the sand nearby. A broken laughter drifted out. Jasper grit his teeth. He knew that voice. A large shadow being stretched out from the swirling portal. In its unnatural shape were two objects. In one hand was Veda's precious egg. In the other, Rani swung limply from her tail. One red eye and a vicious smile formed where the thing's face should be. Tossing the unconscious exceed, Dubhan smirked triumphantly. Kavi scrambled and managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Still, she looked as if she'd been roughed up. He glared at the shadow mage with rage. "What have you done?", he seethed. The shadow beast took on human form, though hid his features in an inky cloak. "My, my. Look who's awake already", taunted Dubhan.

Before anyone else could make a move, Veda demanded silence. In the wake of her shout, everyone stared wide eyed. "Give it back", she ordered. "This?", asked Dubhan, casually tipping the egg to and fro. Furious and still reeling from the loss of her husband, she glared with an intensity would shatter diamonds. "Who are you? What do you want?!", she shouted. Another eerie laugh. "I'm Dubhan of Noctis and I want your pathetic lives. Isn't it obvious?", he cooed. Taking a dark and serious tone, he added, "The unnatural must be wiped out." With that, he raised the egg and smashed it to the ground. An ear piercing screech rang out as Veda slithered at lightning speed. Time seemed frozen. She fought her tears as she watched it float midair just above the ground. The crest of Avalon burned brightly in Kavi's eyes as he extended one hand. He slowly handed Rani to Gajeel as he glared at Dubhan. The shadow mage sneered. He wasn't intimidated at all. He simply recognized that symbol.

"A son of Avalon?", spat Dubhan angrily. A deep, thick voice sprang from Kavi's lips. It was not his own. "This child is under my personal protection, human. You would do wise not to attempt to harm her again." Jasper stared in shock. That could only be one person. "Oberon...", he uttered, near breathless. Dubhan grinned coyly. "So, the fey king shows himself? Why not come in the flesh? What could you possibly have to fear?", he taunted. Veda grabbed her beloved egg as they exchanged comments. Holding it close, she stared at Kavi in wonder. Would her son's new powers be a curse or a blessing? His body shuddered as he fought to regain control. The king's crest faded from his eyes as he took a deep breath. In his own voice, he warned, "I wouldn't test the king's patience if I were you."

Still confident, Dubhan sighed as if to scoff. "Your precious Oberon can't touch me. The cusp of worlds is too near for him to do anything while the emperor of Mu is growing stronger for his reemergence", he said calmly. Jasper gawked at the mage's knowledge of such things. How did he even know?... Sly as ever, Dubhan took the opening, launching an attack upon the incubus. Faster than could be seen, he charged with strange claws and talons formed of the darkness. The only thing that registered with anyone, the sound of stone. Jasper had thrown Wendy and Charle behind himself, but he looked at his brother just as surprised as Kavi stared at him. A large fist made of stone and sand stood on the ground before him and a blur of shadow had gone flying. Confused glances were briefly shared. Only Veda smiled faintly to herself, knowing what had occurred.

Jasper gulped hard as a dark form dropped down in front of him. It wasn't Dubhan. It was curvy and had...wings? A woman with skin the color of midnight turned to face him. "Are you all right?", she beamed. Jasper blushed brightly. "Y-you're...", he stammered. The woman folded her wings neatly against her back and her tail twitched with interest. "Oh? I've never seen an incubus blush before!", she grinned. "Zenovia!", called a male voice. Her smile dropped at the interruption. Kavi looked her over with skeptical eyes. "Did you do that?", he inquired, glancing at the stone fist. "No. That's be Eadmund. Come on out, stoney!", she shouted. Another body emerged from the darkness. It was a man. he was tall and well built with pale gray skin and calm blue eyes. His long blonde hair flowed into his face as he knelt upon a single knee in front of Jasper. "Verum princeps", he said, solemnly saluting with his forearm over his chest, pressing his fist into his left shoulder.

The stranger had a claymore strapped to his back, though he didn't look at all like he needed it. His long, dark coat mixed with the dirt as he kept his head lowered. Reaching behind him with a single arm, he unsheathed the heavy sword and struck it firmly into the ground in front of himself. Still not looking up, he said, "My sword is yours". The woman seemed a bit annoyed. "Get up, stupid", she said. "Who are you?", asked Kavi, trying to regain control of the situation. The woman stepped forward and offered a friendly hand. "Pax Zenovia, succubus of Nightmare Regiment", she said, introducing herself. Kavi gingerly shook her hand. Sure enough, the familiar symbol was embroidered onto her clothing in the same colors of Jasper's recovered uniform. "That rock head is Eadmund Alain, gargoyle and my unwilling associate", she said, pointing to the kneeling man with her thumb. Ignoring her remarks, Eadmund remained in his submissive posture. "Vivo ego servire", he stated.

Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, and Lily stood in silence, trying to figure out if these new faces were friends or foes. "What language is that?", whispered Wendy. "P-please get up", uttered Jasper, extremely uncomfortable. Striding forward, Kavi spoke the gargoyle's tongue. "Sumus pares hic", he stated. Eadmund slowly rose to his feet and sheathed his massive blade. "Forgive me for interfering. We feared for your safety, domine mi", he said, bowing lightly toward Jasper once more. "What's going on?", inquired Kavi carefully. He never heard what Puck had told his brother. Jasper sighed heavily and sent a sad look to Veda. She stared back with a faint smile, trying to hide her pain. "We should have told you sooner", she uttered, still clutching her precious egg. Kavi straightened his glasses, taking it all in. Lighting a cigarette, he exhaled deeply. "It seems you aren't the last", he said to his brother with a strange smirk. "They were supposed to come when you turned 26...They didn't know about - ...", trailed Veda, remembering the troubled past with Jasper's stasis.

Pax stepped close and peered at the incubus' face. "He does look kinda young. Did we miscount?", she asked. "M-my birthday is still a few days away", said Jasper, trying to distance himself from her lack of personal space. "Forgive us. He was in stasis for a a while", sighed Veda. "Oh yeah", said Pax, thumping on hand into her open palm, "There was something about that in the reports...Still, a deal's a deal. We're out of time." Kavi shot Veda a nasty look. "What deal?", he asked sharply. The naga coiled in on herself in grief. "When Puck first brought Jasper home...He had to broker a deal with Zeus' guardian. Just as your father acted as Oberon's emissary, Zeus had one, too. It was decided to keep Jasper here...for safety...at least until he was old enough to go home", she explained. "You never mentioned this, because...?", said Kavi, extremely irritated. "Safe from what?", asked Wendy, taking Rani from Gajeel.

A scuffle nearby interrupted the explanation. Pax grit her teeth, glaring toward where Dubhan had been knocked. "Answers are gonna have to wait", she stated. "I knew I should have made that virus stronger", said Dubhan, seeming to wipe some blood from his shadowed face. Wendy's eyes shot open in shock. Kavi stared down the shadow mage. "Yes, Wendy. He created that virus that nearly killed us dragon slayers", he said. "Hmm, nearly is the said part. I didn't have enough fey subjects to play with to make a strain for them...Still, I can reactivate the one inside you, Kavi-kun", taunted Dubhan, twisting the name. The shadow had taken on a solid form and laughed harshly as its dark cloak fell away, revealing an eerily familiar face. "You're even dumber than I thought! The virus can't be stopped. You've only delayed the inevitable! You can't stop my master piece, mage", scoffed Dubhan. He reveled at the horrified looks on the faces before him. He'd hid long enough. It was time to manipulate the shock value in his favor. "Surprised?", he teased in a broken tone. "It can't be...", trailed Kavi. "It can and it is", grinned the shadow mage. As the last of his inky cloak fell away, his red eyes turned amber. Pale skin and a long, curly, blonde ponytail completed him. "What kind of dirty trick is this?", spat Gajeel, furious. "Don't be mad at me for the way I look. My mother gave me this face", said Dubhan.

Some twenty years ago, in the past, a rare storm raged over a desert mining town. Tihanna Sandrunner was in labor. Yavuz stood outside the door, talking to a hooded man with a young Tanya nearby. "This is it, the birth we've waited for. We must be certain we take the baron. The other is yours to raise", said the priest. "The other is just waste", replied Yavuz coldly, puffing his cigar. Finally, cries of an infant broke out in the next room. Yavuz grinned darkly. Thirty minutes later, another round of crying. "Tanya, stay here", he ordered, heading in.

Inside the room, the midwife wiped Tihanna's brow as she cradled twin boys to her chest. She was exhausted, but she knew Yavuz wouldn't change his mind. The entire reason he married her was to birth the newest incarnation of the blood baron. It had been prophesied to come from his family's next generation. Tanya was a let down, but she had her uses. Now...Twins. Standing beside her, he looked over the twins coldly. "Which one is it?...I know you can tell...You're dirty mage blood lets you. Now give me the boy", he said. She clutched her sons close, heart broken she'd have to give one up, but she knew if she defied her husband now, he'd simply take both.

What Yavuz didn't know, was that Tihanna had managed to use her concealment magic for the last several hours. She hidden the boys' cries and now she hid one son's magic, suppressing it deep inside his tiny body. One would be sacrificed, but the other would live a normal life...and she couldn't let Noctis have the baron. So, with a heavy heart, she gave up one son, knowing she'd never again see his sweet face. She knew the baby at her breast was the baron, but both sons showed strong signs of magic at birth. A choice had to be made and she chose the greater good for the rest of the world and died a little inside.

Yavuz grabbed up the infant she'd glanced at. The priest from the hall entered. He looked the boy over. "Yes, this one is touched by magic. Well done, clan Sandrunner. The baron is reborn. What will you call him?", asked the aged man. Tihanna had a name picked, but Yavuz had shut her down months ago. he said the child would need a strong name, so he chose Dubhan. In return, she kept Blythe as her precious son.

Back in the present, everyone gawked at Dubhan's true identity. He chuckled darkly. "If only Blythe could see your faces", he grinned. Taking the shadows on once more, he zipped toward Kavi. Resting his arm on the dragon slayer casually, his eyes had returned red with his use of magic. "Just like Blythe's", thought Kavi. Shaking the thought from his mind, he glared at the doppelganger. "Shall we go play with him, too? He has no idea himself. Won't it be fun to crush his spritely little soul?", said Dubhan. He quickly wrapped the darkness around himself and Kavi and duo vanished through the floor, just like before.

The sanctum was deathly quiet. Wendy covered her mouth in terror. Finally, Gajeel shouted in frustration, bringing everyone back to reality. Jasper glanced at his mother and friends. Turning to Pax and Eadmund, he showed a resolve he seldom exposed. "I know you're here for me, but I can't leave my family like this. I will not go with you until Noctis is defeated and everyone is home safely. Do you understand?", he said. Pax grinned. "If you wanted help, you only had to ask", teased the succubus. Eadmund maintained a calm demeanor despite all that occurred. "Your word is my command. I'll begin tracking them immediately", he stated, then vanished through the sands as if melting into the earth. "Stone magic", sighed Pax, annoyed to explain. "We'll get your friends back. You can count on it", she said with an assuring smile.

Still, Veda had been shaken to her core. Her husband was gone, her egg had narrowly been saved, one son was destined to return to his homeland and the other two had been taken by the enemy. She felt completely helpless. Yet again her guild was falling apart. Trying to gather her nerves, she glanced to Wendy. She grinned faintly as she watched the young dragon slayer heal the beaten exceed, Rani. Perhaps Fairy Tail would make the difference. Maybe this time, Serpent Wing would live on.

To be Continued...


	32. Chapter 32

Secrets, part 32

Dubhan had taken Kavi. As they travel at the speed of darkness, Kavi's fickle dragon slayer nature made him sick to his stomach. It was like being repeatedly turned inside out at high speed only without the pain. The only thought that kept him sane was that wherever they were headed, surely Blythe awaited him. "Please be okay", echoed through his mind. True his lover hadn't been gone terribly long, perhaps a few hours at most, but he also knew what Yavuz was capable of and that's what scared him most.

Several minutes passed at finally a dim light appeared. Before Kavi could register that he'd even seen the exit, they were out of Dubhan's twisted tunnel of night. He gasped for fresh air as he grappled to regain his composure. An eerie, yet irritating chuckle drifted to his ears. "Dragon slayers aren't so mighty after all, are they? I just have to tip your balance", taunted the shadow mage, playfully booting Kavi onto his side. He could have kicked harder, but he didn't. He was only toying with his captive. Gritting his teeth, Kavi struggled to his feet, ignoring the intense vertigo. "What have you done with Blythe?", he demanded, focusing his vision. "This face isn't good enough?", smirked Dubhan, once more dropping his inky cloak. Again Kavi's stomach turned, this time for reasons outside of his motion sickness. Dubhan really did look just like his beloved on the outside. The only difference was the deep bags below the amber eyes and the coldness they held.

Leaning against the nearby wall to steady himself, Kavi's glare intensified. "Where is he?", he asked with barely controlled rage. "Oooh, how scary", teased Dubhan. "I like that expression. Let's see what others you can make", he said, taking on an intimidating tone. He grabbed Kavi's throat harshly and with a slight sneer, ripped away the high green collar. Staring at the scales, Dubhan's lips curved into a grin. "The reports are true. How interesting", he grinned. His snide behavior faltered as he was overcome with a sharp ringing in his ears. Clasping his hands over them only made it worse. The tone let up briefly. "Where?!", shouted Kavi. The ringing grew even louder than before. Dubhan glared hatefully as he crumbled to his knee. An eerie smirk came over his face despite the pain. "Is that all you can do?", he taunted. A quick motion of his hands firmly planted something deep into Kavi's thigh. "We can't have that. You have to behave if you want to see your precious Blythe", said Dubhan, gracefully standing once more.

Kavi grit his teeth. Again? How did he move so fast? Glancing at his now bleeding leg confirmed his suspicion. Another metallic object just like before. His mana had been blocked. Dubhan sighed as he looked over his captive. "Too easy. It's this face that lowers your guard, isn't it? Go ahead. Hit me. I dare you", he teased. Kavi's entire body tensed. he wanted to strike, but he couldn't. Was defeating him really something so simple? Dubhan laughed loudly. "That look of hate is wonderful. I can almost taste it", he said. Reaching over his head, he pulled a light chain, illuminating the dim room. Kavi stared in horror. He'd gotten some odd readings from his magic in the shadows, but he hadn't expected this. Strange objects with very obvious uses were strewn about. A hopeless grin crossed his lips. "I should have guessed you'd bring me somewhere like this", he sighed. Dubhan lightly leaned upon a large wooden table. "Well, Blythe is in a room much like this. Being so close, I thought you might enjoy a similar decor", he taunted. Kavi's heart sank. Blythe was in a torture chamber...

Stretching idly, Dubhan cracked his knuckles. "I'd worry more about yourself if I were you", he stated. "Even if you kill me, Blythe won't join you", replied Kavi almost calmly. The shadow mage grinned. "I have no interest in winning his loyalty. We just need to break his spirit and that's where you come in. Don't you want to play?", said Dubhan with a near manic grin. Kavi narrowed his gaze. What exactly was this man capable of?

Back beneath the guild hall in Primrose, team Natsu and Yona had made their way back to the sanctum. Wink was relying heavily on Gray and Natsu to support his weight, something he hated. Still, maybe mages weren't so bad after all. Blank stares met Pax as she turned to see who was coming. Yona pointed with her mouth agape. "Another incubus!", she shouted. "Succubus", mumbled Lucy, quietly correcting her friend. "A succubus!", shouted Yona, pretending her first comment hadn't existed. Jasper seemed badly shaken. Glancing at Veda, Yona sighed. Puck was gone and there was no sign of Kavi. What were they doing?! Her attention diverted from questions as she laid eyes on Rani. She ran beside Wendy. "What the hell happened?!", she demanded. Wendy's magic had done much for the exceed and she weakly opened her eyes with a faint smile. "I was ambushed", replied Rani. Wendy smiled to herself, glad to see their bond. "It's not as bad as it looks. I'll her back to herself soon", said the young dragon slayer. Ronen silently stood next to them. He was worried for his sibling, but also proud she was putting on a brave face.

Veda straightened her posture once the fairies returned. She kept her unhatched daughter safely in her coils. Looking over Wink, she made sense of the previous explosion. "You look like crap", smirked Gajeel. Wink grinned with the half of his face he could still feel. "Still prettier than you, dragon slayer", he retorted. He'd known of Gajeel for years and that he was close to his cousin. It was the only reason he begrudgingly half-accepted the mage. "How bad is the damage above?", inquired Veda, trying to keep her emotions in check. "Everyone seems to be all right", replied Erza. "I see", uttered Veda with a soft smile. "Thank you for helping us", she added. "It's what friends do", stated Natsu, lowering Wink to the ground. Gray stepped aside, close to Serpent Wing's master and whispered the news of Aerona's demise.

Slowly, Jasper knelt beside Yona and set a warm hand on her shoulder. They hadn't said much to one another lately, but he still loved her. She silently set her fingers over his and gave a light squeeze. Watching closely, Pax seemed miffed. "So this must be your mate of choice", she ventured. Yona sent her an odd look and Jasper turned deep red. Pax giggled at his response. "I've never seen a shy incubus before. How interesting!", she beamed. Glancing up from Rani, Yona asked, "Who are you?". Jasper cleared his throat, trying to flush the red from his face. Pax took it as invitation for another round of introductions. "Pax Zenovia from the Nightmare Regiment, here to take Jasper home...You do prefer 'Jasper', right?", she said, looking toward him. "What else would you call him?!", spat Yona, annoyed and angry. Who was taking her boyfriend where? "His name, of course", grinned Pax, prodding the dragon slayer with knowledge she didn't have. Yona was eying up her new rival. "And what exactly would that be?", she smirked. Pax smiled innocently. Jasper peered at her with interest.

"Mother, what is she on about?", he asked, turning toward Veda. His early memories were scrambled at best. The naga nervously fiddled with her fingers. "Jasper was the name you chose when Puck found you", she stated quietly. "Domine mi, Zephyr Virgil Adonis de Glaukos", stated Pax, rolling it off her tongue with ease. Yona blinked blankly. "Damn, you have a long name!", she said, teasing the incubus. He glanced at Pax, only slightly less confused than the rest present. "My name is Jasper Shinwa", he corrected. "As you please", replied Pax with a polite nod. Getting serious again, Yona said, "And what do you mean you're taking him home? This is his home." Jasper took in a deep, pained breath and leaned into Yona's ear, whispering so the others couldn't hear. Lucy watched with concern as Yona went rigid. Her expression was complex, but she was obviously upset. Still, she had to contain herself for Rani's sake right now. "Well discuss this later", she said under her breath, staring at the sands.

Pax, still playful, stepped close to the couple. "Of his he has a long name. That's typical for - ", she started. She looked at Jasper in shock as he glared at her. "Not. Another. Word.", he demanded. It was her first time seeing him angry. Even Fairy Tail took a step back at his unusual intensity. "O-okay", uttered Pax, trying to appease him. Veda cleared her throat, breaking the tension. "Enough talk. I want the wounded moved to the sanctum immediately", she stated. As she gave out orders to pairs and trios, the ground shook softly. Natsu stared with interest as someone seemed to crawl from the sand itself. Completely calm, Pax said only, "Report?". Eadmund adjusted his sword and lowered his eyes as her faced Jasper. "I was unable to catch them. Forgive me...However, I know which direction they went. Traveling below ground, there is little reason to divert from a straight path. If we estimate the speed and the time it took for the shadow to leave and come back the first time, we should be able to get an idea of where they are", explained the gargoyle. Jasper nodded in agreement while everyone else stared in wonder.

"Who's the smart, pale gray guy?", grinned Natsu, impressed. (He added 'pale' to differentiate from Jasper, who was also quite intelligent.) Jasper was lost to thought, making calculations, leaving Eadmund to introduce himself. As usual, Pax cut him off. "That guy? He's not that smart...", she said, somewhat pouting. "His name's Eadmund Alain. He's here with me...What?...Oh, I guess this is the first time you've seen a gargoyle, huh?", she said, amused at the looks before her. "I thought gargoyles had wings, too", ventured Gray. A rare change from Eadmund's typical deadpan expression flickered briefly. A shy smile flashed before quickly correcting himself. "When the need arises", he replied politely. "They're retractable?...That's awesome!", exclaimed Natsu. "Not exactly", began Eadmund. Pax sighed, annoyed the attention had shifted from her. "He uses his stone magic when he has to", she stated. "Stone can't fly", smirked Wink, "It's too heavy." The gargoyle turned his focus to the fallen sniper. "Glass is lighter. Still, aren't you one of the agents from Noctis?", he asked, calmly reaching for his claymore. Erza stopped his hand. "He used to be", she said. Eadmund stared her in the eye briefly, judging her character. Finally, he lowered his arm. "You've been injured", he observed. "Thank you, Captain Obvious!", shouted Pax. His flat personality really grated her nerves.

"Enough! You have your orders. Now move", demanded Veda. She kept a close eye on Wink at first as everyone got to work. He seemed like a neutralized threat. He couldn't seem to move freely on his own. After Rani was healed, Wendy offered to help him despite her fatigue, but he refused. "I got fire guy over there to seer things shut. I'll be fine...I guess I deserved this", he said, slightly grinning. "But aren't you in pain?", argued Wendy. Wink raised his good arm and mussed her hair. "Life is pain, kid. Anyone who tells you different is probably trying to sell you something", he said, a serene look in his remaining eye. "Let him be, Wendy", said Charle, uninterested in helping him anyway. Wendy sadly looked down at her clenched hands. "But your face...", she uttered sadly. "I guess I'm finally as ugly on the outside as I am on the inside. Sorry if it scares you", he sighed. True, Natsu had stopped the bleeding, but it left massive scarring over much of the sniper's body. The dragon slayer wasn't keen to do it in the first place, but he had little choice once Erza agreed.

Wendy shyly shook her head. "I'm not afraid", she said, offering a kind smile. Wink's heart twinged. Something about this kid reminded him of Blythe. "Don't ever lose that innocence", he grinned, settling down to rest. Once he'd closed his eye, he shouted to Jasper. "Hey! Forget the math. Get me a map and I'll show you exactly where your - ...our...friends are", he said. The incubus softened his distrusting gaze. Maybe Wink really had changed.

Far away, the leader of Noctis was finally taking a break. Gingerly setting an iron tool on the counter, he sighed. "Don't fight it, Blythe. Just let go and it'll all be over quickly", he said. Blythe stared languidly at his father. He was exhausted. Various horrors had been visited on his body over the last few hours and most of them had either already healed or were in the process of doing so. "Why...do you...need me?", he panted, weak from sheer pain. Yavuz wiped the blood from his hands. He seemed to hesitate in his answer. Slowly, he faced his bound son. "You want the truth?", he asked coldly. Blythe's vision was blurring. Even though he father was mere feet away, he could barely make out his features anymore. His arms were unnaturally twisted back and to the sides, suspending him from some archaic device. Each of his fingers had been individually bent backward and other torments visited upon his torso. Still he was alive and while he clinged to wakefulness, he needed to know the truth. "Please...tell me", he said weakly. Yavuz inhaled deeply on a freshly lit cigar. "You're the blood barn reborn", he stated. "I already knew that", retorted Blythe, gritting his teeth. Yavuz grinned at the haughty response. "And as such, you're the only one who can do it", he said. Blythe flinched as hot ashes fell onto his skin. "Do...what?", he wheezed, fighting to stay awake. "Kill Zeref", stated Yavuz, an eerie glint his eye. Unable to stand the pain any longer, Blythe blacked out, hearing those last words...But what did they mean?

To be Continued...


	33. Chapter 33

Secrets, part 33

Hours had passed since the raid on Serpent Wing had ceased. Noctis had gotten their target and the remaining agents had been neutralized. Aerona had ceased to be while Wink seemed to have changed sides at a high cost. Veda had ordered the wounded moved to the safety of the sanctum. Now, all of the guild dwelled in the cavern system. Their hall and home above ground had been destroyed. They were down several members, but help was nearby. Fairy Tail and two fey allies promised to make it all right again.

It was utter silence as everyone processed the day's events. Van had essentially come back from the dead, Puck had permanently returned to Avalon, and Kavi and Blythe were somewhere far from home or safety. In the sanctum's meeting chamber, Yona, Veda, Eadmund, and Pax quietly observed Jasper. He was in deep focus, searching for his brothers' dreams. With luck, they could make contact, but there was no guarantee they were asleep. Yona kept a suspicious eye on the fey duo as they stared transfixed on the one they had come for. She was ticked at what Jasper had whispered earlier. Why was it all happening at once?

A faint grin on Jasper's lips set Veda's heart at ease. His eyes were closed and he sat very still. Sighing in relief, she said, "He found one of them." Yona glanced over in question. "Which one?", she inquired. "It doesn't matter. They're likely together...or at least not far apart. Now hush. Let him concentrate", replied the naga. A deep breath signaled that the incubus had made a connection.

Deep in the realm of sleep, both dreams and nightmares ran rampant. Blythe stood alone in a raging sand storm. Despite the blinding sands, he could clearly see the night sky overhead. He stared sadly at the stars and sighed deeply. "Are you all right?", asked a familiar voice. Turning, his amber eyes settled over Jasper. A mix of relief and terror flooded his face. "You shouldn't be here. They'll come for you", pleaded Blythe. "They already know where to find me", replied Jasper, calmly striding toward him. He hugged his new brother, glad he was still alive. "Where are you?", he inquired. "I don't know", said Blythe softly. Releasing his hold, Jasper took a step back. He sighed, troubled. "Your cousin...", he trailed. "Wink?", uttered Blythe, worried. Nodding, Jasper replied, "He defected from Noctis. He's told us where the base is. We're coming to get you back."

Blythe dropped his gaze to the shifting sand at his feet. "It isn't safe for you here", he stated grimly. "It doesn't matter. Family doesn't get left behind", said Jasper firmly. The tone made Blythe glance up to meet his gaze. He remembered Kavi telling him about Jasper's stasis. He smiled faintly, glad Jasper didn't hold the experience against his kin. "I don't know what you can do here, niisan...Just...keep Kavi-kun safe...please...", he uttered, somewhat desperately. Jasper narrowed his gaze. "You don't know, do you?", he said carefully. Blythe's face drained of any color, realizing his meaning. Abruptly stepping forward, he grasped Jasper's shoulders with determination. "Send someone to get him out, but don't look for me. If he's here, they'll only use him as leverage. They want me, not him. You have to take him home!" The incubus was caught off guard. He sighed, lowering the blood mage's hands. "We're bringing both of you home", he stated.

The surrounding sand storm became more violent. The sky cracked in several places and a deafening, dreadful noise overtook the area. Blythe looked to Jasper for answer, clearly worried. Jasper grit his teeth. "Someone's waking you up...Stay strong. We'll hurry. I promise." Then everything went black and Jasper was flung back into his own consciousness.

Yona jerked in surprise as he shot his eyes open with a small cry of pain. Holding his head, he breathed deeply, steadying himself. "You okay?", asked the dragon slayer, reaching toward him. Pax glared at her rival's hand. "Don't touch him. He needs time to recover", she said. Completely ignoring the succubus, Yona got up and wrapped her arms around Jasper's shoulders. "What's happened?", she asked, concerned. "I'm fine...It was Blythe...He doesn't want us to go there", replied the incubus, softly gripping her wrists. Pax turned her head, annoyed. It appeared she'd have to try harder.

"I understand his concern, but something tells me you have other plans, princeps", said Eadmund evenly. Jasper briefly twitched an eye as Yona released her embrace. "Please stop addressing me so formally. I've just Jasper here", he stated. Eadmund nodded curtly. "As you wish", he replied calmly. Yona glanced between them. There was that weird language again. Taking her seat, she asked, "When do we leave?". Veda waited until all everyone had settled their gazes upon her. "You need to rest. Head out in the morning", she said. "Like hell!", spat Yona, slamming her hand on the table. Eadmund raised an eyebrow in interest. "How can you say that?! Do you have any idea what those assholes are probably doing to them right now?!", yelled Yona, mad as ever. Fighting her emotions, Veda held her ground. "Do not forget, I am your master", she stated, almost coldly. Yona sat back down, annoyed.

After a deep sigh, Veda took on a softer tone. "I know you didn't fight much today, but you're emotionally exhausted", she began. Glancing at her son, she added, "Both of you. So, please, try to rest for at least a few hours before you go." A brief silence permeated the room. "We can make an advance party if you wish", offered Eadmund. "I'm pretty quick on the air currents. I'll make a good scout", said Pax, jumping in. once she'd said it, she quickly covered her mouth and lowered her eyes. "Forgive me... I - ..", she stuttered. Jasper offered a kind grin. "Don't worry. I don't even remember what it felt like to have wings, let alone fly", he said. Pax nodded with an awkward shyness. "Shall we head out...Jasper?", asked Eadmund, a slight smirk on his face. Being casual would take practice. "Yes", nodded the incubus. The gargoyle nodded and caught himself in mid bow. Should you need us before we return, make use of this", said Pax, handing Jasper a small lacrima. He nodded and the fey duo departed, silently passing the fairies waiting outside.

Veda looked over her troubled son. Was he ready to assume his old life? Placing her trust in him, she slithered for the door. "I'll let Fairy Tail know the plans. You two get some rest", she said, staring until they agreed with a nod. Once she was gone, the cavern was deathly quiet. Jasper had so much he needed to say, he could hardly contain himself, but was it really the time? After several minutes passed, he quietly called his beloved's name. "Yona...", he trailed. She looked at him with a pensive expression. "Ready to spill the beans?", she teased. Hearing the humor in her voice made Jasper relax. "Who are those two and why won't they talk like normal people?", she said flatly. Jasper stopped himself before a chuckle could escape. She had a way with words.

Sighing, he leaned on the table from his seat. "It's an ancient tongue, a dead language in most of the world...Dad taught us...", he trailed, becoming more serious. "He told me some things I haven't really had time to process myself not long before he - ." He cut off his sentence, clenching his eyes and fists. "...He went home?", ventured Yona. The incubus nodded. Yona squeezed his hand with a soft smile. It was the best she could muster. "I'm guessing one of the things he said was that you aren't the last of your kind, right?", she continued. Again, he nodded. Yona sighed. "So, spit it out! I'm not a mind reader!", she fumed. It was only feign anger, but Jasper understood her frustration. "Apparently I was taken from the 'nocte regni' as an infant. My guardian somehow lost me one day or maybe they died...I don't really know...By then I was old enough to at least walk around on my own. No one's sure how long I wandered the forest before the witches found me. I guess they figured a fey host for Aldegund was too good to pass up...", he trailed, overtaken by dark memories.

Trying to lighten the mood, Yona chimed in, "But then Puck rescued you." Jasper nodded, a faint grin on his lips. "Yeah...I don't remember much of what happened during the first few weeks after that...Dad said Olympus wanted me back..." Yona contorted her face in thought. "Zeus?", she asked. "Yes. The incubus nation is under his rule, just like the elves belonged to Oberon", explained Jasper. "So, what happened?", she prodded, interested to learn more of his past. "The two courts came to an agreement. I could stay here...with my new family...and once I was old enough, they would take me back home." The silence made him glance up. Yona's expression was mixed at best. "Why? Are you someone important or something?", she snorted, half joking. The lack of laughter quickly brought her back to the depth of the situation. "You are, aren't you?", she said skeptically. Poking him experimentally, she teased, "You don't seem any less squishy than you're average citizen."

Despite himself, a small grin appeared on Jasper's face. "Thanks", he said flatly. He then grew very tense. His face was grim and he interlocked his fingers, resting his lips to his hands in thought. "Sooooo...?", uttered Yona. After a long pause, he simply said, "I have to go back. It's my fate." She didn't like the tone in his voice. "So that's it?! You have no free will? You're just going to give up because someone you've never met labeled it your fate?!", shouted Yona. She was furious, nearly shaking with rage. Not like this... She couldn't lose him now. Not after Van. Jasper peered at her in near shock. "You don't understand", he said weakly. "Then explain it to me! What's so freaking important that you're going give up your entire life to take care of?!" Her voice echoed through the chamber. "I never said I wanted to go alone", stated Jasper, staring her in the eye. The sincerity in his voice made her fury falter. Slowly sitting back in her chair, she sighed deeply. "Tell me everything."

Many miles away, Blythe had a rude awakening. "Wakey, wakey", taunted a cracked voice. "Nngh...", he mumbled. "Wake up!", shouted the voice, followed by a harsh slap across his face. A dark being slowly came into focus. Red eyes glared at him like daggers. "...Dubhan?", ventured Blythe. The shadow grinned manically. "You remember me. How kind", he replied. "You don't have to hide. I know who you are", stated Blythe. Dubhan wandered a few paces away. "Do you now? I suppose my master told you?", he inquired carefully. "No, but he confirmed it. Why do you call him 'master'? He's your father, isn't he?", asked Blythe. Dubhan cold grin quivered into a desperate sneer. His dark cloak fell away, showing Blythe his true face. "I've only ever been a tool, a means to an end...Sure, he liked me before he found out your mother lied to him. Once he realized it was you, I was no longer the baron. I was just a disappointment", said Dubhan darkly.

He expected some kind of shock from Blythe, but he didn't get it, not even anger. Instead, a strange look of serenity stared at him and it made him very uncomfortable. "You really do look just like me", said Blythe, grinning softly despite his bonds. "Don't remind me", sneered Dubhan. Blythe stared at the deep bags below his new found brother's eyes. "You look exhausted", he uttered, without thought. "Don't feign concern for me. It won't get you anywhere. I'm here to play with you...just like I played with Kavi-kun", said Dubhan, a sinister smile on his face. He laughed harshly at the sudden change in Blythe's expression. "Do you want to know how much of him is left?", teased the shadow mage. He watched with keen interest as Blythe fought his restraints. "What did you do?!", he demanded. "My my, you have a temper after all", grinned Dubhan, casually setting a lock of bloodied violet hair on the table in clear view.

Leaning casually against the same table, Dubhan smirked at Blythe. "I suppose this is the part where you swear vengeance and say you'll never forgive me", he teased. His smug grin disappeared as his head began to pound. The pressure was intense. He stared Blythe's red eyes down with deadly intensity. "That's it. Use your magic to kill me. Take the next step into madness, dear brother", he sneered, warping the title. Blythe clenched his eyes and turned his head, releasing the power he'd held over his captor. Dubhan chuckled in broken tones as he regained his posture. "You're weak", he stated. "I wonder how strong your supposedly legendary power really is. Let's find out, shall we?", he said, fingering a rusty tool. "If I cut off a finger, will it grow back?", he taunted, pacing before the bound blood mage. "Maybe an arm?...Hmm...No, I suppose I should start slowly. I wouldn't want to shock you into total loss of control. Then you really might kill me after all. Let's do this instead", he said, approaching with a dark look.

Blythe flinched as a strip of skin was slowly peeled away. "No screaming? You're not letting me have any fun", said Dubhan, tossing the blade aside and opting to simply tear off another piece. "Hmm, strong will. You're determined not to let me get to you, aren't you? Have you somehow convinced yourself that I'm a victim too? You did!", laughed Dubhan, reading Blythe's eyes. "In your pathetic little world, you see me as some kid that got whisked off to some cult and warped into something I'm not, but I have news for you...This is who I am", he stated coldly, sliding his fingers into Blythe's exposed muscles with a vicious twist. Still, Blythe kept his silence. He wouldn't let Dubhan hear him scream or see him cry, but how long could he hold out?

Down the hall, Kavi glared as the door to his room slowly unlocked and opened. He grit his teeth upon seeing the face that entered. Yavuz casually set his hat on the counter and spun a chair around backward to sit in so that they could face each other. "I hear you're cooperating so far. I suppose you think it'll help Blythe. That's what Dubhan told you, isn't it?", he ventured. Kavi stared at him with hate in his eyes. He'd been roughed up, but had taken no major damage. True enough, Dubhan had said, "The more you struggle, the more it hurts your precious baron. Get in the restraints like a good boy and we can be friends." He didn't believe the 'friends' part for a heartbeat, but he knew they had Blythe. Yavuz looked him over as he lit a cigar. "Looks like Dubhan went easy on you. Perhaps he's taken a liking to you", he uttered.

"What do you want with Blythe?", asked Kavi, avoiding eye contact. "Why shouldn't I want my own son?", grinned Yavuz. Kavi tensed and Yavuz smiled in response. "His people have been waiting for his return. It's why he was born", he said calmly. That caught Kavi's interest. Peering over, his expression practically begged for more information. "You see, mage, the baron's church contacted Noctis years ago. They somehow figured out that the next generation of my blood line would be the awaited reincarnation, so I put my disgust aside and married a mage to introduce the magic to my DNA, to make the perfect fusion. Sure enough, Blythe is what they wanted", he said, smoking heavily. "Why?", inquired Kavi. "It doesn't concern you", replied Yavuz coldly. His grin had faded and the look on his face was one of disdain.

"Don't get me wrong, boy. I don't care that Blythe chose a man, just that he chose a mage, and a dragon slayer at that...Still, you can be of use. Convince Blythe to cooperate and it'll save you both a lot of pain and heartache. Refuse?...And we'll find another way to utilize you for our efforts. What'll it be?" He stared Kavi calmly in the eye, waiting for an answer. The dragon slayer said nothing, simply glaring back at him. Yavuz smirked. "So that's your choice", he said, rising from his seat. "Fine by me", he uttered as he slammed the chair into fragments on the ground. The look in his eyes could put ice in one's veins. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Noctis' leader paused briefly at the door. "By the way, Dubhan went to 'play' with Blythe, but he'll be back for you", he said, a dark grin on his face as he glanced across shoulder. As the door locked, Kavi shuddered. He couldn't believe someone like that had ever been part of his beloved's life. He knew Blythe would hold on, but he still worried for the torments that were surely occurring. Closing his eyes, he prayed that Oberon could hear him. "Please...send help."

To be Continued...


	34. Chapter 34

Secrets, part 34

Jasper stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Yona laid silently by his side, likewise awake. She was on her side, facing away from him. The twins slumbered across the room, Rani neatly tucked in her brother's protective embrace. Yona stared at them as she thought. The soft call of her name pulled her back to reality in the darkness. "Yona?", whispered Jasper. "Hmm?", she replied. He fidgeted, unsure what to say. Finally he uttered, "I'm sorry." He listened to her roll over, avoiding eye contact as she curled against his chest. "For what?", she asked. "I should have told you sooner...I should have been there when Noctis attacked...I-...", he trailed, guilt ridden. He blushed at the sensation of her finger against his lips. "You talk too much", she teased, nuzzling into his shoulder. "None of it's your fault. Your dad should have told you that crap years ago and - ...that Noctis guy was just an asshole...Van doesn't blame you and neither do I. If you'd been there, then maybe it would have been you instead", she said, slightly tightening her grip. Jasper's gaze softened at the slight break in her voice. He held her close, gently kissing the top of her head. He couldn't even imagine losing her, so knew how shaken she was.

Lightening the mood, she added, "By the way, Van says we're married now." Jasper chuckled faintly. "That sounds like Van...But the two of you are bound", he said, becoming more serious. Easing his worry, she kissed his cheek. "I'm too young to marry either of you fools", she taunted. He blushed lightly, grateful for the break in the tension. "And Pax can stand in line. I saw you first", she added playfully. "I'm not exactly a prize", he sighed. Caught off guard, he turned deep crimson as Yona climbed over him. She straddled his torso, pinning him to the bed. "You just don't realize how interesting you are", she said, a taunting smirk on her face. Glancing at the sleeping exceeds, he cleared his throat nervously. Following his line of sight, Yona laughed to herself. "We'll just have to keep the noise down", she teased, leaning in. Jasper both tensed and relaxed at her kiss. Tenderly caressing her cheek, he deepened the kiss.

"Is it really okay to be doing this now?", he whispered. A coy grin, she teased him relentlessly. "This? What exactly did you have planned...Zephyrus?" Shying his face, he sighed, unused to the name. Staring at his neck, she leaned close, whispering in his ear, "Now you're just tempting me." He shivered as she kissed and nibbled his skin. His mind wasn't ready for this. On one hand, he was still processing everything that had happened - Van, Puck, the guild exploding, and the abduction of his brothers. On the other, he could really use a distraction from the turmoil. Both froze at the sound of Ronen's voice. He looked at them with one open eye and a grand smirk. "That's not sleeping", he teased. Jasper was too embarrassed to even respond. "Spoil sport", replied Yona, sticking out her tongue. "You heard the master. Sleep. We leave in a few hours", chided Ronen. "Fiiine", whined Yona, rolling off Jasper. Snuggling against him, she whispered, "Later", and finally managed to nod off. Several minutes passed before Jasper finally felt the pull of sleep. He'd been lost to his thoughts, teased, embarrassed, and was now completely exhausted. A long trip laid ahead, thus he gave up the fight and fell into slumber.

Out in the main area of the sanctum, plans were being hashed. "Someone has to guard the guild", stated Gray. Tired of arguing, Yung-Li sighed. Gray was right. "Now that they have Blythe, they probably have little interest in coming back", stated Veda. Staring Erza in the eye, she humbly lowered her body. "Please save my sons", she uttered sincerely. "We won't come back without them", replied Erza. Gajeel sat silently nearby, watching the proceedings. He'd offered to go as part of the advance team with fey. Pax and Eadmund readied themselves a few yards way. Eadmund quietly sharpened his claymore, paying close attention to detail. "Do you even need that thing?", asked Happy. The gargoyle grinned softly at the curious exceed. "Better to have it and not need it than the other way around", he stated.

Natsu was trying to cheer Lucy up. She was really concerned for Yona since everything with Van. She wouldn't admit it, but she was concerned for Natsu, too. Nova had come and gone so quickly, there was no time to ask questions. Someone clearing their throat interrupted Natsu's attempts to make Lucy smile. Both turned in surprise to see Pax standing with a smile. "Hello", uttered Lucy, unsure what the succubus wanted. "You two make a cute couple", grinned Pax. "C-couple?!", panicked Lucy. Natsu blushed faintly, but covered it with a laugh. "That'd just be weird", he teased. Lucy sighed. Did he have to deny it so quickly? "Look, I just wanted to say...Thank you for being Jasper's friends", said Pax, unusually serious. "You don't have to thank us for that", replied Natsu. "Why wouldn't we want to be?", added Lucy, shaking the previous awkward feelings. Pax smiled softly as she stared at the sand. "He won't have much chance to make friends once he goes home, so I'm glad he got the experience out here", she said. Eadmund sternly called her name with a chiding look.

Changing the subject, Pax quickly took on her perky personality. "Anyway, what is it you two do?", she asked. Lucy's keys caught her eye. "Oh, a spirit mage!", she ventured excitedly. Retuning a friendly smile, Lucy detached the keys from her belt and held them up for inspection. "So many zodiacs, too!", beamed Pax, admiring their gold hue. "You know a lot about celestial magic", snorted Natsu. "Of course I do", grinned Pax. She reached into the folds of her skirt and produced something that surprised the fairies. "Keys?", uttered Lucy, near disbelief. "Sure. Not only humans practice magic, you know", taunted Pax. She laid her few keys in Lucy's open hand. "Three silver and one - ...What is this?", asked Lucy, inspecting the odd key. It was clear, yet prismatic and oddly bright. "Diamond", stated Pax. Natsu snatched the key and inspected it. Stabbing it into a nearby rock, he smiled. The rock fractures, but the key was unharmed. "Yep, that's diamond", he grinned.

Lucy smacked him over the head and quickly took the keys away from him. "Be careful! Those aren't yours!", she chided. "He couldn't hurt it if he tried", beamed Pax. "Maybe I can melt it!", ventured Natsu, a mischievous grin on his face. "No way!", yelled Lucy, holding the key out of reach. "Melt?", inquired Pax. "Natsu's the fire dragon slayer", explained Lucy. "Taught by Igneel himself", beamed Natsu, proud as ever. A strange look twinkled in Pax's eyes. "I see. Perhaps I'll let you meet this guy later", she said, tucking the keys away. "What guy?", asked Happy, idly walking over to see what the fuss was about. "Draco", stated Pax, a smug grin on her face. "The dragon?!", spat Lucy, shocked. Natsu blinked with a slightly flat expression. His eyes softened as he thought aloud, "I guess it isn't Nova if it's a guy." Pax grabbed his shoulders with keen interest. "You know Laniakea?!", she asked desperately.

The surprised faded from his eyes as he grinned. "Yeah, we both do. Right, Lucy?", he replied. Pax released him and turned her attention back to the spirit mage. "When? Where did you see her? how long ago?!", she questioned near frantic. Lucy shied her gaze. "She's gone", she stated solemnly. "What do you mean gone?", asked Pax. "The last dragon has left this world", said a soft voice behind the succubus. Pax turned to see Veda with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry", she said, lowering her eyes. Pax grit her teeth. "Did she leave anything?", she asked, intrigued. Lucy glanced at her palm. "There was a scale, but -...It's gone now", she stated. "Nothing else? Are you sure?!", pleaded Pax. "There is one more thing", sighed Veda. She moved her body to lift the end of her tail into the air. On its end slept a small opossum. "Tepin?!", spat Natsu. "I almost forgot about her", said Happy sheepishly. "An overgrown rat? How's that supposed to help me?", snorted Pax, annoyed.

She froze as an eerie cold settled into her. She knew that feeling. Eadmund was glaring and was right behind her. "Stop causing trouble. It's time to leave", he said with an air of authority. The mammal on Veda's tail yawned widely and opened her small, dark eyes. A moment later, she'd taken on human form. She jumped onto the gargoyle excitedly. "Saturnus squad!", she beamed, happily hugging his face. "Tepin, I don't think he can breathe", uttered Lucy nervously. Eadmund peeled the girl from his face with one hand with little effort. "Tepin, I presume", he grinned. "That's me", she beamed. "What's a Saturnus squad?", asked Natsu, confused at the sudden change of atmosphere. "It's the corp I represent", stated Eadmund, glancing at the red patch on his sleeve. "They're kind like a sibling to the Nightmare Regiment", stated Pax. Ignoring the commentary, Tepin stared happily at the gargoyle, suspended in the air by her clothes in his hand. "Nova-sama said to look for you guys", she said.

Pax stepped close. "Then you have it?!", she asked anxiously. "Yup!", beamed Tepin. "Eadmund, put the kid down", hissed Pax. He gently set on her feet. "I put it somewhere reeeeeally safe, too", said Tepin proudly. "Put what? What are you guys talking about?!", vented Natsu, irritated at the lack of understanding and information. Pax glanced at him briefly before kneeling to Tepin's eye level. "The card, where is it now? I'll probably need it if we're taking on Noctis" she said. "You want it now?", asked the girl. "Please", said Pax sincerely. "Okay", beamed Tepin. She closed her eyes to concentrate. Lucy, Happy, Natsu, and Veda watched with interest as her magic manifested. A strange looking card seemed to slip out of thin air. Pax eagerly caught it before it hit the ground. "There we go", smiled Tepin. Pax stared at it in her trembling hands. "He'll be so happy...", she trailed, tears in her eyes. Eadmund grinned faintly. "You'd better give it to him before you lose it then", he stated. The succubus turned her gaze to Natsu as if questioning him.

"What? Is there something on my face?", he asked nervously. "He's always looked like that", chimed Happy, barbing his friend. Pax slowly turned the card over, revealing its face. "Nova?!", shouted Natsu and Lucy in unison. "She's a spirit now", said Tepin as if that would explain anything. Holding the card close to her heart, Pax smiled to herself. "Finally", she sighed in relief. "Draco isn't your average celestial spirit. You probably guessed from his key, am I right?", she grinned. Lucy furrowed her brow in thought. It was diamond, a type of key she'd never seen before. "That key once summoned Laniakea herself, a long, long time ago, but she gave its power to another and he's kept it safe since...Yes, Lucy, Draco summons other spirits, overriding the mage's limit of how many he or she can handle at once", explained Pax. "And that card is how he does it?", ventured Lucy. Pax nodded. "He has a deck for each celestial plane", said yet another familiar face. "Loke", uttered Lucy in surprise. "Been a while, Pax", he grinned. Everyone except Eadmund stared in shock as Pax kissed Leo deeply. "Tasty as ever", she grinned, playfully kissing his nose.

Loke carefully disentangled himself from the affectionate succubus in Lucy's presence. "Listen, summoning him here isn't a good idea. Noctis has enough reasons to come back as it is", he warned. "Yeah, I figured", sighed Pax. Handing Nova's card to him, she said, "Here. Keep take this to him for me." He nodded with a grin. "Sure." Lucy thought is over. If Draco could summon any other spirit, then of course he would already know Loke and that must be how Pax met him, but...how far did their 'relationship' go? "Oh yeah, you can find him in your world, right?", grinned Natsu. "I think you'll be surprised when you do meet him, but now isn't the time. Pax, you have to get moving. Things aren't looking good on the other end", said Loke, somewhat grimly. Veda stared at him in obvious concern.

"You mean the Noctis base...What have they done?", she asked, afraid to find out. Loke shied his gaze. "You don't want to know", he sighed. Putting on a kind smile, he added, "Blythe and Kavi are both alive, though, so you have time, but not much." Veda shifted her eyes toward the fey duo. "Please", she uttered, her voice almost breaking. "We won't fail Jasper", stated Eadmund, a slight bow toward the naga. "Let us depart. Come, Pax", he said, walking off to find Gajeel. Pax pouted playfully at Loke. "See you again soon? You know you miss these curves", she winked. Lucy's mouth dropped open. She knew Loke was a womanizer, but had he really 'been with' Pax? The spirit laughed nervously. "Have the little guy dial me up some time when this is all over", he grinned. "All right. See you guys when we get back!", she said, waving to the fairies as she ran to catch up with her partner.

"What little guy?", asked Tepin, confused. Veda loving stroked her head. "They must mean Draco. Come on, you can help me with some things", she said. "But I usually follow Puck's orders", said Tepin, mildly confused. Silence fell over the group. Finally, Loke spoke up. "He went to Avalon for a while. He said to make sure you listen to Veda until he gets back", he said, a soft smile on his lips. "Oh, okay", said Tepin. "Go to our chamber. I'll meet you there in a moment", said Veda. Tepin nodded and took off in that direction. "Thank you", he uttered, bowing her head to Loke. He smiled kindly in response and watched her slither away. "Somebody will have to tell her", stated Natsu darkly. "Yeah, but this is good enough for now. You guys better get some rest if you're planning on going with Jasper", said the spirit. Lucy nodded, gathering the last of her things. Loke leaned close to ear and whispered to her. Natsu couldn't make out what was said, but it whatever it was seemed to only add to her distress. A few minutes later, Loke was gone.

The advance team set out consisting of Pax, Eadmund, Gajeel, and Lily. Natsu and Lucy intended to fill the blank spot on team one for the rescue mission along with Erza while the others were to stay behind to help the wounded and start rebuilding. Serpent Wing had taken quite the hit. Still, with enough help, they would persevere. Currently, Gray and Juvia were guarding Wink. No one was really sure he could be trusted, but he seemed to honestly wish to help his cousin. Only time would tell if his information was correct or a setup.

Hours later and far away, Kavi's eyes hot open to the sound of a horrid scream. "Blythe", he uttered. Fighting his restraints was no use. Dubhan had lodged another magic blocker into him on a lower setting. He'd said he wanted to be able to hear the anguish of his melancholy, so he let just enough mana flow to allow Kavi's speech. Still, his body felt weak and heavy from the strain. After all, to a mage, magic is life itself. The door to his cell slowly creaked open as a lithe figure stepped in. "It isn't fair. He won't scream for me...Why do you think that is?", sighed Dubhan. Kavi struggled again, rattling his chains. "What are you doing to him?!", he demanded. "Oh it's the master's turn now. He's the only one that can make him wail like that", replied Dubhan, casually entering the room. "I tried lots of things, but he wouldn't even drop a single tear, the stubborn fool", he snorted, leaning against the wall nearby. Kavi's heart sank. Just what were they doing to his beloved?

"Enough about him. He's literally all I hear about these days...I figured I'd come play with you instead. Won't that be fun?", he taunted, an eerie grin on his face. "Why are you doing this?", asked Kavi, hate in his voice. "Doing what? Blythe? We're simply 'waking him up', you see. He can't do his job if his power isn't fully awakened...If you meant why you're here...Well, I'm going to keep you", said Dubhan, stroking Kavi's face with one finger. "Keep me?", he repeated, pulling away. "Don't sound so resentful, Kavi-kun. You may fall for me yet. After all, you do love this face", said the shadow mage. "Unlikely", sneered the dragon slayer. First he'd been beaten and now his captor was coming onto him? What was wrong with this strange man that looked like Blythe?

Dubhan stepped mere inches from Kavi's bonds, hovering in front of his face. "He took everything from me, you know...Everything! I was supposed to be baron, not him...Tihanna ruined everything...", he sneered. "So, I'm going to take whats most important from him, one way or another", he said, leaning in. Kavi spat in his face. "Then you'll have to kill me", he said, defiantly glaring. Dubhan wiped his face, an icy look in his eyes. "You can play hard to get if you want, but I will still your heart, even if I have to carve it out myself", sneered Dubhan. Kavi flinched at the sharp pain in his chest. Dubhan pulled his blade free with a grin. "My master piece, the virus that hunts mages is still inside you. Having lived in a dragon slayer so long, it just might have mutated to take out the fey, just like I wanted." Kavi stared in horror. "Is that why?", he gasped, fighting the pain. Dubhan smiled casually. "I've read your files. You're an unhealthy sort. The only thing fighting off my virus is my dear brother's blood, isn't it?" He chuckled darkly at the look on Kavi's face. "Yes, I know about the transfusion. It is his blood keeping you alive, isn't it?...Well, if that's the case, then I'll just have to drain it out of you, won't I?"

Kavi tensed as Dubhan's face drew near once more. This time, he wasn't attempting a kiss. He grabbed the dragon slayer's long hair and jerked his head to the side. He was stronger than he looked. He appeared frail in comparison to Blythe's physique, but maybe there was something else at work besides muscle tone here. "Do your worst", sneered Kavi. "I intend to", whispered Dubhan. Kavi shuddered violently as he felt teeth sink into the side of his neck. It was a harsh bite, not a playful one. Dubhan released him and wiped the blood from his lips. "I can taste him in you. We'll have to eradicate all traces of him if I'm going to make you mine." He grinned at the strain in Kavi's eyes. "Where is your precious guild now? Or even your beloved Oberon? No one's coming to save you. Just accept me and things will go much easier for you." Dubhan sighed at the lack of response. He wanted to see his captive squirm. "It's interesting, those scales. They may save you from a frontal attack, but the sides and back of your neck are just as vulnerable as anyone else." He playfully dragged his finger over the bite wound as it bled. "Yes, we'll just have to drain his blood from you. Then you'll be all mine."

To be Continued...


	35. Chapter 35

Secrets, part 35

Kavi watched Dubhan skeptically. He'd retreated to the far end of the cell, muttering to himself over an hour ago. Now he just huddled in the corner, occasionally twitching. A sudden shout caught the dragon slayer's attention. "Shut up!", screamed Dubhan, clutching his ears. Seemingly angered by whatever voice was whispering to him, he sent a sharp glare toward his captive. "Don't you judge me", he sneered. Kavi simply stared back, unmoved, but curious. Dubhan lunged at him, throttling his throat. "I can see the pity in your eyes! Stop it!" Kavi held his intense gaze despite being strangled. His scales prevented any deep damage to his windpipe. Finally, Dubhan released him. He just stood there a moment until a dark grin crept over his face.

"Do you want to see Blythe?", he asked, his eyes hollow. Kavi coughed briefly, then glared. "Your games won't break me", he stated firmly. Dubhan lilted his head to one side. "I wonder...I took of his little finger, but it had already started growing back by the time the master returned. Do you suppose an entire limb would regrow?", he said, his voice swinging wildly in pitch. He leaned close to Kavi's ear. Whispering, he taunted, "Perhaps I should cut off something more important." He grinned wickedly at the horror on his captive's face. Kavi shuddered with rage. "You sick bastard", he seethed. "Your anger is delicious. I like it", grinned Dubhan, licking Kavi's ear. "Show me more", he whispered, eager to see how far he could push the dragon slayer.

"Enough!", boomed a voice from the door. "To your chambers, false prophet", ordered an old priest. Dubhan froze. He sneered viciously at the man. "We need this one alive. Your master's orders. Now go", said the priest. Two young acolytes stood behind him, their gazes lowered to the floor. "Please, Dubhan...For your health", said a girl in a low tone. The other, a man, added, "You need your rest." To Kavi's intrigue, Dubhan didn't show the same disdain toward the pair as he did the old man. "Still concerned for me, Maria? How touching", said Dubhan in a lackluster tone. "Tomas, you've been slacking. Look how sad she is", he sighed. The duo shuffled nervously. "To your chambers", repeated the priest.

The shadow mage begrudgingly stepped away from his newest toy and quickly faded into the darkness, bypassing the acolytes. "Forgive his behavior. He gets testy when he doesn't sleep enough", sighed the priest, setting a tray of food on the table. Kavi squinted in thought. Those bags under eyes said that he never slept much. "He must not sleep too often", he said coldly. The old man chuckled in response. "I see you're already getting to know him", he replied. He stepped close to Kavi, inspecting the minor wounds that covered his body. "He's going easy on you. Still, we need you in tact if you're going to help us. You see, young man, you're our last bargaining chip with the baron. Having you in hand ensures his loyalty once his mind begins to break", he said. After a dramatic sigh, he turned and shuffled for the door. "Ensure he eats and treat his wounds", he muttered. "Yes, high priest", said the duo in unison.

The door closed and the two came close. The one named Maria knelt sadly before the bound dragon slayer. "I'm so sorry...Dubhan's not a bad person, you know...", she trailed. Kavi doubted his ears and the girl's sanity. Slowly cleansing the marks on his face, she continued, "He does bad things because he's hurt and scared. If you got a chance to know the real Dubhan, you might just be friends", she said, a fallen smile on her face. "You love him?", ventured Kavi. He ignored the sting of the antiseptic, knowing she meant no harm. She nodded shyly. Tomas brought the tray of food over and offered a slice of apple. "We both do", he stated. Kavi glanced between them. Something wasn't adding up. "Unlike you, Dubhan has no preference of the gender of his companions", said Maria, blushing faintly. "He used to lie with both us, sometimes at the same time", added Tomas. Kavi flushed red at what he was hearing.

Deflated, Tomas set the apple back on its plate. "He hasn't been the same since he learned he wasn't the baron", he sighed. "He became fixated with Blythe, swearing it was all his fault. He became a different person...Sure, he'd always had a dark side and some odd tendencies, but - ...", he trailed. Wrapping Kavi's arm, Maria filled in, "Believe it or not, he's never killed anyone...He's just trying to seem intimidating because he thinks that's what Master Yavuz wants." Silence fell over the trio. Tomas again held food out. "Please eat", he said sincerely. Begrudgingly, Kavi accepted the sustenance. He needed his strength. Once he'd been fed and treated, the duo prepared to leave. Maria paused once more as she lifted the tray. "He's not what he seems. If you ever see his room, you'll understand", she said softly. Then, she left. Tomas stayed behind. Kavi glanced at him in question.

"I know you have no reason to believe us, but we're not bad people, either. We were born into this cult. It's all we know. As kids, Maria and I were delighted to be friends with the one we thought was our savior. Even when we learned Dubhan wasn't the blood baron, we still loved him." The dragon slayer kept his silence, unsure what to believe. Tomas smiled faintly. "Maybe this will earn a little trust", he grinned. He quickly traced a symbol in the dirt, leaving just long enough to be recognized before erasing it. Kavi's eyes went wide. "I thought you said the cult was all you knew", he said skeptically. Tomas grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, but my mom came from 'outside'. She told me all about it and made me swear to never reveal her teachings, bu I recognize the same touch of magic in you", he explained. Kavi was torn now. The acolyte had drawn the crest of Avalon in the dirt.

Leaning close, Tomas whispered, "You are touched by Oberon, aren't you?". Kavi quietly nodded. The acolyte grinned. "I'm glad to know there's more than this dank church out there...Mom never explained where she came from, but, for lack of words, she smelled of Avalon...The church holds nothing against mages. Only Noctis does. The partnership was brokered before I was born, so I can't tell you the details, but - ...If you can destroy this place, please do it. This religion is better off a memory. Still, I only ask one favor...Please don't kill Dubhan...When the time comes, I'm begging you to spare him." He kneeled with his forehead to the ground before the dragon slayer. "Your friends are coming. I don't know how, but I can feel it. Maybe it's Oberon's whispers in my dreams. You just have to stay strong. They are coming. I've seen them - fey and humans alike. I've never met a fey, but I know that together, you'll have the power to wipe this place off the map. Maria doesn't know I'm telling you this. She has no idea about Avalon, but she does know that I'm begging on both of our behalf. Please spare Dubhan...Please..."

The desperation in his voice tugged at Kavi's heartstrings. It also made him think of Tanya. "I have no interest in killing another Sandrunner", he said sadly. Unsure of his meaning, Tomas raised his face in question. Still in a groveling posture, he said, "If you take Dubhan away from here, put him in the light away from Yavuz, he may come back. Please, I'm begging you." Despite his hate, Kavi found himself nodding. "I can't speak for my friends, but he won't die by my hand", he stated solemnly. Tomas smiled weakly. "I suppose that's more than I expected from you...You have a big heart...Thank you", said the acolyte. Reaching around Kavi, he did something out of sight, but the instant sensation rushing over the dragon slayer told him exactly what it was. "I've adjusted the setting on your magic destabilizer. You should feel a little stronger now", he stated. Kavi grinned in genuine appreciation. "Yes. Thank you...You'd better go before they catch you", he replied. Tomas nodded and slowly got his feet. Keeping a low bow, he backed his way out the door.

Once he was gone, the locks could be heard sliding back into place. Kavi sighed deeply. What was he supposed to do now? His friends were coming; He knew they would...and of course Jasper would be foolish enough to come in person, but surely Veda would stay in the sanctum...Right? Maybe the tone of 'fey' was misinterpreted. Maybe Tomas had only meant one fey - Jasper. That had to be it. Still, Yona would undoubtedly be with him and that gave the dragon slayer a little comfort.

Elsewhere in the massive underground complex, Dubhan materialized in a dark room. It was small and strewn with research and odd objects, but no bed was anywhere in sight. He sighed as the shadows fell away. "Those idiots", he growled. Why did they still care? Hadn't he cast them away? Knocking several vials to the ground, he shivered as they shattered. A tall mirror stood at the far end of the room. He slowly crept toward it, almost cautiously. Leaning against the frame, he rested his head on his arm. He was so tired.

"It's all right. Go to sleep", whispered a voice. His eye twitched in response. He glared at the mirror, another figure behind him. "You again", he sneered. An ethereal hand rested on his shoulder. "Please rest. Your mind - ", plead the spirit. "Fuck you!", spat Dubhan, spinning around. As always, the entity was nowhere in sight once his gaze left the mirror. "Damn it, Tihanna! I'm not your son! You abandoned me to save that - that - THING!", he shrieked, angry as ever. "You're no mother of mine. Go see your precious Blythe. Maybe he'll care that you're lingering", he said, carefully checking the room for any trace of her ghost. "She's in my mind. Ghosts aren't real. It's just a hallucination from lack of sleep. I should go to bed", he said off kilter, almost laughing.

Once more seeping into the black, his shapeless form slipped into the cracks behind the glass into another hidden chamber. This room was sealed and few knew of its existence, even in the church that once worshiped him. Taking on a solid form, he let the darkness fall away. Taking a deep breath, he sighed happily at the sweet scent in the air. In stark contrast to his previous surroundings, this room was large and quite colorful. He dropped his black robes to the floor, exposing his pale, severely scarred skin. He'd gone through much as a child as the church tried to 'awaken' their savior's powerful blood magic. That, too, he held against Blythe. Still, no one could see the deep scarring here. Once he'd hanged, he strode up a platform on collapsed into a large, luxurious bed. The sweet aroma of the room lulled him into a deep sleep. The few hours he slept, there was no waking him. Even those who knew where to find him could not stir him once he was out. Perhaps one day Kavi would find this place and find out exactly what Maria meant, but, for now, Dubhan's secrets were safe.

Back in Primrose, Yona and the twins were readying their gear. The accompanying members of Fairy Tail stood at the ready. Several yards away, Jasper and Veda spoke in hushed tones. Yona turned just in time to see the naga hug her son goodbye. Surely Veda was worried sick. A fey heading into the heart of Noctis was suicide, after all. Even Wink was hiding emotions he'd long forgotten at the scene. "You sure you can travel?", snorted Yona, "You look like hell." Wink grinned with the good half of his face. "I can't move too well, but that's where your pets come in", he smirked. "We are NOT pets", glared Ronen. Rani sighed. She'd recovered thanks to Wendy, but she was nervous about taking this trip. There was no guarantee it wasn't a trap, especially being directed by an ex agent of Noctis. "Sure, whatever", sighed Wink, ignoring the exceed's fiery eyes. "If you don't want to carry him, we can build a stretcher", offered Erza, trying to keep the peace. "I'm not carrying his ass", stated Yona bluntly.

Rani grinned politely in contrast. "It's all right. Between the three of us taking turns, it won't be so bad. Right, Happy?", she beamed. "Aye!", chimed her fellow exceed. Jasper approached the group. He'd overheard the exchange with his keen ears. "I can carry him if need be. I'm stronger than I look", he said bashfully. "If you're carrying anyone, it'd better be me", stated Yona. He blushed, shying his face from the group. "What?", supplied Yona at the mixed expressions, "He's allowed to touch my ass. Hell, he should do it more often!" Red as ever, Jasper avoiding facing the assembled team. Ronen cleared his throat. His partner was truly hopeless. "Let's just go", he sighed. "Let's", replied Erza, glad to have a change of subject. As they set off, Jasper glanced back one last time to his mother. She was wearing a brave face with Tepin perched on her shoulder in animal form, both waving, but he knew it killed her to let him go. Still, they had little choice. They had to take Blythe and Kavi back.

As the group faded from view, Gray stepped beside Serpent Wing's master. "They'll be all right", he stated, staring after them. Juvia nodded in agreement. "Thank you...I'll be all right. Please, help the others. I need to check on some things", she said in a low tone. The pair watched her slither off toward her room. Wendy stood nearby with Charle in her arms. "Must be checking on that egg again", ventured the sharp exceed. "I hope they all come back all right", sighed Wendy, concerned for her friends. Gray offered a kind grin. "Natsu can be reckless, but he come through when it counts", he said. noticing the looks he was getting, he quickly shifted demeanor. "I mean, Erza's there to keep him in line right?" Seeing the girls wouldn't let it go, he sighed, "Don't tell anyone I said that...Ever." Juvia chuckled. "Gray-sama is so adorable", she beamed. Ignoring her love stricken eyes, he walked passed her. "Come on, we need to make medical rounds", he stated. Wendy nodded and followed suit. It was their job to make sure the guild got on its feet again.

Team four had been treated for their physical wounds. Now only the mental scars remained. Ahiru sat on her knees, cradling Grem's sleeping face in her lap. She stroked the loose strands from his face and sighed. "Cheer up. Hell wake up sooner or later", grinned Hantu. Ahiru nodded, but said nothing. Grem had been out cold since they'd dug him out from the guild's rubble. A few feet away, Acheron pensively stared into the distance. Something was bothering him, but he had yet to share it with anyone. Sighing, he got to his feet and meandered away.

"Are you all right?", asked Wendy, seeing his grim expression. He jumped in surprise that he was even noticed. Most people simply tuned out his sulking. He put on an awkward smile and tried to appear sincere. "I'm fine; Just thinking", he stated. "Liar", said Charle, suddenly appearing on his other side. He glanced at the exceed in speculation. "You came from Edolas, right?", he ventured. Both Charle and Wendy seemed taken aback. Crossing her tiny arms, Charle, replied, "What of it?". Acheron smiled faintly. "What's it like?...I can't remember", he said a little sadly. The girls exchanged glances. "You're from Edolas?", inquired Wendy. He nodded shyly. "Not many people know...even here in the guild...", he trailed. Taking a deep breath, he adjusted his glasses. "Please tell me about it", he asked. "Okay", nodded Wendy, hearing the need in his voice.

They sat away from the others and spoke for some time. Once her tale of Edolas had ended, Wendy waited for a reaction. Acheron seemed to grin to himself as he clutched his knees to his chest. "I see", was all he said. "Have you met your counterpart?", asked Wendy after a brief silence. The smile fell from his lips. "I think so", he replied quietly. "You did. That's why you were asking questions", observed Charle. He nodded, seeing no reason to deny it. Wendy glanced around the scattered mages. "Are they here?", she inquired carefully. Acheron shook his head. "Not any more", he said glumly. Charle sent a questioning look to her partner. Could it be?...

To be Continued...


	36. Chapter 36

Secrets, part 36

The advance team had kept a decent pace. They'd covered much ground. Resting for a moment, Pax set her sights on Gajeel. Sitting next to him, she smiled with as much charm as she could muster. "Why so glum?", she ventured. Lily glanced at her in question. She'd said little to them so far. "We're not exactly going on a friendly hike, are we?", replied the dragon slayer stiffly. Lily sighed. His partner was clearly concerned for their friends. "What's your name, cat?", asked the succubus. "Lily", he answered. "Why don't you go chat with Eadmund for a bit? You can talk about swords and stuff", she grinned, eying his weapon. "You might find you have more in common than you think", she chimed, trying to encourage him. He glanced toward his tense friend. "Go ahead", muttered Gajeel, staring into the soil as he leaned onto his knees. Nodding, the exceed quietly made his exit.

Pax grinned to herself and scooted closer to her target. "So, you said your name was Gajeel, right? A dragon slayer?", she began. He nodded, paying little attention. "Which dragon was yours?", she inquired, trying to get closer. "Stay where you are", ordered Gajeel. Pax blinked in surprise at the roughness in his voice. "I know what you're doing and I'm not interested", he stated. Pax crossed her arms and tried to pout. "Can't a girl get any attention around here? Eadmund's dead from the neck down. You looked like fun. Can't blame me for trying", she huffed. Gajeel glared mildly without turning his face. "Jasper warned me about your kind before we left", he said, hiding a smirk. "Like he'd even know. He's never been home. He doesn't know what he's missing...Neither do you", she said, pressing herself against his arm.

She stumbled to catch her balance as he jerked away. Now she was annoyed. "What? You have a girlfriend or something?", she asked. Gajeel shied his face before she could catch sight of the redness. "She doesn't have to know", she grinned, coy as ever. "You'll have to find someone else to play with", he stated firmly, thinking of Levy. Pax got to her feet and sighed. "So stubborn!", she said as she briskly walked away. Lily watched her go with a faint grin. He knew she was trying to get Gajeel alone. "Didn't accept the invitation?", he teased. Gajeel sent him a chilling look. "Very funny", he snorted, grabbing his things. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned", taunted the exceed. His partner sent him a grin, instantly transmitting the image of Levy's ire and both smirked. "Come on", said Lily, shrugging off the situation. Minutes later, the group moved on.

A few miles behind, their friends were making slow progress. Bringing Wink along had cost them speed and time. "You're almost as heavy as Lucy", sighed Happy, getting tired of carrying the fallen sniper. "What was that?!", spat the spirit mage. Yona laughed at their antics. It was a nice relief from the tension. "Cats aren't supposed to talk, so quit your whining", retorted Wink. He hated relying on others, let alone those with magic, but he had no choice in the matter. The entire group came to a halt as Jasper, their leader, stopped dead in his tracks. Sensing something off, Erza followed his gaze to the sky overhead.

"What?", asked Yona, bluntly. "Did you see something?", asked Natsu, having missed whatever caught Jasper's eye. "Nothing", said the incubus quietly. Perhaps his eyes were playing tricks on him. He glanced back toward his friends. All three exceeds were accounted for. Perhaps Charle or Lily were relaying messages. It would explain the shadow he'd spotted. "Whatever it was, it's gone now", stated Erza. Jasper's green eyes settled over the sniper. "Set him down. We're losing time", said the incubus. "We can't leave him here", said Rani, confused. Ronen smirked at his sibling's misunderstanding. "Just watch", he grinned. Happy set Wink on his feet just long enough for Jasper to lift him onto his back.

Wink winced in pain at the tug of his burned skin, but more than that, he felt overwhelmingly awkward. "Put me down!", he demanded. "This will be faster", replied Jasper, calming resuming his prior pace. "I'm not my cousin. I don't enjoy being this close to another dude", snorted Wink. Yona stifled a laugh at the barb toward Blythe. Ignoring his blushing reflex, Jasper said nothing. "Put me down, damn it! Being hauled by the flying cat was bad enough. I don't want something like you touching me", said Wink coldly. That statement stopped everyone's tracks. "Something?", repeated Jasper stiffly. Trying to cut the tension, Erza said, "I'm sure he meant someone."

A darkness settled over Jasper's eyes as he stared ahead. Why was he trying so hard to be nice to a man that had already called him a monster before? Someone who had hurt his family? His thoughts were interrupted by Yona's voice. "Look here, asshole! We could have left you back there easily. You were the one who insisted on coming, so shut the hell up and keep your dumb opinions to yourself!", she shouted. A faint grin crept over Jasper's lips. Despite wanting to simply drop Wink seconds earlier, he carefully set him on the ground. "Ronen, Rani, take him back to the guild. Bringing him was a bad idea", he said softly. The twins nodded as readied their wings. "Hey! I'm not baggage that can shipped, you know! I'm the only one who knows the inside of the base. Without me, you're screwed", said Wink stiffly.

"He has a point", ceded Lucy. Natsu snorted in disagreement. "So what? We'll just crash our way through. Never stopped us before", he grinned. "Blythe is MY cousin, remember?", uttered Wink, emphasizing ownership. "He's our friend, too", said Rani, speaking up. "And soon enough, he'll be my brother", added Jasper. Wink shifted uncomfortably and shied his eyes. "You mean he's marrying the dragon slayer?...Is that even legal?", said Wink, thinking aloud. "Blythe is his own person. He belongs to nobody and everybody. We're wasting time arguing...Jasper, the final decision is yours. Are we bringing him or not?", said Erza, taking control of the situation. The sniper glanced toward his incubus foe, somewhat softening his expression. He sighed loudly. "All right, I'm slowing you down; I get it...Go on. Get Blythe out of there while you can...and your brother, too...", he said, accepting his predicament.

Seeing an open hand before him caught him off guard, especially since it was gray. He smirked as Jasper helped him to his feet and supported his weight. "Good call", was all the incubus said. "All right, enough touchy feely crap", sighed Yona. "Go on, guys. Take him home and hurry back, ok?", she said, grinning toward her companions. The exceeds nodded and flew off with Wink in their tiny arms. "You okay?", asked Natsu. Jasper nodded. "I'm not the one we need to be worrying about. Let's go", he replied. Once more, he headed off, only now he didn't restrain his pace. It was exhausting, but everyone kept up and eventually the twins returned. They would save Kavi and Blythe, no matter what.

Miles away, beneath the earth, Kavi hung his head, irritated he'd been brought under control so easily. He only cooperated for Blythe's sake, but he had no guarantee it would help at all. He always knew when Yavuz was trying to 'wake' his beloved. The screams haunted him. "Don't give up", whispered a soft voice. Kavi opened his eyes and glanced around. He'd seen nor heard anyone enter his cell. Squinting into the shadows, he could just barely make out a human shape. "Dubhan?", he ventured, knowing it clearly wasn't. A faint chuckle washed over him, but unlike Dubhan's psychotic laughter, it was gentle and kind. The figure stepped forward, pausing just outside of the low light surrounding the dragon slayer.

"You're stronger than they know. Blythe knows it, too. You just have to believe it yourself, now", said the voice. "Who are you?", inquired Kavi, unable to piece it together. It was obviously a woman's voice, but the only one he'd met was Maria, and it clearly wasn't hers. "A friend", answered the entity. Taking a serious tone, she sighed. "You have to be strong, Kavi-kun. Blythe needs you more than ever", she pleaded. Kavi stiffened once he realized the person speaking to him wasn't physically there. His faint magic confirmed it. The woman had remained hooded so far, but now she lowered the hood covering her face. Blonde curls spilled forth, framing a pale face with soft, blue eyes. Kavi froze, near breathless. "...Tihanna?", he whispered. She smiled softly. "I see you know me...Please don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you", she replied. Kavi's expression shifted to something more relaxed. "You're not really here, are you?", he ventured. She shook her head slowly. "Not physically, no...", she trailed.

Stepping into the light, the transparency of her being showed rather obviously. "Once I died, this is where I came. I remember protecting Blythe, then...Then the next thing I knew, I was standing next to a different crying child...", she said, her voice shaking. "Dubhan", uttered Kavi. Tihanna nodded. "I've been trying to watch over him ever since", she said, pain resounding with each word. Kavi paused, fighting the awkward question, but he couldn't keep it in. "Does Yavuz know?" Tihanna's frail essence froze at that name. "Dubhan tried to tell him once, but he didn't believe him. You're only the second person to ever see me as I am", she explained. Kneeling in front of him, she cupped his face in her frigid hands. "Forgive the sins of my family for bringing you here", she said sincerely. Staring into the pale, blue eyes, Kavi calmed despite the icy sensation of her touch. "I cannot set you free, but if I could, I - ...", she trailed. "I know", he said, grinning faintly.

After a brief silence, Kavi sighed as Tihanna's hands fell away. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough tn keep Blythe from here", he stated, depressed. "Don't blame yourself. All of this is my fault, but there is hope. You alone can redeem what's being done here", she said. The determination in her voice caught Kavi's attention. he glanced at her in question. "What do you mean by that?", he asked. He watched her rise and pace in front of him, distraught. "You've heard the screams?", she asked stiffly. A chill ran down Kavi's spine and through his very being. He recalled them all too well. "Yes", he uttered darkly. Pausing her tracks, Tihanna threw herself to the ground, embracing him as tightly as she could. He couldn't hear a heartbeat. "Of course not, she's dead", he thought. He could, however, hear her softly crying. "Please, you have to find a way to stop them", she begged. "What can I possibly do?", he asked, desperate to help.

Tihanna pulled away and softly apologized for making him so cold. "Don't worry", he grinned, "I'm glad you're able to touch me at all...Has Blythe seen you?". She shook her head. "It would be too much for him to bear...Please don't mention our meeting when you finally reunite", she plead. He nodded understandingly. "How can I help?", he inquired, resolved to do anything he could. Tihanna clutched her hands together as if in prayer. "You won't want the details, but - ...", she trailed. Closing her eyes, she sighed deeply. "They're planning something worse than what they've done. Everything so far has been to speed Blythe's healing factors. They're trying to give him the best chance they can, even the high cost of torture, but - ...Soon, the church will demand proof. They'll want to see him truly 'awakened'...", she said, tears flowing. Kavi tensed visibly. "What are they planning to do?", he asked stiffly. The reply shook his very soul.

Tihanna's words seemed to echo through the chamber. Now fighting his own tears, Kavi grit his teeth. "How do I stop it?", he inquired. "You're only chance is an unlikely ally", uttered the ghost, knowing he wouldn't like the answer. "Dubhan?", he asked after minutes of pure silence. She nodded. "Why would he help me?", inquired the dragon slayer, unsure he wasn't hallucinating this entire meeting. "There's only one thing he wants", she stated grimly. "Blythe's abilities...But how could possibly be transferred?...", said Kavi, speaking his thoughts. "No...There's no way Blythe would ever willing give someone like that such power", he uttered, quickly adding, "No offense." Tihanna grinned kindly. "None taken...I wasn't able to save them both. Dubhan's suffering, his fractured mind, all of those sins are mine alone...Blythe is right to withhold such a terrible power from him, but it is possible...Only because of their special circumstances", she explained. "Because they're twins?" She nodded. "That doesn't explain everything", sighed Kavi.

A sound at the door announced someone coming in. "Muttering to yourself already? Lost your wits, have you?", teased the hall guard. Kavi grinned sheepishly to himself. The guard couldn't see or hear Tihanna. "It's a steep cliff for all of us. Even you", he smirked, adding to the illusion of madness. The guard shook his head. "Well, at least Dubhan will be happy to see your descent", he mumbled as he locked the cell once more.

"You're a skilled actor", said Tihanna. Kavi blushed faintly at the compliment. If she only knew how little of a stretch it was, maybe she wouldn't pin her hopes on him. "When the time calls for it", he sighed. "Tell me what to do. How can I save him?", he plead. Tihanna's gaze softened further at the desperation in his tone. He truly loved her son. "Blythe chose well when he fell in love with you. Look after him for me, won't you?", she said, nostalgia in her eyes. "I swear it", stated Kavi. "Now please...Tell me how I can help." She nodded and his mind filled with whispers and images. He trembled lightly as the experience ended. When he opened his eyes, she was gone. Her voice lingered briefly, saying, "You know what you have to do...You promised..."

Steeling his nerves, Kavi took a deep breath, preparing for the performance of a lifetime. "Guard!", he called. A slot on the door opened. "What now?!", spat the man. "I wish to speak to your priest", he stated firmly. He could sense the man smirking, even if he couldn't see it. Still, since Tomas adjusted the device dampening his magic, he could use his abilities to map the immediate area even without light. "All right. I'll tell the good father you want to confess your sins. That oughta stir the old man", grinned the guard. The slot closed and Kavi waited. Could he pull it off?

Hours passed. Dubhan stretched deeply with a loud yawn. He sat up in his plush bed and glanced around. That's right, he was alone in his own little world. No Maria, no Tomas, no anyone. He grinned as he remembered times he'd shared here with those two, but they had to pushed aside. He had other, more important, things to do than play with his former lovers. The bags below his eyes were still dark, but he never slept for long. His mind wouldn't let him. Rolling out of bed, he tread down the steps to a vanity mirror. Various objects littered the dresser itself. Plopping into the seat, he leaned on the dresser and looked at his reflection. No Tihanna? Then he was safe.

Sighing, he untied his long hair and brushed it out, smiling faintly at himself. No one could see him like this. No one! He'd tried to hide this side of himself even from his lovers, but somehow they knew. Still, they never abandoned him. That thought both warmed him and sickened his stomach. It wasn't love, it was lust. Everyone had agreed...But then why did they linger after him? Casting the thoughts aside, he slammed his hairbrush down. Tying his hair back once more, he sighed. He glanced at the clothes he never showed anyone, clad on his body. He calmed at the sight of them. His gaze narrowed as his eyes settled over a piece of frayed lace. When did that happen? "Pity...This one was so comfortable", he mumbled. Tossing the garment aside, he dressed in his black ninja like garb. Wrapping his arms took time, but it effectively hid his scars. He didn't want anyone to see them. Then they'd know he was vulnerable, just like the rest of them.

Dubhan paused as he finished wrapping his left arm. He glared at his wrist - the one scar he'd caused himself. Even in that feeble attempt, he'd failed. Why? Why couldn't he ever succeed at what he wanted? Even trying to die had eluded him. Now he took all that pain and hate and pinned one person - Blythe. It had to be someone's fault, so why not the man that had stolen his destiny as blood baron? Sure, Tihanna was partly to blame, as were all the people that hurt him in the past, but Blythe he truly despised. He'd lived a carefree life out there in the real world, free from the chants and the torment. At least, that's what he thought. He had no idea about what Blythe had gone through his entire life. Maybe if he did, he wouldn't hate him quite so much.

He roughly finished off the blackened bandage, covering his wrist. Then, his right arm. Now fully clad in his trademark black clothing, he stared back at the nightclothes he'd tossed away. If he could, he'd wear that kind of thing all of the time, but there was no way he could. Not with his position in both Noctis and the church. People expected too much of him...Yavuz expected too much... So, clinging to his madness, Dubhan put on a broken smile. It was time to play with his favorite new toys again. After all, Kavi and Blythe were waiting.

To be Continued...


	37. Chapter 37

Secrets, part 37

Kavi nervously awaited the return of the dark church's priest. Could he pull off the impossible? Tihanna's spirit had dissipated, leaving him alone in his cell. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his nerves as the bolt on the door slid open. The old man entered with Yavuz at his side. To Kavi's horror, the latter was covered in fresh blood. Blythe's screams had ceased only within the last few minutes. There could only be one source...

"Reconsidered?", smirked Yavuz, amused by the hate in the dragon slayer's eyes. Reigning in his anger, Kavi lowered his eyes. "Yes", he said as humbly as he could. The old priest stepped close to him, tipping his chin upward with the end of his cane. "Why the change of heart?", he inquired skeptically. Kavi met his gaze evenly and without visible emotion. "As you both said, it's easier this way...I don't want Blythe to suffer any more...Let me convince him to help you...Please", he pleaded, hating each word. The old man grinned faintly with a soft sigh. "So be it", he uttered. "Master of Noctis, take him to the baron to make his case", he ordered. Yavuz glared mildly. He hated taking orders. "Is that wise?", chimed another voice at the open door. Dubhan grinned as he leaned upon the door frame. His father's cold eyes settled over him. "I haven't met a mage I couldn't handle yet", he stated with an icy tone. Dubhan dropped his grin and his eyes. "Do what you want, but it's my turn with Blythe next. Don't forget that. I'll make him scream yet", he said, fading into the shadows.

Yavuz grabbed Kavi by his hair and checked the device that inhibited his magic. "Someone's been tinkering", he observed coldly. The priest stiffened, knowing who it had to be. "We'll keep a closer watch on this one", he said, taking a mental note on his acolytes. Yavuz adjust the device once more, causing Kavi to shudder at the loss of mana. "This is more than enough to walk. On your feet", said the master of Noctis, hauling the dragon slayer from his bonds. Leaning close, his whispered, "You have one chance. Try anything and I won't hesitate to kill you. Seeing you die may be the key to instilling hate in that boy yet." Kavi struggled to focus his vision. His glasses had long been destroyed. "I understand", he replied curtly. Yavuz smirked to himself as Kavi steadied himself on his feet. He hadn't supported his own weight in days. "We'll make this quick", said Yavuz, pushing Kavi passed the priest.

Having trudged weakly down the hall, Kavi was thrust into a new cell. Instantly, his keen dragon slayer senses were overcome by a horrific smell. The ground was strewn with bloodied tools and bandages that begun to rust and rot. Despite his blurred vision, his eyes quickly settled over the disheveled form of his beloved, strung up like an animal in a slaughter house. His clothes were in ruin, torn and covered in fluids. Strips of skin hang limply from his bound arms, seemingly having healed over like tassels on a coat. Kavi covered his mouth as he fought the instinct to vomit. Bits of bone littered the concrete floor. It dipped into a shallow drain new the center. Every fiber of Kavi's being wanted to kill Yavuz right then and there, but he couldn't risk causing further harm to Blythe. Fighting off heaving, he stiffly said, "Leave us."

A swift boot to his back was the first response. He fell face first into a pool of coagulated blood. "I make the rules here, mage", stated Yavuz. Kavi struggled to his knees as his hands were tightly chained behind his back. He looked up at his beloved. Blythe looked unconscious and paler than usual. Yavuz stepped around the dragon slayer beside his son. "Wake up", he said, coldly squeezing a raw spot on his son's flesh that had yet to heal over. Blythe's eyes clenched tightly and a cry of pain escaped his lips. "That's better", grinned Yavuz. Leaning toward his son's ear, he said, "I brought you a visitor." Blythe fought his exhaustion and agony to wake up. His hazed vision settled over Kavi. At first, he thought he was hallucinating, then he remembered his dream meeting with Jasper.

"Kavi...kun...?", he gasped, his voice barely audible. "Listen to what he says. I'll be listening in case you want to try something", stated Yavuz, harshly freeing the chains from Kavi's wrists. He glared at the boys once more before tightly locking the cell and leaning on the door to listen from the outside. Kavi ignored his fatigue and launched himself forward, embracing Blythe tightly. "I'm so sorry", he whispered, over and over. Blythe grinned faintly. "You're so warm", he uttered. His body was cold to the touch despite the obvious signs of various infections that should induce a fever. His magic was getting stronger. Kavi now carefully held his beloved, trying not to cause further pain to him. "What have they done to you?", he muttered against flowing tears. Blythe sighed, relaxing into his lover's shoulder. He really didn't want to know. "Are you...all right?", asked the blood mage. Kavi's heart ached at the concern. Blythe was in much worse shape, after all.

The dragon slayer kissed Blythe's bloodied face repeatedly, affirming their bond. "Don't worry about me", he said softly, between pecks. He held Blythe's face in his hands, offering support to look him in the eye. "It's..not as bad...as it looks...", uttered Blythe, a wan grin on his lips. "You once told me that I didn't have to feign strength when it was just you and me...You should do the same", said Kavi, slightly chiding his beloved. Blythe closed his eyes with a serene smile. "All right", he ceded. When he opened his eyes once more, they had lost the shine he was forcing into them. They looked hollow and very, very tired. "They say...something big...is coming...", he said, forcing the words through pained breaths. Kavi nodded solemnly. "That's why I'm here", he stated grimly. He glanced at the cell door and loudly pleaded, "You have to cooperate!".

Once his words had finished echoing through the room, he once more hugged Blythe, whispering softly, "This is all a show...I have a plan...Just play along. I swear I'll get you out of here." Reluctantly pulling away, he ignored the gore now covering him and focused only on Blythe's weak pulse. "Please, whatever they say, do it. Whatever they want, give it to them", he said, loud enough for the hall to hear. Blythe fought to hold his head up. His neck was sore from hanging there so long. Seeing his discomfort, Kavi again held his chin up and kissed him softly. "Please", he whispered. A moment of silence passed. Finally, Blythe took a deep breath. Kavi winced at the sound of his broken ribs fighting the air. "Yavuz, I know you can here us...", trailed the blood mage.

The door opened and Blythe's father stepped into the cell with a smug grin. "Decided already?", he taunted. Blythe shook his face from Kavi's hands, putting on an air of defiance. "Whatever you want from me...I'll do it...But only if...you release Kavi-kun...", he said weakly. Such a long sentence taxed his bruised lungs. "What?!" Kavi spun around to face Blythe in shock. Blythe smiled wanly. "I had a plan, too", he whispered. "Do you realize what you're saying? The next step may kill you", said Yavuz without emotion. "What are you planning?!", demanded Kavi, gritting his teeth, but too weak to fight. Yavuz grinned to himself. "Hasn't Dubhan told you, dragon slayer? The next step to awakening Blythe's power is rebirth", he stated calmly. Kavi wasn't sure what exactly that meant, but he didn't like the sound of it. A shadow formed behind him, leaning over his shoulder. "Purification", whispered Dubhan, a wicked smile on his face. Kavi shivered, imaging their meaning. "Fire", wheezed Blythe.

"Aren't you the smart one?", taunted Dubhan, poking a healing wound. "If you survive, you may yet claim the throne as blood baron. The last wasn't ready. That's what all this has been for", explained Yavuz. Kavi's eyes widened. They were torturing Blythe to increase his healing factor. That's what Tihanna had meant. They were going to maximize their efforts this time. They had killed the last incarnation, trying to force too much too fast. "You're going to burn him alive?", uttered Kavi stiffly. He felt like throwing up at the mere thought. "Purifying flame, rebirth of the phoenix, burned at the stake...There's lots of ways to say it", supplied Dubhan, clearly enjoying himself. Kavi's terrified gaze settled over Blythe. His face was dark, his eyes hidden behind his blood-caked bangs. "If you keep your word...I'll keep mine...", he said resolutely. "No!", shrieked Kavi. Tihanna's plan was quickly disintegrating. Yavuz smiled widely while Dubhan laughed harshly at the pain in the dragon slayer's voice.

"Release him", said Blythe, staring down his father. "One step at a time, son. You aren't ready yet. Your healing factor has slowed", said Yavuz. "Probably just exhaustion", sighed Dubhan, unimpressed. "Maybe he just needs motivation", he grinned, wrapping his arms around Kavi's shoulders. Blythe's eyes flickered red as his skin hurried to pull together in his rage. Kavi was frozen in shock as Dubhan playfully licked his ear. "Mmm, I see why you like this one. I wonder what the rest of him tastes like", taunted the shadow mage. Yavuz averted his gaze, uncomfortably. "If you insist on playing with him, do it somewhere else", he muttered. "But it's working", replied Dubhan, pointing at Blythe. Even the pools of coagulated blood on the floor were starting to revert to a healthy state and defying gravity as it reached for its master. "Let. Him. Go", demanded Blythe. His tone was cold and one unfamiliar to Kavi's ears. "Or what?", teased Dubhan, snuggling. Snapping out of his stupor, Kavi elbowed his captor in the weakest point on a man's body. Doubling over, Dubhan glared with a terrifying iciness. "You'll regret that", he grumbled.

Some of the floating blood sent Dubhan reeling backward with force as he readied his shadow magic to retaliate. Yavuz sighed at the squabble. "Kids, always doing things the hard way", he mumbled. He stepped forward and held a knife pointed at Kavi's heart. "Enough!", he bellowed. Both mages released their red tinted eyes and their magic fell away. "Don't hurt him", plead Blythe. He could see the device lodged in Kavi's flesh and Dubhan had explained in great detail what he'd created and how it worked. He knew Kavi wasn't able to fight back. "There's the cooperation I was looking for. Here's the deal, once we set the flames, we'll release him in your line of sight. Do we have a deal?", asked Yavuz, cold and calculating. Blythe's eyes flickered between the faces around him. With a heavy sigh, he ceded, "Deal." Kavi tried to struggle, but was quickly shut down. The master of Noctis was no push over. "A contract signed in blood", smirked Dubhan, still nursing his manhood. "Don't do this", pleaded Kavi, staring desperately into his beloved's eyes, but a soft smile was the only response.

Yavuz hauled him to his feet and didn't bother chaining him, simply twisting his arm to near the breaking point as he shuffled the mage back to his cell. That left the new-found twins alone. "I expected more defiance out of you", taunted the shadow mage. "You know nothing about me...or about love...", said Blythe weakly. His previous bravado had taken much out of him. He had little energy to spare from doing so much healing. Still, he could feel his wounds closing faster each time he was 'visited'. Even broken bones were mending within hours now. Dubhan struggled to face his brother. "That was a nasty hit he gave me. Let me pay it back", he sneered, kneeing hardly. Blythe shuddered in pain, but was unable to do anything to avoid it. His limbs were all securely bound. He had no magic inhibitor since they needed him to heal, but even his strengthening power couldn't take away the pain. "We'll continue this later", muttered Dubhan, shuffling from the cell in obvious pain. Blythe watched him go and hoped only that the deal would hold. He would gladly face the flames if it meant saving his one true love.

Back in his own cell, Kavi was quickly shackled into place again. Yavuz adjusted the inhibitor to a higher degree, further weakening the dragon slayer. "You're stronger than you look. I didn't expect you to move so well against Dubhan", he grinned. Kavi seethed in silence, torn over the new development. The priest had gone before they returned. "Don't fret too much. I may be a cold blooded killer, but I am a man of my word. The last thing you will see in this place will be Blythe engulfed in flames. Then you'll be taken the surface and released. It would be wise not to provoke us further", said the master of Noctis. He casually left the cell, having nothing more to say. Once he was gone,a chill took to the air. "Tihanna?", whispered Kavi. he couldn't see her manifesting anywhere, but he could feel her overwhelming sadness. "Please..Don't give up...", she whispered. Then, as quickly as it had come, the coldness disappeared from the cell. Kavi bit his lip in frustration. What could he possibly do now?

In Primrose, the townsfolk had gathered to see what was left of the guild hall. A few members struggled to clean up some debris from the explosion. Even Gray was pitching in. Wendy was left to guard Veda below and Juvia, naturally, followed her love. People had come and gone to gawk, so the fairies paid little attention. However, one person was walking up from the crowd. Gray turned curiously as he felt someone approach. Juvia, too, paused her work. "Gray-sama?", she questioned. "You're a little late", said Gray, looking the man over. He appeared to be some sort of traveling monk. The man's deep orange eyes stared at the guild mark on gray's bared chest. "Fairy Tail? I was looking for Serpent Wing", said the man dejectedly. His deep blue hair hung loosely in his eyes.

"This is Serpent Wing...at least it used to be", offered another voice. The trio turned to find Acheron standing nearby. He adjusted his fractured glasses as he peered at the stranger. "It isn't safe here for citizens. Can we help you?", he offered. The stranger stood there blankly for a moment as if in thought. Then, yet another voice rang out. It was Yung-Li. Koko quickly followed at his heels. "Takeshi?! What are you doing here?", gaped Yung-Li, utterly shocked. The monk smiled shyly. "I finished my training, so I was sent on a pilgrimage. I figured I'd visit those I've wronged...Is Van here?", he asked. Nervous and sad glances were exchanged. "He's on a job", said Acheron, thinking on his feet. He knew the name Takeshi, but this was the first time meeting his guild mate's brother. Takeshi glanced at him in question. "Without his team?", he inquired. "He went with Yona", supplied Yung-Li. Koko nodded in agreement. How could they possibly explain what had occurred?

Grasping the situation, Gray offered a smile. "They won't be back for a while. You can leave a letter if you want." Takeshi sighed, crest fallen. "I really need to see my brother", he stated sullenly. Gray glanced at Acheron who nodded in turn. So that's who this was... Yung-Li looked to Koko in thought. Sure, Van had said to tell Camille he had simply died since the beliefs about spirit back home were so different, but no one had ever expected Takeshi to show up. "We'll tell him you stopped by", ventured the speed mage. Koko tried to smile, but her faltering expression was too obvious to be missed by Takeshi's keen eyes. He'd seen pain in Van's face too many times not to recognize it. He'd caused much of it himself.

"You're all covering...Is he sick or ...worse?", asked the monk, glancing to the face around him. All eyes settled on Yung-Li. After all, he knew Takeshi best here. He sighed deeply. "Come with me", he said, ushering their visitor aside. Koko stared with worry as they spoke in low tones. "Van's brother?", asked Gray, confirming it all. Koko nodded. Juvia stepped close to Gray's side, practically cradling his arm into her chest. Once the duo returned, all stared in silence. Takeshi smiled faintly. "I knew he hated me, but he should still share the good news", he grinned. Questioning looks darted to Yung-Li. He winked at Koko who instantly got his meaning. She conjured up an image of Van and Yona at the altar. Gray stared dumbfounded while Juvia fangirled over thoughts of her own wedding. Acheron simply shied his gaze at the lie.

"I wish I could have seen it...Perhaps Camille will tell me more...Well, when they come back from their honeymoon, please have Van contact me. I've already been home, but he can reach me in Peony, up the coast, over the next few weeks. The monastery has asked me to assist the sick there. Please...tell him I'm sorry for everything..and that I'm glad he's finally happy." With that, Takeshi trudged away, fading back into the crowd. "Married, huh?", barbed Gray. "It was the best thing I could come up with", said Yung-Li sheepishly. It did excuse both Van and Yona's absence. He blushed faintly as he glanced at Koko. Maybe one day he'd have the courage to chase his own dream. Koko, however, was busy dispelling her magic, so once again ignored his bashful behavior. Acheron cleared his throat. "I'm going below to check on Grem", he said, excusing himself.

"At least he's gone and none the wiser", sighed Gray, glad it was over with. Pausing, he looked back to the speed mage. "What about when he asks that Camille person?", he wondered aloud. "Their sister", stated Yung-Li. Koko, too, was curious. "We'll deal with that when it happens. Right now, we have a guild to rebuild", said the speed mage, clearing his mind. True enough, there was plenty to do without worrying about Takeshi.

Down the street and around the corner, Takeshi himself had paused in his tracks. He sighed heavily. "It was nice of your friends to cover, but you aren't away on holiday, are you, Van?...What am I supposed to tell Camille? When your money stops coming in, she'll find out...Then what will you do?" He trudged onward, fulfilling his duties to his monastery, but still, his heart ached knowing he could never truly make amends with his little brother. He'd been so horrible for so many years, then a brief interaction sent him to repent his ways, landing him as a monk. Maybe one day, he'd learn the truth. At least, he hoped.

To be Continued...


	38. Chapter 38

Secrets, part 38

The advance team had stopped to camp for the night. A quick shadow in the moonlight caught Lily's eye. His partner, Gajeel, was stretched out for the night nearby. "Did you see that?", asked Lily. "See what?", replied Gajeel, his eyes firmly closed. The exceed stepped over to check on the fey. To his astonishment, Eadmund held his arm out like a hawk master, awaiting a perch from a beloved pet. Sure enough, the shadow from before swirled down to him. Lily stared with interest in at the animal upon the gargoyle's waiting arm. By now, Gajeel, too, had stirred. "What is that?", asked the dragon slayer. Both Eadmund and the small creature on his arm turned to look at the intruding duo. A rather tiny draconian animal stared with huge, dark eyes. The starlight reflected in the dark orbs while the moonlight seemed to dance on its translucent body. It seemed like pale green, living glass. Eadmund stroked the thing's chin with care and a subtle, yet affectionate, grin.

"Her name is Nefeli. She's a drake", he explained. "Smallest dragon I've ever seen", snorted Gajeel, amused, but curious. Once Nefeli had been calmed by her master's soothing touch, she looked at the exceed keenly. She craned her head to an odd angle, her neck as nimble and flexible as an owl's. Eadmund used his free hand to untie a small scroll from her front leg. He glanced at the note's contents, easily able to read in the dim light thanks to his fey eyesight. "Drakes are common where I come from, somewhat like cats or dogs here", said Eadmund, carefully reading. "They act as messengers?", ventured Lily, eying the note. Eadmund nodded, his faint grin falling away. "Faster than any bird I've seen and more reliable, too", he uttered, his face turning grim.

"So, what's it say?", inquired Gajeel, crossing his arms. Glancing around, he noticed Pax was missing. Before he could ask, Eadmund rolled the paper neatly into a scroll and held it near Nefeli's wide, metallic stare. She hissed green fire and the note was instantly vaporized. "As I said, more reliable", grinned Eadmund, stroking the drake softly. She seemed to coo in response. Crawling up his arm, she settled onto his shoulder and wrapped her long tail loosely around his neck for balance. "An edict from the Saturnus squad", stated Eadmund calmly. "And?", said Lily. "We've been officially ordered to destroy all traces of the Noctis organization. This includes the captured sniper", he said without emotion. "Just like that?", asked Gajeel, unsure of the gargoyle's motives. "Just like that", replied Eadmund.

Turning, he returned to his place by the fire and sat down. Nefeli crawled into his lap for petting. he stroked her calmly. "I'm sure you've noticed Pax has gone by now", stated Eadmund. He waited for his colleagues to sit across the flames from him. Once they did, he continued, "She's circled back to check progress on the others. She's highly concerned with Jasper in particular. With her long term goals, I'm not surprised." The partners exchanged glances. What did that mean? Nefeli made several bird like sounds, keeping Eadmund's close attention. "Is that so?", he grinned. Gajeel narrowed his gaze. "You understand that thing?", he asked. Both Eadmund and Nefeli stared at him at the usage of 'thing'. "...Er...her...", he corrected himself. "Yes. My family runs a hatchery back home. Nefeli's been with me my entire life", replied the gargoyle. "What did she say?", inquired Lily. "They aren't far behind us. If they keep the same pace tomorrow, they'll likely catch up", explained Eadmund.

"What did you mean before, about Pax and Jasper? Who is he to you two?", inquired Gajeel. "Verum princeps", said Eadmund, calmly petting the drake in his lap. There was that phrase again! "I don't know what that means", scowled the dragon slayer, annoyed. Eadmund grinned serenely, not as a gesture to be smug, but one of understanding. "Forgive me. You do not speak our tongue...It mean 'true prince'...", he uttered, dropping his blue eyes back to the flames. "Prince?!", repeated lily, shocked. Eadmund grinned peacefully to Nefeli. "He is the last of his line. If he can restore order, our current monarch will fall and peace will return to the various kingdoms. Our people have been at war for some time now...We all held allegiance to the Glaukos throne, descendants of the one man that had united us under a single banner, centuries ago, when we left the human world. Once the usurper took power - ...I'm sorry. You're probably not interested in fey history." Eadmund paused his story with a faint sigh.

Silence overtook the group. Eventually, the drake crept from her master's lap and cautiously approached Gajeel, stretching her long neck to inquisitively sniff his boot. "She likes you. You smell of dragons", stated Eadmund. Nefeli slowly climbing the dragon slayer's leg and curled up on his knee as if to sleep. "She usually doesn't take to strangers", uttered the gargoyle. "Does she have to sleep there?", asked Gajeel stiffly. He still wasn't too sure about the creature. "She won't harm you unless you threaten me or herself", replied Eadmund, prodding the fire. Gajeel's annoyed expression fell flat. "I wasn't worried", he scoffed. Disliking the sound, the drake quickly retreated Eadmund's shoulder, slightly scowling. A soft pet to her chin settled her once more. "Nefeli, I want you to find Pax. Make sure she stays out of trouble", he whispered. The drake nodded and took off. "Sending messages back already?", inquired Lily. "Something like that."

A few miles away, Jasper was struggling to sleep. He'd tossed and turned in his blanket, worried about his family and what was to come. A warm body crept up against his back, a slender arm wrapping over his side. Jasper sighed, "Yona, people can see us." A faint chuckle turned the incubus bright red. That laugh wasn't Yona's. He glanced at the midnight blue limb that hugged him. Quickly rolling away, he tried to look angry despite his red face. "Wh-what are you doing?!", he gaped. "You looked cold", replied Pax, languidly lying in his bed roll. Fighting his blush reflex away, he made a stern expression. "That's not funny...and aren't you supposed to be ahead on the trail?", he said, annoyed. Pax pouted at his tone. "Do you really like that human so much more than me?", she asked with sad eyes. He could feel his face heating up again just as a familiar from came to the rescue. "Hey! You're barking up my tree there, sister! Get in line. If anyone's getting some from Jasper on this trip, it'll be me", snorted Yona. Now deep crimson, Jasper glanced between the two girls staring each other down. "Y-yona! A word!", he managed to utter, getting to his feet and dragging her way by the wrist. The fairies had heard the commotion and now everyone stared at Pax. She simply smiled and waved. She wasn't ashamed of her actions in the least.

Several yards away, Jasper paced anxiously. "Why do you have to say things like that in front of people?!", he vented. "Don't get mad at me. I rescued you just now", said Yona, standing her ground. He paused in his tracks and forced himself to take several deep breaths. "...You're right..." She smirked at his admission. Coming closer, she tugged his chin to make him look her in the eye. "Why do you keep running from me anyway?", she teased. He shied his eyes with a faint blush. "This is hardly the time or place", he mumbled. "Always an excuse with you. Why not just give in and enjoy the distraction? I'm not letting her get to you first", she grinned, coy as ever. Jasper carefully lowered her hands from his face. "Can't we discuss this later?", he uttered shyly. Yona shrugged. "I guess, but if she tried that again, I'll drown her ass", replied Yona. Jasper smiled sheepishly. She would do that. "I'll talk to her", he stated.

Making their way back, they were both shocked and amused at the scene. Erza glared at the succubus with her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Touch him again, I dare you", she said. Pax was on the ground and crossed her arms in a huff. She flexed her wings in irritation. "The dragon slayers off limits, too?! What's with you people? Why so chaste?!", she whined. Natsu had a red handprint the size of Lucy's on his face and he seemed caught off guard. The spirit mage had stormed off. He shouted after her, "What did I do?!". The three exceeds stood in silence. "Rani, make sure she's ok", ordered Yona. She nodded and followed after Lucy, calling her name. "And you", said Yona, glaring at Pax. She grabbed her shirt and jerked her onto her feet. "Those two are off limits, got it?", she said, her tone harsh. "Maybe you'll play with me then", grinned Pax, "I'm liking this dominant thing you're doing." Blushing, Yona dropped her hold and took a step back. "What?!" Pax chuckled. "You guys are boring. We play lots of ways back home. How about you, Red?", she teased, winking at Erza. "That's it!", shouted Yona, "You need a cold shower!". Summoning her magic, she dowsed the succubus in frigid sea water.

Pax spat out a mouthful of salt water with a flat expression. "You're no fun", she grumbled. "I'm heading back ahead. Path's been clear so far. See you when you catch up", she said, casually striding from the group into the woods. Blank, yet red faces stared at one another. "Did that really just happen?", uttered Ronen after a long pause. The silence was broken by Yona and Natsu both cracking up. "You should your face, Jasper!", she laughed. He was redder than ever. Unable to bear it, he simply turned around and silently to his bed roll where he quickly hid under the blanket. Yona offered Natsu a hand to get him up. "She got you good", she taunted, noting the hand print on his face. "What'd we miss exactly?", she asked. "She came out of nowhere", replied Natsu, defending himself. Calming herself, Erza sighed, "Once you two left, she just walked up to Natsu and - ... you can guess the rest." Yona let go of Natsu's hand and crossed her arms. "You two seriously need to have a heart to heart. Where did the princess run off to anyway?" Natsu shifted uncomfortably at the barb. Did Lucy really like him that much?

"She went that way", pointed Happy. "Ok, I'll go get her", sighed Yona, slightly annoyed. "Rani, wait up!", she yelled, hurrying to catch up. Erza was fighting off an eye twitch. "Pax seems like she's going to continue to be troublesome", she grumbled. "No kidding", replied Natsu. "I think she'll listen if Jasper gives her explicit instructions to behave", observed Ronen. The trio glanced at the blanket mass. "I don't think he's coming back out tonight", uttered Erza. "If he ever does", taunted Natsu. "Still, it's our best chance. He has some kind of authority over those two that showed up...Haven't you noticed?", inquired the exceed. Erza silently nodded. "We'll talk about this later. Once everyone gets back, we'll bed down for the night. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow", she stated. "Aye", sighed Happy, sad the amusing parts were over.

Even further away, Noctis kept at their task of awakening the great blood baron. Dubhan was up for his turn. He sat in a back turned chair and stared at his brother in silence for quite some time. Finally, Blythe stirred. His magic was getting much stronger, even working in his sleep now. "How do you do it?", muttered Dubhan, scowling lightly. "Dubhan?", ventured Blythe, focusing his vision. Blood swirled through the air in intricate arcs around them, a faint light flowing through each fluid strand as it mended his battered body. "Do what?...Heal?", asked Blythe, still hazy and confused. "No", said Dubhan coldly. "How do you not hate the world?", he inquired. Blythe smiled faintly. "Hate is a vicious cycle...The only way to beat it is to let it go", he said sincerely. Dubhan's lip twitched into a sneer. "Easy for you to say. You've lived in the light this whole time. The dank hole has been my entire world", he grumbled. Blythe sighed, catching his twin off guard.

"You really have no idea, do you?", he uttered weakly. Dubhan eyed him skeptically. "About what?", he questioned. Blythe shook his head faintly. "My past...but it doesn't matter...It looks like our father treats us the same...", he supplied. Dubhan's eyes darkened. "How could that be? All I hear about it the precious blood baron!", he shouted. Blythe never flinched at the harsh tone. "Your scars...I can feel them", he said meekly. Dubhan eyes trembled. Angrily grabbing his brother's throat, he yelled, "What was that?!" Letting go, he spun around, destroying the chair with his magic. "How do you know about them?", he asked stiffly, staring into the darkness. "It's hard to explain..I guess...I hear them...Since I've been here, my power's gotten stronger...", admitted Blythe begrudgingly. "I'm noticing flaws in people that come and go...Scars, illnesses...Things I never noticed before..." Blythe stared firmly at Dubhan's left wrist with a deep sadness. "Did Yavuz make you do that?", he inquired softly. Feeling the stare, Dubhan clasped his right hand over the deep scar. "He's made me do a lot of things...that's why he'd the master...not my father", explained the shadow mage. "You asked me that once...Now you know", he said, his voice cracking.

Once more facing his brother, Dubhan's broken smile was flinching. "Do you want to know?...About my magic?..How it spawned from sheer terror?...Being locked away in a pitch black room would scare most kids...I was no different...Every time my blood powers failed to appear, I was treated for my wounds and shut away in that black little dungeon...The only way out was the darkness itself...One day it called to me and I accepted its offer...Do you feel bad for me now? Are you sorry?! Go ahead and spout your pity! get it over with!", shrieked Dubhan, surprised at his own admissions. Blythe's calm expression only shook him further. "Stop looking at me like that..Aren't you some saint or something? Why aren't you apologizing for it all?!" Blythe slowly lowered his eyes. "I'm no saint...I do feel bad for what you've been through, but none of it was my fault...or yours", he sighed. ''...What?", said Dubhan sharply. "I said it wasn't your fault...or mine...or mom's", repeated Blythe.

Dubhan grinned in an unnatural way. "I suppose not, but I can still hate you. After all, you got the power from our birth and I was a sacrificed lamb", he sneered. "Did he ever tell you about mom?", asked Blythe. Dubhan stiffened visibly. "Don't speak of that woman...She might hear you...", he mumbled, looking anxiously to the shadows. Blythe could see the fear in his brother's eyes. "What do you mean?...What are you afraid of?..Tell me!", he pleaded, hopeful she might still be alive somehow. "She comes and goes", stated Dubhan, dropping to the floor and clutching his knees to his chest. "She just...appeared one day. I always guessed it was the day the master killed her...Maybe she felt so bad about feeding me to these wolves that she came back", he grinned sadly. Blythe didn't want to think about the possibility that his mother's spirit was in a state of unrest. "Tihanna Sandrunner was the saint...Not me. I never saw her hurt a living thing even on bounty missions...but me...I-...", trailed the bound blood mage. "You what?", inquired Dubhan. His interest had been peaked. Blythe sighed deeply and stared at the blood drifting around him. "I've taken lives...It's something I live with every day...", he stated sullenly.

"You?!", scoffed Dubhan. "You've killed?" He smiled wickedly, amused by the thought. "How many lives did you extinguish? How many widows and orphans did you make, dear brother?", he taunted. Blythe said nothing. "Tell me!", demanded Dubhan. Blythe reluctantly met his gaze. "Seventeen." Dubhan shuddered briefly. Did he hear correctly? It wasn't possible! "You're lying", he stated. Blythe clenched his eyes. "I wish I was", he mumbled. "I remember every face and the horrified looks they gave as the life left their eyes...", he shuddered. "Yet you've fallen for a pacifist dragon slayer? How exactly does that work? Does he know about the blood on your hands? Should I tell him?", taunted the shadow mage. A wan grin crossed Blythe's lips. "He knows everything about me. Everything. I keep no secrets from Kavi", he replied almost calmly. Blythe began smiling to himself. "He cleanses my soul and I keep his darkness at bay. We need one another...Do you understand?", he said, looking into Dubhan's sleep deprived face.

"You're talking about love. The concept is a lie, created to cover lust, the one sin we actually feel bad about", spat Dubhan. "Maybe one day you will", sighed Blythe. "Love? You think it actually conquers all? You said it yourself, he needs you and you agreed to abandon him already", taunted the shadow mage. The color drained from Blythe's face. In his need to save Kavi from Noctis, he'd neglected the fact that his lover would be left alone in the world. Feeling sick to his stomach, he bit his lip. Dubhan chuckled at his discomfort. "All coming back to you now, is it?", he teased. "What have I done?", whispered Blythe, under his breath. Dubhan got to his feet and stared his captive in the face. "You signed your death warrant in exchange for his, effectively dooming that man to suffer the rest of his days or possibly take his own life", he stated. "Don't you say that! Kavi would never - !", argued Blythe, but he couldn't finish his sentiment. He could imagine Kavi doing just that all too easily. He struggled in vain against his shackles in pure frustration. "Too bad. You already agreed to the terms", chided Dubhan.

"However", said the shadow mage, leaving the sentence wide open. Blythe stared in wonder and horror at what would next be uttered. "I can get you both out...If!...If you give me your power. Think about it, you can live as an ordinary human being again, no magic to worry you and your beloved by your side for all time. All you have to do is consign that awful blood magic over to me", said Dubhan. Blythe gaped breathlessly. "That offer...How is it even possible?", he asked carefully. Dubhan grinned. He'd taken the bait. "Because you and I are the same, Blythe. The magic won't know it's traded hosts. Give it me and all your worries will be over." Blythe swallowed hard. "I can't", he said defeatedly. Dubhan eyes narrowed. "Why not?" Blythe shied his face. "Because I know what you'll do with it", he sighed.

A mix of humor and outrage crossed Dubhan's face. "Is that so? Would it really be anything different than you'll be doing once you've been broken? Master Yavuz will weaponize you. You surely know that much", he replied. Blythe held his silence. "He'll turn you into a mage killing machine. Even if he keeps your little deal, he'll eventually hunt down your precious dragon slayer and once your mind is gone, he'll have you kill him yourself." Blythe was torn. "Stop it!", he screamed. "Stop telling the truth? You know what Noctis is. It's part of you and vice versa. You're inseparable. Just accept it", said Dubhan coldly. Grinning to himself, he turned to leave the chamber. "Just think it over. You might just change your mind", he said, fading into the shadows. Blythe waited until he was certain he was alone before breaking down. Tears streamed down his face. "What have I done?"

To be Continued...


	39. Chapter 39

Secrets, part 39

Pax pouted as she made her way back to camp. She walked briskly, trying to get back before Eadmund noticed. She knew he'd give her hell. Her tail twitched to and fro in irritation. Why would no one sate her carnal appetite? Rustling on a branch overhead caught her keen ears. "You're pretty far from home", grinned the incubus. A shadow swooped down and landed neatly on top of her head. Pax glanced up with a flat expression. "Why do you like my hair so much?", she sighed. Nefeli cooed happily as she got comfortable. Ignoring the creature, Pax took up a quick pace once more. "I suppose your master sent you?" The drake cooed in response. "He's always ruining my fun." Nefeli growled faintly. "I know, I know, you love him to death...Sorry..."

Soon enough, the pair arrived back at camp to find Eadmund staring their direction. "Crap!", cursed Pax under her breath. Putting on a sparkling smile, she strode forward. "Hey! Just thought I'd enjoy the night air and take a walk. you didn't tell me Nefeli was coming on this trip", she said. Eadmund coolly held her gaze. The drake perked up at his scent and leaped down, happily climbing into his lap once more. "She goes where she likes", he replied. "Or where she's ordered", muttered Pax. "So, it's official then? We're taking Noctis down for good?", she asked, sitting beside her simmering partner. He appeared calm, but she knew better. He was mad she'd gone after Jasper. "Yes. How are the others?", he replied evenly. Pax froze in place, cold sweat dripping betwixt her wings. "He's pissed!", she thought. "They're coming up quick. Should reach us tomorrow", she replied nervously.

Pax leaned forward and peered at the sleeping dragon slayer and exceed. Slowly, she faced Eadmund. "Aren't you going to yell at me?", she asked carefully. Eadmund calmly pet Nefeli. "What would it accomplish? It's your nature to seek such trivial pleasures and would only succeed in waking our guests. It's not as if you'd actually learn anything", he said, his words sharp. Pax sighed and started to relax. "Yeah, but such things aren't trivial to me. I'm dying out here! No one wants to play", she pouted. Eadmund grinned faintly. "We'll be home before you know it. Have a cold swim in the meant time", he said, moving for his bed roll. Pax shivered. "Already did that", she grumbled. Yona had ensured the sea water was frigid. "Get some rest then. The location we were given isn't far off. Conflict will arise shortly", stated the gargoyle, calmly closing his eyes as his drake companion curled up on his chest to sleep. "Fine", sighed the succubus. Once in her blankets, she stared up at the night sky. It was nice to see actual stars for a change. It reminded her of her celestial companions. Faintly clutching her keys, she grinned to herself. She'd see them soon enough.

The next day, the main rescue team walked in awkward silence. Jasper was at the lead again, setting a harsh pace. Yona, Rani, and Lucy brought up the back, talking in low tones. Occasionally, Natsu would glance back and offer a smile, but Lucy only glared in response. So, he'd sigh, and focus on moving ahead. "Lucy's pretty mad", said Happy. "I know", grumbled Natsu. "We can focus on that later. We have to keep up", chided Erza. Jasper had outpaced them yet again. "Hey! Slow it down up there!", shouted Yona. Jasper sighed and impatiently waited for the rest of comrades. Finally reaching him, Yona pat his shoulder. "It's okay. Like Veda said, they're together. That's enough to buy us some time", she said, trying to ease his concern. Staring ahead, he made little effort to relax. "They may be at the same base, but that doesn't mean they're together...You didn't see their dreamscapes...", he trailed darkly. "You found Kavi last night, didn't you?", inquired Yona pointedly. Rani peered up at them with hopeful eyes. "Is he okay?", asked Ronen.

Finally facing his friends, Jasper's grim expression wasn't a good sign. "Yes, I found him, but I couldn't make contact...He was-..." Carefully choosing his words, he continued, "Out of range." Yona narrowed her eyes. That answer was a lie. "How bad is it?", inquired Lucy. "It's not good. We don't have much time. Something big is happening soon and whatever it is, Kavi can't cope", stated the incubus. Silence washed over the group. Lucy could see Yona tensing. Despite her bravado, she did care about her team mates and she knew how easily Kavi could fall into darkness. Even if he never let her see those lows, she'd heard of them from others. "And Blythe?", asked Erza. Jasper shook his head. "His dreams are so torn, even I can't enter them", he said sullenly. "Then what are we waiting for?", said Natsu, offering an encouraging grin. Erza smiled faintly. "We'll get them out of there", she affirmed. Lucy and Happy also nodded, setting the serpents at ease. "Let's go take our boys back", grinned Yona. With renewed vigor, they set off once more.

Up the road, the advance team was expecting the others to catch up anytime and maintained an even pace. Nefeli was sitting proudly on Lily's head as they walked. He'd sighed at the drake's affections, especially since his partner had taunted him, but he didn't mind her so much. Eadmund had told him that she gravitated toward the fey and since exceeds were creatures of flight, she likely saw him as a kindred spirit. Thus, he'd accepted his tiny passenger.

Even further away, Blythe glared at his father. Yavuz grinned in response. "Marvelous", he'd said, proud of his work. Blythe was healing near instantaneously now. He'd renewed his hopes of getting away from Noctis and the dark church with Kavi, so he'd focused hard to boost his power. A fresh slash across his chest hissed as it sealed. Yavuz had caused it mere seconds before. "You've improved since I agreed to set your lover free...Or is it spite?", grinned the master of Noctis. "Have I finally taught you how to hate?", he said, slicing another wound down Blythe's pale face. The blood mage flinched at the sensation, but it healed quickly. His eyes had stayed red for the last several hours. "I wonder if they'll stay that color now", said Yavuz coldly. He remembered Tihanna's blue eyes turning the same blood red hue when she used her filthy magic in the past. "Who knows?", uttered Blythe, near exhaustion once more.

"Tired again so soon? That won't do", said Yavuz, drawing fluid into a syringe. He stabbed it roughly into Blythe's arm and plunged the liquid into his son's veins. "He may be unstable, but Dubhan is a skilled scientist. Not a complete failure, I guess", said Yavuz. He stepped back and watched Blythe twitch and convulse as the serum took effect. Dubhan had created yet another masterpiece, a serum that was fortified with nutrients and healing boosters. It would help anyone in a weakened state. In Blythe's case, it worked in overdrive. "It's an added bonus with you that this stuff seems to enhance your energy levels. Must be that magic of yours", said Yavuz, calmly taking a seat. Once the spasms passed, Blythe looked upon him with hollow eyes. "Seems you've lost that park of anger again. Maybe I should go visit your little friend." Gritting his teeth, Blythe fought with all he had to keep hatred at bay. He couldn't let Yavuz win. If he began to hate, madness wouldn't be far behind.

"I hear Dubhan's been seeing him often lately. What is it about that dragon slayer that has you two so captivated?" Blythe sighed, a faint sound near laughter escaping his lips. Yavuz raised an eyebrow at the unexpected response. "Losing sanity already? I suppose it will speed things in the end", he shrugged. Blythe's subtle grin had him unnerved. Once he snapped, there was no guarantee he would hold back on his feelings to kill his father. "Did you ever love mom? Even once?", blurted Blythe. Yavuz's cold stare hardened. "Why do you ask?", he replied carefully. "You don't seem to know what love is...I guess it was too much to expect an emotion like that from you", sighed Blythe. He instinctively flinched as his father rose from his seat, ready for his ire. When no impact was made, he cautiously opened one eye. Yavuz stared at him with an odd expression. "It doesn't matter. She served her purpose", he said, almost sullenly.

He grinned at Blythe's confusion. "Don't waste your time trying to understand me, son. We come from two different worlds...After all, you're a mage and I'm a human being. You'll never grasp concepts over your station", he said, lighting a fresh cigar. Blythe stared in thought. "You really believe all that anti-magic dribble?", he asked. His eyes went wide once he realized he'd said it out loud. Yavuz glared darkly. "Rising to challenge me, are you? Don't forget who's in control here, boy", he sneered. He quickly stepped forward and grasped his son by the throat. "No, I have a better idea", said Yavuz with chilling delight. He released his hold and instead held Blythe's eyelids back on one side. "I'll teach you to shoot your mouth off." He used his other hand to bring his smoldering cigar toward Blythe's now open and helpless eye. "Wait!", pleaded the blood mage, the ash close enough to sting.

Suddenly, a cold air blew the chamber. Yavuz stared at his cigar in wonder. It had been blown out and was now harmlessly hovering near Blythe's terrified eye. Yavuz glanced around the chamber skeptically. It hadn't been Dubhan playing tricks. Letting go of his son, Yavuz stepped to the center of the cell in observation. Blythe himself was quite intrigued by the situation, but had no clue as what had saved him. Though, a massive drowsiness took him over. He fought to keep his eyes open and a soft voice whispered, "Go to sleep, my sweet." He trembled at the sound. He knew that voice, but it was impossible! ...Unless Dubhan really as telling the truth. Sleep overtook him as Yavuz turned his focus back toward him. "How convenient", he sneered. "Apparently, we have another mage in our midst", he seethed. It wasn't the first time the acolytes had caused problems. Perhaps it was one of them. As he thought that, the air turned freezing cold around him. He could even see his breath. "What is this?"

Odd sounds emanated from various sources, only increasing his frustration. he pulled out his pistol and cocked the hammer. "Come out. Now." No response. A smug grin crossed his lips. "Fine. Have it your way." He pressed the weapon firmly against Blythe's forehead. "Last chance." He shivered as he awaited a reply. He'd never once felt so cold in his entire life. He gaped as ice settled over the pistol in his hand. It was so frigid, it burned his skin. Dropping the gun, he glared around him. His stomach leapt to his throat at a scent he'd last smelled years ago. "Perfume?" He knew that specific scent, but it couldn't be. Grumbling, he put the weapon back into his pocket. "Whoever you are, I will find you", he glowered. Leaving the cell, the haughtily took off in search of liquor to ease his nerves.

Once the cell door was locked and his footsteps had faded away, the room returned to its normal temperature. A faded image smiled fondly at Blythe. "This is all I can do for now...Stay strong." Tears falling down the see-through cheeks of the speaker dripped onto the floor. "Please...stay strong...please."

Down the hall, Kavi glanced toward his cell door. The locks were sliding open. He watched with interest as a small frame slipped through. He grinned faintly as the person came into view. It was Maria. She kneeled in front of him with a worried look on her face and something hidden in her robes. "What are you - ?", began the bound mage. "Shh! Don't tell anyone I was here", plead the acolyte. Reaching into the folds of her garment, she produced a filled syringe. "Please trust me. This will help you", she whispered. He wearily eyed her hands. She had yet to harm him, but that didn't mean she could be trusted. After all, she had ties to Dubhan. "It's medicine", she uttered, her voice low. She carefully injected it into Kavi's leg. "They've been using it on Blythe. It'll make you strong again and help heal these wounds." Kavi had little choice, but to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Thank you", he said meekly. He's magic was so weak, he was having trouble speaking. Maria looked at him with pity. "I'm sorry. I can't adjust the inhibitor. They'll know I was here then", she said. He nodded in understanding. Rising, she kept her eyes low and toward the door. Gently stroking his face, she offered a kind smile. "You'll be okay", was the last thing she said before hurrying from the chamber and locking the door tightly once more.

In the hall, she got a few yards down the hall before bumping into someone. She looked up, flustered. "Imagine running into you here", grinned Dubhan. Relief washed over her face as she embraced him tightly. "I've been so worried about you", she whispered. He gently returned the embrace, but his voice remained cool. "So worried you've been going through my lab again", he said with notes of suspicion. "I - ... I couldn't get to your room without your help...", she said, trying to cover up how nervous she was. A dark tendril slipped into her clothes, sending shivers through her body. The darkness produced an empty syringe. "My my, what have we here?", said Dubhan, palming the object. "I can explain!", stammered Maria.

He sniffed the needle and even licked it. "Hmm, my latest work, but what were you doing with it?", he asked skeptically. "I took it to a sick elder in the church", she said, shyly averting her gaze. She blushed deeply as he thrust her against the wall, pinning her in place with his own body. She'd missed his touch. He leaned close and whispered, "You're lying." He held one of her wrists in each hand and was rather amused by the predicament she'd put herself in. "Have you missed me so much that you're willing to tempt my anger just to be against me?", he taunted. She shyly nodded. "Mmhmm." He grinned darkly. "Tell the truth now", he said, lowering one hand to fondle her. She let out meek sounds as his fingers glided over her. "D-Dubhan, not here", she whispered, afraid someone would see. He chuckled at her distress. "Not the same without Tomas involved?", he teased, pressing himself closer. Giving in to herself, she wrapped her freed arm around his waist and buried her face in his long hair.

"Please", she whispered. "Not until you tell the truth", he said almost coldly. "Maria, what are you hiding?", he asked, pressing the matter. Continuing to tease her, his fingers tickled all the right places. Squirming, she had to tell him. "The dragon slayer", she spat, unable to hold it in. The utterance paused all Dubhan's taunting. He froze and looked coldly into her eyes. "What about him?", he inquired. "I used it on him...so you could keep playing with him! I swear!", she spat. "All for me?", he asked stiffly. "I don't really believe you, but that's not currently interesting me anymore", he uttered, his gaze softening. "Dubhan?", she whispered shyly. "Come", he said, pulling her from the wall and holding her close. Within seconds, the darkness consumed them both, propelling them elsewhere in the underground city.

Hours later, in Dubhan's hidden room, Maria was sewing with a contented smile. She'd gotten what she wanted. Dubhan lied on his back, casually tossing a ball of thread into the air repeatedly. "Now I suppose Tomas will be at my door next", he grinned. He didn't mind his scars being seen by Maria or Tomas. They were the only two allowed to know of their existence. Even now, he was comfortably naked in her presence. "Perhaps", she chuckled coyly. "There!", she beamed, shaking out her sewing project. "All fixed. you should have brought this to me sooner", she said, holding out the garment. Dubhan got up and happily put it on. The frayed lace had been repaired and ribbons replaced. "You know you can only work on such things here. I'll never take them from this room", he stated, feeling a warm happiness that it was fixed. Maria smiled shyly and glanced around the room. The only two people to ever see it or this side of Dubhan were herself and Tomas.

The other side of the mirror was forbidden to everyone else, even Yavuz and the priest. They could enter the lab, but not his sanctuary. Large stuffed animals, the size of a person, lined one wall, most with their eyes missing or their heads completely removed. The vanity chest was another secret. The mirror it held was enchanted. Maria glanced at it as she sat there to sew. Dubhan stepped behind her with a thankful hug around her shoulders. He, too, looked at their reflections. The mirror was special. It reflected an alternate reality, one where the genders were reversed. She smiled shyly. She made a passable man, but Dubhan made a gorgeous woman. "Thank you", he said, kissing her ear. She grinned happily to herself. He'd kept his affections from her for months.

"I'm always happy to fix you tatters. I can make you a new one, if you like", she offered. Dubhan stepped away and took a spin in his freshly mended clothes. "No. This one's my favorite", he said, watching the fabric swish around him. "Tomas and I helped make that one, didn't we?", asked Maria, fondly remembering. "I probably should bring him here, too. He does get jealous when we play without him", he grinned. Maria blushed and nodded in agreement. "Perhaps later, after I change. I think I'll wear this for a while." He held out his hand. "Come back to bed, my sweet", he said, a twinkle in his eye. Maria gladly obeyed. She had so missed his touch and had been so worried about him. Ever since Noctis had located Blythe and made plans to capture him, Dubhan hadn't been the same. The fact that he once again held her this way gave her hope for a full recovery. Still, she was just glad he wasn't angry about Kavi and the serum. Even if he was, he had taken his frustrations out and she'd gladly accepted them.

To be Continued...


	40. Chapter 40

Secrets, part 40

Back at the guild, clean up was progressing, but it would take time to rebuild. Thus, the members had temporarily moved to the sanctum below. Acheron on was on his way to check on their 'guest', Wink. He couldn't exactly go far on his own, but that didn't mean they could trust him. As he walked, something odd caught his eye. "Blood?" The tunnel he walked was seldom used and his team mates had been healed of their injuries. Even Grem was awake now. Skeptical, he continued his path. Perhaps he was seeing things. There it is again; Too much to ignore.

Further ahead was the chamber where they were keeping Wink. He propped himself against a pillow, trying to ignore his pain. Though Wendy had offered many times to heal him, he refused each time. He still didn't trust magic and, deep down, he felt he deserved his pain. When Aerona had set off that grenade, he'd been caught in the blast. Natsu had little choice, but to stop the bleeding. Now, Winchester Sandrunner slept lightly, tuning out the approaching footsteps. The mages had come and gone, so he paid little attention, but something wasn't right. He focused his remaining eye on the entrance of his chamber. The footsteps were muffled, like someone was shuffling. Finally, they stopped just outside the curtain the guild had hung for privacy. It was dimly lit at best and he could barely make out a human form in the gloom. Heavy panting echoed through the room.

"Who is it?", called Wink. The mages usually announced themselves. "You son of a bitch", was wheezed as answer, the words slurred and forced. Fighting against his own body, Wink readied himself for defense. That voice... The curtain flowed over the person entering as if they made no attempt to open it. Once his wide eyed settled over his visitor, it all made sense. "How dare you...survive...", seethed Aerona. Both arms had been blown off and little remained of her face. Still, she glared with rage and hate. "Aerona?!", gasped the sniper, shocked. "You're alive?", he uttered, confused. "Thought you were rid of me?...A coward like you...hiding with the enemy...You dare call yourself..an agent of Noctis?...Being harbored by mages?", she spat, anger and injuries terribly slurring her speech. Wink's gaze narrowed as he accepted her arrival. "Look at you. I'm surprised you haven't bled to death", he smirked, only furthering her ire. He looked over her disheveled form and the tattered tissue hanging from her shoulders where her arms once were. Becoming more sincere, he sighed, "Oh, Red...You're a mess."

She tried to sneer, but couldn't muster the expression. Still, her utter distaste of him was palpable. "I can't die...until I kill you...", she said, struggling to stay on her feet. "Kill me?", scoffed Wink, "What are you gonna do? Bite me to death? You don't have enough teeth left for that." His snide comments only fueled her rage, the one thing keeping her clinging to life. "You used me...I can't die...without killing you first...", she panted. His face took on an air of seriousness. "You mean our little transactions? You could have easily said 'no' at any time. An agent with your skill didn't really need my intel, now did you?", he prodded. Ignoring the implications, Aerona craned her neck, managing to grasp a knife in her teeth from inside her tattered clothing. Lifeless eyes stared at Wink as she trudged forward. Wink smirked. "You're determined, I'll give you that."

As she struggled from one step to the next, she stopped dead mere feet from her target. Her eyes widened and she fell forward, a glowing arrow in her back. Acheron stood in the doorway, enchanted bow in hand. His expression faltered between a scowl and pity for the fallen. "Any more of you coming out of the wood work?", he asked, almost coldly. Wink stared agape. He'd never seen Acheron look so determined. He'd always figured him for some kind of emo nerd. "You killed her?", uttered Wink, still in shock. Sighing, Acheron lowered his bow as the glowing arrow in Aerona's back disintegrated into nothing. "I did what I had to. She was already dead. Hate animated her, not life...You're safe now. I'll report to the master", he said, almost sadly. As he turned, Wink called out, "Wait! You're just gonna leave her here?!" The mage softened his eyes, looking even sadder amplified through his cracked glasses. "I'll send someone...I'm sorry for your loss." Then, he left. Wink breathlessly stared after him in disbelief. Just who was this Acheron kid anyway?!

Further into the sanctum, several minutes later, Acheron approached Veda's quarters. He knocked lightly, but there was no response. Concerned, he stepped in quietly. "Master?", he called softly. Spotting her, his smiled faintly. She was sound asleep, wrapped lovingly around her precious egg. Reaching toward her, he pulled his hand back before making contact. "Master Veda", he said, louder. "Mmph", she cooed, fighting to stay asleep. "Master Veda, we've had a breach", he stated, trying to get through.

From Veda's point of view, she heard a muffled voice. It was familiar, but unclear. Then, a scent came to her. She knew that smell well. Maybe the last several days had been an awful nightmare. Hazily opening her eyes, she yawned, "Puck?". Once her vision focused, she blushed at her mistake. Acheron stared at her half confused and half upset. "Forgive me for intruding", he said, shrinking away several steps. "Wait!", ordered Veda, grasping his wrist. His long sleeve had ridden up as he tried to pull away, exposing his badly scarred wrist. He quickly yanked himself free and shyly tugged his sleeve into place. Averting his gaze, he said, "You know, don't you?".

Veda looked upon him with mixed emotion. Pity for his past, sorrow for her mistake, and regret for pointing out what everyone had always ignored. Puck's magic and air of authority had always made it very easy to distinguish himself, but with such things stripped away, the scent remained. "I guess this is why Edolas sent you here", she said, sighing softly. Acheron said nothing, shifting his weight nervously. "It's all right. I won't tell anyone", assured Veda. He nodded shyly. "Thank you...Do you think they'll notice now?", he uttered, frustrated. Veda offered a kind smile. "I'm sure your team has known all along. As for the rest of the guild, it doesn't matter. You may be my husband's counterpart, but you are and have always been Acheron Styx. Puck is - ...", she trailed, pain in her chest. "He was a good man", stated Acheron.

Silence filled the room. Finally, Veda took on the mantle of guild master. "You reported a breach?", she inquired. Nodding, he replied, "The other Noctis agent was still alive. I've - ...seen to her", he said carefully. "She made it to the sanctum?!", gasped Veda, surprised. "Her injuries were severe. She wouldn't have lasted much longer. I ended her pain", he said, desolately looking at the floor. He grit his teeth, recalling the times he'd tried to end his own. He froze and Veda hugged him gently. "It's all right. You were protecting the guild", she whispered. Before he could respond, the door flew open. Ahiru stared at the duo near tears. "What did you do?", she asked, trying not to sob. She ran forward and embraced her team mate. "Why do you always fight alone?", she sobbed, hugging him tightly. Veda grinned faintly at their bond and gave them some room. "I'm sorry", he uttered. Pulling back, Ahiru looked him in the eyes and sighed. "You know I can feel it, too", she said, placing a hand over his heart. He grinned sheepishly. "I know."

Sighing, Ahiru wiped her face and turned toward Veda. "Master, forgive the intrusion", she said humbly. "Don't worry about it. Take Acheron back to Grem and make sure Winchester is taken care of. See to - ", she began, pausing to look at Acheron. Seeing him calm down with Ahiru's help, she continued, "See to a proper burial for the other agent." Ahiru nodded. Taking her friend by the hand, the two left the chamber.

Veda sighed heavily, concerned for her family. The guild was all she had to keep her going. That and... Turning toward her egg, she carefully turned it over and lovingly stroked the shell. She smiled serenely. "I can hear your heartbeat, little one. It's getting stronger every day. We'll meet soon, I promise." She kissed the egg softly and sighed. If only Puck were still there to see their baby hatch. What kind of face would he make? She smiled fondly as she pictured it. "Oberon has decreed you to be a daughter. I guess that means the name I picked will be yours. Your daddy would have named you otherwise." Sighing once more, she coiled around her precious offspring. "We'll meet soon...Durga."

Miles away, Jasper's team had finally caught up to the advance party. He quickly averted his face once his eyes met with Pax's. She smiled widely at his red cheeks. She'd get to him yet, she was sure of it. The two groups exchanged information and made a plan of attack. Infiltration would be key if they were to have the advantage of surprise. Still, once they reached the complex, no one was sure how to enter or exactly how large it was. Wink had told them some vague details, but now they wished they had more information. "We're estimating around three hundred individuals below the surface. The complex seems to consist of three separate areas - the church, the commons, and the area devoted to Noctis. If we enter through the temple, we're likely to encounter zealots. They may not be involved with Noctis itself, but I can't ay they are innocent. Should we enter through the commons, we will encounter civilians - children. I do not recommend this option", explained Eadmund, looking over a rough sketch Wink had given them as a map. "That leaves the Noctis area", stated Erza, deep in thought. "It is the most probable location of your friends", added Eadmund.

Then it's settled!", said Natsu, eager for action. "Let's kick their butts!", chimed Yona, bumping fists with her fellow dragon slayer. "Just a minute!", said Jasper, drawing all eyes to himself. "We don't know what their predicament is. If you two crash through, it might just provoke Noctis into killing Kavi and Blythe. Everyone thought it over. He was right. "All right. I'll sneak in with Eadmund. Once we get some intel, we'll send Nefeli out with details. Okay?", offered Pax. "Well, they did stay hidden in the sanctum", supplied Ronen. Rani nodded in agreement. "Fine, but if you're seen, withdraw immediately. Understood?", said Jasper. The duo nodded. Yona stared in wonder. When did Jasper become a figure of authority? He'd been acting strangely for some time now. "All right. Everyone rest up. We should reach the entrance point in a few hours", ordered Erza.

The group spread out, everyone attempting to relax while pensive over the coming conflict. Yona had talked with Lucy and Natsu for a while, trying to smooth them over when she noticed Jasper standing off by himself, pensively staring ahead. Leaving the twins to keep the conversation going, she went to his side. "You okay?", she asked. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath. "Yona. I can;t do this anymore", he blurted. "...Do what?", she inquired, confused. Turning to face her, he held sorrow in his eyes and it hit her. "Are you trying to dump me?!", she exclaimed. Glancing toward the camp, he pulled her further away from ear shot. "Please don't say it like that. I have...responsibilities to nocte regni. I can't - ...", he trailed. "Can't what? Waste time with a lowly human?", she said, crossing her arms. "Don't think like that. I can't devote the time you need...the time you deserve...Once this business with Noctis is over...I have to go with them", he said, wistfully looking toward Pax and Eadmund. "You...Idiot!", cried Yona.

Just as she shouted that, a dark blur came from nowhere, planting a firm blow to Jasper's jaw, dropping him to the ground. Both Jasper and Yona stared in shock as Van scowled at the fallen incubus. "You selfish bastard", he seethed. "Van?!", gaped Yona. Without moving his glaring eyes, he softly said, "We're linked at the heart, remember? I can't let an immature asshole make my beautiful bride cry, now can I?". He smirked faintly at the 'bride' part. Yona sighed as she lifted her hands to her hand. She couldn't deal with this right now. Jasper cracked his jaw back into place and defiantly looked at the celestial spirit now standing over him. "I'm not being selfish. I'm trying to - ", he began. Sharply cutting him off, Van said, "Trying to what? Walk away from the best thing that ever happened to you?". Dropping his gaze, Jasper said nothing. Yona stepped forward, placing her hands on Van's arm. "I'm fine. You don't have to do this", she said softly.

The tone in her words said otherwise. Turning, he looked at her with a gentle smile. "You're fine? Then what's this?", he said, wiping a stray tear from her face. Glancing between Van and Jasper, Yona sighed. Why did her chest hurt so much? Did Van's death somehow change her opinion or it simply confirmed what she'd denied all along? She lowered Van's hand from her face and looked at Jasper. He slowly got off the ground and dusted himself off. "I'm sorry", he uttered softly. "For what? Putting your people before yourself?...I get it", replied Yona. Both men looked at her in surprise. Van grinned to himself. She was really growing up. Yona slowly offered her hand. "Friends?", she asked. Jasper smiled shyly and accepted the gesture. "Friends", he agreed. "But don't think you're off the hook. There's no way in hell I'm letting you go alone. Pax will have your man bits in her hands before you know what hit you", she teased. Van laughed at Jasper's beet red face. He was glad things were somewhat returning to normality.

After some idle talk, Jasper walked off to be alone. Yona stared after him and heaved a deep sigh. Without warning, a warm pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Hugging her firmly, Van said, "You're amazing." She smirked at his choice of words. "Don't think you're getting in on the rebound, Mister Yukimaru", she taunted. "He snickered in response. "You insult my integrity...Misses Yukimaru", he barbed. Breaking free from his embrace, she spun around and declared, "We are NOT married, asshole!". After staring blankly, both broke into laughter. Once the joke had passed, Van sighed. "Sorry if I messed things up before", he said sheepishly. Yona's cheeks tinged pink and she immediately turned her head so he wouldn't see. "I'm glad you messed things up. I might have drowned him otherwise", she said, half joking. "Don't think I won't be watching closely if you really decide to go to that nocte regni place with him. There's bound to be more incubus...incubuses?...Incubi? Anyway, if they're anything like Pax, you'll be beating off guys with a stick and I just can't have that", he stated firmly.

Yona chuckled. "You're an idiot, but a lovable one", she teased. Van grinned wide at the remark. It was close to what she had said the first time he kissed her. It seemed so long ago now... "But I'm still not marrying you", she added with a flat expression and blunt tone. "But you've had your ring all along", he teased, fingering the earring she now wore as a necklace. Flushing bright red, she jerked it from his hand. "Sh-shut up! God you're stupid!" Then she stomped off back to her other friends. Van watched her go with a grin. She'd come a long way, but she was still the adorable girl he'd fallen for. He felt bad that things with Jasper were unraveling, but he still held hope it could be patched. He wanted Yona to himself more than anything, but as he'd told her before - He was already dead and she had to live her life.

Van turned to the sunset, his emotions thoroughly mixed. He was mildly surprised to see Loke leaning against a nearby tree with a grin. "Nice hit", smirked Leo. "I've still got it", replied Van confidently. "Shield bash?", teased Loke. "Damn straight", laughed Van. They joked with other as they returned to the spirit realm. Both were hopelessly after living mages, Lucy and Yona, and neither had much of a chance. Still, one could never tell what fate had in store. After all, neither ever noticed the impish boy watching them from the trees. "This new Scutum looks like fun", grinned the child. Brushing his red headband from his face, Draco smiled wide. He was looking forward to playing with the new spirit.

To be Continued...


	41. Chapter 41

Secrets, part 41

Maria silently smiled to herself as watched Dubhan and Tomas. As predicted, he wasn't far behind. Dubhan was at his vanity and Tomas was brushing out his long hair, giving compliments every chance he got. Dubhan grinned at his female reflection in the enchanted mirror. "Am I really so pretty?", asked Dubhan coyly. Tomas smiled sincerely. "More gorgeous than you know", he replied. Maria quietly sewed nearby, glad Dubhan had accepted them back after so many weeks of desolation. The trio's arrangement seemed odd to most, but it worked for them. Dubhan could easily trade roles as he needed. With Maria, he was dominant. With Tomas, his feminine side shined. With both, well, some things are better left unsaid.

Tomas set down the brush and gently kissed Dubhan's ear. "So very lovely, my sweet", he cooed. Dubhan grinned to himself at the words. He thoroughly enjoyed being admired. Glancing toward Maria, Dubhan's smile faded. "Enough pampering", he stated. Tomas knew that tone. It was time to back off. With a nod and slight bow, he backed away, giving his love some space. "Maria, come", said the shadow mage. Setting aside her sewing, she obeyed. "You two are hopeless without me, aren't you?", he said, faintly grinning once more. Maria blushed, but nodded. Tomas silently knelt beside her as if he were a knight reporting to his king. Dubhan sighed listlessly. "All right, a little longer, then you really do have to go", he said. A dark smile crossed Tomas's lips as he rose to his feet, taking both Maria and Dubhan by the hand. "Shall we then?", he said, his meaning clear. Dubhan smirked and slid his hand free. Walking from the vanity, he knew the others would follow him up the steps to bed.

Elsewhere, the mages of Fairy Tail and Serpent Wing were ready to move on Noctis. Their friends had waited on them long enough. All watched as Eadmund silently ran his hand over the stones. "What's he doing?", whispered Yona. "He's checking for differences in the rock", replied Pax. "Like a hidden door?", asked Lucy. "Basically", said the succubus, unimpressed. "You're doing it the hard way", said a voice from seemingly nowhere. Even the dragon slayers with their keen ears glanced about, unable to pin its source. Pax grinned coyly. "You've been peeping again", she taunted. Finally, a blur leapt from a tree nearby. Blank stares met the new face. A young boy with dark skin and pale hair was burying his face into Pax's chest. "Pax!", he shouted, graciously hugging her breasts. "I wondered when you'd come, Draco. You never could resist a good fight", she laughed.

"...That's Draco?!", gaped Lucy, pointing. Eadmund calmly peeled the boy from his partner with one firm hand. "Causing trouble again, I see", he sighed. Draco tried to appear innocent as he dangled in the air from his shirt. "Put him down, stoney! he can cuddle my boobs if he wants to", scowled Pax. Quicker than could be seen, the spirit had freed himself from the gargoyle's grasp and returned to Pax's ample bosom. "Yay!", he laughed. Natsu shuffled beside Gajeel. "Does that guy seem like a kid to you?", he muttered. Gajeel smirked in agreement. "Looks like your secret's out already", giggled Pax, loving stroking the boy's hair. "Boo! You guys are no fun! If you hadn't said anything, I probably could've gotten to hit the bath with the girls later on", pouted Draco. "What?!", cried Lucy, trying to take it all in. Yona simply laughed, "Kid's got cahones."

"He's not really a child at all", stated Eadmund, watching as Nefeli happily greeted the spirit. "Celestial spirits don't age...Do they?", uttered Rani, confused. "Loke always looks the same", supplied Happy. "Yeah, but is appearance changes sometimes", added Natsu, thinking aloud. "You want me to tell them?", offered Pax, still coddling the boy. "If you want", replied Draco, playfully prodding Ronen in curiosity. "Pyrr comes and goes as he likes, but he has three different forms", began the succubus. "Pyrr?", snorted Yona, "That's a stupid name." Draco shot her a nasty look before putting on an eerie grin. "Pyrrhos is what Pax calls me. Why, what's your name?", he asked coyly. "Yona." He laughed. "And you said my name was dumb!", he chuckled. Seeing Yona beginning to fume, he quickly darted behind Jasper and stuck out his tongue. Glancing up, he took a closer look at his shield. "A wingless incubus?...Out here?...You must be Glaukos", he grinned. "Jasper", uttered the nervous incubus.

"We all have a name for him, don't we, Pyrr?", said Pax, breaking the awkward tension. "All?", questioned Lucy. Pax grinned. "Sure. Draco can summon any of the zodiacs and can be summoned by each zodiac master in turn. In the new world, they summon spirits with carved stones, right, Draco?" He nodded as he continued to inspect Jasper. "And out east, they summon with these weird paper talismans...Anyway, there's a special 'key' for each area of the world", explained Pax. "Like your diamond key", noted Natsu. She nodded with a smile. Trying to ignore the kid, Yona was intrigued. "What did you mean by three forms?", she inquired. "If he's not really a child, then he must be an adult, right?", offered Rani. "That's one other form", said Pax. "And the last is a dragon", stated Gajeel, without question. "Oh, you're good", teased the succubus. "I wanna see that one!", spat Natsu, excitedly. "Aye!", chimed Happy. Lucy sighed as she dragged the boys away from the spirit.

"You wouldn't like that", stated Pyrr. "Why not?", asked Lily, skeptically. "It'll mark the end times", stated Eadmund. Nefeli cooed sadly as she rubbed against his ankle. "End times?", repeated Yona, "Like the apocalypse?". "That's it", smirked Pyrr. An odd silence fell over the group as Pax fawned over her celestial companion. "So...Pyrrhos?", ventured Lucy. He turned in question. "You can summon any zodiac?", she asked. "Even the dead ones", he grinned proudly. Before anyone could ask what he meant, his innocent smile had faded into a stern look as he stared at Natsu. "You smell like Laniakea", he uttered. Natsu peered back blankly. "You probably smell Lucy. You saw her last, right?", he said. She nodded. Pax lit up as if remembering something. "Did Leo give you the card?!", she asked. Draco smiled serenely. "Yes. I'll see her soon", he replied. "Who is she to you?", asked Gajeel, keenly.

The very nature around them seemed to shift. Dead silence. The air seemed heavier and the sunlight seemed to dim. Draco stared at the dirt beneath his bare feet sullenly. Then, as suddenly as things changed, they reverted. The breeze picked up again and birds could be heard once more in distance. The spirit grinned wide. "She gave me my power", he beamed. Trying to shake off the eerie feeling, Lucy kneeled to eye level and offered a warm smile. "I'm Lucy. I'm a celestial mage, too", she stated. Pyrrhos smirked. "I know who you are, miss Heartfilia. Leo never shuts up about you", he replied. "You hold most of the local zodiac. I guess that's supposed to make you special or something...But me?" He grinned almost darkly as several ethereal card decks orbited around him. Lucy stared with wide eyes. "Are those...all zodiacs?", she managed. He nodded. "They are. Impressed yet?", he grinned.

"Aren't we getting off our original purpose?", asked Erza. Pyrr pouted as the cards faded from view. "Spoil sport. I know you're here for the mages below. Glaukos won't go home without them, right?", he said, looking up at Jasper. "His name is Jasper", said Yona flatly. The spirit's gaze settled over her. "You...You're the new - ", he began. Laughing nervously, Pax scooped him up with her palm over his mouth. "Well, it's time we got moving. You said you knew a better way in?", she blurted. He glared mildly as she set him down. "Do that again and I won't come next time you call me", he said, his fun soured. Yona and Jasper looked at one another in confusion. The new what?

"Sorry", said Pax. "I'm telling Cygnus", said the boy, defiantly crossing his arms. "Noo!", whined Pax, hugging his waist as she groveled on the ground. Eadmund failed to hide his smirk at the scene, but quickly straightened up once Gajeel locked eyes. Lucy glanced at Pax's keys. "Cygnus must be one of the silver", she thought. "But she's so - ...You know what she's like!", pleaded the succubus. Pyrr smirked, content he was back in control. Lucy sighed, imagining Cygnus to be like Aquarius. "We're wasting time while our friends are suffering", stated Jasper firmly annoyed. "Fine", sighed the spirit. He flicked a pebble at a nearby boulder and a door slid open. "There. Now go before Glaukos has a cow", he said. Jasper's eye twitched faintly at the kid's arrogance, but with a deep breath, he managed to thank the spirit. "See you on the other side", grinned Draco, fading back to the celestial plane.

"What exactly happened just now?", blurted Natsu. "We may never know", sighed Yona, glad it was over. "Forgive Draco. Pyrrhos has always been a handful", stated Eadmund. "Wait here. Pax, let's go", he said. Nefeli climbed onto his shoulder and chirped irritably at the moping succubus. "All right, but he sends Cygnus after me, I'm dragging you down with me", she whined. The duo disappeared into the gloom below. An hour passed by. Lucy sat pensively in thought. She never imagined there to be so many zodiacs and what did Draco mean he could even summing the dead ones? Erza stood beside her, watching the entrance for any movement. Yona sat next to Natsu and silently stared at Jasper. He, too, stared at the tunnel, visibly tensed.

"Are you okay?", asked Rani, concerned. Yona pat her head and mustered a smile. "I'm all right", she assured. Ronen glanced between them. he could give a good guess about what Yona was thinking. Neither she nor Jasper were acting the same. "At least you still have us", said Rani, trying to help. "And Van", smirked Ronen. Yona looked at her companions with a flat expression. "Hilarious. Really", she said. Happy snickered, ready to add. Interrupted before he could even begin, Jasper and Erza both stepped forward, catching the group's attention. "There's Nefeli", said Jasper. He strode forward and leaned down to the drake. She held up her leg. It had a small note tied on. "What does it say?", asked Erza. She glanced, but couldn't decipher the script. Jasper's face contorted as he crushed the paper in his fist. "We have to move. Now", he said, getting to his feet. "What happened?!", inquired Yona, worried for her friends. The moment her eyes locked onto Jasper's, her heart sank. That look of sheer despair...It couldn't be.

Pulling his eyes from Yona, Jasper took a deep breath. "They've moved both Kavi and Blythe recently. Eadmund's trying to track them, but they are reports of a sacrifice about to happen...I don't want to think about that...So, we're splitting into two teams. One rescue, one destruction. Half of us will focus on finding and saving Kavi and Blythe. The other half is to wipe out Noctis. Completely." The last word echoed with a dark tone. "If we're looking for shock and awe, we'd better let the draconian trio take on the destruction half", smirked Lily. "Nefeli, can you lead us?", asked Yona. The drake chirped in response. "What about us?", inquired Rani, desperate to help. "Ronen and Lily will come with us. You and Happy with go with Jasper, Lucy, and Erza, okay?", replied Yona. The exceeds nodded. "Everyone be careful. We don't know what's lurking down there...Let's go!", declared Erza. The two groups split off. Nefeli led the dragon slayers to Eadmund while the others relied on Jasper's acute night vision to guide them to Pax.

Deep below the surface, Blythe had been freed of his bonds. He slumped on the floor, both exhausted and terrified. "It's time. On your feet, boy", ordered Yavuz. Annoyed at the lack of response, he kicked his son in the ribs. "On your feet!", he shouted. Red eyes glared up from behind blood soaked hair. "That's more like it", grinned Yavuz. Blythe struggled to his feet. He hadn't stood in a week. "Clean him up. He needs to look presentable to the masses", ordered Yavuz. A few acolytes behind him nodded and rushed forward with cleaning supplies and a fresh set of clothes. Blythe didn't fight them. They weren't the enemy here. Once they'd completed their task, they whispered prayers to Blythe and backed away humbly. The master of Noctis looked him over. "Don't forget your lover is on the line. Now get moving." Taking a deep breath, Blythe had little choice, but to obey...for now.

Several cells away, a similar process had occurred. Kavi had been released and given fresh clothing. He grimaced at them - acolyte robes. Blood red was the church's color of choice. "Hurry. We mustn't keep our savior waiting", chided a church member. He could overhear their muffled conversations. "Is everything ready?...Where is master Yavuz?...Has anyone seen lord Dubhan? He'll be angry if he misses the big event...I heard he wanted to light the pyre himself...No, the grand priest would never allow it. The false prophet doesn't deserve such an honor." No one seemed to notice as a hooded acolyte entered the fold. The man leaned close to Kavi as if to help him change, then he whispered, "Dubhan and Blythe have struck a deal. Just stay quiet until the signal to move." Kavi's eyes trembled. He knew that voice. "Tomas?", he ventured. "Shh", he chided as he pulled the inhibitor from the dragon slayer's flesh. "Just act weak", he uttered under his breath. Kavi nodded faintly. His stomach turned over. What had Blythe done now? And could Dubhan even be trusted?

Another acolyte rushed into the cell. "Madness! The ritual will be ruined!", shouted a terrified man. "What's wrong?", asked the eldest nun. "Mages are in the base! They're destroying everything!", he yelled. "Secure the prisoner and stay on guard. We must deliver him to Noctis or our savior is forfeit", said the old woman. Everyone quickly reacted to new orders being issued. A group including Tomas surrounded Kavi and moved quickly toward the ritual site. The nun feared for her church, Kavi feared for Blythe, and no one seemed to notice the glowing pink eyes overhead. Pax clinged to the stalactites and twitched her tail curiously. "So this is where Kavi's been", she thought. Silently stalking from above, she followed the group.

Minutes later, Blythe was thrust into a bright light. Voices roared in excitement at the sight of him. He'd been dressed in some kind of ceremonial garb. Yavuz stood next to him and coldly said, "Don't try anything stupid. If you do, the dragon slayer is mine." He gave his son a shove to get moving. They walked down an ornate carpet that led to a large pit. The entire walkway was suspended high over the church's followers. People cried and shouted with joy that the baron was finally being awakened. He tried to put on a brave face. This was their whole lives. They didn't know anything else. The people cheered about thirty feet down as Blythe strode passed them. He could see a large chasm, with more people on the far side. Then his eyes settled over someone specific. "Kavi-kun", he uttered, part scared and part relieved.

On the other side of the chasm, Kavi stared back at him with torn emotions. He glanced at the end of the walkway. A large pit was constructed with a pyre and stake at its center. Leaning against it with a smirk stood Dubhan. Maria stood where the walkway ended, her eyes lowered as not to look the messiah in the face. "What plan?", echoed in Tomas's ears. He shot Kavi a curious look. "My magic let's only you hear me right now. What plan? What is Dubhan going to do?" Tomas sighed heavily. "Just watch", he mumbled. Flabbergasted, Kavi stared longingly toward his lover. In Blythe's ears rang the words, "Whatever you promised, don't do it...Please..."

Blythe grinned faintly to himself. So far, Dubhan had kept his end of the deal. Tomas had removed Kavi's inhibitor. Now to fulfill the rest of the bargain. The old priest stood at a podium near the fire pit. "Faithful, hear me! Today we truly awaken the propheted one! Our messiah has come to rid the world of Zeref's evil once for all!", he announced. Cheers went wild. "Have you any words for your people, oh great baron?" The crowd fell silent as Yavuz prodded Blythe forward. Blythe looked over the masses below. He couldn't believe so may people lived down here, faithful to such madness. Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "I know you all think I'm someone you've waited for...Maybe I am...Maybe not...But if this trial by fire will put your hearts at ease...Then so be it." Murmurs ran through the crowd. The priest sent him an odd look and announced, "Behold! He does not fear the flames! He will come out unscathed!". Again, the faithful cried out.

Nearby, Jasper's group had managed to mingle into the crowd with some stolen hooded robes. He sent Erza a nervous glance. How could they get to Blythe in time and where was Kavi? Lucy clutched her keys close, ready to react when needed. Happy stood between her ankles, hidden by the robe, but she could sense the exceed's unease. Rani, likewise, hid with Jasper. Erza stared at the podium far overhead. "Everyone be ready."

Across the chasm, an acolyte went missing, but no one noticed. After all, the numbers hadn't changed and wings weren't visible beneath a heavy cloak. Pax glared at the priest and Yavuz. Something wasn't right. Someone was frantically whispering to the master of Noctis and he did not look amused. It looked like the other team was creating quite the diversion. Then her eyes settled over Dubhan. He stepped from the pit and grinned mockingly toward his brother. "Ready to roast?", he taunted, "It'll be nice to hear you scream for a change." Yavuz sent him a troubled look. It said, "Don't mess this up." Then, he quickly exited the lofty walkway. The priest grasped Blythe's arm and ushered him forward. "Come now, child. It time to become what you were always meant to be."

Cheers faded to silence as Blythe was tied tightly to the stake. Maria looked upon him with sad eyes. "Don't forget the deal", said Blythe, defiantly staring down Dubhan. "Your lover will live", he replied calmly. The priest knew of the arrangement, thus didn't question it. Maria, however, questioned which deal they were referring to. Kavi struggled against the acolytes holding his arms as the priest lit the pyre. "Be reborn, blood baron!", shouted the old man. "Blythe!", screamed Kavi. Jasper's eyes shot wide open, hearing his brother even over the din of resuming cheers. He quickly spotted him across the deep gouge in the earth. Erza followed his line of sight. "Move!", she yelled.

Followers of the church shrieked in shock as the robes were thrown away. Screams echoed loudly. "What is that?!..She's got a sword!...Monster!" The old priest squinted down from above. "Dubhan, we have intruders. Take care of them. The ritual must not be interrupted", he ordered. He didn't get the satisfaction of ordering the shadow mage around for much longer. A sharp tendril of pure black stuck out through his chest. Blood ran from his lips as he coughed. "What?...Why?" Dubhan grinned as he stepped so the old man could see him. "I've decided I'm not interested in your rantings anymore, old man", he smirked. "Yavuz...won't..stand for it...", uttered the priest as he collapsed. Dubhan glanced toward Maria. "I've already thought of that", he said to himself.

Again Kavi screamed for Blythe focusing his weak mana so his lover could hear his pleas to stay alive. "I'll find a way to get there! Just hold on! Whatever you do, don't die!" Blythe smiled meekly as the flames climbed his legs. It hurt, but he'd expected that. He smiled through the agony, trying not to worry Kavi further. It was getting hard to breathe now. The fire was growing fast. Inhaling them burned badly. He was starting to choke on the fluid filling his lungs. Still, as his blood boiled, it oozed out into massive arcs of ethereal light, surrounding him and awing the faithful. "Look! He heals!", shouted a man. The pain was so intense, but he couldn't even muster a scream. What was taking Dubhan so long? Had he been betrayed?

Back on the walkway, Dubhan was being pinned by someone. "Get off of me! He's dying over there!", he shrieked. "Thanks to you, no doubt", replied his captor. A chained woman wrapped her bonds around him, trapping him against her body. Maria frantically tried to free her lover. "You don't understand! He was going to save him!", she yelled, trying in vain to pull the chains free. Pax swooped down and Maria shrank away in fear. "D-demon!", she gaped. "Good work, Andromeda", grinned the succubus. "As you bid, my lady", replied the spirit. "Let...go!", yelled Dubhan, struggling to fade into the shadows. He couldn't understand why he was still solid matter. Pax leaned over him with a grin. "Andromeda's chains negate magic. Give it up, you're trapped", she explained. "You're ruining everything!", yelled the enraged shadow mage. Ignoring him, Pax walked toward the flames now engulfing Blythe. Holding up another key, she stated, "Open gate or the river - Eridanus!"

Kavi watched helplessly as a huge deluge of water poured from the sky. An entity of liquid, spun in arcs around the water, controlling the flow. Kavi gasped in shock as the ground gave way beneath him. A moment later he was on the walkway, Eadmund supporting his weight. "Go", said the gargoyle, releasing him. The dragon slayer ignored his fatigue and ran as fast as he could toward the pit. The deluge ceased and the water being winked before disappearing. Kavi slowly walked in shock toward what remained on the pyre. A cyclone of glowing blood surrounded the stake. "Blythe?", he uttered, afraid of what he'd find. He dropped to his knees as his own blood seeped from his eyes, nose, and fingernails toward the cyclone. "That's right...We're the same blood type", he thought. "Take all you need! Just come back to me!", he pleaded, gladly giving of himself.

He barely noticed a thud beside him. "This one should be a suitable source", grinned Andromeda, yanking her chains. Dubhan stared in wonder at the scene. His blood, too, began seeping from his body. He screamed in mild terror, completely ignoring the serene smile on Kavi's face as he went through the same thing. Pax stepped beside them and watched with keen interest. She trusted the others below to get Yavuz. "Is he still in there?", she asked absently. Kavi nodded faintly. "I can hear his heartbeat...It's faint, yet frantic...but definitely there...You can do it, Blythe...", he uttered, growing weak from the blood loss. "Hey, baron! You're draining the dragon slayer! Can you hear me?!", shouted Pax.

She shrank back a step as a hand reached through the storm of blood. It was part skeletal and part severely burned tissue. She covered her mouth to keep herself from vomiting. Andromeda, the spirit, watched with intrigue. "Look, my lady. It's rebuilding", she stated. Pax forced her eyes open. Sure enough, muscle and skin were reforming with ridiculous speed. The blood flow from Kavi ceased and he gasped as he collapsed to one side. Fighting his blurred vision, he prayed he'd given enough. Maria had run forward and threw herself on the floor. "Take mine! Spare Dubhan! I know mine is a different type, but one as powerful as you can surely manipulate it to work for you!", she screamed, desperate. The hand reached further out as the cyclone began to destabilize. The last of the swirling blood soaked into its master, a horrifying sight of sinew and charred tissue. Maria had given permission. Her blood began to flow toward Blythe, too. Dubhan had stopped struggling. Though terrified of losing so much blood, he realized that it didn't hurt, and whether or not her put up a fight, he wasn't able to stop it.

Seconds later, the blood arcs broke apart and Blythe gasped in his first breath as he fell to the dirt. "Is he -...?", uttered Pax. Maria crawled to Dubhan, carefully checking his pulse. He was unconscious, but unharmed. Pax then watched in awe as Kavi dragged himself toward Blythe. "How can he still move?", inquired Andromeda. Pax grinned faintly. "Humans are such interesting creatures", she stated. Kavi struggled against the forces dimming his vision. He finally reached his beloved and gently stroked his face. "Blythe?", he whispered. "Blythe!", he screamed, shaking him. A soft smile crossed the blood mage's lips. "Kavi-kun", he cooed happily, as if dreaming. Exhausted Kavi sighed in relief with a faint chuckle. "You're nearly scared me to death", he said just before passing out. "Keep them safe", said Eadmund, stepping beside Pax. She nodded and he once more faded into the stone.

Far below, Lucy, Erza, Loke, and Jasper had their hands full. Trying to fight of the agents of Noctis in a frenzied crowd of zealots was not an easy task. They had to hold back against those innocents of the church. "Die, monster!", screamed a woman, striking with a halberd. Jasper caught the weapon by its staff and glared at her as his corrosion magic made short work of it. Terrified, she fled. Against his back stood Erza. "There!", she shouted, pointing with her sword. Yavuz stared them down. "Get Lucy away from here!", yelled Loke. Happy nodded and whisked her to higher ground. Rani was surrounded nearby. "What is that thing? Is it fey?...I don't know...Let's catch it. Maybe we'll get a reward", mumbled the agents. Taking a deep breath, Rani calmed her nerves and began to sing. One by one, the agents fell to ground, sound asleep. "When did you learn to do that?", grinned Loke. "Kavi taught me", beamed the exceed.

Jasper had his sights locked on Yavuz the moment Erza pointed him out. He was so furious, pure acid dripped from his fingertips. "Can you handle the rest?", he asked stiffly. "Go", nodded Erza, fending off another overconfident agent. Yavuz grinned as he settled his eyes over the approaching incubus. "You've made interesting friends, Blythe", he smirked. He twitched his fingers, beckoning Jasper and stepped into the shadows. Blinded by hate, Jasper followed without hesitation.

Elsewhere in the base, Natsu, Yona, and Gajeel were having a blast. They were actually allowed, and even encouraged, to cut loose for a change. Defeated foes littered the ground. Ronen's sword skill couldn't hold a candle to Lily's, but he fought on just the same. If he could be any help to Yona, to the guild, his friends, he would press on. Yona sent a group of zealots flying in a miniature tidal wave. "I haven't had this much fun in ages!", she laughed. "Then you'll love this", grinned Natsu, heating the water, He smirked as the victims ran away. "Damn it, Salamander! Stop showing off!", growled Gajeel, pummeling yet another agent into submission. "Where'd that puny dragon go?", he shouted, taking out another victim. "I didn't know it was my turn to watch her!", yelled Yona, flooding the hall. "I see her!", announced Natsu. She spiraled down from above and landed on his shoulder. "Huh?" He listened as she chirped and cooed. "Since when do you speak drake?", smirked Ronen. "I don't, but I think she's trying to tell us Kavi and Blythe are okay", he replied. Nefeli made a sound akin to purring in response. "Good. I'd hate to drag their asses back from the underworld", grinned Yona.

In one of the winding tunnels of the base, Jasper stalked his prey - Yavuz. He was in no mood to hold back his strength or his ire. The master of Noctis didn't know it, but there was a good chance he wouldn't win this fight...

To be Continued...


	42. Chapter 42

Secrets, part 42

High over the chaos, Pax used her keen eyesight to observe the fight below. She'd seen Yavuz beckon Jasper into the darkness. Pensively, she watched. "You can go, my lady. I'll watch things here", offered Andromeda, finally loosening her chains from Dubhan's sleeping form. Pax twitched her tail in thought. "No, I'll guard them", she sighed. Turning, she glanced at the group of humans on the floor nearby. Kavi held Blythe tightly despite being entirely unconscious, a faint grin on his lips. Beside them was Maria fawning over Dubhan. He, too, was out like a light. Maria, herself, wasn't far behind. She fought her exhaustion from giving her blood, but she wouldn't leave Dubhan unguarded. Thus, she clung to her blurred vision, waiting for Tomas.

"What have we here?", laughed a rough voice. Pax calmly faced the encroaching agent of Noctis. A large man swung a sickle playfully as he strode forward. "My ticket to the top", he grinned. Pax smirked in response, unsettling his nerves. "Catching a fey won't help you. First, Noctis dies today. Second, you're up against me", she said. Sneering, the man tried to ignore her confidence. "Once I take you down, I can reclaim the baron. I don't care if you're here to kill master Yavuz. I'll gladly take his place", replied the man. "Shall I stay out of your way, my lady?", asked Andromeda casually. Pax cracked her knuckles and pulled her flowing shirt away. Tossing it, she smirked toward Blythe. "Cover him up before he catches cold. Humans are so fragile...I'll take care of our little guest." The spirit nodded and covered Blythe's nakedness. The fire had destroyed the garb he wore previously. Pax showed her proud succubus nature as she stalked forward like a lion playing with a lamb. A tight corset barely covered her chest. Her wings spread wide and low, readying her to pounce.

Below, Jasper haughtily followed the master of Noctis through a side tunnel. Yavuz was merely toying with him and he knew it. "The mighty fey...If your senses really are so superior, you should have found me by now", taunted Yavuz from the shadows. Jasper sneered, furious at the man who caused such harm to his guild. "And if you're truly so skilled a warrior, you should face me instead of hiding", he replied sharply. Silence permeated the tunnel. Finally, the sound of sand beneath a boot. Jasper spun around to face the source. Yavuz stared him down coldly. "I'm no coward, but I'm also not a fool. I know what kind of strength you possess. All that remains unanswered if you're too soft to use it", he said. Jasper fought his welling hatred. He wanted more than anything to kill the man before him, but his heart was torn. Everything his family had ever taught him stated that all life is precious. Still, he knew Kavi had killed and even Blythe. That left him in turmoil at the choice.

"Domine mi, if I may?", called Eadmund, calmly separating himself from the ambient stone wall. Drawing the claymore from his back, he strode forward confidently. "You needn't sully your hands on such a lowly thing as this. He doesn't deserve the consideration of being called 'human'...", he trailed. Jasper sighed deeply. "No. I have to finish this", he said. His voice was firm, but his hands were shaking. "What would Yona do?", he thought. A faint grin crossed his lips. "She'd pummel him into the dirt", he thought. "The choice is yours. Come. I'd like to see what a vile perversion of nature like you is capable of", grinned the master of Noctis. "You fey are truly disgusting - beings of pure magic, the ultimate insult to nature", continued Yavuz, keeping his eyes firmly on Jasper. A dark smile crossed his face. "What happens when something like you dies? Do you crumble like an animal or simply vanish into nothing? Is there a corpse left to rot? Perhaps I should ask the elf." His words were designed to cut deeply and they did just that.

Before he could chuckle at Jasper's rage, the incubus had him by the throat. His green eyes shone like stars in the ambient darkness. Yavuz maintained his twisted grin as Jasper's corrosion magic began to eat away at his clothing. "Go ahead and be the monster you are. I won't judge you for it. After all, I'm a monster, too. Just look what I've put my own son through, my very own flesh and blood...And you know what? I don't feel a bit guilty about it...or your dragon slayer friend. I even laughed when Tanya failed. She was weak and most of your guild fell that day. Thirty mages to one agent is an acceptable loss...Are you just going to stare at me while I taunt you?" Jasper struggled against himself, gaining control of the acid in his hands. "I could easily snap your neck", he stated, almost calmly. That caught Yavuz off guard. "What's stopping you, beast?", he sneered. "It's too good for you", spat Jasper, casting the man to the dirt.

Yavuz chuckled darkly to himself as he got to his feet. "Leave it to an untrained animal to play with its prey", he grinned. Eadmund took a single step forward. Seeing Jasper raise his hand, he held his position despite his own feelings. "How interesting. Looks like you creatures have some chain of command after all. Tell me, where does the snake lurk now? Her hide alone will bring quite the purse." Acid hissed as it dripped into the sand from Jasper's clenched fists. "Leave my family out of this", he said, gritting his teeth. "Family is just a word, a simple label for those you keep closer than your enemies, hoping that when it comes down to the wire, they won't stab you in the back. You really think I care about your ties?", taunted Yavuz. Smiling darkly, he stated firmly, "I will kill every last one of you."

An unexpected voice echoed through the tunnel. "Bullshit!", rang out loudly. Jasper's intense expression gave way to one of surprise. He looked passed Yavuz to see Yona and Natsu staring down the same foe. He'd never seen Natsu look so angry, but it was Yona's voice that cried out. Even now, he could see her trembling. Nefeli jumped from Natsu's shoulder and made a strike at Yavuz's face as she swooped to her master, Eadmund. Blood trickled down from the master of Noctis's brow, but he remained calm. It was only a minor wound.

Natsu set a firm hand on Yona's shoulder, drawing her back to reality. "If that's your definition of 'family', I almost feel sorry for you", he stated, staring down Yavuz. Yona gathered her nerves and turned her steely gaze upon him, as well. "You puss-filled sack of shit. You don't have the faintest clue who you're fucking with right now. That man in front of you could have easily taken your pathetic life countless times by now. The only reason you're still standing is because he's better than you", she seethed. Eadmund smirked faintly. It seemed Jasper had made some good friends out here, after all. "Hell, he could've sicked his soldier buddy on you, too! Do you even know what a life is worth? Do you?!", yelled Yona. Natsu had let her say her piece. Now he stepped around beside her. "You've learned a lot since joining a guild", he grinned, not looking toward her. She blushed faintly. Maybe she really had come a long way. Natsu's fists turned ablaze. "Let me handle this", he smirked.

He froze as a steel sword stopped inches from his throat. Eadmund stared at him, calmly holding his gaze. "He's ordered us to stay out of it", he stated. Yona stood agape. When did Eadmund get so fast?! "Lower your blade", ordered Jasper, still staring firmly at Yavuz. Eadmund obeyed, silently sheathing his weapon. "This is about honor, is it?", smirked Yavuz. "Like you even know what that word means", sneered Jasper. The master of Noctis and his incubus adversary stared one another down, chilling the air around them. Natsu released his flames and reluctantly stepped back. Seeing Yona begin to move, he quickly grasped her wrist, encouraging her stay where she was. Eadmund carefully eyed over everyone present. Finally, he turned to the dragon slayers. "Come. Your friends are this way", he said holding out his hand as the other faded into the surrounding stone. Yona lingered, staring at Jasper in question. "Go. I'll be fine", he assured. Against her better judgment, she conceded.

Once the others were gone, Jasper and Yavuz had grown tired of waiting. Sand kicked up as both leapt into motion. Their shapes mixed with the shadows in the low light, exchanging blows. Jasper skid to a stop as a fresh cut opened on his face. He glanced briefly at the beading blood in shock. "Is that the best you've got, incubus?", asked Yavuz stiffly. The voice came from just behind where Jasper stood. A quick reaction caught Yavuz's blade before it pierced his ribs. A strong twist made a crunching sound as the dagger hit the dirt. Yavuz jumped back, nursing his now broken wrist. "That's more like it", he grinned. Snapping the bones into place, he tied off the wound with little concern. Jasper eyed him cautiously. It seemed he was up against more than he bargained for.

Elsewhere in the base, Tomas was nimbly navigating between confrontations and fleeing zealots as he made his way to the platform where Dubhan and Maria were. He showed little concern for the fallen around him, simply stepping over the unconscious. It took time to get around the crevice in the earth, but he knew the quickest routes. Soon enough, he emerged onto the risen platform. A dark-skinned creature with wings spun around to face him, her pink eyes glowing. She stood over the Noctis agent that previously attacked her. Seeing it was only an acolyte, she lowered her guard. They stared at one another briefly. Seeing no signs of aggression, she let him pass with a close eye on his movements. Pax watched as he knelt beside Dubhan and Maria. The girl looked at him with relief in her moist eyes. "He'll be okay", she said weakly. Tomas smiled softly. "You did well", he said, cupping her cheek in his palm. Dragging his fingertips over her eyelids, he said, "Sleep." Within seconds, Maria fell beside Dubhan.

"Sleep magic?", ventured Andromeda. Tomas grinned coyly. "Getting Dubhan to rest always was a fight. So, I found another way", he explained. "My lady?", asked Andromeda, glancing at Pax. "He's on our side...I think", replied the succubus. She watched with keen interest as something fell from his sleeve onto the marble. The strange metallic object clinked noisily and appeared to have blood on it. "What is that?", asked Pax. "A magic inhibitor - one of Dubhan's creations. He really is a talented scientist", replied Tomas, fondly stroking the loose hair from Dubhan's face. "I removed it from the dragon slayer", he added. Pax circled around him, intrigued. "Why?", she inquired. "Orders", stated Tomas, finally looking up from his resting lovers.

"I heard what you told Kavi. What deal did those two make?", said Pax, glancing between the twins. Tomas grinned faintly. "I wasn't privy to the exact terms. Perhaps they will explain when they wake", he said. He looked at the succubus without malice. Finally, he asked, "What are you?". Pax snickered at his confusion. "There's gonna be a lot to sort out when this is all over", she sighed. "Time's up, my lady", stated Andromeda, bowing apologetically. "Good work today. Catch you later. Rest up, ok?", said Pax with a smile. The spirit nodded and returned to her world. "...A spirit?", ventured Tomas after an awkward silence. "Why is it humans think their the only ones who practice magic?", she said flatly.

Moments later, their conversation was abruptly interrupted. Pax calmly watched the stone floor change. Tomas watched with interest as forms climbed through. "Quite the group", smirked Pax. Eadmund grinned faintly in response. He'd brought along the dragon slayers along with Lily and Ronen. Nefeli climbed down from his shoulder and inspected the sleeping mages. Gajeel's eyes narrowed as they settled over Blythe and Kavi. "We would've been faster, but we had to make a stop on the way", grinned Yona. "Are they all right?", asked Gajeel stiffly. "Yeah, I think so. Just unconscious for the time being", replied Pax. She watched keenly as Gajeel visibly relaxed. "Why's he naked?", asked Natsu flatly. "Clothes burned off", shrugged the incubus. Natsu made an odd expression. He never had that problem, but then again, he could control the fire around him.

"You mean they really did it?", inquired Ronen carefully. "Burned at the stake", said Lily absently as he glanced over their friends. "Those sick bastards!", spat Yona. She strode forward, passing Gajeel and knelt to inspect her comrades. She experimentally ran her fingers over Blythe's head. His blonde hair was mostly gone, leaving a very short style. "Damn", she cursed under her breath. "Cancer can fix that. At least they're all right", offered Natsu, coming beside her. Blythe didn't look the same without his curls, but it was definitely him. Finally, the others came beside them, as well. Gajeel silently sat down and crossed his arms, as if to guard his friends. He shot one eye open to glare at Tomas in defiance, practically begging him to try something. Natsu followed his gaze and his eyes settled over Dubhan. He wasn't used to Blythe having a twin. No one was, really.

"They do look a lot alike", stated Ronen, breaking the awkward quiet. "Apart from the bags under the eyes, yeah", shrugged Pax. Yona sighed deeply in relief. "Son of bitch pulled it off...Congrats, Blythe. You're a full fledged mage now", she grinned, patting his face. Natsu smiled to himself at the sight of it all. "How long do you think he'll be out?", inquired Ronen, getting a closer look. Pax shuddered as she recalled the previous imagery of Blythe's skeletal, charred hand reaching toward them. "A while", she said curtly. "What about them?", asked Lily, eying Dubhan's group. "Dubhan and Maria are weak from blood loss, but they'll be all right. I mean you no harm so long as you leave them be", stated Tomas calmly. Gajeel smirked at the guy's confidence. "You may not believe me, but...Dubhan intended to save Blythe from the flames. They made a deal", explained the acolyte. "You're right. I don't believe you", said Yona flatly. "He created the virus, a device to block magic, and who knows what else? Guy's got a major creep factor", she stated. Tomas dropped his eyes, but grinned sheepishly.

"I know it's hard not to judge someone, especially when they've made mistakes in the past, but Dubhan is a good person deep down. He's a brilliant scientist, a good friend, and a gracious lover", said Tomas, stroking his beloved's sleeping face. Blank stares gaped at the last sentiment. "What are gonna do with him?", asked Ronen. "Your friend, the dragon slayer, promised not to kill him", said the acolyte with a firm gaze. Glances passed around. "We're all dragon slayers", grinned Natsu. "Kavi?", asked Yona, following Tomas's eyes. He nodded. "He's not really a killing kind of guy. Pretty much a pacifist unless you piss him off", said Yona. "Or hurt someone he loves", added Ronen, staring at Blythe. "I'm glad you're all reunited and touchy feely, but the fight isn't over yet", interrupted Pax. The group looked up to see Eadmund staring over the edge of the walkway toward the chaos below.

As if on cue, Happy set Lucy on her feet beside their friends. "Lucy?", ventured Natsu, confused. "Loke made me take her", said Happy. "Soooo heavy", he added beneath his breath. Yona stifled a laugh at the glare the spirit mage gave him. "Well, if Loke's fighting, I have to have some fun, too", said an unknown voice. Everyone turned to see a man with tan skin and light hair smirking. He stood with his arms crossed and sent Pax a knowing Wink. Lucy looked at the swirled tattoo over his eye and red scarf tied around his head. "It can't be", she uttered near breathless. Yona took a quick sniff to confirm her suspicions. "Draco? What the hell happened to you?!", she spat. Eadmund stepped beside his partner with a faint smirk. "We told you he sometimes comes as an adult", he stated. "Yeah but I didn't think he'd be this hot!", replied Yona. Pax laughed. "Sorry, this one's off limits, even to me", she teased.

Natsu looked the spirit over. He seemed calmer, more in tune with what was going on. "Are you really the same kid? You smell like him, but - ", he said. Draco's eyes settled firmly over the dragon slayer. "Surprised? I figure I should at least play the part when I'm a kid", he grinned. Pax cuddled up against him as if fangirling over his looks. "I wish you'd cuddle my breasts when you look like this", she taunted. Eadmund cleared his throat, a clear warning to straighten up. Draco snickered. "Maybe later", he teased. He strode to the edge of the walkway and held out one hand. Pax grinned expectantly. "Watch, you'll like this", she said. The mages stared as reality distorted near the spirit's open palm. "Get 'em, Pyrr!", cheered Pax. "He's not going to summon the whole zodiac, is he?", asked Lucy, dumbfounded. "Nah, he only summons in child form. This is his real magic", said Pax, eagerly watching.

Time and space fragmented, showing glimpses of several different planes. Finally, the various images merged into two distinct fields - the celestial plane and one of fire. Natsu's keen eyes settled over the card tucked into Draco's waistband. It was definitely Nova's card, but why? The two visions of reality collided and a substance began to pour forth. "What is that?", gaped Yona. It was black as night and clearly showed stars, galaxies, and more in its core, but it flowed like magma. "Lava?", ventured Lily. "Something like that", smirked Pax. The mages watched as the mass suddenly took shape and split into several long tendrils. Each arm moved freely, attacking only the members of Noctis below. Cries of fear rang out from below. In the midst of the chaos, Erza stared in wonder at such a strange thing. Loke simply grinned to himself. "Good to see you're back to yourself, Draco", he mumbled.

Minutes later, Rani gracefully landed and ran to greet Yona. Loke made his way up and watched as the last of Noctis was extinguished in celestial lava. "Looks like you've still go t the touch", he grinned, stepping beside his fellow spirit. His smile faded quickly. Draco looked pale. He maintained focus and control of his magic, but it clearly was taking its toll. Shifting close, Loke whispered, "Don't over do it." Draco grinned faintly as the strange lava formed into a single sphere before exploding into harmless specks of light, raining down over the remnants of the dark church. His strength faltered and Loke quickly caught him, supporting his weight. Pax ran faster than could be followed. "You overdid it again", she said, smiling softly as she cradled his head in her lap. "Yeah, but it was fun", replied the spirit. Silence fell over the group as a bright light consumed Pax and Draco. When is faded, he was a child again, almost asleep, being cradled in her arms. She smiled fondly at the boy, pride and sadness in her eyes. He meekly pulled Nova's card from his belt and smiled softly at it. "Did you see me, mom?", he said softly. Only the fey and the draconian trio heard him. Lucy was left clueless as to why Natsu suddenly looked very shaken.

Pax brushed the hair from Draco's face and kissed his forehead tenderly. "You did great, Pyrr. I'm sure she's really proud of you", she said. The card evaporated and the boy grinned serenely to himself. "I'll ask her when I get home", he said. A huge yawn followed. "Pax, I'm tired. Can we play later?", he said, sleepy as ever. "Of course. Go home and get in a good nap", she said, hugging him. Loke smiled to himself, glad Draco had a good friend. Taking the boy into his arms, he grinned at his own companions. "I've got him from here. Take care of those two, all right?", he said, nodding toward Kavi and Blythe. "We will", replied Lucy. Then, the spirits were gone, returned to their own world. Yona looked at her friend. Natsu was visibly tense. "You ok?", she asked. "Fine", he said stiffly. He quickly put on a bright smile despite his turmoil. "I guess that wraps up Noctis", he said, trying to appear as if nothing had happened.

"Not quite", said Eadmund, quite serious. "Buzz kill", snorted Pax, getting to her feet. Ignoring her comment, he pulled off his trademark coat and held it toward her. "Cover yourself up. We can't have you getting sick", he said mildly. She grinned as she slid the oversized garment on. She was happy and comfortable in her corset, but it clearly made her partner uneasy and she was too drained to argue. Sliding his claymore holster over his back, he tightened the straps quietly. "Yavuz?", said Yona, breaking the silence. "Yes. Jasper's confronting him as we speak", replied Eadmund, clearly unhappy about it. "Shouldn't we help or something?", ventured Ronen. "Idiot wants to do it alone", said Yona, somewhat irritated. "So...We just wait?", asked Rani. Everyone shuffled uncomfortably after that. Finally, Eadmund approached the edge of the walkway again. "I'll keep surveillance. Nefeli will warn you if anything goes wrong", he said.

Everyone watched his back. His clothing had no holes for wings and he looked ready to jump. "Gliding down?", teased Pax. Eadmund grinned faintly. "Yes. I can easily see how many zealots remain in our way if I circle around", he replied. The marble around him began to crumble and fragments floated in the air. "He did say something about using stone magic", thought Lucy, curious. "Glass is lighter", echoed in Yona's mind. She smirked, eager to see it. Various stone surfaces around them contributed to the encircling debris. A dust cloud formed as it all collapsed in toward the gargoyle. A gust of wing cleared the air. Huge green, glass wings now decorated his back. Everyone gaped in shock. They were beautiful. Accents of gold decorated the rims, creating unusual shapes and effects, giving Eadmund's wings a steampunk look. Even a shining glass tail now hung from his spine. "Stay here. We'll notify you if Jasper requires help", he said and quickly dove off the platform. Yona scrambled to her feet, wanting to see if he'd actually crashed. "No way", she uttered as he arced high above them and scouted the area from the air. Nefeli flew close beside him. "He looks kind of awesome like this...You know, if you're into that sort of thing", said Pax, her cheeks faintly tinged pink. Yona stepped close beside her and leaned in close to stare. "Are you blushing?", she prodded. "Oh course not! Succubus don't blush!", spat Pax, flustered. "Riiiight", taunted Yona.

Deep below, in the tunnel system, Yavuz and Jasper continued to fight on, oblivious to the others. If only Jasper's friends knew how the fight was going, maybe they wouldn't be so carefree...

To be Continued...


	43. Chapter 43

Secrets, part 43

In the winding tunnels of the underground city, two wills clashed. Only the strongest would emerge victorious. Jasper was getting tired. It felt like he'd been battling Yavuz for hours. Both were keen witted and well skilled. It seemed an even match. The only thing giving Yavuz an edge over Jasper's strength was his cutting remarks that struck the incubus deeply. Comments about Puck, Veda, and the others all lashed out like knives. The master of Noctis knew his prey and he used every learned detail to his advantage.

Jasper dodged another attack, but Yavuz had already gotten under his skin. "What's wrong, beast? Don't tell me you're worrying about others at a time like this", he taunted. Jasper grit his teeth, scanning the darkness with his keen vision. Where was he hiding? The sound of shifting sand told him what he needed to know. He easily grabbed Yavuz by the arm and managed to gracefully flip him over his head, avoiding injury to either party. Still, he couldn't hold back back forever and still expect to win. Annoyed at the fact he was being spared, Yavuz quickly bounded off his good wrist, sweeping a wide, low kick. Jasper had nimbly moved his legs, but one thing caused the following outcome.

Jasper winced at a strong pull to his tail as he leapt to the side. It jerked him from graceful to falling on his ass in a split second. Yavuz glared at him from a confident stance. "To think I had to touch something so lowly, but it suited my needs", he said coldly. He pointed a pistol against the shocked incubus's forehead. "Click", resounded as he cocked the hammer. "Another day, another prize", grinned the fey hunter. His smile took on an even creepier factor as he lilted his head. The madness peering from behind those golden eyes reminded Jasper of Dubhan. "BANG!"

On a towering walkway, far above, Pax twitched her ears. She heard something she didn't like. "Everything all right?", asked Ronen, watching her closely. "They're taking too long", grumbled Gajeel. Yona held a similar sentiment, but had distracted herself by mercilessly poking her unconscious team mates. "Yup", she sighed. Even she was getting bored with her fun. Leaning back on her arms, she stared upside at Lucy. The celestial spirit mage seemed to be hovering over Natsu more than usual. The salamander himself, seemed off. Yona's eyes narrowed. Her friends didn't seem all that interesting all of a sudden as her stomach turned over. Something was wrong. She sat up at glanced toward her exceed companions. "Rani's too soft to see anything dramatic...", she thought. "Ronen", she called. He promptly responded. "Let's go", she ordered, getting to her feet. Rani peered at them in concern. "Just wait here", said Yona, offering a soft smile an assuring pat to the head. "I think I lost something. We won't be long", she added, trying to dislodge everyone's suspicions. Without waiting for any arguments, Ronen sprouted his wings, grabbed his friend, and took off. Watching them go, Pax grinned to herself. At least Jasper had made a good friend on the surface world.

Back below, Yavuz chuckled to himself despite being blinded by sand. At the last second, the incubus had made a last ditch effort, tossing a handful of the grains into his opponent's face. It saved his life, but it wasn't a perfect escape. Jasper glared as he huffed for breath several paces away. His tail twitched in irritation. Grasping his left arm, he glanced at the limp limb as blood poured down his fingers to the earth below his feet. "The mighty fey reduced an old gambit like this?", taunted Yavuz, casually clearing the debris from his vision. Something like a low growl escaped Jasper's lips. He paused in surprise, unaware he was even capable of such sounds. "There's your true nature, boy", grinned Yavuz, calmly stepping closer as he spun the chamber of his revolver. "An animal can repeat what it hears and sees, but it will always be just an animal playing mimicry", he added. "What would know of anything besides hate?", sneered Jasper, closely watching his foe's movements.

"I haven't gotten this far in life being a fool", replied Yavuz. "I probably know about your race than you do. It was only recently that you found there are more of you, wasn't it?", he grinned, his eyes shining at watching his prey squirm. "Should I tell you about the Nocte Regni? I can even tell you the names of the central government factions...Once this is over, I will rebuild Noctis and we'll move onto a higher purpose than hunting simple mages. We'll wipe scum like you from this earth once and for all", he said, becoming serious. Jasper shivered, seemingly glued to the spot. A mix of emotions ran through him. How did Yavuz know these things? Why hadn't Puck told him sooner? Why - ?!

Before he could finish his thought, he caught his balance abruptly. He'd slowly been backed to a steep ledge. "Led into a trap like the basic beast you are", smirked Yavuz, calmly holstering his weapon. "One of us is going over that ledge and I don't intend it to be me", he said darkly. Jasper knew he had to focus. He couldn't lose here. Not only would he perish, but he would fail his friends, family, and his entire race if what Yavuz said was true. Sliding his right hand over the fresh gun wound, he held an icy stare toward his enemy as his skin hissed at the acid flowing from his palm. It was unpleasant, but it sealed the wound. Yavuz grinned in amusement. "Finally getting serious? I was wondering if that useless elf even taught you to fight at all", he barbed. Jasper tensed visibly. "My father taught me a lot of things, more than you could even fathom", he retorted, gaining a confident posture. Yavuz snorted in brief laughter. "You still call him father after so many years of lies? I suppose you and I are alike in the aspect of knowing little of what family is, but it doesn't matter. You'll meet him again soon."

A sharp sound sliced through the air as simple metallic slid from Yavuz's heavy coat sleeve into his waiting hand. "Another of Dubhan's creations?", ventured Jasper, eying it carefully. "Indeed. The boy had to be good for something", replied Yavuz. A moment later and several bursts of sound exploded into being at the speed of the new weapon. Jasper had never seen anything like it. It seemed to be a serrated blade, but it moved like a whip. "You'll be in pieces before you know it. Now be a good boy and hold still", said the master of Noctis, once more arcing the terrible thing through the air around himself.

The sound of wings caught Jasper's keen ears. He knew he couldn't take his eyes off his foe, but what or who would be foolish enough to intervene now? "Jasper, if you die, I'll kick your ass!" echoed through the air. He smirked at the familiar voice. "Just stay out of the way", he called, now grinning at the intrusion. "You hear me, Ronen?! Keep her a safe distance!", he yelled. "I will!", shouted the exceed. "Like hell! I wanna see that jerk get his ass handed to him; Get closer!", argued Yona. Jasper muffled a faint chuckle at the exchange, but he knew he couldn't lower his guard. Taking a deep breath to center his focus, he smirked back at Yavuz, catching the man off guard. He hadn't seen such confidence in the incubus yet and it was a little unsettling.

Jasper cautiously eyed Yavuz's broken wrist from earlier. It had been quickly bandaged in mid-combat, but surely it was a weakness to be exploited. With a cocky grin, Jasper beckoned his opponent forward with two fingers. Yavuz sneered at the gesture, infuriated. "Seems I have to teach you the hard way", he sighed. Yona watched from several yards overhead as the two men leapt into action. Jasper narrowly missed the strange weapon's blades as it arced near his head, trimming a few hairs at the closeness of the miss. He nimbly got behind Yavuz, grabbing his bad arm and twisting it hard in an attempt to put him in submission. He steeled his nerves despite the sickening crunch of broken bone between his hands. The master of Noctis seemed to completely block the normal pain response. His cold eyes pivoted as he swung with another wide strike. He even furthered the distortion of his broken bone as he moved, eager to land a hit.

"Kick his ass!", shouted Yona far above, encouraging her former lover. "Don't get distracted", warned Yavuz. He twisted, dislocating his own shoulder to make the move as he kicked Jasper square in the face. The incubus managed to hold onto his foe despite the abrupt nosebleed. "You're not getting away that easy", he spat, struggling to use his left arm as another point of contact. The motion tore the acid burn open, ripping the skin and causing blood to freely flow down his elbow. "Bad choice", stated Yavuz. He deftly dug a finger into the reopened wound with a dark sneer. Yona winced as she watched, but amazingly, Jasper still didn't let go. "If you can ignore the pain, so can I", he panted, clearly in distress. Yavuz chuckled at his determination. "I've trained for more years than you've been alive, boy", he said, digging deeper into the open flesh.

A brief power struggle ended with Yavuz on the ground and Jasper's brute strength pinning him down. He held his palm over his foe's face, oblivious to the lost control of his magic. Yavuz violently thrashed as his airway sealed over. Once Jasper overcame his pain and gathered his senses, he quickly let go while still holding him down. He stared in morbid fascination. A clear handprint had been burned onto Yavuz's face, completely sealing over his nose and move. He couldn't breathe. A swift punch to Jasper kidney freed his arm and he calmly slid a dagger over where his mouth used to be. He gasped for air, glaring viciously the entire time. "Thought...you could kill me...that easy?", he panted. Jasper gaped, unable to respond. He hadn't meant to do that. The crooked, twisted, bleeding smile on Yavuz's face made his stomach turn over. "Looking a little green...No stomach for battle?", laughed Yavuz, still catching his breath.

Finally, Ronen set Yona on her feet a few yards away. She eagerly ran toward the clashing men despite her partner's pleas to stay put. She slid to a stop a few feet away and stared in fascinated horror at what Jasper had done. She both amazed and a little scared of what he was actually capable of. "What did you do?!", she gaped. Jasper had managed to grab Yavuz's freed arm and pinned him to the dirt without holding back. "I told you to stay back. You can't trust him", said Jasper, firmly staring at his captive. Yavuz glanced between them. He smirked, an ugly expression on his new face. "So that's how it is...A dragon slayer and an incubus", he grinned. Jasper's grip on him strengthened. "Keep your yes one me", he warned, that low growl once more rearing its head. Yona slowly looked at him with a blank expression. She'd never heard such fervor from him before.

Ronen caught up and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. She kept yanking my tail until we landed", he ceded, slightly bowing his head. Jasper grinned faintly. "That sounds like her", he ceded. "Hey! I'm right here, you know!", spat Yona. The banter was interrupted by a single word. "Careless." Jasper shuddered as the strange weapon suddenly wrapped around his torso. "What the - ?!", began Yona. In a split second decision, he shoved her away with his good arm - exactly what Yavuz knew he would do. The master of Noctis got to his feet with a rather crazed chortle as fresh blood splattered across his body. "Predictable", he smirked. Jasper gasped for air as the blades skill over his shredded skin. "It isn't deep enough to kill you. I'm not done with you yet", sneered Yavuz. "Bastard!", yelled Yona, sending a chaotic wave toward her target. Yavuz side stepped it calmly. "Your emotions are making your lose this fight. Can't you see that?", he teased, his hideously deformed mouth twisted into a sinister smile.

Ronen glanced at Jasper. Yavuz was right. While the wounds were nasty, leaving shreds and strips of skin, it wasn't fatal. "Yona, clam down", he said in a low tone. She got to her feet and seemed intent on going at it with Yavuz. "Calm down!", yelled the exceed. Yona stopped mid-step. "Just stay out of it", she said, again striding forward. "Dragon slayer secret art", she began, seething. Ronen's eyes shot wide. He knew what she was about to do. "Yona, don't do it!", he cried, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Yona stared coldly at her victim. Unlike Jasper, she had no reservation about killing Yavuz. "Mummify", she said, moving her arms. Yavuz stared at her, horrified, as the water in his body drained toward her. "Wh-what is this?!", he demanded. "I'm the sea dragon. Water is my play thing and it happens to hold the human body together", she said, mirroring the desolate smirk she'd seen earlier. "Y-yona...Stop...", said Jasper weakly.

"You're in no condition to argue with me", she said, continuing the spell. Yavuz's legs buckled, dried and withered. He fell to the ground. His torso felt like nothing he'd ever experienced before. "So this is how it ends", he said, smirking faintly. Surprising everyone, Yona ceased her magic. She looked at Yavuz with mixed emotion. Why couldn't she finish him off? Ronen sighed in relief and took his place beside her. "Your organs are perfectly fine, but even with medicine or magic, you'll never walk again. It's easier to keep you locked up this way", she uttered, seemingly unsure of her own emotions. A dark, terrible laughter erupted from Yavuz, a mixture of amusement and sheer madness. "A dragon slayer and you're still weak!", he shouted, finally losing his cool. "I don't need trivial things like legs to kill you all", he said.

Before Yona could even register was happening, Yavuz somehow launched himself forward, ignoring all his injuries, dragging his shriveled legs as if they weighed nothing. He clearly was targeting the easiest and smallest mark - Ronen. At least, that's what it looked like. As Ronen struck defensively with his small sword, Yavuz changed direction without warning. "You're coming with me", he said as he grabbed Jasper and launched them both toward the nearby cliff. Bloody and dazed, Jasper had little time to defend himself. "No!", screamed Yona. She reacted quickly, managed to grab Jasper's right hand as he disappeared from the stable ground and into the gorge. She never realized how heavy he was before. Then again, he had another person hanging onto his body tightly. Coming to reality, Jasper took in his situation. His bloodied hand was already slipping form Yona's grip. "Yona", he said softly, "You have to left go." Her eyes shot open, wide and moist at such words. "Are you crazy?!...Ronen, get over here and help me!", she yelled.

The exceed grabbed onto her leg pulled as hard her could muster, but the weight difference was too much. They were slowly inching toward the cliff. "Yona!", screamed Jasper. "I won't do it!", she cried, pulling with all her might. "Damn it!", she yelled. "Ronen, fly around and grab Jasper! I'll be fine!", she ordered. She could hear Yavuz laughing at them from below. Blocking his voice out, she concentrated and tried to direct her mana. She'd meant to create a small stream of water to boost her friend, but she'd used up too much magic taking out Noctis and the zealots. She dig her knees into the dirt and yelled for Ronen once more. "Don't you dare let go of her!", shouted Jasper. Ronen knew Jasper was right, but if he could get Yona to let go, there was a chance he could still swoop down and catch the incubus once Yona was freed from the pulling weight. "Yona, let go. I'll catch him, I promise!", he cried. "Never!", she screamed.

Jasper glanced down. He couldn't see a bottom. What could see was Yavuz holding on tightly with a deranged smile. He then noticed that weird weapon slowly creeping along his body toward Yona. He couldn't let her fall, too. Fighting the agony, he pulled his left arm free form Yavuz and managed to reach over his head. "That's it! Almost there! Just grab on with your other hand!", encouraged Yona. Once she realized what he was doing, her face went pallid. "Don't you dare!", she spat. "I can't burn you...and you won't let go...This is the only way", he said, a sweet smile crossing his lips. He pressed his left hand onto his own right arm and concentrated. Acid erupted from his palm. He screamed in pain as it ate though his own flesh and bone. "Dammit, Jasper!", screamed Yona, uselessly trying to dislodge his left hand while holding onto his right, but it was no use. A sickening 'snap' resounded as the last of his tissue gave way. He sent an apologetic grin toward her as he plummeted like a stone, leaving a disembodied arm in her desperate hands.

"Son of a bitch!", swore Van under his breath as he ran full speed passed Yona, jumping into the ravine. She stared in fixated disbelief as he grabbed onto Jasper, kicked Yavuz loose, and formed a protective sphere around the two of them. She watched it bounce off several sharp stones as they faded from view into the darkness. As it began to sink it, she scrambled backward and dropped Jasper's arm to the dirt. "Oh god!" She covered her mouth and fought her stomach from welling up. Ronen stared in disbelief at what had just transpired. Snapping out of it, he grasped his friend's hand. "Yona, snap out of it. They still need us!", he said. She looked at him blankly, all the color gone from her complexion. "Van's got him. Jasper's still alive, but they'll need help getting back up here", he explained. She slowly nodded, trying to gather her nerves. He waited until she locked eyes with him. "Wait here. I'll get the others and we'll fly them back up. Don't move. I've find this spot by your scent. Understand?", he said, carefully and slowly. She glanced at the gray arm in the sand and shuddered. Finally, she nodded. "Yes. Go...Hurry!", she replied. She nodded and took off with haste, leaving her alone with the disembodied limb. Part of her wanted to toss it away, but part of her said Blythe could fix it. Still, she wished she wasn't alone with it.

Back at the raised walkway, everyone was growing impatient. What was taking so long? "With Yona going, they should have been back by now", sighed Rani, worried. "I'm sure they're fine", offered Lucy, trying to smile. Eadmund had landed a few minutes ago and given Pax the run down of the area. Few enemies remained. They could easily be picked off once all allies had been secured. He was the first to spot the incoming exceed. Ronen came in too fast and ended up crashing into Natsu. "Ooowww, what the hell?!", whined the dragon slayer, dusting himself off. "Are you all right?!", panicked Rani, running up to them. Ronen panted, breathlessly. "Yona and Jasper need us. Everyone with wings, come with me. Now!", he ordered. Rani's stricken face caught his attention. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw her focus. He'd broken a wing. "You're not flying anywhere", said Pax, carefully picking him up. "Then carry me. There's no time to waste", he retorted. "Whoa, slow down. What happened?", asked Natsu.

Ronen took a deep breath as Eadmund skillfully righted his wing. Ignoring the throbbing pain, he explained. "Jasper fell into the ravine. Yona tried to save him, but he sacrificed himself so she wouldn't fall in with him. Van jumped in to catch him with a shield to cushion the landing, but theyeed us to bring them back up. Jasper's hurt...badly. We have to go now", he said curtly. "Jasper's hurt?!", repeated Pax, frantic. "Stay here", ordered Eadmund. "But - !", she began. "No arguing. You're too attached to see him right now. Stay and guard the others. That's an order", he said, firmly. Her face contorted, but he was right. "If we lose him, I'm holding you personally accountable", she said in a low tone, shying her gaze. "Nefeli, keep an eye on Pax. I'll be back soon. Lily, you're coming with me. Let's move out", said Eadmund. He gathered Ronen in one arm. "Lead the way."

As the rescue team departed, Pax slumped to the floor, depressed. A few glances were passed once the others were out of sight. Natsu cleared his throat, trying to break the tension. "So, Eadmund outranks you, huh?", he said absently. She nodded silently. "Grr, it's no good! Come on, Happy!", he yelled. "Aye, sir!" The duo took off in pursuit. Lucy sighed as she stepped beside the deflated succubus. "I wondered how long those two were going to stay put", she mumbled. Approaching footsteps tensed those who remained. Lucy relaxed at the sight of Erza coming down the walkway toward them. "Everyone below's been taken care of. How are thing here?", she said. She looked over the unconscious and got a quick report on what she had missed. "I see. Then we'll wait here", she nodded. "...That's it?", uttered Pax. Lucy offered a kind smile and sat beside her. "Natsu always comes through when it really matters", she assured.

Rani slowly made her way to the two staring into the distance. "Jasper will be okay. Yona wouldn't have let him get hurt too badly", she ventured. Erza walked toward Gajeel and kept a close eye on Dubhan, leaving the trio to wait alone. "You guys have a lot of confidence in your friends", stated Pax. "Don't you trust Eadmund?", asked Rani. "I wouldn't call him a friend. He was assigned mainly to keep me out of trouble when I came to find Zephyrus...er...Jasper...", she explained. Lucy looked at the succubus closely. "You love him, don't you?", she thought aloud. She blushed once she realized it. Pax smiled faintly. "It probably sounds dumb to you..I barely know him...but he's special to our people. He's the promised savior...Like a knight in shining armor, I guess. It's no surprise most of us have some kind of crush on him back home...He's a legend", she replied. "A lot of people are depending on him, aren't they?", said Rani meekly. Pax nodded. Rani sighed, her emotions torn. She knew Yona was going with Jasper when this was over and she had always been by Yona's side since birth, but then her green eyes settled over Blythe and Kavi. Would they really be all right alone?

To be Continued...


	44. Chapter 44

Secrets, part 44

In the recesses between waking and sleep, Kavi stood in an odd, yet familiar place. He'd seen it before when he nearly died from Dubhan's virus. As he ran the memories through his mind, two familiar light orbs began dancing around him. "Welcome back, big brother!", chuckled one. He grinned softly. He knew this must be his pending sister in the egg. Still, what did that mean about the other? "Papa, you look sad. Don't worry. Daddy will be okay", it said. "Daddy?", he thought. The spirit must mean Blythe. He sighed faintly, trying to process it all. The orbs drew nearer, getting his attention. "What are you trying to show me?", he asked, curious. "Come on, you'll see!", encouraged the first. With no options, he ceded and followed the lights he know considered souls. "Almost there, Papa!", chimed the second.

They lead him to a new area. It was dark at the outskirts, but the main part of it had a warm glow. A fountain stood at its center with more the spirit orbs playfully bouncing around it. When he set foot inside the light, they scattered. He paused, unsure what he did wrong. "Don't worry, big brother. They're just making room. Come on!" He continued with a deep breath. Finally, a massive glowing orb appeared from inside the fountain. He froze, his eyes huge and his breath held. He knew this soul... "Mom?", he ventured. A familiar voice greeted him. "How are you, my son?", spoke Gita. Tears welled up in his eyes. He broke into a faint broken chuckle as a huge grin spread over his lips. "It's been a while", he uttered. "Yes. You've done well for yourself. I'm very proud of you, Kavi", said the orb. Barely holding his emotions in check, he nodded. "You have to go back to your friends soon, but I have one last gift for you", said Gita. He peered closely, unsure of her meaning. "I understand it's not my time...but -...", he trailed. "Blythe needs you. You promised Tihana you would look after him and his brother. Dubhan will wake soon, as well. You must be strong. I know you can keep your word", she said. He nodded solemnly, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do.

"Breathe deep, my son", said Gita softly. He grinned faintly. It was something she tell him to help him calm his nerves. He closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. "I'm glad I got to speak with you again", he said sincerely. "I, as well, but we have little time. I must give your gift", she replied. "Listen close, big brother!", bounced the orb from earlier. The second seemed to giggle at his trepidation. "You're not alone, Papa", it said. "What more could you possibly give me, mother? You gave my life and my magic, my knowledge of language and my taste for learning. All I ever really wanted was a chance to say 'goodbye' and you've given me that", he said, somewhat exasperated. "Your brother is trouble. Blythe is too weak to help him. You will be needed to keep your comrades on the right path. While you yearn for sleep, your work is not yet done. Listen well, Kavi. What I am about to tell you will give you strength", spoke Gita's orb firmly. He nodded resolutely. Whatever she had to say had to be important. "I love you, Kavi and I'm glad you consider me family, but...Your mother is alive. Find her and you will get answers to questions you didn't realize you had", she stated.

Kavi stood frozen in place. "That's...not possible. She died giving birth to me", he uttered, still in shock. "That is only half of the story, the one your father told you. You must learn the truth if you wish to grow stronger. Now go, my son. You are needed", said Gita, her light dissipating. "W-wait!", he cried. "Come back! I have so many questions! Mom, don't leave me again!", he pleaded, tears running down his face. A faint pulse of light is all that remained of Gita's presence. "I love you", echoed her voice faintly. Clenching his fists, Kavi stared at the ground. "I love you, too", he uttered. Several minutes of silence passed. Finally, the original two spirits returned to his side. "It's time to go, big brother. Your friends are waiting", said the first. He nodded silently. Then, he turned to the second. "When will I meet you?", he asked, still trapped in mixed emotions. "When the time is right, Papa. Don't worry. I chose you for a reason. I believe in you", it replied cheerfully. His chest ached at the response. He never planned on actually having his own family. He didn't think it was possible, but now...he really wanted one. He smiled sincerely toward the spirits. "Thank you", he said. Then, everything faded to black.

In the physical world, he hazily opened his eyes. He was still so tired and everything hurt, but he held Blythe tightly despite it all. "Welcome back", smirked Gajeel. "What - ?", he mumbled. He realized someone else was kneeling at his side. Tomas smiled softly as he removed a syringe from Kavi's arm. "The solution?", he asked weakly. Tomas nodded. "Dubhan's healing elixir. I gave some to him, as well", he said, nodding toward Blythe. Rani hovered nervously beside Gajeel. "Are you okay?", she inquired. He offered a kind grin and gently pat her head. "I'll be all right", he assured. He kept one arm tightly around Blythe, still not entirely trusting Tomas. Normally, he refrained from being so close in front of others, but now...he really didn't care what anyone else thought, not after all they'd been through. He softly kissed Blythe's forehead as if affirming he was really there. "Sorry I worried you, Rani", he said. She shook her head and hugged him, simply glad he was back. Then, Gita's words echoed back into his head. He wanted to know about his birth mother, but that wasn't the most pressing matter right now. "Where's Jasper?", he asked keenly.

"Eadmund went to get him. Ronen showed up saying he'd been hurt. I don't know anymore than that", said Gajeel solemnly. "I see...", trailed Kavi, pondering the limitless possibilities. Gajeel shifted his gaze to Blythe. "Is he really all right?", he inquired carefully. Kavi focused solely on Blythe's beating heart. It was a little weak, but he was in a very deep sleep. "He'll come back to us after a good sleep", replied Kavi. "He'll probably be out for a few days", offered Pax, stepping beside the group. "At least", said Kavi grimly. He recalled the chilling details of Blythe's emergence from the flames clearly. Lightheaded, Kavi struggled to right himself. "Easy!", said Tomas, offering physical support. "This stuff is strong, but it'll also take a toll on you", he chided. Kavi sighed, too exhausted to argue. "Where's Yona?", he asked absently. "With Jasper", said Rani softly. Kavi relaxed a little at that statement. "Then he'll be okay", he grinned.

Elsewhere, at the bottom of a deep ravine, Jasper and Van had crash landed. A pair of dark eyes stared at them calmly. Finally, Jasper opened his eyes. "What?", he uttered. Taking in his surroundings, he realized he was on top of Van...or rather, a Van-shaped hole in the ground. "Ow...", weakly drifted up. "Quit your whining! You're not even hurt, idiot", spat a stern female voice. Jasper tried to move, to get off his friend, but immediate agony took over every fiber of his being. A hand grasped his collar and dragged him to the side. He eyed the woman suspiciously. Who would possibly be down there with them? He froze as he took in her features. Dark hair with several braids, dark clothing, woad..."Bran?!", he spat. "What? Don't shout at me unless you want a beating", she snorted. Ignoring him further, she reached into the impression in the earth and dragged Van out by one arm. "Thanks", he said weakly. She smirked at him in response,

"Shake it off. You're not really in pain. You just think you are 'cause your brain's wired to think like a human", she stated sternly. Van's eyes widened at the chiding, but he slowly noticed she was right. Setting him on his feet, she crossed her arms and stared at the pair. "Draco owes me for this one", she complained. Van experimentally pat himself down. Despite a horrid landing, there wasn't a scratch on him. "You're the shield now. You're basically invincible", explained Bran. "Sweet!", cried Van, checking himself over in surprise. Then he remembered Jasper. Hurrying to his friend's side, he looked him over. "You okay?", he ventured. Jasper nodded, though he trembled in pain. He clutched what remained of his right arm in distress. "Keep biting your lip like that and it'll bleed", warned Bran. He glared at her, still angry over Puck. She grinned at his ire. She knew exactly what he thought and she didn't give a damn. "Get over it. I haven't eaten him yet", she taunted. Jasper's eyes widened. "Is that what he promised you?", he asked carefully. "Does it really matter?", she replied coolly. "Look around. It's a long way up", she said.

Van and Jasper did just that, glancing at the seemingly endless cliffs around them. Bran crouched beside Jasper and looked at him closely, so closely he leaned away uncomfortably. She smirked and offered her hand. "Want your arm back? I'm willing to make a deal", she grinned. He sternly said, "No." He didn't trust her. He'd heard too many things from his father to even try to make a deal with the raven. "What the hell was that anyway?!", shouted Van. Bran ignored him, but Jasper looked over in confusion. "Do you have any idea what that probably did to you Yona?!", spat Van, irritated. "I did it to save her", he said firmly. "From what, him?", said Bran, pointing to a disheveled form. "Yavuz", thought Jasper. Shaking him from his mind, he turned back to Van. "You saw everything. Don't pretend you didn't. She would be down here, too, and we both know she was too stubborn to let me go", he said, defensively. Van sighed, annoyed. He knew Jasper was right but he still worried about the new scar that surely decorated Yona's heart. "Not that she's too stubborn...Ok, she is, but..you know what I mean", sighed Van, despite himself. "I know", replied Jasper softly, staring at the sand.

"You two gonna kiss or what?", barbed Bran. Both men glared at her. "So you've got a thing for the same woman. It's happened a million times before. Instead of arguing about how or why you got stuck down here, shouldn't you be figuring out a way to get back to said woman?", she said. Her tone was curt, but she had a valid point. "...Why did Draco send you?", asked Jasper carefully. "Why indeed", she sighed, getting to her feet. "Look, you have a piece to say to me, incubus, so just spit it out and get it over with." Jasper grit his teeth. He had many things to say to her, but nothing sounded right in his mind. "Now isn't the time", he ceded. She smirked and offered a hand to help him up. "You're starting to sound like your old man", she teased. A faint grin crossed Jasper's lips. "Is he...okay?", he asked shyly. "The queen took him to the springs, just like she said she would and here's a clue - if you have any desire to follow in Puck's footsteps, don't question the crown", she said flatly.

Van cleared his throat. They'd gotten off track again. He was going to make a suggestion, but Jasper was staring into the gloom above. "Did you hear that?", asked the incubus, focusing. Van shot a glance at Bran who merely shrugged. "There...It's Ronen!", stated Jasper. "I don't hear anything", stated Van. "Still thinking like a human", sighed Bran. "Jasper! Van! Are you all right?!", drifted down from above. Van grinned at the familiar voice. "Down here!", he yelled, knowing Jasper was in a lot of pain and didn't need the strain. Moments later, Eadmund landed with Ronen in his arms and Lily by his side. "Domine mi, what have you done?!", he chided, a mix of shock and anger on his usually calm face. Jasper dropped his gaze "It was me or both of us", he said. Eadmund set Ronen down carefully and strode forward. Van half expected a punch, but the gargoyle knelt reverently before his lord. "Spoken like a true Glaukos", grinned Eadmund, once more saluting with his arm across his chest. Jasper blushed faintly, fidgeting at the respect. Eadmund rose and inspected the incubus.

Looking over the wound, he sighed. "It takes a lot dedication to eat through one's own flesh", he uttered, peering at the acid burns. Van remained silent. It was a fair point. Eadmund glanced over at Bran in question. "Celestial spirit", stated Van. The gargoyle nodded once in acknowledgment. "You need medical attention", stated Eadmund, tearing strips off his shirt to wrap Jasper's arm. "You don't think you can fly him back up, do you?", snorted Bran. "I don't have to. I'll take him through the earth", replied Eadmund, letting his glass wings and tail evaporate. Bran haughtily stepped away from them. "I did what Draco asked. I made sure nothing killed you while you were stunned. I'm bored and hungry. You're still alive, so there's nothing to eat. I'm going home", she said. Van grinned at her distant behavior. He could almost hear a grain of care in her words. "Oh, and Scutum. He wants to see you when you get back", she added. Then, she was gone, leaving only a handful of black feathers to drift to the sand where she stood.

Eadmund carefully hooked Jasper's good arm around his neck. He offered a hand toward Van. "Are you coming?" Sighing, Van nodded. He didn't have any idea what Draco wanted with him, but he had little say in the matter. After all, the kid was kind of in charge when it came to spirits. He carefully lifted Ronen and teased him about the broken wing. Lily followed and the group melted into the stone.

Back at the cliff top, Yona pensively sat with her knees to her chest, glaring at the arm Jasper left behind. The sands distorted and Eadmund's group emerged. She quickly got to her feet and ran toward them. Jasper winced, awaiting impact, but he felt nothing, but a breeze. Van sent him a puzzled look as she squeezed the spirit. "Thank you", she whispered, hugging him tightly. Relaxing, Van returned the gesture. "Like I'd let him die like that. He doesn't get all of the spotlight!", he teased. His humor faded when Yona pulled away. She wiped her face so they wouldn't see, but he'd spotted her tears. He watched as she walked up to Jasper. She looked pissed. "I'm sorry", said Jasper meekly. "Sorry?...Sorry?! I should beat you with your own arm!", she yelled. She sighed in a huff. Finally, she managed to calm down. "Let's get you to Blythe", she said softly. "Take him", said Eadmund, leaning the incubus onto Van. He retrieved the fallen limb so Yona wouldn't have to touch it again. Something, she was silently, but intensely grateful for. The group faded back into the earth, eager to heal their friend.

Upon the raised walkway, everyone watched as Eadmund and company appeared from the stone floor. Kavi's eyes widened in horror once his eyes settled over his brother. He was too weak to get up, so he tightened his grip on Blythe, trying to calm down. "What did you do?!", spat Pax, frantically looking over Jasper. Rani covered her mouth in quiet terror. Her tiny body shivered uncontrollably. Yona walked passed her, straight to Blythe. "Don't tell me he's still out!", she moaned. "It's no use trying to wake him right now", stated Kavi quietly. Yona looked at him in surprise. "You're up?", she blurted. Tomas strode passed her toward Jasper, catching her attention. Pax quickly turned to defend her prince, fangs bared. The acolyte opened his palm. "What is that?", asked the succubus suspiciously. "Medicine", replied Tomas. "Is it even safe to use on the fey?", asked Kavi skeptically. Tomas's confidence faltered. "I don't know", he answered. "Then don't chance it", said Eadmund.

During the ensuing debate, Gajeel's attention was diverted elsewhere. A sudden chill had taken over the immediate area. He stared at Dubhan. Who was that with him? Maria was out cold and Tomas was in the discussion. Who - ?... He realized the person he was looking at wasn't a solid being. "What are you?", he thought. As if in response, the hooded figure turned to offer a kind smile. Gajeel gaped. He knew that face. "Tihana?", he muttered. Kavi glanced at him questioningly. "Is she here again?", he whispered. He followed Gajeel's line of sight. "Thank you for saving my boys", said the spirit. No one else seemed to see or hear her, only Kavi and Gajeel made any recognition of her presence. She carefully tucked some loose hair behind Dubhan's ear. "You must take him away from here if he has any chance of getting better...Please..." Kavi slowly nodded. Tihana smiled sincerely before turning her gaze to Gajeel. "You've never abandoned Blythe all these years. Thank you." Then, she was gone.

A few moments passed by in awkward silence. "You saw her, too, right?", asked Gajeel. Kavi smiled faintly. "Yes", he replied. "Saw who?", inquired Lily, curious. A murmur from nearby delayed further questioning. Dubhan sat up, blurry eyed and dazed. Tomas immediately returned to his side. "You shot me with the stuff, didn't you?", asked the shadow mage, eying an empty syringe. "I did. Maria, too", replied the acolyte. "Hmph", snorted Dubhan. He wanted to sleep. He looked around and was astounded to see so many people on the platform. "What's going on?", he asked carefully. Tomas gave him the run down while Kavi shifted his gaze back to his brother. Jasper didn't look so good and his arm...dear god, his arm... "What happened?", he thought. Ronen was being checked over by his sister and chided for breaking a wing, but he knew the look in Kavi's eyes, so he explained what had transpired.

Meanwhile, Happy carried Natsu through the darkness. "Left", ordered the dragon slayer. They were following a scent. Finally, they landed somewhere very dark and deep in the earth. Once his sandals hit the sand, Natsu strode forward. He stopped dead as he stood over a body. "Is that him?", asked Happy. Kneeling down, Natsu confirmed it. It was Yavuz Sandrunner. "It he - ?", inquired Happy nervously. Natsu peered hard as he focused all his keen senses. Finally, he sighed. "Yeah."

His eyes flew wide open as a cold hand wrapped around his ankle. "What the - ?!" He jumped backward, shocked. He hadn't heard any breathing or a heartbeat. How was it possible? Yavuz opened one golden eye and glared at the dragon slayer. "Come closer", he said in a broken, muffled voice. "Wh-what are you?!", panicked Happy, hiding behind his partner. An eerie grin crossed the bloody, make-shift mouth on Yavuz's face. "Noctis won't die that easy", he said, struggling to get up. "Natsu!", yelled Happy. Gritting his teeth, the dragon slayer got to his feet. "I can't let you get up", he said, sternly. He glared at the animate corpse. He had no idea what exactly was going on, but he knew one thing - he had to stop it. The darkness shrank away as his fists flared into fire. "You've done enough damage", he stated. Intense heat overtook the bottom of the ravine. When it was all over, all that remained was a pile of ash and charcoal where Yavuz had been. Natsu panted in disgust, trying to catch his breath. He didn't like what he just did, but it was necessary. "Come on, Happy..." The exceed quietly replied with a sad, "Aye". Moments later and the duo was gone.

The black now took on an almost blue hue as frigid air replaced the blazing heat. "It's finally over", sighed Tihana. She stared sadly at what remained of her husband. Looking skyward, she smiled faintly. "Clan Sandrunner is finally free...Blythe, Dubhan, Wink...Be happy" A single tear rolled down her cheek as she transcended her ghostly state. It was finally over.

To be Continued...


	45. Chapter 45

Secrets, part 45

Kavi had listened to the others debate for several minutes, all the while watching his brother go down hill. He was too weak to stand, but his magic was strong enough to project his voice. "Enough!" All eyes turned to stare in wonder. Jasper was now resting against a pillar on the floor. His wound had been bandaged with strips from Eadmund's shirt, but it did nothing for the sheer pain. His hazy vision settled over Yona and Van. Why did she pass him? Was she angry over his sacrifice? He shook the thoughts from his mind at the booming sound of his brother's voice.

"Arguing isn't going to stop the pain. Treat him first, then well figure out how we're getting home", ordered Kavi. "Always the voice of reason", thought Yona with a faint smirk. She was oblivious to how close she was standing next to Van and to Jasper's conflicted emotions at the sight. Still, she knew he was hurt. She walked over and knelt beside him. Wiping a few sweat-licked strands of hair from his face, she offered a faint grin. "That was really stupid what you did back there...Kind of badass, though", she teased. Taking a serious tone, she lowered her voice as she leaned closer. "Don't ever do something like that again", she chided. Jasper tried to smile sheepishly, but he was panting in agony just holding his body upright. A loud sigh resounded close by.

Pax had her arms crossed, but her face was a clear example of concern. She turned toward Tomas, the dark church's acolyte. "Can you put him under?", she asked. "Do you trust me?", he inquired carefully. Eadmund shot ax a questioning glance. She quietly whispered to him in their native tongue, undoubtedly explaining Tomas's magic. He nodded once as if ceding. Tomas squatted beside the incubus and calmly set his hand over his patient's eyes. "Sleep." Seconds later, Jasper was out. "That's one way to kill pain", said Yona, thinking aloud. Several yards away, Kavi took a deep breath. Finally, his brother was at ease. Now they could focus on the next issue.

The sound of wings disrupted his thoughts. He watched as Happy set Natsu on his feet at the edge of the platform. He and his brethren dragon slayers could immediately recognize the faint scent of charred flesh. It was simple to guess what had transpired. "Where have you been?", asked Erza keenly. "I had to take care of something", he replied as he stalked passed her ire. She sighed to herself, knowing not to push the issue. Lucy noted his dark demeanor and tried to smile, but her faltering expression left him trying to comfort her instead.

Someone unexpected cleared his throat nearby. Dubhan eyed the newcomer suspiciously. No one trusted him, thus he trusted no one in return. "Who are you, old man?", he asked somewhat caustically. Lucy and Yona both stared with wide eyes. "Pop!", cried the spirit mage. "What are you doing here?", she gaped. "Let me guess. Draco sent you", smirked Yona. She'd heard of Bran from Van. The jaguar nodded with a kind smile. "Pyrr never lets me down", chimed Pax, proud as ever. "You lot seem to be in need of my assistance", he ventured. Kavi stared nearly transfixed. He'd read of the other zodiacs as part of his studies. "Your speed and strength would be appreciated", he offered. Pop grinned toward him at the respect in his voice. "Indeed. You cannot be so scattered if you expect an old man like me to make one trip. Bring the incubus here with the others", he said, pointing toward Kavi. The mages did as asked, though no one was really sure what exactly the jaguar was going to do. "The dragon has decreed that I help you, so I shall, but I'm not as young as I used to be, so if you have anything to ask or say, do it now. I doubt I'll stay around long after the transfer", he said, calm and dignified.

Eadmund carefully set the resting incubus next to his brother. "What is it you intend to do with us?", he inquired carefully. Pop seemed to smirk. "One of Zeus's brats like you wouldn't now me well, I imagine. Still, this one should have told you", he replied, pointing his staff at Pax. She smiled shyly. "Pyrr doesn't tell me everything, you know", she mumbled. Ignoring her excuses, Pop tapped his grand staff against the ground. A huge circle of light appeared around the mages. "My speed and my strength allow me to take large groups to safety when required. As Draco speaks with the authority of Laniakea herself, I have no choice, but to oblige. I'll take you back to your guild. After that, I suggest you ensure great care for those who have fallen here today." A strong pounding of the staff upon the marble sent shock waves through the air. Everyone braced themselves for this new method of travel.

Moments later, in Primrose, Gray and Juvia were directing workers while Acheron saw to the paperwork half of things. No one anticipated a spacial distortion. People scattered in every direction as a massive group of beings seemed to materialize out of thin air. The old jaguar leaned heavily on his staff for support. "It is done", he stated proudly. "Whoa! We're home!", spat Yona, shocked. Erza quickly accounted for all friends and allies before releasing a sigh of relief. "Thank you", she said with a genuine smile. "Young lady, you are most welcome", said the spirit. He ignored the reactions of everyone around him. He settled his gaze firmly over Van and Yona. "Scutum, come with me, my boy. Your presence is required elsewhere", he said, leaving no room for argument in his authoritative tone. Van glanced at Yona and sighed. "Looks like I have to go back now. Take care of everyone, okay?", he said trying to grin. His expression faltered at the look in Yona's eyes as she watched him fade into light. All he could think was, "Please don't look at me like that", but he didn't have the chance to say it.

Once the spirits were gone and dust had settled, Gray approached the group, Wendy close at his heels. "That was some entrance", smirked the ice mage. Wendy ran toward those still on the ground before indulging in greetings. She quickly looked over the fallen. "What happened?!", she gaped, trembling at the sights before her young eyes. Gray lost his grin as he took in the toll, as well. Finally, he settled his eyes upon someone the others seemed to have forgotten about. Natsu quickly followed his line of sight. "What the hell is he doing here?!", spat the dragon slayer. Dubhan's disheveled curls fell over his eyes as he glared back. "I didn't ask to come", he quickly stated. Yona seemed to appear from nowhere behind the shadow mage. A dark sparkle shone in her eyes. Grabbing his shirt, she hauled him to his feet. "Well, I sure as hell didn't invite you", she sneered. "Where's his groupies?", asked Pax absently. Dubhan suddenly noticed he was alone in the proverbial lion's den. Tomas and Maria were nowhere to be seen.

He swatted Yona's hands away and staggered to keep his balance. "I don't care if you trust me or not. You won't believe anything I tell you, so you'll just have to wait for Blythe to wake up if you want information", he said stubbornly. He chanced a glance at his unconscious brother. He didn't look so good. Turning his focus to Natsu, he smirked darkly. "I can guess what you did. I guess that makes us orphans", he jested. Natsu sent him a complicated look. "I'm not mad. He deserved to die and now he deserves to be forgotten...I just wish I could have done it myself", muttered Dubhan. He glanced up in surprise as Acheron and Grem put hands on him. "Come on. The master wants to see you", whispered the archery mage. The took him below the surface while Wendy scrambled to help her friends.

Several paces away, Kavi set a gentle hand on the girl's hand. "Don't worry about us. Blythe just needs to rest and I'll be fine. Please, help jasper", he pleaded. She nodded and focused her magic. Charle turned her nose at the smell of acid-burned flesh, wondering what had happened. Wendy was clearly struggling. Her face contorted as she fought to focus. "The damage is extensive. Do what you can", offered Eadmund as Nefeli rubbed against the girl's leg encouragingly. Pax eyed the limb in the gargoyle's hands. "Did you have to bring that?...I don't think she can reattach it...Can you?", she asked with hope. Charle firmly shook her head. Pax sighed dejectedly, slumping to the sand to watch whatever could be done.

Gajeel stood looking down at Kavi with one hand extended. "She'll want to see you, too", he smirked, noting Acheron's previous words. Kavi nodded and begrudgingly let his new friend take Blythe into his arms. Erza helped him to his feet, but he leaned heavily on her for support. "Yona", she called. The dragon slayer pulled her gaze from Jasper's wounds, gathering Ronen into her arms. "I can walk", he muttered. "Shut up", she chided as Rani ran alongside them. "Lucy, we'll be back. Keep an eye on things up here", said Erza. The spirit mage nodded, wondering exactly what it was she could do. As she watched her friends disappear toward the sanctum entrance, she notice Natsu sitting away from the group. Happy and Gray stood by him, all with downcast expressions. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she headed toward the trio. Gray gave her a rather serious look before returning to his task of overseeing the guild hall's rebuild. Happy followed after a rough clearing of the ice mage's throat.

Lucy sat next to Natsu pensively. He looked tired, but more than that, he looked...different. Where was his trademark carefree grin? "Are you - ?", she began. A faint chuckle cut off her concerns. "Looks like we all made it back", said Natsu, a faint grin on his lips. Despite his efforts, his eyes were still darkened by his emotions. Lucy set her hand over his and offered a soft smile. "You haven't been yourself", she uttered with care. A moment of silence passed and he finally sighed deeply. "That kid, he's Nova's son", he stated. Lucy stared in awe. "Draco?" He nodded. She calmed her nerves. It did make sense, but what did that mean exactly? "Well, he is a dragon", she said lamely. Natsu said nothing. Finally, she called his name with worry. He sighed, "I guess that means I have a big brother..." His words trailed with a hollow note. Lucy had her suspicions about Nova, but this was a lot to take in. "Did she say something to you?", she asked carefully. He grinned faintly despite his turmoil. "She didn't have to", he replied.

Below the guild, it took several minutes for Kavi to make it down the long flight of stairs. When his group arrived, Veda was staring at Dubhan with a complex expression. Seeing her son, her eyes softened. "We'll talk more later", she said. Dubhan seemed to fidget as the mages approached. "You believe me?", he inquired, confused. "Is there a reason I shouldn't?", replied the naga. Dubhan stared dumbfounded. He wasn't used to being trusted. She offered a kind grin before beckoning Acheron and Grem back within earshot. "Take him to Wink...Make sure they're both cared for." Grem clearly disagreed, but curtly nodded to do as told. Acheron bowed faintly. "As you wish, Master." The duo disappeared into the gloom with their new prisoner.

Veda's eyes welled with tears at the sight of her sons. She slithered forward as lightning speed to embrace Kavi. He shuddered as something cracked loudly, but simply hugged her back. "We're home", she said softly. He could feel her tears on his shoulder. Pulling away, she lovingly stroked the side of his bruised face and glanced to Blythe. Gajeel awkwardly held his naked friend. Veda sighed lightly. "You don't have to explain. Teresa told me everything", she said. That took the edge off the group a little, but there was much to be said. "Even about Jasper?", asked Kavi, his eyes cast down as if he felt responsible. Veda trembled, but pulled herself together and put on a brave face. "Yes." Yona had held back from the group. She didn't know what to say. "You did well, Ronen", called the guild master. Pulled by the stares, Yona stepped into the light and set the exceed on his feet. "A broken wing will heal quick enough", he grinned. Veda moved to face Yona and embraced the young dragon slayer. She'd been holding everything in, but such a warm and gentle embrace broke the dam. Yona cried into her master's shoulder, holding the embrace.

Veda stroked her hair softly. "It wasn't your fault...Jasper made his choice and he'll be all right. After all, losing an eye never stopped his father", she offered. Yona sniffled, trying to fight her tears. "An eye is different from an arm", she whimpered. Veda shrank away and wiped the tears from the girl's face. "I have faith in my son. He will overcome this", she said, the kindness almost too much to bear. Turning toward Gajeel, she looked over Blythe's frail form. Coming beside them, she gently ran her fingers over his sleeping face. "He's really something special, isn't he?", she said, trying to keep her emotions in check. "That's putting it mildly", smirked Gajeel. Lily smiled to himself, knowing his partner meant much more than he said. "Take him to Kavi's room. He can rest there." Erza shuffled Kavi back onto her shoulder. "That goes for you, too", she said, smiling softly. "It does", agreed Veda.

Once the others gone, Yona stood with her exceeds companions, gathering her nerves. Wiping her face, she took a deep breath. "How are you so calm right now?", she uttered. Veda's expression saddened, but she replied, "Someone has to maintain control of the situation. As guild master, it's the least I can do...I couldn't go with you...So, I'll at least fall apart in private." Several minutes passed in silence. The naga placed a warm hand on Yona's shoulder. "You've brought my sons home to me alive. That's more than I could ask for...I'll speak with them at length later, but..Thank you for that." Yona nodded and steadied herself. "I'll go back up and so what I can do to help. Gajeel will watch those two without being asked...I'll watch over Jasper for you until he comes below." Veda nodded in thanks and watched her and the twins go back toward the stairs. She sighed heavily once left alone, placing a hand over her heart. "Puck...Give me strength..."

In another realm, Van stood before Draco. He was no longer the playful child, but the serious adult upon a throne of stars. The heavens danced behind him, galaxies and solar systems dancing their lives through infinite space. The leaders of the zodiacs surrounded him. Even Nova watched silently from beside her son. Van looked the area over once more, avoiding the conflict he was presented with. "So, how does this place exist again? I thought you said the realms divided..." Draco sighed and Nova hid a small grin. "This is the court of the star king. It both exists and does not at the same time. It is an unique place that transcends the laws of time and space", explained Loke. "When summoned here, you should show the due respect that goes with such a feat", chided Hania. Van shifted his weight. He didn't like being put on the spot.

"Scutum, you haven't answered me yet", said Draco, leaning weakly to one side. He'd overdone it when fighting Noctis. Van stared at the ethereal floor beneath his feet. "What do you want me to say?...I'll do anything for Yona. You know that", he stated. "A good answer", offered Shu, smiling softly. "Pretty pathetic if you ask me", smirked Bran. "No one did ask you", taunted Loke. "Children, you are in court", chided Pop. Everyone straightened up at looked to their leader. Draco grinned smugly at Van. "I figured you'd say something like that", he ceded. Van grinned faintly. ""I guess I'm just an open book", he teased.

Draco leaned and whispered to Nova. She nodded and slowly walked toward Van. "You can't remain in her world indefinitely, but there is something I can give you to help", she said. Van stared in wonder as she strung a necklace over his head. A single, glowing pendant decorated a chain that seemed to be made of light itself. Once it settled over him, he glanced at his palm in question. He felt...real again. "Don't waste it. You'll need this when they leave for the Nocte Regni. Once there, the Mirror of Souls in Hades' Palace is your last chance. Do you understand?", asked Draco, skeptically eying the spirit. "Yona has no idea what she's destined for. It's up to you to guide her and keep her safe", uttered Nova. "All I ever wanted was to keep her safe", grinned Van, replaying his death in his head. "As the shield, if you fail to protect, what is your purpose?", inquired Hania. Van nodded to the bear. "I won't let you down", he said with vigor. "Don't forget, lover boy. She can't know any of this", barbed Bran. He smirked at her tone. "I know...and don't worry. It's pretty clear I don't have a snowball's chance in hell at the first part", he ceded. It hurt, but he accepted it as the truth. After all, only time would tell if he was wrong.

Weeks passed and Serpent Wing had been rebuilt. The guild had collaborated with the town council to throw a celebration. The members of Fairy Tail had to go home in the meantime and face their punishment for disobeying their master, but when all was said and done, it wasn't as bad as they expected. After all, they did save their friends and help take down the organization that the magic council had secretly fought for generations.

Below the guild, Kavi had recovered physically quite well. He had help from an unlikely source. Dubhan really was a gifted scientist, creating vitamins and medicine to speed the healing process. The dragon slayer was starting to see his prior adversary in a different light, but seeing that face every day while Blythe slept was difficult at best. Yona was sitting next to the bed, boredly poking her sleeping friend. "When is he gonna wake up, anyway?", she sighed. "Soon, I hope", said Rani, combing his hair. It was easy fix for Lucy and Cancer before they left. "Let him rest", chided Ronen. Kavi was staring sadly at his lover's face. "It's miraculous he survived", he uttered. "Well, he would have help if that crazed succubus hadn't sicced her spirits on me", said Dubhan with a hint of irritation. Everyone glanced over at him. he worked busily at a makeshift desk. Medical books were stacked all around him and he looked so different in a lab coat and spectacles. "I wish I only had the proper facilities", he barbed, checking a vial. "Yeah, yeah, you had an awesome lab at Noctis. We get it", said Yona flatly.

A knock at the door broke everyone's focus. Another hurried knock resounded before Kavi could get to the door. "It's time", said Ahiru, grinning from ear to ear. "Now?!", spat Kavi. "Hurry or you'll miss it", chuckled the empath. She stepped aside to let the mages through. She was left alone with Blythe, Dubhan, and Rani. Dubhan had yet to prove his loyalties, thus he was never left alone. "Aren't you going?", she asked the exceed. Rani shook her head. "I'll stay with Blythe. He'll be confused if he wakes up and Kavi's not here", she replied. Dubhan rolled his eyes and went back to work, ignoring them.

Elsewhere in the sanctum, Kavi made his way through the small crowd that surrounded Veda's room. Inside, she and Jasper eagerly watched her beloved egg as it twitched to and fro. "You're just in time!", said Veda, waving him in. Finally, a crack split the thick shell. "So, does it have legs?", asked Yona casually. "We'll find out soon enough", grinned Ronen. As a mix of elf and naga, it was a fair question. Jasper set his remaining hand on his mother's shoulder. "I wish your father were here", she said softly. He offered a kind smile. "He is", he stated. Veda wiped her tears and slithered to assist her hatching baby. A chunk of shell fell away, exposing a blue arm. Confused looks passed through the guild members. "Is it supposed to be blue?", whispered Grem. Hantu shrugged in response.

Minutes later, with a little help from mom, the newest Shinwa emerged into the world. A tiny blue body with legs and tail laid still on the bed. Nervous glances passed around. "It isn't breathing", whispered Dalia. She was quickly shushed by Teresa. "Veda, I'm so sorry", began Dalia, trying to cover her previous words. Veda broke the glum atmosphere with a chuckle. "My great aunt Kali was blue!", she stated. She lifted the infant and a strange light seemed to pass between them. A sigh of relief went through the room as the infant began to move and cry. "Naga have to welcome a soul before their baby moves", explained Kavi. Everyone accepted the answer without debate. After all, he would know as much as he reads. "It's a girl!", announced Jasper. Cheers went up as Veda cradled her daughter to her chest. "Welcome to our family, Durga", she whispered, kissing her softly.

Kavi and Jasper exchanged satisfied smiles before escorting everyone out. Only team one remained. "Durga, huh?", said Yona, staring at the lilac-haired child. Veda smiled wide. "It means 'unobtainable' where I come from...I never thought I'd see this day", she said with tears streaming from pure joy. "She's beautiful", ventured Jasper, proud to be a big brother again. Kavi reached to stroke her tiny face and she latched onto his finger. He smiled shyly at the sensation. "She's strong", he uttered. "Of course she is. She's your sister", beamed Veda. An odd static charge disrupted the joy. Kavi stepped back to steady himself, holding his head in his hand. Jasper tried to help him balance. "Are you okay?", he asked. "What the hell was that?!", spat Yona. Ronen stared firmly at the child. "Just look", he said. The crest of Avalon burned brightly on Durga's forehead. Veda smiled faintly to herself. "Protected by Oberon himself", she said. The crest faded from sight, but the sense of power remained. "I guess that means you're off the hook", teased Yona. Kavi gathered himself and took a deep breath. "Are you all right?", inquired Veda. He nodded. "Yes, just feeling a little drained. I guess I was just holding that power until she could claim it", he grinned.

A forgotten mirror laid covered in the far corner of the room. Air seemed to flow from beneath the cloth. "Mom, what is that?", asked Jasper. He cautiously removed the cloth. An amber sky flashed onto the glass, flashing with mixed static. "Weird lacrima", snorted Yona. Jasper gaped at the images. "What?", ventured Yona, unsure why everyone was so serious. Jasper quickly brought the looking glass to his mother. "Avalon", stated Kavi. Yona craned her head to get a look, but it was futile. An authoritative voice echoed from the mirror. "Durga Shinwa, I welcome you to my court. You and your family are welcome here as extensions of your father", said Oberon. A female voice spoke in the distance. "Nicely done, husband, but let him see his daughter", chided Titania. Yona stared dumbfounded as everyone's eyes misted over with tears. A familiar voice spoke out. "She's perfect", stated Puck. Veda cried and smiled at the same time. "She really is", she managed to utter. "Set the mirror down", he said. Jasper set it on the bed and all stared as a hologram of his father appeared from within.

The specter softly kissed Durga's head. He, too, seemed to be crying. "It'll be a few years, but once her magic starts to manifest, give her this mirror and I will show her how to open my sanctum", said Puck, caressing Veda's cheek in his ethereal palm. She nodded through her tears, unable to speak. "Does that mean we can come to Avalon?", inquired Kavi. "In time", replied Puck, a serene smile on his face. He approached Jasper and sadly looked at what remained of his arm. "You have another realm to visit first. Take care when you go. Pax and Eadmund will be on your side, but be careful who you trust...You can't afford to make mistakes in a strange land." Jasper nodded solemnly. "I will", he promised. "Hey! I'll be there, too! It's not like we're sending him alone", said Yona defensively. The hologram of the elf grinned toward her in thanks. He then turned to Kavi. He seemed to whisper something, but even Yona's keen ears didn't pick it up. Even Veda and Jasper seemed lost to what was said. Kavi looked serious as she nodded. Then he put on a smile and said, "It's good to see you again." Puck nodded in agreement. "I can't stay...", he trailed. It was obvious he wanted to, but he had little choice in the matter.

"I can never return to Earthland, so I'm leaving in to all of you to keep it safe ad protect the remaining fey. One day, Durga will lead you back to me, but don't rush her. She has more power than you realize and she must learn slowly. Be patient...I love you", said Puck, smiling sadly toward his family. "We love you, too", said Veda, tearfully. "We'll meet again, Dad", ventured Jasper. "Count on it", grinned the elf. He nodded once more toward Kavi before the illusion faded and mirror went dark. Several silent minutes ticked by. Finally, Yona said, "Well, I'm just gonna kill the buzz if I try to stay in this fluff much longer, so..." Jasper smirked in response. She was hopeless. "Go back to Blythe. I'll return shortly", stated Kavi. "Dude, chill. Stay with your sister for a bit. I'll watch Blondie number one and two", said Yona, casually leaving the room with Ronen at her heels.

Once the coast was clear, Veda calmed her nerves and peered curiously at her son. "What he say to you?", she asked carefully. "Not to answer that question", grinned Kavi. Jasper hid a smirk at his mother's annoyance. Veda sighed. That sounded just like her husband. Setting her questions aside, she cooed to her infant daughter. "Did you see Daddy? He loves you almost as much as I do." Kavi shook his head while Jasper chided, "Mom! That isn't fair!". Veda giggled and pull them all into a family hug. "When Blythe wakes up, we'll be a whole family again", she sighed. Kavi blushed faintly. Veda had big plans for their wedding. After they chatted and reminisced about Puck, Kavi made his way to his room.

Sitting on his bed, he let out a heavy sigh and brushed the hair from Blythe's face. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? Watching me deal with all this on my own", he teased. "He can't hear you", said Dubhan bluntly, ruining the moment. A knock on the door eased his stress. It was undoubtedly his relief. Acheron and Ahiru opened the door and waited for Dubhan. "Wink's been asking for you again", stated Ahiru. Dubhan made a slightly disgusted expression, annoyed with his cousin. "I already told him, I'm working on it", he sighed. "Go see him anyway", said Kavi, glad to be rid of his guest. Once they were gone, he curled up to his love and nuzzled into his pale shoulder. "Come back soon", he whispered.

His thoughts raced as he repeated Puck's words in his mind. "Pax is the key." What did that mean? Wait...He couldn't possibly be referring to information about his mother...Could he? "What would she know?", he thought. Pax and Eadmund had kept mostly to themselves as they waited for Jasper to recover. The Nocte Regni was waiting, but the incubus had stubbornly refused to leave until his affairs were settled. Durga was one thing keeping home. Blythe was another. Kavi cuddled his sleeping form closer, wishing for him to wake, but there was no guarantee when he would. He had to be patient. Still, his brother would leave home for who knew how long...and what of his mother? What did Gita mean? "Find her and you'll find answers to questions you didn't know you had." Kavi had an idea of where to find his birth father, but had no inclination to ask him. He was happy to let his father think he was dead. "Pax is the key." Sighing deeply, he tried to sleep. With luck, he would at least speak with Blythe in his dreams.

To be Concluded...


	46. Chapter 46

Secrets, part 46

Time passed and seemed like the nightmare of Noctis and dark church was just another nightmare. Kavi had patiently waited for three weeks and now he smiled sincerely as a pair of amber eyes fluttered open. Blythe yawned deeply. "Kavi-kun?", he murmured sleepily. He came to a firm wakefulness at the strength of the ensuing embrace. "Welcome back", whispered Kavi, his voice near breaking. A flourish of sweet, soft kisses washed over the blood mage's face. He shyly chuckled at the unusual amount of affection. "You're acting like you haven't seen me in days", he uttered, confused. It slowly dawned on him that someone else was close by. he blushed brightly as he glanced at his lover. Kavi never acted this way in front of others before.

Settling his eyes over Dubhan, Blythe slowly came to terms with reality. "It wasn't a dream, was it?", he said in a dismal tone. "You almost died. You've been out for three weeks now", stated Dubhan, avoiding eye contact. "We're home now", assured Kavi, squeezing his love's hand. Blythe sent Kavi a sad look and whispered, "Use your magic." Kavi nodded and adjusted the ambient sound waves to block their speech from Dubhan's prying ears.

"I'm really sorry", said Blythe, staring downward, near tears. "Don't ever sacrifice yourself again", said Kavi firmly, dragging him into atight hug. "He's watching", said Blythe shyly. "I don't care", replied Kavi calmly. As they pulled apart, Blythe saw something new in his lover's eyes. He wasn't afraid anymore. As if reading his thoughts, Kavi grinned faintly. "I don't care what anyone else thinks...The only thing I'm truly afraid of is losing you." Blythe swore his heart skipped a beat. He'd seen this side of Kavi in private, but he smiled serenely, glad to know the rest of world would get to know it, too. He then glanced at his annoyed brother's expression. "I can explain", he began. Kavi listened keenly, eager to hear about the broken deal. Dubhan watched at their seemingly silent conversation as Blythe explained frantically. Finally, the magic dissipated.

Kavi looked firmly at Dubhan. "I suppose we're stuck with you, then", he sighed. The shadow mage smirked. "For now", he taunted, confident Blythe had confirmed his story. His smug expression faltered as his brother smiled at him brightly. "What?", asked Dubhan stiffly. "You should really be yourself if you expect to make friends here", said Blythe. Kavi looked between them in confusion. Dubhan immediately turned bright red. Flustered, he yelled, "Shut up!". Kavi leaned toward Blythe. "Did I miss something?", he whispered. Dubhan eyes glared like daggers, daring his brother to explain.

Weeks ago, at the underground compound, Blythe was exhausted. He'd finally been left to rest from his torment. He glowered at the sound of a sliding lock. A single person slipped in and promptly sealed the room from the inside. Once they approached and lowered their hood, he realized he'd seen that face before. "Maria?" She nodded and shushed him. "The guards don't know I'm here...Neither does Dubhan...", she trailed. "What do you want?", he asked stiffly. She sighed at his distrust. "You two need to talk. This can't go on like this forever", she pleaded. "I don't think he wants to talk", said Blythe sullenly. "He's going to", said Maria resolutely.

Shackles were unlocked and he fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Maria helped him to sit upright. "I know you can't walk...This is for emergencies, but - ...", she said, holding up an unusual pendant. "It'll take us to him. Take a deep breath", she stated. Blythe's eyes went wide as the glass shattered between her fingers and everything went black. When his eyes adjusted to the low light of their new location, he slowly looked around the room. "Where are we?", he uttered. Blankets shifted nearby. A pale arm fell out. "Maria? Not now. I'm tired", grumbled a familiar voice. "Dubhan, please wake up. It's important...I've brought Blythe." The air rose in tension to near physically being there. "What?", said Dubhan stiffly and clearly annoyed. "Please! If you show him the real you, then maybe he'll understand!", she plead.

Blythe watched in disbelief as the blankets were cast aside. Lacrima lit up around the room. Huge plush animals decorated one wall, though most had been mangled. A vanity with several brushes and such stood off to one side. The figure that emerged from the bed was not what Blythe expected. Dubhan grinned at him, half amused and half angry. "So now you know", he said, sweeping his arms wide dramatically. His clothing ruffled as he moved down the steps. "Maria, we will discuss this later", he said, passing her with an eerie calm. Blythe looked over the man before him. Black velvet and silk, white frills and lace. It was definitely a dress.

"You...like loli?", ventured Blythe, unsure if he was awake or dreaming in delirium. Dubhan smirked. "There's a lot you don't know about me. Care to find out?", he grinned. he leaned close to stare his twin in the eyes. Dark tendrils crept out from him and reached toward Blythe, taking away his senses. Visions blurred his mind. He could see Dubhan, but younger. When it was over, both Sandrunner twins sat back on the floor gasping for air. "Damn thing always works both ways", sneered Dubhan. "You shared your memories?", asked Maria with hope. "Don't get excited about it", retorted Dubhan curtly. He looked at his brother's face. The eyes staring at him were not those of hate. "You should be yourself. You'll make more friends that way", beamed Blythe. Fighting off an eye twitch, Dubhan got to his feet. "As should you. Hate can be a powerful motivator. I've seen what you hinted at before...Why? Why don't you hate him?!", shouted the shadow mage.

His voice echoed through the room. Blythe's smile faded. "I probably should, but he's still our father...", he trailed. "I don't hate you, either, you know", he ventured. Dubhan stared back with mixed emotions. "I'd normally say you know nothing about me, but that point it now mute...Maria, take him back to his cell before the master realizes he's gone", he ordered. "No", she replied defiantly. He stared at her in shock. "Disobeying me?", he squinted. She shrank a step back before steeling her nerves. "Let him help you", she said softly. Despite himself, Dubhan ended up doing just that. He spoke with Blythe at length before returning him to his prison. A deal had been struck. In return for saving him from the flames, Blythe would ensure Dubhan got a fresh start in the real world, even if meant defending him against his own guild.

Back at present, Kavi gaped in awe at the descriptions of what he'd heard. Then Maria's words came back to him. "If you ever see his room, you'll understand." He sighed heavily. "I'll see what I can do", he ceded. Blythe hugged him in thanks. It would be a long road, but hopefully worth it.

Two months later, team one stood outside of a new building across from the guild. "Here it is", said Blythe happily. "You'll do a lot of good here", ventured Jasper. Yona yanked down a cloth covering the sign. It read, "Sandrunner Medical Center". "Isn't it exciting?", beamed Blythe, hugging his brother. Dubhan glared, but he still looked happy. "You can research and invent properly in the east wing while Blythe runs a clinic in the west", stated Kavi. "As long as it's for good causes", added Ronen. "Yeah, if you start going all crazed and evil again, I'm shutting you down...permanently", stated Yona. Rani chuckled to lighten the mood. She was looking forward a fresh start for everyone. Blythe took a deep breath and turned to face the crowd behind them. "We're open for business!", he called. Cheers roared through the street. Their first day was very busy, but everyone wanted a chance to see the miracle doctor. They'd heard of his success with Jasper and if he could replace an entire missing limb, there was surely nothing he couldn't heal.

Once they shut down for the day, twilight was settling over Primrose. Team one was once more outside of the building. Blythe stood at the front door, encouraging his brother to come out. "You promised!", he beamed. "No", argued Dubhan. "But you look adorable", said Blythe. "Go to hell!", emanated from the building. Yona kept her laughter in check from Kavi's firm gaze. She'd been warned not to laugh at any cost. "Just be yourself. This is you, so come out and greet the world", grinned Blythe. Jasper sighed as minutes of argument ticked by. Finally, Blythe stepped aside and the door creaked open. A body shyly stepped out into the setting sun. Everyone gaped at the sight of Dubhan in a girl's school uniform. He blushed deeply, but smiled wide. "W-well?...Laugh and I'll kill you!"

"It's not that bad, actually", said Ronen. "It's adorable", beamed Rani. "Damn it, he's prettier than me!", whined Yona. Blythe chuckled at his team mate. "It's just a little rouge", he stated. Dubhan shyly looked to Kavi for approval, tugging his skirt down. After a long pause, Kavi grinned faintly. "It suits you", he said. "Come on. It's time to go or we'll miss the party", ventured Jasper. Blythe happily took his brother's hand and led the way home. The guild was fully decked out. Cheers rang out as the mages made their entrance. Kavi shyly glanced around. "She overdid it...", he trailed. "Did you expect anything less from mom?", grinned Jasper.

Kavi and Blythe had agreed on a private ceremony despite Veda's urgings. So, as a compromise, they let her hold a huge party for their marriage. Every major guild was invited. Team Natsu eagerly waved down their friends. Gajeel sent Dubhan an odd look, but smirked and shook his head, saying nothing on his attire. Pax was living it up, popping champagne bottles and laughing loudly. Eadmund calmly smiled to himself as he hung back from the main festivities. Nefeli perched on his shoulder to calm nerves.

Nearby, several celestial spirits were getting in on the fun. Yona was surprised to see Van show up with his old look. "What happened to you?", she laughed. "Loke showed me a few tricks. Turns out I can manipulate my appearance", he explained. "Too bad you still have that face", she snorted. He smirked at her barb. "You know you want me", he teased. "Get a room", taunted Draco, sitting on the table beside them. "Love to", grinned Van, offering his hand. "Drop dead!", spat Yona. She immediately froze at her choice of words. The banter had turned sour. "I already did that...", trailed Van darkly. He quickly flashed his trademark smile. "Should I do it again?", he asked. Yona was flustered. She didn't mean to say that or bring up his sacrifice at all, but he just played it off, easing her guilt. Still, did he always smile like that? It was almost charming. Shaking her head, she cleared her thoughts. "I'll dance with you, but that's all you get", she smirked.

At a short distance, Jasper was keeping close to his brothers. He watched Yona and Van go to the dance floor with a faint sigh. "Jealous?", inquired Pax, surprising him. "N-no", he said abruptly. Pax giggled. "Liar. Come on", she said dragging him to the dance floor. His tension eased a little as he gave in to the festivities. He was still amazed to have his arm back, but that didn't mean he could get Yona back just as easily. He tried not to think about it. After all, it would be a long trip to Nocte Regni and he didn't want that tension hanging over him the entire way. He set his focus toward his kin, watching the sheer joy on Kavi's face and the light in Blythe's eyes. They would be happy together and that comforted him.

Several more days passed, the party consuming the guild for most of them. Finally, things settled down. Kavi was inspecting something in the sanctum. Eadmund had put his stone magic to use and crafted a massive statue of Puck out of one of the stone pillars. It was breathtakingly accurate. Veda held Durga up to see while the others conversed nearby. "Nice work", said Yona. "Eadmund's pretty good at sculpting", agreed Pax. The succubus dropped the joyful demeanor as her attention shifted to Jasper. he was walking toward them. "About ready?", she asked. Jasper sighed deeply. he really didn't want to leave home, but a promise was a promise. "We'll set out tomorrow morning", he replied somewhat distantly. "Are you sure you want to come? We don't many humans down under", asked Pax. "I'm sure", nodded Yona. Pax tauntingly leaned toward her. "Are you just babysitting so I won't play with Jasper?", she teased. Yona calmly shoved her away. "What you two do isn't my business...Just don't do it in front of me", she said. Pax chuckled while Yona sighed to herself.

The thought of Jasper with Pax didn't seem to bother her like it used to. Jasper had no obvious inclination toward the succubus, but Yona felt it would happen eventually. She kept thinking to herself why it didn't bother her. Then she always ended up seeing someone else's smile when she closed her eyes and that was the thing that really annoyed her. That casual grin, that stupid mustache, that adorable sparkle...No! She shook her head. "I'm gonna check on the twins", she said, excusing herself. Pax shrugged, not really caring as long as she got to hang on her prince's arm.

Preparations went on for hours that night. When everyone finally turned in, Yona turned her eyes to the exceeds. Rani hadn't said much all much and she was sure she knew why. It was time to set her free.

The next morning, team one was leaving the sanctum. Veda hugged her son and smiled softly as he held his baby sister. Kavi and Blythe watched with soft smiles, knowing Jasper had to do this, but not wanting him to go. "At least Yona and Van will keep him safe", thought Kavi. True enough, the spirit carried a bag of supplies on his back, looking as human as ever with an odd pendant. He briefly explained that it allowed him to borrow Draco's power to stay in the physical world near indefinitely. Honestly, he was just happy to be by Yona's side.

Rani was tearfully hugging the guys goodbye. She sadly caught up to Yona and the others as they waved. Yona stopped in her tracks. "Rani?", she ventured. The exceed looked up with moist eyes. "I almost forgot something important", laughed the dragon slayer. She knelt in front her life long companion and pat her head. "I should have asked sooner, but I have a favor to ask", she grinned. Pointing at Kavi and Blythe, she said, "Do you mind keeping an eye on those two for me? I don't trust the cross-dresser and someone has to be my eyes here at home." Tears streamed down the cat's face. Ronen smiled softly to himself. He knew Rani wanted to stay, but couldn't bring herself to ask. They'd been with Yona their while lives. There was no choosing sides from that.

Van grinned at the exceed as it all sunk in. "S-stay?", Rani uttered in disbelief. "Sure. You're the only one I can trust with this", stated Yona. "A grave responsibility", offered Eadmund. Rani looked around. Everyone was smiling at her and she was crying like a baby. "Yona!", she yelled, launching herself into the ultimate hug. "Don't make a scene. I'll be back", said Yona, fighting her own tears. "Will you do it? Stay for me?", she asked, putting on a brave act. The exceed nodded and hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you", she whispered. She hugged her brother goodbye and watched as her friends left. Van was proudly grinning toward Yona. He always said she was amazing. She made the sacrifice for her friend's happiness.

Once the group was out of sight, Kavi knelt down beside Rani. "Are you sure about this?", he inquired with concern. The exceed wiped her face and smiled brightly despite her tears. "It's a mission from Yona. I won't fail", she said, smiling. Blythe grinned and lifted her to his chest. "To be honest, I could use the help watching Dubhan", he ceded. Rani nodded. "Nurse Rani is on the job! I won't abandon the clinic", she said resolutely. Thus, she was set free to stay with her friends without guilt. Jasper's group headed for his long lost home and Kavi still pondered Gita's words as well as Puck's. He'd never gotten a chance to talk to Pax about it. The timing never seemed right. Even so, he watched heavy hearted as his brother walked away. There was no telling how long they would be gone. He simply prayed for his safety and success.

Blythe warmly gripped his hand, bringing him back to reality. "Come on, there will be a line if we wait to open much longer", he grinned. He knew Kavi was hurting, so offered a distraction. Kavi nodded with a soft grin. "All right...What would your filing system look like without me?", he wondered aloud. "Dismal", chuckled Rani. Blythe sighed. They were right. he may literally have the magic touch, but paper work was definitely Kavi's forte, not his. Still, the clinic gave hope to the guild and town and more importantly, gave purpose to those who ran it. It would serve to keep them occupied while their friends were away. Maybe one day, they, too, would see Jasper's homeland, but for now, they had one another and that was good enough. And as for Wink, Tomas, and Maria? Well, that's a tale for another time.

The End


End file.
